Los Hijos de la Noche
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: una vieja leyenda ha despertado, sobre todo con la llegada de los Cullen, ni Bella Swan ni su banda se imaginaban que un don especial, y unas extrañas pesadillas eran el principio del fin, en las venas de los 12 marcados corre poder ... CAP.24 "VISION DE OPORTUNIDAD"
1. PRIMERA VISTA

**LOS HIJOS DE LA NOCHE  
**

_**Soy nueva en cuanto a **__**los Fic y todo eso, es mi primer Fic de Twilight y espero que les agrade a muchos, algunos personajes se basan en la novela de Stephanie Meyer y otros son de mi imaginación e ingenio. **_

**SUMARY: Que pasaría si las leyendas y las pesadillas tuvieran un significado?…, que una habilidad o poder extraño te marcara en la vida y que tu vida peligrase?**** Que la base de esos poderes fuese de criaturas bebedoras de sangre? Bella Swan lo entendió muy bien al darse cuenta que sus amigos de la infancia eran diferentes en todos esos aspectos y mas con la llegada de los Cullen ¿podrá descubrir el porque de tanto poder o ellos morirán en el intento?**

* * *

**PRIMERA VISTA.**

Solo podía imaginar, encontrar a esos doce, que si desarrollan sus poderes no solo podrían cosas grandes, sino destruir a los de mi especie, lo cual me preocupaba, por eso debia ir en su busqueda, mañana entraría a una pequeña escuela secundaria a espiar a todo grupo mayor de 10, pero la sed ,me estaba quemando la garganta, lo cual me desespero, encontré en las oscuras calles de Paris a un joven de unos 30 años aproximadamente, yo me le acerque con toda tranquilidad y lo más normal posible el hombre me mira con cara de discordia y yo en menos de 10 segundos me abalance a su cuello y sentí como mis colmillos desgarraban la piel de este sujeto y ese precioso liquido rojo por el cual comencé a asesinar humanos para sobrevivir, fue una muerte rápido para el sujeto al cual, después de saciada mi sed lo abandone en un basurero, simplemente era delicioso el sabor de la joven sangre humana, la anhelaba, pero siempre era mejor cuando provenia de jovencitas ingenuas, solo he podido matar a un par, pero solo espero encontrar ese sabor singular para sentirme saciado, ya estaba preparado para así enfrentarme a mi misión en esta ciudad…..

* * *

**Kimmy´s POV**

La mañana llego, se veía el reflejo del sol entrando por mi ventana, se me pegaron las sabanas y tenía más ganas de seguir durmiendo, mi celular estaba sonando y conteste el celular!

-Hola - dije aun somnolienta, alguien grita del otro lado de la linea

-_Kimberley donde demonios te has metido - decia el de la otra linea pero reconocia su voz_

_-¿_Ashton? - dije todavía levantándome de mi cama y abriendo las cortinas hacia la preciosa vista parisina

_-VAS A LLEGAR TARDE, EL SEÑOR PLUMER Y ESTA CERCA - _no tenía la intención de ver mi reloj, cuando lo observo LAS 7:30 AM, POR DIOS, estaba súper retardada, no me dio tiempo de bañarme, solo me puse mis vaqueros caqui, con mis converse negras y un jersey negro con una blusita con tirantes negra , me lave los dientes y cepille mi cabellera lisa y de color casi vino, salí lo mas rápido que pude, papa estaba desayunando...

-Buenos Días Kimberley - dice él con mucho cariño

-oh buenos días papa, perdona que no me voy a quedar desayunando, es que voy muy tarde y el señor Plummer me sancionaría si le llego tarde

-no importa preciosa vete ten dinero para el almuerzo, pero eso sí, ten cuidado cuando andes por allí con la Ducatti, a veces me pregunto por qué te la compre en vez de un auto?

-oh papa, solo a ti se te ocurre, dámelo para mi graduación, adiós, te quiero! - Tome mi casco y encendí mi preciosa Ducatti, de color negro y rojo, era perfecta para mí porque concordaba con mi actitud, y así emprendió mi rutina por las calles francesas con el viento ondeando mi cabello y podía ver mis ojos verdes por el retrovisor de la motocicleta mientras divisaba que no hubiese ningún guardia de seguridad vial en las calles, eso sí sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza para mi papa, una hija de 16 años con antecedentes por conducir a gran velocidad...

En menos de 1/4 de hora llegue a la escuela, segun era la mejor escuela de la ciudad, con uh programa de estudios bastante amplio, en donde estaban 9 de mis mejores amigos, son 11 pero uno de ellos apenas va por la mitad de secundaria y la otra no ha llegado aun

- Kimberley Anne Riccis al fin llegas! si no te llamamos, sigues durmiendo y llegarías tarde, el profesor nos va a matar a todos y como si fuera poco tenemos examen de Historia - hablaba con gran desesperación mi amiga Wendy Anderson, una chica que bueno, es muy diferente, bueno, mis amigos y yo no somos lo que se diga normales, ella es como las Hermanas Haliwell en una, ella puede ver el futuro y leer mentes, vio al profesor Plumero antes de que me llamaran, y justamente, al yo llegar llega en un Volkswagen 2003, el profesor al cual todos le tiene miedo por su fuerte carácter con los estudiantes, se sabe que estuvo en Irak y por eso es así, pero no me importo, al menos llegue primero que él. Sonó el primer timbre y entramos los 10 a clases, gracias a Dios nuestro horario es el mismo y todas nuestras clases las compartimos, yo Kimberley Anne Riccis y mis amigos;

- Ashton Parker

- Wendy Anderson

- Daniel (Danny) Foreman

- Catherine Carter

-Isabella (Bella) Swan

- Kenneth Stanley

- Renno Patterson

- Kenai Black

- Teodoro Stewart

- Spencer Grenouille, y por supuesto nombrar a Soran Parker, la hermanita de Ashton porque está empezando la secundaria.

todo era normal en el aula de historia, los jugadores de Hockey y futbol en su lado, las populares en otro, los nerds en su propio ambiente, y los góticos y emos en el rincón oscuro del salón, solo quedábamos el grupo de cantantes y compositores, ósea el de **Dark Love **un nombre que le pusimos a nuestra banda hace 4 años y así se quedara, el Sr. Plummer entro con su cara de bonachón al salón y con dos papelitos en su mano, Buenos días estudiantes, antes de iniciar su examen debemos darle la bienvenida a tres nuevos estudiantes, Sarah, Edward y Bryant Cullen, la verdad nunca había visto a chicos tan perfectos como ellos, la chica Sarah relucía una larga cabellera roja con ondas grandes hasta la cintura, que combinaba con pequeñas pecas y sus grandes ojos dorados que al verlos eran hipnotizantes, una piel tan blanca y pálida como la de Ashton, y una figura tan perfecta como la de una modelo de Cosmopolitan, el chico Edward no era ni tan musculoso pero era como ver a un Adonis del Siglo XXI, su cabello cobrizo y sin un peinado aparente combinaban también con los extraños ojos dorados, su piel era como la de la chica y sus labios eran rojos, dios que hombre, y por ultimo Bryant, oh Jesucristo, jamás había visto a un chico tan hermoso como él, sus cabellos dorados, que hacían el juego perfecto con sus ojos igual de dorados, y su piel tan blanca como la tiza, era como ver a un ángel delante de mí y su sonrisa, era tan blanca y perfecta que parecía que si tocaras al chico, este se esfumaría... la verdad que todos son lindos, mire a mi amiga Wendy para que diese su opinión mental, pero ella estaba…, no lo se, ¿lela en otro mundo? Supuse que estaba teniendo una de sus típicas visiones y le di un mini empujoncito

-Wendy! – le dije

-¿Qué? – pregunto ella

-Wendy Anabelle Anderson Ruiz regresa al planeta tierra – exclamo Catherine

-Pues perdón Catherine Madeleine Carter Perry

-Ssshh – callo Catherine a Wendy - No me digas el nombre completo, si se enteran que mi segundo apellido es Perry, me dirán Caty Perry.., como la cantante

-No es para tanto – exclamo Ashton delante mío – tu siempre serás mi Caty Perry – musito Ashton con una sonrisa carismática

-Al igual que tu mi Ashton Kutcher – le dijo ella, la típica parejita americana con sus apodos, son como en Glee.., Puckerberry, Finnchel.., pero nos salimos de nuestras ensoñaciones al ver a los nuevos sentarse en donde estábamos nosotros, como es típico en una escuela secundaria, cada uno se divide en grupos…, los populares, los deportistas., los inadaptados y bueno….., nosotros los raros, Kennett se quedo mirando a la chica Sarah y esta le dedico una sonrisa enseñándole sus blancos y perfectos dientes

-Wao! Chicos vieron eso? La nueva me sonrió ¡SI! – exclamo Kennett muy alegre

-Pues no se yo, pero el pequeñito rubio te observa mucho Kimmy – dijo Renno

-No es verdad – fue lo que dije, pero al voltear disimuladamente de verdad me estaba viendo! Me estaba viendo no era posible

-Chicos…, no se, pero esos chicos me parece haberlos visto – musito Teodore, yo estaba igual que el, es como si ya nos hubiésemos conocido, pero es algo difícil de explicar, fui interrumpida de mis pensamientos con la guitonería de Spencer

-¿Conocerlos? Son de América igual que nosotros, no se sabe…, tal vez en una de las escapadas que nos damos a La Push o a Seattle de vez en cuando o peor…., el dia que nos fuimos sin permiso a Phoenix – dijo el gordo, pero de verdad, no dejaba de pensar que había visto el enano de los Cullen en mi, ? Acaso tenia monos en la cara o que?

-No es eso Kimmy, le gustaron tus ojos – dijo Wendy entre Risas

-Tu asquerosa bruja deja de .. - Sritas Anderson y Riccis podrían prestar atención – dijo Plummer y bueno.., nos quedamos calladas y yo bloquee mi mente para no pensar en los hermanos Cullen, es algo que debimos los chicos y yo aprender a hacer cerca de Wendy, bueno, Danny y Ashton con solo pensarlo lo hacen y Bella….. bueno ella lo hace sin saber, pero de verdad si apareciese uno igual o peor que Wendy me daría algo

* * *

_**Que les pareció el primer capítulo espero que les guste espero de ustedes son los comentarios para así poder mejorarlo para ustedes, gracias**_


	2. SON ELLOS

**SON ELLOS.**

**Edward's POV**

Otra vez en Francia, la verdad no me molestaba esta ciudad, era lo más bello que pudiese haber en el mundo, a excepción de su clima, era muy difícil salir sabiendo que mi familia y yo somos diferentes y el radiante astro sol brillaba por doquier, para nuestra suerte, la ola de frio afecta a esta ciudad también, la nieve y las nubes son el amanecer de esta ciudad, le logramos sacar ventaja a ello, pero como no todo es color de rosa, debemos actuar como humanos, y eso quería decir algo para Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Sarah, Bryant y yo,,,,,,,,,,,, Escuela Secundaria, como si en estos 100 años no he aprendido suficiente, se puede decir que ya supere al maestro….

- Edward Anthony Cullen date prisa o por primera vez en mi vida me van a sancionar, puedes entenderlo,, dijo Sarah, es nueva en la familia, fue transformada por Carlisle, por que estuvo en la misma situación de Rosalie hace 5 años- ya voy-dije mientras intentaba hacer algo con mi cabello…, al darme cuanta que había perdido la batalla con este lo deje asi., todo despeinado (Peine: 1 Edward: 0)

- Ja ja ja, que tiene de emocionante volver a la escuela, lo hacemos cada vez que nos mudamos de ciudad, odio esta situación - ese es el melodrama diario de mi hermano Bryant, mi única nexo biológico, el aparenta 16 años al igual que Sarah, pero su carácter, es muy fuerte, muchos dirían que es una réplica exacta mía, a decir verdad ninguno de los dos creemos eso, pero tenemos que tolerarlo,,,, -Sarah, Bryant y Edward dense prisa, acabo de ver al Sr. Plummer llegara en 11 minutos,,,,, mi duende favorita, ella no nos deja morir (literalmente).

Y así los vástagos Cullen nos dirigimos a nuestro destino mortal, otra vez,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, LA SECUNDARIA.

Tardamos menos de 10 minutos en llegar a la Escuela Secundaria de Paris, esta se ve muy diferente a muchas de las escuelas en donde he estado, todo es tan,,,,,,,, vivo¿? Fue lo primero que dije, y fue una idiotez, Alice iba brincando como una niña de 5 años en su primer día de preescolar, Jasper se controlaba porque estábamos rodeados por chicos de 15 a 20 años máximo con todas sus hormonas revoloteándose en el aire, y podía sentir el olor de la sangre en esos niños a pesar de que había amanecido el día con bastante frio, de repente sonó la campaña, dimos chance de esperar a que el reto de los humanos entrase, los últimos en entrar fueron un grupo de 10 humanos, de los once chicos de la entrada.., que se veían muy extraño, los humanos normalmente conviven en grupos menores de 6 a 7, además, ellos tenían algo extraño y Jasper pudo sentirlo…

**Bryant´s POV**

Esa extraña sensación que mi hermano sintió, la emanaban esos chicos, pero era imposible que unos insignificantes humanos pudieran desprender tanto poder, al principio creí que era Jasper intentando mantenernos controlados, pero esto era mucho mayor, y necesitaba saber por qué ellos eran diferentes, pero antes debíamos buscar nuestro horario, fuimos a una pequeña oficina, y nos atendió una mujer péquela, como de unos 50 años, nos atendió bien, pero si yo tuviese el don de Edward de leer las mentes, podría ver los asquerosos pensamientos de esa señora hacia los hombres Cullen, y nos quitaba los ojos de encima , sobre todo a Emmett y a Edward, si supiera que somos vampiros no nos mirara como nos mira ahora, pero da igual,…..

- Miren chicos ,,,arte ahora mismo, jijijiji grito Alice y comenzó a brincar y a girar con Jasper, el cual no estaba muy animado de quedar en Química - jamás se le dio al igual que a mí, Rosalie en Biología con Emmett y bueno, Sarah, Edward y yo en Historia con Plummer, justo como Alice lo había visto, y nos dirigimos al aula, era muy extraña, los chicos se dividían, populares, deportistas, emos, nerds y músicos, ja ja, si mis hermanos hubieses quedado en esta misma clase, Alice, Rosalie y Sarah con los populares, Emmett con los deportistas, Jasper con los emos, Edward se dividiría con los nerds y los músicos y yo creo que me uniría con Jasper…

El Sr. Plummer entro primero y dirigió unas pequeñas palabras….

- Buenos días estudiantes, antes de iniciar su examen debemos darle la bienvenida a tres nuevos estudiantes, Sarah, Edward y Bryant Cullen- toso se nos quedaron mirando como si fuésemos la cosa más extraña de la faz de la tierra, y en realidad lo somos, yo observaba cada detalle de esos chicos, y allí vi a los 10 chicos que nos llamaron la atención… había un chico que era tan blanco como nosotros, que al principio pensé que era un vampiro, pero no lo era, además,,, su sangre poseía un olor agradable, era como lilas y miel, sentí los terribles instintos de tacarlo hasta que me tope pon unos lindo ojos verdes, era una chica, su piel un suave color perla y un extraño cabello de color castaño vino, sentí incluso cuando sus ojos posaron a verme, de verdad, si mi corazón pudiese latir, en ese instante hubiera saltado, pero tambien sentí algo extraño,,, como algo que me hiciese acercarme a ellos, una extraña conexión en entre ambos bandos sobre todo. En ese momento desvié mi mirada hacia Edward.., quien estaba muy concentrado ¿leyendo las mentes de los extraños? No lo se, trate de hablarle lo mas callado posible, tan callado que ni un humano podría oírnos

-¿Edward que pasa? ¿algún peligro? – le pregunte a mi hermano

-No…, es solo que.., no puedo leer sus mentes, ninguna, en especial la de este chico de al frente – fijo Edward.., justamente el chico de al frente se voltea y nos ve, Edward fijo sus ojos dorados a los marron chocolate del chico raro, quien rápidamente se volteo

-lo asustaste – dije

-mejor asi…, seguro su instinto le dijo que se alejara porque percibió su nuestra amenaza

-¿podrian callarse ambos? – replico Sarah

-Seguro Sarita – dije y ella me fulmino con la mirada

-Si me vuelves a decir "Sarita" te juro que te voy a provocar un dolo..,. pero un dolor tan intenso que recordaras el día en que naciste

-De acuerdo – dije bloqueando mi mente para prestar atención a la clase

**Ashton´s POV**

Si nosotros éramos extraños, ellos se veían mas, vaya, parecieran quien eran mi familia al ver que su piel, era tan blanca como la mía, o como la de mi tía que es 2 años mayor que yo, el chico Bryant miraba mucho a Kimmy, suerte que ella no se dio cuenta de ello, pero me sorprendió mas, ver cuando ellos se sentaron detrás de nosotros, nos sentíamos observados, pero también sentíamos una extraña sensación de paz allí…..

Pero más susto me dio cuando voltee a ver y el chico Edward nos estaba mirando demasiado, eso sí dio miedo, como sus raros ojos dorados nos veía a todos, tambien el chico Bryant, que creo estaba charlando con Edward, voltee otra vez hacia mi cuaderno, esa sensación era espantosa, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, de verdad esa mirada me cago un mundo bloquee mi mente al instante para evitar que la bruja Anderson mirase mi mente…. Y porque necesitaba concentrarme porque ahora íbamos a morir con Plummer y su examen de Revolución Francesa

_2 Horas Después….._

GENIAL…. Hora de comer algo después del mal rato con Plummer, estábamos en un receso de 20 minutos y los nuevos estaban con otros chicos, que tenían pinta de sr sus parientes, eran todo iguales, piel como la tiza, ojos dorados, rostros perfectos, wao, todos eran muy lindos, la chica que parecía una duende no dejaba de caminar por toda la cafetería.., tenia movimientos tan delicados que matarían de envidia a una bailarina…., de repente, sentí un ritmo alucinante en mis oídos, Spencer, estaba tocando algo muy… GENIAL con unos cubiertos, era como una combinación de Vocal con Góspel, en seguida todos seguimos el ritmo y por instinto comenzamos a cantar LEAN ON ME, me agradaba sentir esa sensación, además, sentía que nuestros poderes aumentaban al cantar.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

No podíamos parar de cantar, y teníamos a Kimmy, a Catherine y a Danny que eran perfectos para los solos de esa canción, era como estar en el cielo, y podíamos sentir el aumento de nuestros extraños poderes.

**Alice´s POV**

Mis oidos pudieron sentir una hermosa melodio, era Lean On Me de Bill Withers, era la mejos cacnion en todos los tiempos, era donamica y su, su mensaje era hermoso

_Algunas veces en nuestras vidas  
todos sentimos pena, todos sentimos dolor.  
Pero si somos prudentes  
sabemos que siempre hay un mañana._

Apóyate en mí si estás hundido.  
Seré tu amigo,  
te ayudaré a seguir  
porque no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que yo necesite  
alguien en quien apoyarme.

Por favor, trágate tu orgullo  
si tengo cosas que necesites pedirme,  
porque no puedes aliviar aquellas de tus necesidades  
si no las enseñas.

Siempre me he identificado con esa canción, ya que no recuerdo nada de mi vida de humana, pero, tengo a mi nueva familia, que me apoya y son además mis amigos, de repente y eso es el milagro del siglo XXI, Bryant Edward Cullen estaba cantando sin el darse cuenta, y parecía que su don de poder mover las cosas se estaba reflejando, ya que los autos de comenzaron a elevar en el aire, y muchas personas se asustaron, Edward vio todo y empezó a empujar a Bryan.., tratando de sacarlo de ese extraño trance

-Bry…., reacciona, debes parar nos van a descubrir – decía Edward, pero no reaccionaba y en ese momento tuve la visión que cambio todo….

- Bryant y esos 11 chicos, cantando, y una extraña aura dorada alrededor de ellos, la cual desprendía un poder increíble, y también, vi a Edward, viéndolos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y junto a él, una chica, de piel muy, muy clara, con cabellos caoba y grandes ondas, y ojos chocolates,,,,,,

Y allí, mi mente comenzó a bloquearse para que Edward no viese lo que acabo de ver… hermanito, este año ya no estarás solo, y el querido Bryant podrá ser feliz con esto que está empezando a suceder…

_**Wao wao wao, la cosa se está poniendo fuerte, Alice ya lo dijo, Bryant y esos chicos tienen una conexión y creo que Edward encontrara a su media naranja espero sus rewiers y esperen el próximo capítulo "Kimmy frente a Cullen"**_


	3. FRENTE A UN CULLEN

"**FRENTE A UN CULLEN"**

**Kimmy´s POV**

* * *

Lean On Me, es una canción inspiradora y emotiva, pero bueno, en este colegio es necesario una pequeña chispa de talento para enfurecer a los deportistas y a las porristas, al instante que comenzamos a cantar, la mayoría tenía sus vistas fijas en nosotros, y en sus manos tenían…. Sus almuerzos, listos para lanzárnoslo, pero ellos no saben algo de nosotros, no solamente somos diferentes porque cantamos, hacemos más, mucho mas, Ashton, Danny y Wendy, hicieron un enorme campo de energía alrededor de nosotros, y mientras los almuerzos volaban hacia nosotros estos eran bloqueados, y nadie se daba cuenta, sino hasta que vi mi reloj….. Bien chicos, voy a conocer a mi creador-exclame

- Por Dios Kimmy, a veces no puedo entender cómo es que a la vez que estas en la banda,, debes convivir con esas jodidas porristas que son tontas, mimadas, lloronas, consentidas y además son unas ….

- Basta Spencer- Grite- prácticamente me incluyes en esa descripción, una cosa es estar con ellas y otra muy, pero muy diferente es ser como ellas

-Pero igual….., el sequito de Lauren Perkins es uno de nuestros peores enemigos…, te comerán viva – Kennett de brazos cruzados

-Bueno…, por si las moscas te esto.. – dijo Ashton entregándome un frasquito verde…, muy conocido por el y por Bella

-¿Gas Pimienta? Son porristas! No pandilleras Ashton..

-lo se pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar, ademas, es mejor eso a que uses tus otras armas

-tienes razon, aunque sabes que? me lo quedo.., quien quita que algún dia me sirva, y dale las gracias a Charlie por sus municiones extra

-El esta a la orden para todo…, menos para las armas de fuego

-Cómo si las necesitásemos – rio Catherine

-es cierto, oigan debemos ir a clases y Kimmy a su practica -asintio Spencer, ali si le agarre el hilo

-Bueno…, me retiro chicos, descuiden es solo una simple practica.., ¿que podrían hacerme?…..

**1 hora después…**

Creo que los chicos tenian razon, las Bullyng del colegio se aprovehcaron de mi, trate de no llorar, pero era imposible

-Qué asco, malteada de fresa en mi cabello, son unas estupidas desgraciadas no es necesario que me traten asi! y para colmo, he hicieron equivocar en varios pasos…-era mi queja ante ellas, pero eso no me iba a funcionar, si tal solo pudiese usar mis dones

- Ja ja ja pobre Riccis lo sentimos, te hemos ensuciado un poco, lo siento, creo que tu canción me aturdió, porque no te acompañamos hasta los excusados,- dijo la bruja de Lauren Perkins, esta es peor que una Lauren que conozco en Forks…, esta Lauren es una niñita rica de algún lugar de los Estados Unidos…, creo que de Georgia si mal no recuerdo con razón Bella decía que no debo confiar en ella - agárrenla por sus débiles bracitos chicas dijo la malvada

Me arme de valor y las sujete con toda la fuerza de mis poderes, no me importaba que dijeran que soy un fenómeno

-Riccis nos lastimas AUCH! -Dijo Laurent llorando, sus secuaces intentaron acercarse a mi pero yo la mantuve sujeta, quieren abusos, eso les iba a dar

-lo siento, pero las brujas despiadadas como ustedes merecen un buen castigo -sin que se dieran cuenta, use mi velocidad inhumana, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que me fui, las ate con la red de futbol de los chicos y las deje en medio del campus,,,, muaja ja ja ja, soy peor que ellas cuando me lo propongo

Se merecían eso y hasta más, pero soy una niña buena, así que decidí ir a los vestidores a bañarme y a cambiarme, porque de verdad, tenía un aspecto de pordiosera.

**Bryant´s POV**

El resto del receso me había aislado,,, jamás en mi existencia me había ocurrido algo como esto.., me dio como miedo quedarme asi, embelesado por una canción?, es verdad me encantaba la música pero no al punto de quedarme asi.., Edward me riño por haber descontrolado mi podre un rato…, no podía evitarlo.., tan sumido en mis pensamientos pensando en una manera de asimilar lo descubierto hasta que sentí un delicioso aroma humano, demonios, esta escuela está llena de humanos, pero ese olor es demasiado penetrante y decidí seguir el rastro, hasta que di a los vestidores de chicas, ah no.. Eso no, Esme me enseño que no debo entrar a los vestidores de chicas jamás, me iba a convertir en un vampiro acosador, pero desobedecí las enseñanzas de Esme, rayos!, la duende y Edward deben estar viendo lo que estoy haciendo, pero qué más da, no soy perfecto…

Entre, pero creí que no había nadie, hasta que escuche a alguien cantando, Gaga? en la ducha, allí, vi unos vaqueros caqui, y un jersey negro con una blusita con tirantes negra y unas converse negras, esa ropa me pareció habérsela visto a… la chica de los ojos verdes, demonios! ella estaba en la ducha, cantando y….. desnuda! por Dios, estoy interrumpiendo la intimidad de una mujer de unos 15 o 16 años con las hormonas alborotadas y yo para completar no sabía que hacer, que podría ser peor, de repente, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, si fuese humano me hubiese desmayado, pero fue demasiado fuerte, me caí al suelo, quería ver quien fue el que se atrevió a golpearme y cuando lo hice, la mandíbula se me cayó al instante de la impresión, era ella, la chica de los hermosos ojos verdes…, me veia con esos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes, me recordo a mi madre por un instante.

**Kimmy´s POV**

Me quite el uniforme de las porristas, el cual estaba asqueroso, tenia lodo, malteada y césped, y puse la ropa que me puse en la mañana en el banquillo principal, anhelaba que el agua estuviese caliente y así fue, eso era delicioso, pero como buena cantante, me puse a tararear Poker Face de Lady Gaga* ya que el día anterior fue cantada en versión lenta y con piano en Glee* y desde que la escuche no he podido dejar de cantarla

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

De repente, todos mis sentidos se activaron, sentí que alguien estaba en los vestidores, y me asuste mucho, tome una toalla que tenia a 15 cm de mí y me la puse, pero antes, le di un uso defensivo a mis poderes, absorbí mucho hierro de mi casillero, ya que si el que estuviese en los vestidores no tenía buenas intensiones, tendría que noquearlo, mi mano paso de un color perlado y de contextura suave a uno como verde por la coloración del casillero y dura y fría, vi al personaje, era rubio y bajito, era hombre, debia huir, pero el miedo pudo más que yo y le propine un golpe que lo lanzo de insofacto al suelo…

Tenía mucho miedo, y de repente, el sujeto se volteo y para mi sorpresa era uno de los chicos nuevos

-¿Cullen? -Exclame escondiendo mi mano detrás de mí para que volviese a su forma original..

-Eh, ¿hola?- dijo él con cara de nerviosismo, se levanto del suelo para acariciar su cabeza, no podia creerlo estaba bien, un golpe asi seria para matar a una persona normal

- que..., que haces aqui? - le pregunte

-Solo busco... ¿los vestidores de chicos?

-Esta a la derecha- de verdad no lo había visto tan de cerca, sus ojos son como dos soles y su mirada, me quede embobada por unos 10 segundo hasta que el me hablo

-oye, ¿cómo te llamas?-me pregunto.

-Kimberley Riccis, pero todos me dicen Kimmy, es más corto -respondí, trate de ocultar mi sonrisa

-Es un nombre muy lindo, soy Bryan Edward Cullen -dijo él, y tomo mi mano para estrecharla, wao, mi nombre en su boca se oye hermoso y su mano,, bueno, era muy fría y dura, de seguro es el clima de la ciudad, pero de repente, el se empieza acercar demasiado a mí, traigo puesta una toalla y estamos,,, nosotros dos solos en los vestidores, Dios algo intenso iba a pasar? El era nuevo…., no me conoce…, yo semidesnuda en el vestidor de chicas….

De repente, la pelirroja hermana de el entra al vestidor

-Bryan –Grita, es como si la hubiesen llamado -Vamos..., los demás nos esperan en clases -dijo ella y mirándome con cara de preocupación me pregunto- ¿estás bien?

- si -le respondí, ella asintio y volvio a ver a su hermano, el se acerco a ella y se marcaron a toda prisa -Vaya! Eso si fue una verdadera descarga de adrenalina-pensé, me dispuse a olvidar el incidente y me vestí para ir a mi próxima clase…

**Sarah´s POV**

Estaba de verdad complacida, jamás en mi vida humana me imagine estar en Paris, todo era tan hermoso y bello, el colegio, bueno,,, estaba bien, para ser un colegio donde la mayoría de los estudiantes como pude ver,, se comportan como unos salvajes, no me gusto la manera en cómo le lanzaban comida a los chicos que estaban cantando en la cafetería, quería que sufrieran todos los que les lanzaron emparedados y batidos, recuerdo que viví eso cuando estaba en la secundaria de Nueva York, me vetaron como extraña…, emo y otras cosas, por ser algo diferente, quería usar mi don en esos chicos que me molestaban, pero no podía, ya que mi poder era muy extraño, solo conocía a un vampiro que tenía el mismo poder que yo, a Jane Vulturi…

-Sarah.., donde esta Bry? -me pregunto Alice, Dios, el es como otro Jasper al cual debemos tener junto a nosotras para que no cometa una locura.

De repente, ella opuso esa mirada que al principio supe que era, una Visión!

-está en los vestidores de chicas -dijo Alice con sorpresa -hay una chica allá, es castaña, debemos ir a buscarlo antes de que el cometa una locura de la cual puede arrepentirse

-quedate aqui! yo ire por el -le respondi

Me movilice a velocidad vampírica y por suerte llegue a tiempo, el ase estaba acercando mucho a ella, y tenía su mirada fija en su largo cuello, lo único que podía hacer era gritar

–Bryan! - el me miro con esa mirada fulminante y yo para evitar peleas delante de la chica le dije que los demás nos esperan en clases, el se alejo de ella y yo, de cortesía le pregunte si estaba bien, ella respondió que sí y al unisonito nos fuimos él y yo -…., ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

-¿Que te importa Sarah?

-Me importa mucho…., estuviste a punto de hacer una estupidez lo sabias?, que hubiese pasado si no llego a tiempo?

-Tal vez la hubiese matado

-Y que crees tu que hubiese pasado si matas a esa chica? – el me miro como arrepentido

-No hubiéramos tenido que volver a mudar, se que esto es difícil pero hay que afrontarlo…., somos vampiros, y somos inmortales, debemos permanecer ocultos

-eso lo dices porque tu transformación y tu acostumbramiento fueron sencillos

-No lo fue Bry…, el hecho que posea autocontrol no significa que soy lo máximo, es verdad a mi tambien me apetece la sangre humana como a ti, pero no por eso voy a cometer una locura – me tomo de los hombros y vi su mirada encantadora, alguna vez el y yo fuimos pareja, pero las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotros, me acostumbre rápidamente a tenerlo como hermano

-Tratare de controlarme ok…, pero no le digas nada a nadie…, en especial a Edward y a Carlisle

-Lo prometo…, vámonos ya, acaba de empezar la clase – diciendo esto Salí agarrada del brazo de mi hermano, ya que eso era lo que era, mi hermano.

**Continuara...**


	4. BELLA

**"BELLA"**

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

Bien, este día ha sido de muchos ajetreos con historia, con química y con los estudiantes con sus cosas de canto, porristas y brabucones, ahora me toca, ¡BIOLOGIA!, la última clase del día, bien, esto será un martirio, además que podrían enseñarme que yo no supiese, yo solo quisiera un día sin hacer esto de actuar como humano, ahora entiendo lo que le pasa mi hermano en su fuero interno... Entre al aula de clases, y lo que sentí, fueron más hormonas y escuche los pensamientos de un chico que me miro con cara de celos.

_-quien es este idiota?_ -decia su subconsciente

Me provoco ir a partirle la cara al instante, además, los pensamientos de las chicas no es que eran muy decorosos y para mejor no mencionar lo que pensaban me senté en el asiento de adelante, que era el que el Sr. Banner me había asignado, estaba solo, era bueno, acomode mis libros y me dispuse a escuchar música con mi reproductor, de repente, entra el chico de piel blanca como la mía y cabello castaño alborotado que estaba en la clase de historia, de verdad, si no lo vez bien, piensas que es un vampiro, me quede viendo sus ojos de un extraño marron chocolate, raro pero para las humanas seria cautivante,me detuve para leer sus pensamientos, lo cual se me dificulto un poco, al final cai en cuenta, no podia, rayos! ¿Porque?

Definitivamente o ¿algo anda mal conmigo o él tienen algo raro? El me miro atemorizado y se sento el asiento detras del mio, intente de nuevo leer su mente pero era como si hubiese una pared en medio, lo intente una vez mas y nada, ni siquiera un susurro. De repente sonó un celular, era el de él, trate de usar mi desarrollado sentido de la audicion para escuchar si su mente se abria mientras hablaba, pero no, seguia igual, pero escuche la voz de persona en la otra linea, era una voz musical

-Bella donde estas?

_-lo siento, la carcacha que Charlie me compro me ha dejado barada de nuevo, de verdad lo siento, pero no tardare en llegar  
_

-creo que no es necesario_,_ estoy escuchando un auto llegar hay que decirle a Charlie que le reembolsen el auto

_ -pues te apoyo porque llegando tarde todos los dias nuestro expediente sera de lo peor_

-pues date prisa "tia Bella"sabes que el Sr. Banner es muy desesperante, ok

_-te he dicho infinidades de veces que omitas el "tia" tengo la edad suficiente como para ser tu hermana mayor_

-si claro muevete, ok te espero_- _colgó…

Eso yo jamás en mis 108 años de vida lo había visto, una tía y un sobrino estudiando juntos, ella tendría entonces unos 17 o 18 años como mínimo, su madre debió tener hijos muy temprano, habia visto es hermanos estudiando en la misma aula, pero tia y sobrino era nuevo, a donde este mundo nos esta llevando, poco a poco fueron entrando varios alumnos, me di cuenta que yo era el unico que estaba en una mesa solo, me agradaba la idea, asi no pensaria en el aroma de mi compañero de al lado, suficiente con sentir el aroma del "chico muro mental" del asiento de atras. De repente, la ponzoña empezó a brotar en mi garganta, sentí un aroma inusual, y delicioso, el aire se estaba llenando de esa fragancia tan excitante, el instante, aparece la persona dueña de ese delicioso aroma, era una chica de unos 17 o 18 años media como 1.64.

Su piel era tan blanca que se le ven las venas, como la del chico que aun insistia en leer su mente y del cual aun no se su nombre, tiene ojos marrón chocolate, igual que el, su labio superior es más grande que el inferior, su pelo es ondulado y de color castaño oscuro por lo que contrasta con su piel, su rostro tiene forma de corazón y mejillas predominantes, también una nariz delgada y una mandíbula estrecha, junto a una puntiaguda barbilla. Sus cejas son más oscuras que su cabello, sin mencionar el delicioso aroma, vestía un jean de color azul marino, algo rasgado en las rodillas, un jersey de color azul claro y unas converse negras, era como un ángel caído del cielo, demasiado hermosa era ellaa, quería saber su nombre, y mi deseo se cumplió:

_-_Bellate tardaste siglos– dijo el chico

_-_Ashton en este momento no estoy para tus reclamos, si vas a reclamar dile eso a tu mama y a Charlie - dijo ella

-seguro, Bells, Careful?

-claro sobrino

Alli si me senti raro, ¿ella era la tía de él? era muy insolito, pero de alli tal vez el parecido entre ambos, Bella, al fin se el nombre de ella y el del otro chico y no sé qué cosa extraña les paso, al parecer es de familia que se pongan a cantar en cualquier lugar, creo que cantaron un pedazo de Careful, de Paramore, definitivamente no solo era hermosa, sino talentosa, su voz era como el cantar de los ruiseñores

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Wont come any closer__You've got to reach out_

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Wont come any closer_

_You've got to reach out_

_Moreee_

_Moreee_

_Moreee_

_More_

_More_

Cantaron ese pedazo y finalizaron con un choque de puños, Wao, ese chico tenía una tía muy cool, la cual se estaba acercando a mi asiento, al fin entendia tambien porque estaba solo, ese mismo asiento era el de ella, estaba nervioso, tenia a la chica más hermosa que había visto a mi lado, tan fragil, tan pura, entonces me arme de valor y le hable

- Hola - ella me miro como espantada - mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy nuevo el chico nuevo

-Hola - me dijo, sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono carmesi hermoso, ruborizada se veia esplendorosa

- la verdad, me gusto mucho lo que tú y el chico acaban de hacer, es, sorprendente- le dije ya que no se me ocurrió mas nada que decir

-Gra... Gracias - dijo ella- mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero solo dime Bella, es más corto - sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse de nuevo, jamás creí estar tan cerca de una chica humana, pero ella eran tan diferente a las demashabia sonado un celular de nuevo, pero mi atencion estaba posada en ella, algo diferente y exitante en ella me distrajo del mundo, entonces llego el chico del cual ya sabía su nombre y me saco de mis ensoñaciones

- … Bella, mamá llamo, quiere que Soran y yo nos quedemos contigo y el abuelo Charlie mientras ella viaja a Estados Unidos, a una reunión de negocios, _siiiii? _- Dijo y puso cara de perrito, como odiaba eso, Alice lo usa todo el tiempo conmigo y hace que haga cosas que no me gusta, pero ella simplemente dijo que si, que le gustaría pasar unos días con sus sobrinitos favoritos, entonces ella misma nos presento

-Edward el es Ashton Parker Swan, mi sobrino favorito, Ashton el es Edward Cullen - el la interrumpio

-Bella lo conozco, el ingreso a mi clase de Historia - me miro sonriente - es un placer Edward -dijo él y nos estrechamos las manos, de verdad, tenía miedo a su reacción a mi mano dura y fría,..

Entonces llego el Sr. Banner y nos sentamos, me presento a los chicos y empezamos a trabajar, estábamos trabajando con células de raíz de cebolla, las etiquetamos en las fases de anafase y mitosis, ella es muy inteligente, realizo toda la actividad en un santiamén, decidí ver en su mente que había, y porque sentía tanta obsesión por ella, ocurrió lo inexplicable, no podía leer su mente, Ashton era difícil, ella aun mas, entonces toco la campaña y era hora de irse, no quería despegarme de ella para nada, era como mi marca personal de Heroína*.

**BELLA´S POV**

Llegue justo antes que el Sr. Banner iniciara clases entre al salón, y vi a mi sobrino favorito, quien me discutio el haber llegado tarde, pero asi como nos peleamos, asi nos contentamos y como buenos cantantes cantamos un pedazo de Careful de Paramore, amaba a esa banda después de Linkin Park, pero no después de Debussy, y con final de puños... me dispuse a sentarme mi asiento, cuando vi que alguien mas estaba sentado allí, era un chico hermoso, era como un ángel, podría describirlo como u ser insoportablemente hermoso, no sé cómo alguien como él no puede existir. Me es difícil entender como alguin como el existe en la faz de la tierra, sus pómulos salientes y su fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, por Dios, es un Adonis.

Su piel es blanca como el mármol, el pelo, despeinado y de color cobrizo hacen juego con sus ojos de color tan claro y brillante como el topacio, hipnóticos e irresistibles, igualmente, sus ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se parecen a las mías cuando no duermo y bien e idénticas a las de mi sobrino que normalmente las tiene por herencia, su cuerpo es esbelto, alto, de un 1'85 m aproximadamente, fuerte y musculoso. Deseaba a veces poder leer mentes, para ver qué había detrás de sus ojos, y entonces Boom!, me hablo, el chico más hermoso que había visto me hablo, me quede helada y embobada delante de él…

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy el chico nuevo - perfecto, el nuevo, con razon parece fuera de este mundo

-Hola - le dije, como pude decirle solo eso, parecia una tonta, senti la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas, que verguenza

- la verdad, me gusto mucho lo que tú y el chico acaban de hacer, es,, sorprendente – lo mire sorprendida y solo le dije Gracias, y para completar tartamudee y bueno, sentí que me había empezado a ruborizar de nuevo no sé si le la vergüenza porque él me estaba mirando entonces gracias a Dios, Ashton me saco de mi embobamiento para decirme que mi hermana quería que él y su hermanita se quedaran conmigo y con papa, además, no me pude resistir a su carita de perrito y le dije que si además me gustaría pasar unos días con sus sobrinitos favoritos le dije, entonces volví a ver a Edward y los presente a ambos…

-Edward el es Ashton Parker Swan, mi sobrino favorito, Ashton el es Edward Cullen -entonces Ashton dijo que ya lo conocía , que el ingreso a su clase de Historia y se nos estrecharon las manos, entonces llego el Sr. Banner y nos sentamos, me presento a los chicos y empezamos a trabajar, estábamos trabajando con células de raíz de cebolla, las etiquetamos en las fases de anafase y mitosis la verdad me encanta la Biología, lo que no tengo en deportes lo compenso con biología, llego la hora de irnos, la verdad no quería, el me había dejado encantada con su carisma y con su sonrisa torcida, era como una ilusión, como un sueño del cual no quería despertar…

**Continuara...**


	5. EL SUEÑO DE WENDY

**EL SUEÑO DE WENDY**

**Catherine´s POV**

Perfecto! Este día se acabo, ahora podemos ir a casa de Kennett a ensayar para el baile de graduación, solo espero que nos elijan como la banda del baile chicos…

Oh mi querida Catherine, quisiera tener la misma fe que tú tienes-respondió Teodoro,-sabemos los 11 que todo el colegio nos odia, y nadie nos elegirá como la banda de la graduación ni que fuésemos los últimos en la tierra- bueno, en eso tenía razón nuestro pesimista amigo, nos odian desde que ganamos un campeonato nacional hace un año, eso no es malo, le demostramos a todo el país que la Secundaria de Paris es lo mejor y aun así se viven quejando los estúpidos estudiantes de aquí..- dije con mi fuero interno a punto de estallar…

Shhhh… tranquila Cath´s serénate, todo va a salir bien, apuesto que seremos la banda del baile y nadie nos volverá a molestar en los dos años que nos faltan, estoy segura-dijo Wendy, ella siempre intentando hacernos sentir mejor…

Saben que, que nos odien, que nos miren como la peor peste de esta escuela, que nos humillen y nos pateen el culo cuantas veces quieran no nos vamos a dejar caer por las idioteces de unos niños mimados que creen que tienen el mundo a sus pies, vamos a subirnos al escenario y cantaremos la mejor canción que nos sepamos, o mejor, escribiremos la mejor canción que se halla hecho, en manos de 10 adolescentes que tienen una magia especial- dijo la espiritual y pequeña Soran, era el clon de Ashton en femenino y con 2 años de diferencia pero tenía una energía contagiante, y un par de poderes algo peligrosos, es una pequeña Hulk* y aparte puede correr más rápido que una bala, Ashton puede hacer lo mismo, pero más acelerado, además el no posee los mismos poderes, el puede mover cosas con la mente, hacer grandes campos de fuerza, y puede lanzar energía de sí mismo,,, a él le asusta, como a mi mis poderes, no puedo enojarme ni un poco porque exploto, si exploto, soy lo que se conoce como firoquinetica* , es decir, que me puedo volver llamas con solo enojarme un poco, yo no controlo mis poderes como los demás, por eso, todos me calman y siempre he hacen sonreír, eso es lo bueno, aunque a veces quisiera conocer a alguien que pueda dominar mis emociones para que jamás explote cuando me enojo, ja, al menos Teodoro explota de una manera diferente, el hace temblar el suelo con su poder de controlar el suelo y toda esa cosa de que puede causar terremotos y esas cosas que creo que proviene del Ultimo Maestro del Aire* ja ja ja, definitivamente, mis amigos y yo no somos chicos normales… y volviendo a la realidad, Soran nos incito no solo a romper las barreras del racismo en la escuela sino a demostrarles que incluso los fenómenos como nosotros podemos triunfar y hacer mas….. muchos más.

**Bella´s POV.**

Me encontraba en casa de mi hermana Marie Jane, ella estaba arreglando sus maletas y yo estaba con Ashton que falto a la reunión de la banda para estar con su mamá, de verdad, el es un chico adorable, lástima que le oculte a su madre lo de sus poderes, el cree que es mejor, incluso a mi me parece bien, a veces envidio a mi hermana, ella tiene una vida perfecta, tiene a dos adorables niños que la aman y la idolatran como nada, tuvo un esposo que la amo hasta el último momento de su vida y un trabajo prospero como editora de una famosa revista de USA, además, creo que todos tienen razón en cuanto a la actitud de las pelirrojas, un carácter fuerte, eso fue lo que la hizo triunfadora, su carácter

- Bella querida ven aquí- me llamo ella, a pesar de todo la quiero, ella me escucha y me hace sentir bien, creo que es la ventaja de ser la hermana menor a veces…

- Bella, gracias por hacerme el favor, la única persona con la que puedo contar es contigo, cuando regrese del viaje te compensare hermanita lo prometo - dijo ella algo acelerada- no, no Marie Jane, no es necesario, además sabes que adoro estar con los niños, le dije en un tono de horror , ja, ja, ja, querida pero si Ashton tiene 15 años, ya casi tiene 16 son solo 2 años de diferencia entre ustedes dos, recuerdo que a veces creían que ustedes dos eran hermanos, solo que a diferencia que el cabello de él es más oscuro que el tuyo y tienen mi lunar de nacimiento en su mejilla izquierda - dijo ella entre risas y mirándome con esos tiernos ojos azules heredados de mamá, ella era el reflejo de mi madre Renee con la diferencia de su cabellera larga y roja y yo, bueno era el reflejo de Charlie... ja, que extraño, como dos chicas y tan diferentes pueden tener un parentesco, allí de repente me vino a la mente Edward, recordé haberlo visto en la salida con sus hermanos, Dios, todo ellos tan diferentes el uno del otro, los únicos que parecían parecerse eran dos rubios, una chica alta de cabellos dorados y ondulados y un chicos que tenía cara de Emo y el con un chico que media como 1'75 que de verdad de parecía a él, incluso en esa mirada penetrante, todavía recuerdo como me miro, en sus ojos podía ver tanta agonía y a la vez tanta luz, que me perdí en ellos, de repente mi hermana comenzó a tocármele hombro,,,,

- Isabella Marie Swan despierta bella durmiente, a donde te fuiste? Me dijo con un ceja alzada y su cara de seriedad, allí sí podrían decir que nos parecemos- nada Marie Jane-_Mentí_-solo estaba divagando..

- Muy bien señorita divagadora, hazme un favor, tu como eres la única chica presenten aquí me ayudaras a elegir mis atuendo de juntas - me dijo emocionada…. - No, No, No Marie Jane Swan, sabes que eso no va conmigo, además sabes que no conozco nada de moda y esas cosas, así como aborrezco ir de compras aborrezco dar consejos de cómo vestir a la gente, tu eres la triunfadora…. Le dije horrorizada

- Bien, por lo menos con que color puedo ir vestida a la junta, me pregunto algo disgustada,-está bien, ve con le azul, el azul demuestra fortaleza, combínalo bien y dominaras la junta, contenta, le dije, y ella me abrazo y me empezó a besar-gracias Bella, sabía que ibas a elegir bien, y allí empezamos a reír como locas como en los viejos tiempos…..

- Seguimos ordenando las cosas hasta que se hizo de noche, Ashton y Soran prepararon la cena lo cual era fascinante, como dos chicos pueden ser tan independientes, Charlie llego del trabajo temprano y nos vio a sus dos hijas y a sus dos nietos reunidos en la sala charlando

- Buenas noches familia – exclamo Charlie

- Buenas noches papa – dijo Marie Jane quien se levanto a abrazar a papa – como están mis princesas? – dijo Charlie.., asi nos llamaba a ambas cuando éramos pequeñas, y aun lo hace

- Bueno…, la princesa Bella esta algo distraída.., y creo que algo demasiado genial le ocurrió en el instituto ¿verdad Bella?

- Marie Jane cállate! – dije roja de la vergüenza

- LO SABIA TIA BELLA! – grito Soran – te gusta un chico! Te gusta un chico! Se daaaannn besiiittoosss!

- Confiésalo Bella Swan – dijo Ashton que se sento al lado mio

- Ashton…! Yo no te dije nada asi cuando te hiciste novio de Catherine

- Es diferente Bella.., Ash es un chico! El propone y sabe que hacer y no debe hacer.., y a un hombre no le da vergüenza decir que le gusta una mujer

- Amen mama! – grito Ashton chocando las cinco con mi hermana, seguramente estaba a punto de estallar de lo roja que estaba mi cara, Charlie estaba muerto de la risa.., mejor dicho privado!

– Muy bien chicos y chicas…, vamos a cenar, el menú de hoy esta a cargo de Ashton Benjamín y Soran Elizabeth Parker Swan – dijo mi hermana entre risas aplaudiendo a sus hijos que se habían puesto unos delantales y haciendo alardes de tremendos chef´s

-…- todo lo que ustedes saben de cocina me lo deben a mi A.S (Ashton+Soran: A.S) – dije haciéndome la victima

- lo sentimos…, pero los alumnos superaron al maestro – dijo Soran entre risas

- Soran…, por favor hijita, quítate el arete de la nariz – suplico Marie Jane

- Esta bien mamá…., pero solo por hoy – dijo Soran mientras se lo quitaba

- Bueno…, dejemos las charlas y empecemos a comer

- Te apoyo Charlie – dijo Ashton quien empezó a servir una se sus especialidades "Lasaña", todos comimos y reimos, pero mis pensamientos aun seguían sumidos en los ojos dorados de ese muchacho, después de comer y ordenar la cocina, todos se pusieron a hacer cualquier cosa…., yo estaba en mi habitación, aun no había podido quitar esos, ojos topacio de mi cabeza, ni su cautivante sonrisa torcida, así que me propuse a leer un libro, tome _Mansfield Park_ ese me lo había regalado Mike Newton para mi cumpleaños 17 el año pasado cuando estaba en Forks de visita, y aun no había leído, me dispuse a leerlo me detuve cuando vi el nombre Edmund, recordé a Edward…, se parecía demasiado, por amor a Dios, Aturdida, cerré el libro de golpe _y _me di la vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas. Me arremangué la blusa lo máximo posible _y _cerré los ojos trataba de no pensar en el, no se qué paso conmigo en ese instante, pero dese que lo conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en el, que iba a hacer, entonces recordé a alguien, WENDY, ella era como una especie de psicóloga, no me gusta que use sus poderes conmigo, así que solo le pido consejos, es mejor que nada, pufffff, pero recordé que ella también tenia sus obligaciones y no iba a molestar a la pobre niña con mis locos pensamientos, así que decidí dejarlo así hasta mañana, ella seguro conocerá la respuesta a mi enredada mente,.. yo creo….

**Wendy´s POV**

Me sentía extraña durante el día, el aire estaba como que algo liviano y a la vez pesado, no me atrevía a comentárselo a mi mama porque sino se preocuparía mucho, ella dice que cuando el ambiente se siente así algo va a pasar, y eso siempre me asusto, así mismo paso hace 5 años con el Sr. Derek Parker, el papa de Ashton, todavía lo recuerdo bien…..

_**Flash Back **_

_Esa sensación típica de que algo no andaba bien me perseguía…, cuantos años tendría ¿ocho.., nueve.., quien sabe?, estaba tomada de la mano de mi mama cuando mi vista se nublo, me sentía mareada, mi mama al verme se agacho para estar a mi altura y observo mis ojos_

_- ¿Wendy estas bien? – preguntaba mi mama.., pero no podía contestarle, estaba fría con lo que había visto, apenas estaba empezando a desarrollar el don de ver el futuro.., y eso aun me asustaba…, divise mi vista a el Sr. Derek Parker estaba con Ashton esperando el cambio de luz del semáforo ,a punto de cruzar la calle, la cual estaba muy colapsada, estaba listo para llevarlo a la escuela y yo los esperaba del otro lado, había mucho frio y de repente, mi mente se volvió negra, y mis ojos se colocaron fijos en el Sr. Parker y en Ashton, quería gritar, pero lo que mi visión me había enseñado me helo la sangre, y lo único que hice fue llorar….._

_Wendy,, Wendy ya estoy aquí, Ashton me saludaba, pero quería gritarle que se regresaran hacia atrás, el Sr. Parker cargo a su hijo para llegar más rápido al otro lado, pero ese fue el último acto de amor que el Sr. Parker hizo con su hijo, de repente, un enorme chillido ensordecedor se escucho en toda la avenida principal de Forks, y un grito ahogador, que sin darme cuenta, era mío, podía ver a Ashton en el suelo, con el cuerpo de su padre encima de él, no reaccionaba, hasta que abrió sus hermosos ojos de color chocolate, estaba lleno de sangre, y él llamaba a su padre para que se levantase,,, pero era inútil,,,,_

_Papa, papa despierta por favor! Despierta papa decía el llorando a todo pulmón, una multitud, se congrego en la escena donde solo había dolor, yo lo había previsto y no hice nada, no salve al papa de mi mejor amigo de su muerte, y el dio la vida por su hijo, utilizo su cuerpo como un escudo, como el que él forma ahora….._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Ahora intento sr una especie de heroína al evitar todo lo que venda en mis visiones, pero no era suficiente, ahora este problema que viene lo voy a resolver, así tenga que morir en ello, pero no puedo sola, necesito de míos amigos, ellos son los que siempre me acompañan y con quienes siempre cuento, en un instante decidí recostarme para pensar mejor y sin darme cuenta me he quedado dormida…..

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Rayos estoy dormida de seguro, pensé, no sabía en donde estaba solo sabía que en el lugar donde estaba flotaba allí , y de repente vi una figura, era una persona alta, de unos 1'75 de alto y cabellos dorados como el trigo, vestía un traje negro completo, un aura dorada lo cubría , a su vez, los chicos de la banda estaban a mi lado, con vestimentas de color blanco y también nos cubría esa aura dorada, era muy extraño, y como ,si eso estuviese ensayado empezamos a cantar al unisonito, en ese instante oí el sonido más feliz que mi mente podía conjurar, el más hermoso, el único que podía elevar el espíritu y a la vez, el más espantoso. Era un gruñido, un rugido salvaje y profundo, impregnado de la más terrible ira, en ese instante el cielo se oscureció, todos nos asustamos, y empezamos a correr, no sabíamos que hacer, de repente Kimmy se detiene, intenta detener al extraño que viene tras nosotros, junto a él aparecieron los Cullen, eso era extraño, de la nada, vi sus sonrisas, eran sonrisas maléficas a su vez un par de colmillos brillantes y puntiagudos sobresalieron, y vi a mi alrededor, había un mar de sangre y mis amigos no podían para de gritar y llorar y al darme cuenta Kimmy, estaba tirada en el suelo desangrada, mis ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas y me deje caer, cuando ella es recogida en los brazos de la persona que le había quitado la vida, y lo vi frente a frente, sus ojos eran dorados al igual que sus cabellos, su piel tan blanca como el mármol, pero su mirada mostraba ira y dolor a la vez, y me quede sin palabras al ver,,, que era Bryant Cullen el que la había asesinado, me estaba desvaneciendo del horror que había presenciado, y escuche una voz,,, era Bella, Bryant de repente toma mi mano y me dice que nos cuidemos las espaldas, porque pronto nos atacaran por lo que más queremos, Bella se acerca corriendo con enormes lagrimas en sus ojos y,,, es atacada por uno de los Cullen y lo ultimo visto es sus ojos Chocolate apagándose en los Brazos del chico de cabello cobrizo, y este apoyado en su pecho sollozando,,,,, GRITE!

- Bella! - Estaba muy asustada, era solo un sueño, mi cara y mi cuerpo estaban sudorosos, y no paraba de llorar, vi el reloj de mi cómoda y eran las 4:30 am, me lleve las rodillas al pecho solo para tranquilizarme un poco, quería saber que significaba ese sueño, y lo iba a averiguar, y solo tenía tres pistas que el sueño me había dado:

Música

Los Cullen

Sangre

Debía hablar con los chicos y las dos únicas personas del grupo que pueden entrar en mi mente, Danny y Kenai, ese sueño nos quieren decir algo y voy averiguarlo

**Alice´s**

Eran las 5:00 am, estaba de lo muy contenta leyendo un artículo escrito por la editora Marie Jane Swan, era muy creativo y singular a todo lo que había visto, entonces, deje caer mi revista, ya que mi mete se oscureció con una terrible visión, nadie de esta familia está a salvo y menos esa banda de niños cantantes de la escuela, hay un traidor en nuestro circulo y debía averiguarlo, pero necesitare toda la toda necesaria para salvarnos a ambos… decidí llamar a Edward para contarle y para que viese mi visión, y él como mi hermano cool y mejor amigo no solo me entendiese, sino que me ayudase con esta misión que había propuesto…

_**El baile de graduación, un reto para Dark Love, Bella definitivamente siente algo por Edward, Alice y Wendy, dos visiones y un mismo significad o, existe algo más que solo una conexión entre los chicos, será la continuación el próximo capítulo "Mentes Abiertas" Reviews please**_


	6. MENTES ABIERTAS

"**Mentes Abiertas"**

**Ashton´s POV**

La mañana llego, y hacia mas frio de lo normal, mi mamá tenía que viajar a USA esa mañana, así que cuando desperté, fui directo a bañarme, eso era lo que odiaba del invierno de Paris, el frio intenso, odio el frio, después de pensar por 2 minutos me metí a la ducha, ja, a cualquiera le hubiese dado una neumonía con lo helada del agua, después de salir del baño me seque cerca de la calefacción y me empecé a vestir para ir a la escuela, me puse un jersey azul, y un jean azul algo rasgado en los bordes, mis inseparables converse azul marino, bueno, intente peinar y melena de color regaliz (negro) la cual constaban poco y siempre quedaba despeinada, lo cual par no darme mala vida la deje así, tome mi Wilson y baje las escaleras, allí estaban las dos enormes maletas de mamá y mi tía Bella sentada tomando el desayuno, como siempre con su cabello de color castaño oscuro suelto y revoloteando en todas partes, se parecía a Mufasa* llevaba puesto y chaleco de color marrón, un jean de color negro y unas zapatillas deportivas de color negro, y bueno, sus ojeras resaltaban de una manera impresionante, no había dormido bien anoche…..

- Buenos dias Bella, le dije, no tienes buena pinta

- Buenos dias, y tienes razón, no tengo buena pinta porque no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, lo cual me está matando y siento que si me pongo de pie voy a estampar las narices en el suelo - Wow, y lo peor es que estaba de muy mal humor, ja, es mejor no acercarse a Isabella cuando su mal genio esta activo…. Y como entrada matutina mi hermanita Soran cantando Take Me Away, cada día hace algo nuevo con su look, hoy se pinto mechones de color rosa en su largo cabello negro y se coloco un piercing en forma de espiral en su nariz y extravagante maquillaje negro y fucsia, mama se iba a morir de la rabia cuando vio que su hija de 13 se había mutilado la nariz, le hizo y jurar incluso que jamás se hiciera un tatuaje, mi hermanita loquita le digo, es toda punk eso pero tiene talento y superpoderes también…. así que los tres nos dispusimos a terminar nuestro desayuno para ir a la escuela, en ese momento mama y Charlie bajaban las escaleras y ella le daba instrucciones, ella con su maletín, sus boletos y el pasaporte en las manos, y se dirige a nosotros

- muy bien familia esta es la cosa, voy a salir de viaje por dos semanas, Ashton y Soran obedezcan a Charlie y a Bella, nada de trucos, Ashton nada de fiestas nocturnas y música ruidosa , Soran nada de mas piercing y cero tatuajes, si van a los ensayos avísenle a Charlie su hora de llegada, vallan a la escuela y no se acuesten tarde decía ella hasta que mi hermana y yo dijimos al unisono SI MAMÁ!, ahora se dirigió a Bella..

- Bella confió en ti y en Charlie, cuiden a estos niños más que nada en el mundo, ella la abrazo muy fuerte, parecía como si no la volviese a ver, eran solo dos semanas, que podría pasar, se dirigió a nosotros y nos abrazo mucho más fuerte, Ashton Benjamín y Soran Elizabeth, recuerden que mamá los ama, y mucho, cuídense los unos a los otros y no dejen de luchar por lo que quieren, dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta dijo ella, esas palabras me provocaron un nudo en la garganta, parecía que se estuviese despidiendo, bueno se estaba despidiendo, pero como ella lo demostraba era como si se fuese para siempre, salió a la calle, rse al taxi que la estaba esperando

- Adios ma´..., te quiero – dije mientras alzaba la mano para despedirla

- y yo a ustedes cuatro, los amo con locura – exclamo mientras se dirigia al taxi directo hacia el aeropuerto y mientras el taxi arrancaba, ella alzaba su mano , hiendo hacia el horizonte…

**Edward´s POV**

Bien no había podido de pensar en ella toda la noche, su cabello, su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, estuve vagando toda la noche en el bosque mientras me alimentaba de ciervos que pasaban por allí, había llegado a una calle que estaba a 100 metros del bosque y de repente, vi a mi hermoso tormento, se estaba despidiendo de alguien, y allí estaba también el chico Ashton y una chiquilla algo rock punk o una mezcla parecida, con un hombre de unos 50 años, vestía un traje de policía, ya lo había visto el día anterior, era Charlie Swan, ósea que ese hombre era el padre de Bella, tenían un enorme parecido, quería acercarme más y observar, entonces mi celular sonó….

_-__Edward__donde__estas_-rugió?

- Alice por Dios, estoy algo ocupado - le dije algo enojado

- _no__me__importa__debemos__hablar__de__un__visión__que__tuve,__era__los__chicos__de__ayer__y__nosotros_ - me dijo con un tono muy preocupado

- y nosotros que tenemos que ver con ellos

_-__no__lo__sé__pero__eso__lo__voy__a__averiguar__hoy__mismo__Edward__Anthony__Cullen__-_dijo muy decidida

- a no Marie Alice, debemos hacer esto sin que se den cuenta de lo que somos, además, no confió mucho en ellos, creo que ocultan algo, espérame en la casa, llegaremos muy temprano para saber más de ellos - dije y colgué el celular….

Llegue lo más rápido que mi velocidad vampírica me dio y cuando llegue a casa vi al osote de Emmett tirado en el suelo en calzones jugando _Guitar__Hero_, ja, ja, ja, pobre de nosotros, tratamos con un vampiro de 80 años de edad con la mente de un niño de 5 años con el cerebro del tamaño de un maní

- Emmett McCarthy Cullen, cuando dejaras las niñerías? Dije con el tono más sarcástico que pude

- y tu cuando dejaras de ser un amargado?, ups, perdón no puedes porque naciste amargado Eddie Ja, ja, ja-rio Emmetmonster….

- Vaya, vaya, están tan contentos hoy que siento que quiero reír,-dijo Jasper con su usual cara de emo

- y bien ¿cuál es el plan de hoy hermanitos?, no lo sé cazar algunos osos, un tour en la Ciudad o ver a las chicas lindas de Paris - dijo Emmett hasta que oímos un rugido muy familiar que nos dio risa- Escuche eso Emmett McCarthy Cullen ya verás lo que te espera! - era Rosalie, ella es hipermegarrequetecontra celosa, mucho más que Alice..

- Eddie ves lo que ocasionas, eres terrible - dijo con su cara de perrito y una voz tan dramatica que hasta yo me crei esaa

- ya basta, bueno el plan de hoy es espiar a los chicos de la banda musical de ayer en la escuela - les dije, lo cual no los animo mucho, y desde arriba escuche unos ¿Qué? Por parte de Sarah, Bry y Alice quienes nos estaban observando desde el segundo piso

- No, no Edward, no voy a espiar a unos simples humanos que no tienen nada interesante, bueno cantan bien se les ve, pero porque los vamos a espiar - dijo Rosalie con un tono bastante molesto

- Oigan, yo tampoco quiero, pero Alice tuvo una visión de esos chicos y en la visión nosotros estábamos involucrados, lo cual me preocupa, así que hoy nos comportaremos lo mas humanos posible – dije algo estresado con esta conversacion con mis hermanos

- ¿humano posible? - Dijeron todos - bueno trataremos Eddie - dijeron Jasper y Emmett, no veía muy animada a Rosalie y a Bry, Sarah no lo tomaron tan mal, y no le comentamos nada a Esme y Carlisle para que no se preocuparan-bien pondremos en marcha la operación _"__acechados__"___nos arreglamos y partimos a la escuela, a esperar a los chicos

**Danny´s POV**

Llegue lo más temprano posible, ya estaban varios autos y motocicletas en la escuela, tome mi puesto en el estacionamiento, y como estaba aburrido, me puse a estudiar un poco y a tararear una pequeña canción, mientras llegaban los demás, durante un momento, mi mente se despego de mi cuerpo, no tenia la menor idea de donde estaba esta vez, era un lugar con un verde invernal y un frio eterno, en seguida reconoci el lugar..., era Forks, como amaba esa pequeña ciudad, me dirigi hasta el instituto y alli vi a Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory y Angela Weaber, estaban todos en una mesa almorzando, felices de la vida, aun no entendia como mi mente podia viajar tan lejos en una pequeña fraccion de segundo, cuando de repente, volvi a mi cuerpo, estaba en Paris de nuevo, pero fue muy linda la sensacion de estar en casa de nuevo, un par de autos llegaron al estacionamiento, uno era un Ferrari Rojo muy llamativo y el otro era un Volvo plateado, en esos autos por lo que pude sentir estaban los Cullen, la verdad se veían tan normales como extraños, de repente sentí un aire frio de mi aliento, lo cual solo sucede cuando hay personas no muy agradables o no son humanos,…. Me asuste y observe a mi alrededor, pero no vi nada anormal, cuando voltee, delante mío podia observar a los Cullen mirandome mucho, pero era una de esas miradas en donde tratan de ultrajarte hasta lo mas profunfo de tu alma, como buscando algo, una chica bajita, bueno más bien una duende, era de unos 1'50 de estatura y era muy blanca, demasiado blanca, pelo corto desfilado, alborotado, negro y con las puntas hacia arriba empezo a caminar, y practicamente se estaba dirigiendo a mi, ella era como un duendecillo de facciones finas, a medida que se iba acercando a mi, me dedicaba una sonrisa muy linda y sus dientes perfectos, wao que chica, si no le faltara un atributo principal… su estatura

- Hola, soy Alice, Alice Cullen -dijo, era hermana de Bryant, Edward y Sarah con razón, tenía una voz chillona que al principio me pareció algo molesta, pero la chica era tierna por lo visto, estreche su mano, era muy fuerte y era muy fria a su vez, de seguro era por el clima.

Hola, soy Daniel Foreman, pero todos me conocen simplemente como "Danny"-dije viendo cada detalle de la peque

- wao, solo en donde vivía antes existían los "Danny's" por multitud - dijo ella

- Y, en donde vivías exactamente? -le dije - vivía en Vancouver, pero a papá le ofrecieron un trabajo aquí en Paris y el acepto, además quería que mis hermanos y yo aprendiéramos a tratar con gente diferente, sabes algo hablas muy bien el español, lo sabías? - Dijo ella

- En serio no lo sabía - dije-que insinúa la pequeña pitufina? tengo mas de tres años estudiando en este pais y ella es la primera persona que me dice que hablo el español muy bien, ella no se aguanto dieciocho horas de talleres de frances y demas para poder venir hasta aca

- te lo digo en serio, ademas, eres muy lindo, tus ojos verdes contrastan con el color de tu cabello, y porque lo tienes tan largo? - tantas preguntas me estaban agobiando, apenas unos minutos hablando y ya esta insoportable

- lo tengo largo porque me gusta

- pareces un cantante de Heavy – metal

- lo se me lo dicen siempre, pero en lo personal no me importa, soy un chico raro y que mas da – a decir verdad la chica Cullen era algo molesta y eso, pero habia algo en ella que me hacia sentir tanta seguridad, y a su vez me parecia haberla visto en algun lado, no se en donde, pero era como si ya la conociese.

**Jasper´s POV**

Despues de lo discutido en casa partimos al instituto, yo iba en el Ferrari de Rosalie junto con mi Alice, no me agradaba mucho la idea de asistir a una nueva escuela, por enesima vez, y menos la idea de estar rodeado por centenares de jovenes humanos, uno huele mejor que el otro, es muy frustrante y peligroso incluso para mis hermanos que ya estan acostumbrados a nuestro estilo de vida vegetariana, hasta para Sarah que posee un autocontrol casi perfecto

- Jazz, estas bien?, estas tenso, lo reflejas en el ambiente – exclamaba Alice, quien pudo sentir mi poder que estaba emanando de mi

- Si mi amor, estoy bien, solo algo asustado, no me gusta estar entre tantos humanos, yu sabes el porque

- Jasper todo saldra bien, hemos hecho esto infinidades de veces, y siempre sale todo bien – articulo Rosalie volteando su vista hacia mi.

- si Rose, al igual que salir huyendo de cuanta ciudad vea que somos diferentes

- exacto, pero despues que nos vamos solo quedamos como un cuento de terror, jamas ha habido gente que lo compruebe o testigos que confirmen las sospechas de que seamos distintos, Jazzie, solo tranquilizate ¿si?

-si Alie – diciendo esto le di un casto beso en los labios, haciendo que Rosalie gruñera un poco

- guardense sus muestras de afecto para otro momento chicos, ya llegamos al instituto – articulo Rosalie, y apenas se estaciono bajamos de los autos los siete y nos reunimos en grupo, casi todos estabamos de acuerdo con el pla que Edward habia puesto en marcha, a excepcion de Bryant y Rosalie, los cuales siempre andan con un humor de perro.., por un momento senti a Edward estremecerse y lo voltee a mirar

-Edward que sucede? Hay peligro? - pregunte

- no... - fijo su mirada en un chico de cabellos largos castaños, era bastante extraño en su aspecto fisico, era tan blanco y palido como nosotros, presenta grandes y pronunciadas ojeras malvas que se esconden tras esos ojos esmeralda, habia algo en el, no se que, sus pensamientos parecian estar en otro lado del continente

- que pasa con el chico? Que esta pasando por su mente? - pregunte a mi hermano

- no lo se es extraño – dijo Edward algo confunfido – esta como en un instituto, pero no es aqui en esta ciudad, hay varios chicos sentados en una mesa comiendo, rien bastante, ahora esta saliendo del lugar, y veo un letrero..., dice instituto de Forks

- ¿Forks? No fue aquella ciudad a la que fuimos hace 19 años atras, en la que una vez a Bry se le quedo el pie atascado en una roca y tuvimos que destruir la misma parta sacerlo, pero esa cosa era parte de una represa o algo asi – pregunto Emmett graciosamente

¿fueron a una ciudad llamada Forks? En donde queda eso? - pregunto Sarah

- la recuerdo bien..., es una pequeña ciudad en el estado de Washington, siempre esta cubierta de nubes y es muy fria, el clima perfecto para nosotros – articulo Alice, quien en seguida volteo a ver al chico raro

- Marie Alice Cullen estas loca? - musito Edward, por lo visto acababa de leer la mente de Alie y esta le saco la lengua ¿que habra pensado?, por lo visto la cosa no era nada buena, pude ver como mi Alice se apartaba de mi para dirigirse al chico raro

- Alice..., espera regresa aqui – susurre como loco, pero no me prestro atencion – Marie Alice Cullen regresa aqui ahora! - le decíamos todos, pero mi amada esposa es tan terca como una mula y se fue con el chico, allí, definitivamente, que vampiro en su sano juicio quería estar tan cerca de un humano? lo unico que se es que Alice, mi Alice se dirigio al chico, el cual ya habia visto el dia de ayer se presentaron y entablaron una pequeña conversación, por lo visto ella lo hizo para ganar un poco su confianza, hasta que escuche las risotadas de Edward

- ¿Qué pasa Edward, de que te ríes? - Dije con desconfianza

- Ja, ja, ja, ja le dijeron Pitufina a Alice, muy buen apodo ni a mí se me hubiese ocurrido un apodo así para la duende - el pequeño bastardo le había dicho que a mi Alice?, a no, le voy a arrancar la cabeza a ese hijo de…

- JASPER ¡!- Me dijeron mis hermanos sujetándome, cuando vi que llegaron tres más de su grupo, uno era un rubio y gordo, el otro era un pelirrojo y el otro era un moreno todos llegaron directamente hacia Alice y el chico….

- Debemos acercarnos más, Alice no va a poder con todos juntos - dijo Rosalie, acaso ella estaba pensando igual que ella, debimos apoyarla e ir para allá?

- apoyo a Rossie..., un solo vampiro no puede con tres humanos, bueno la verdad la cosa seria al reves pero igual,vamos ademas, ese gordo me cae bien – articulo Emmett

-¿como puede caerte bien alguien que apenas conoces de vista? - pregunto Sarah

- Aaaaahhhh, no lo se, pero igual si no van ustedes voy yo – y diciendo esto Emmett se fue hacia los tres chicos que acababan de llegar a la escuela, los cuales se veian iguial de extraños que el resto

**Kenai´s POV**

Otro día mas en la escuela, por Dios ya estoy anhelando la graduación, la veia tan lejos, bueno..., un año es un año, pero ya me hace falta un mundo la manada, y ademas quiero regresar a La Push

- sigue así y la graduación la veremos mas lejos de lo normal - decía Renno

- y que es un año mas de aguantar a los brabucones, a veces quisiera demostrarles a lo que se enfrentan todos los días - exclamo Spencer

- wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, tiempo fuera gordo, sabes que lo que hablas, si nos descubren estamos muertos, nadie debe saber que somos un grupo de fenómenos, lo sabes bien verdad - dije muy serio - esto no era un juego, teníamos poderes sí, pero los usábamos para hacer el bien, así nos toque aguantar los juegos pesados y las burlas de los demás, y hablando de fenómenos – dije hasta qeu vi a Daniel el travieso hablando con la enana nueva - que hace Danny con la chica Cullen?

-Ups, creo que cierta brujita se va a poner celosa si ve esto- decía Spencer a grandes risotadas

-cállate Spencer, ugh, a veces quisiera encontrar a alguien tan idiota como tu y con el cerebro del tamaño de un maní para ver quien es peor - dije algo molesto..

Entonces sentí que alguien estaba detrás de nosotros, era un chico alto de unos dos metros máximo, wao, si que era alto y fuerte, parecía un levantador de pesas, era increíblemente pálido, su pelo es oscuro y rizado, como un monstruo,

- Hola soy Emmett, quieren ser mis mejores amigos en esta escuela? - dijo con una enorme sonrisa y nos tomo a Renno, a Spencer y a mi y nos dio un tremendo abrazo, tan fuerte que creí que nos iba a asfixiar, definitivamente había invocado a alguien como Spencer, o peor, de repente llegaron toda la banda a la vez, incluida Bella, ella en si no es de la Banda, pero es como si lo fuera, solo faltaba Wendy, al parecer se le pegaron las sabanas a nuestra brujita preferida,, ,,, lo extraño que a nuestro grupo se unieron los Cullen, allí encontramos nuestras miradas y un viento suave se revolvio entre todos nosotros, eso si fue extraño, fue como el dia que desarrollamos nuestras habilidades

-Hola chicos, que tal? - exclamo la rubia Cullen

-Hola, creo que ayer no tuvimos tiempo de conocernos todos verdad? - dije algo extrañado por la sensacion sentida en ese momento

- tienes razon chico – dijo la peque – yo soy Alice Cullen y este que esta aquí es Jasper Hale – exclamo tomando a un rubio de ojos ambar por los hombros y dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla

- yo me llamo Kenai Black, y este gordo se llama Spencer Grenouille – que onda! - exclamo - y el genio de la banda es Renato Patterson

-Wolfi! , cuantas veces en la existencia te voy a repetir que no me llames Renato,? mis padres no se en que pensaron cuando me colocaron ese nombre, es Renno! R-E-N-N-O, entendiste? - exclamo "Renato" un tanto mnolesto, hasta que uno de los Cullen, que tenia el cabello del mismo color de Renno se acerco a nosotros

-dejame adivinar... tienes ascendencia italiana verdad? - exclamo el chico de cabello cobrizo

-respuesta correcta..., eeehhh...

-Edward Cullen y ellos son Bryant y Sarah – dijo el presentandolos, a la chica la recuerdo un tanto, Kennett no paro de reir cuando esta le dedico una sonrisa

-y la parejita que ven aquí son Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen, si preguntan Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos – articulo Alice

-muy bien, continuamos nosotros, el negrito que ven aquí presente es Kennett Stanley – dije cuando fui interrumpido por la pecosa pelirroja

-te recuerdo! de la clase de ayer, eres muy simpatico Ken – Sarah habia usado un diminutivo que el no usaba desde que eramos unos niños, pero al el le gusto como salio su nombre de los labios de esta

-y bien..., la rubia hermosa de ojos zafiro es Catherine Carter, la castañita ojiverde es Kimberley Riccis y el nerd lentoso es Teodore Steward – dije, pero el nerd me vio y bajo sus lentes para verme mejor

- pudiste omitir lo de nerd wolfi - creo que estaba dando explicaciones de mas – y creo que ya deben conocer a Danny Foreman verdad?

-oh si..., Danny es un amor – gritoneaba Alice y Danny volteaba sus ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, de repente, suena una carcacha del siglo XX, esas antiguedades no deberian estarf rodando en este continente y menos si el que la restauro no penso en el aspecto fisico de esa cosa, era el monovolumen de B.A.S (Bella+Ashton+Soran: B.A.S), y habia acertado, eran ellos tres, los cuales bajaron y nos vieron, acercandose lentamente a nosotros

-hola chicos, como estan? - pregunto Soran, y a la cual Alice se le quedo viendo un buen rato

-genial Sor – articulo Teddy, cuando Alice la volteo de repente para verla de pies a cabeza

-Soran te llamas verdad? - pregunto Alice

-sip..., que pasa conmigo? - pregunto Soran extrañada por la actitud de la enana

-niña..., tienes un rostro hermoso, unos impactantes ojos azules y un cuerpo perfecto, pero soy la que tiene la responsabilidad de decirte que eres un crimen a la moda, eres una combinacion de niña emo con hippie – le dijo esta con una cara de sufrimiento total, la banda se miro las caras y no pudimos evitar reirnos, hasta ver la cara de Soran

-descuida..., me lo dicen todo el tiempo, eso es normalisimo para mi, a quien deberias decirle eso es a mi adorada tia Isabella Swan – dijo Soran empujando a Bella delante de Alice

-Soran! - mascullo Bella

-lo lamento tia..., te salio modista a ti tambien – Alice por un rato se quedo como lela en otro mundo hasta que de repente aparecio Wendy delante de nosotros

-hola chicos, disculpen el retraso lo que paso es que... - Wendy se quedo lela por un momento igual que Alice, y asi como se embelezaron, asi despertaron, otra vez la extraña sensacion, pero esta vez el viento soplo mas fuerte que nunca, un trueno seco se escucho retumbar y nuestras miradas se intercambiaron por un rato

- eso fue extremadamente raro verdad? - articulo Emmett

- rarisimo – dije hasta que las chicas volvieron en si

-oh perdon, creo que me distraje un poco – se excuso Wendy

-descuida yo tambien, soy Alice y ellos son mis hermanos, Edward, Bryant, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Sarah – presento Alice a sus hermanos

-soy Wendy Anderson y estos que estan aquí son Bella Swan y Ashton y Soran Parker, y creo que ya conocen a toda la banda

- es un placer conocer a todos los hermanos Cullen..., pero puedo opinar, ustedes son extrañamente hermosos! - exclamo Soran

-en que sentido pequeña? - dice el rubio Jasper

-no lo se..., sus ojos tal vez? Todos los tienen de color ambar

-y su piel..., es tan blanca – articula Catherine

- ah..., ese pequeño e insignificante detalle no muy importante que digamos, pero no hablaremos de ello – mascullo el chico Bryant quien le dedico una mirada hostil a Wendy, para luego alejarse del grupo, pero a su vez volvio a ver a Kimberley, quien ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, la verdad que ese momento fue lo mas raro del mundo, nos presentamos todo y cada uno, y entablamos una sencilla conversación con los desconocidos, los cuales ya nos caían bien, Edward no paraba de ver a Bella, era como si ella fuese algo de comer, y ni hablar de Bryant hacia Kimmy, tenían unas miraditas extrañas a nuestras chicas,en mi opinion aconsejaria a Bella prestarle atencion a Cullen, y a Kimmy tener cuidado, pero no puedo intervenir en cosas del corazon, pero lo hago por amistad, de verdad era bueno que Bella empiece a enamorarse, porque mi primo Jacob es un Casanova , ya menciono que ella le atrae, Jake como siempre, no le basto con Leah para venir a echarle los perros a Bella, pero Kimmy..., ella es un vaso sin fondo del cual no se sabe mucho de su vida personal, como si quisiera mantener oculto al monstruo en su interior., como todos nosotros...

**Alice´s POV**

Ya estábamos en confianza con la banda, de verdad que son chicos muy buenos, creí que los humanos así se habían extinguido, son tan bromistas, de mente muy abierta, muy maduros para tener 16 años todos, a excepción de Soran que tiene 14 ,son tiernos, talentosos, y en sus miradas se ve tanto amor, tuvo una pequeña visión en el momento que estuve con ellos, y tienen un futuro glorioso todos, con chicos así si me gustaría andar, el único de nosotros que se mantuvo distante fue Bryant, a veces no lo entendía, sentía que mi hermanito ocultaba algo, y más después de la visión que tuve de el asesinando a uno de los chicos de la banda, a Kimmy, como es posible, debería hablar con Carlisle, porque de verdad, me asusta mucho que mi hermano vaya a cometer una locura solo por estar de amigo de los humanos….. Espero que no por Dios…

_**AL PARECER LAS COSAS ESTAN MEJORANDO CON LOS CULLEN Y DARK LOVE, NI BELLA NI EDWARD LO SABEN, PERO TIENEN LOS MISMOS SENTIMIENTOS EL UNO HACIA EL OTRO, LO PREOCUPANTE ES LA VISION DE ALICE Y EL COMPORTAMIENTO REBELDE DE BRYANT, PERO ESO SE SOLUCIONARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO "UNETE A LA BANDA" Reviews please…**_


	7. CONFIANDO EN UN EXTRAÑO

"**CONFIANDO EN UN EXTRAÑO"**

**Bryant´s POV**

* * *

Día dos en otro planeta, que podría ser peor que esto, bueno, lo peor era que mis hermanos empezaron a hacer amistad con los que yo suponia eran algo diferentes a los demas, y espero que mi teoria sea cierta, lo cual no era bueno, y uno de ellos me miraba extraño, la chica Wendy, cuando me miro parecia que me iba a destruir con la mirada, y al parecer el sentimiento fue mutuo, la rubiecilla no me cayo nada bien a penas la vi... y Kimmy, empecé a sentir algo extraño, jamás en toda mi existencia había sentido algo así, es como la necesidad de protegerla, además, la chica es hermosa lo sé, pero tengo prohibido estar tan cerca de ellos, solo debo aguantar un poco, no les hare nada, por ahora, entonces llega mi hermana pelirroja empujándome hacia los chicos..

-Vamos Bry, conócelos mas a fondo, son simplemente geniales, y cantan demasiado bien - dijo Sarah muy emocionada por sus nuevos amigos-no Sarah Shumman Cullen, no lo hagas, no quiero estar ni a un centímetro de….. - mientras era arrastrado por Sarah termine a unos centimetros del rostro de Kimberley, pude ver el verde intenso de sus ojos, con destellos marron en ellos

- Hola Kimberley

- Hola Bryant- exclamo, me fascino como mi nombre era pronunciado de sus labios, aunque no me miro a los ojos, sus mejillas en seguida se incendiaron con un hermoso tono rosa

-oigan, hoy tenemos ensayo de musica con el maestro Gilliam y debemos mejorar algunis detalles - dijo la chica

-si la verdad no me convence, en donde diablos andara Isabella Swan cuando la necesitamos - se quejo el chico de cabello negro, la trata como si ella fuese su madre.., bueno segun lo que entendi es su tia o algo asi, pero parecen mas bien hermanos por la manera en que se tratan - que tal si armamos un espectáculo en el patio, para practifcar un poco y molestar a los del equipo de futbol - decía Kenneth, el chico de color

-si, es hilarante, ya me tocaba vengarme de ellos - rio el chico Renno con una sonrisa malevola, de verdad dio miedo, era identica a las de Rosalie

- oigan me parece genial, además Bryant puede tocar con ustedes, ayer lo hubiesen visto cantando, canta como los ángeles -dijo Alice, si pudiera la descuartizaría en este instante

-si, me parece bien, tocamos algo para ver tu talento con la guitarra de Kimmy - dijo Kenneth

-no..., por favor en serio, no me parece buena idea – dije, si mi corazon pudiese latir del nerviosimo lo haria, la ultima vez que cante o hice algo asi en publico fue en 1915, para la escuela, en aquella epoca era humano, mi madre, mi padre y Edward fueron a verme, y estaba mas asustado que nunca en esa epoca, pero estaba tan nervioso que me desmaye en pleno acto, sali mas blanco de lo normal, en un instante se acerca el gordo Spencer y me mira fijamente

-vas a tocar un pedacito de tu cancion favorita..., entendiste Bryant Cullen – articulo el gordo, me senti extraño por un momento, incluso parecia que me habia ido de este mundo, no se como, pero tuve que aceptar, era como si fuese hipnotizado o algo asi, tome la guitarra de la chica de los ojos verdes y toque algo de Gunst`Rose, era mi cancion favorita por supuesto, allí con ellos derroche mi talento, los acordes eran complicados y para un humano dificiles de aprender, sobre todo a la edad de ellos.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta mis hermanos, nadie jamás me había escuchado tocar, hasta ahora, y evitare a cualquier costo cantar

- wo, wo, wo, chico tienes talento, eso me gusto mucho, estas en la banda -dijo Ashton,

- ¿QUE? No, no chico, no puedo - les respondí algo temeroso - no, saben le tengo miedo al publico

-Vamos Bry, eres la bomba de la familia Cullen Hale, por favor, tu... bueno jamás mostraste algún talento, por favor, hazlo siii - hablo la pequeña duende, de verdad despreciaba esa carita de perrito con la cual obtenía todos sus objetivos, deberia descuartizarla en este momento por soplona - está bien, está bien - y que quieren cantar? -dije con mi cara de aburrimiento,….

- no lo sé chicos, que tal si cantamos _Ignorance_ de Paramore - dijo Ashton.

- no, no mejor _Neutron__ Star__ Collision_ de Muse - dijo Kennett…

- no, no y no, saben que, tengo algo mejor, es algo pop pero lo pueden adaptar a su estilo musical -dijo Emmett, son cosas mías o el grandulón empezó a madurar en Francia y con estos chicos - _Clocks_, de Coldplay que les parece?

- Oye, creo que podría funcionar, es un estilo todo cool, muy americano además es un ritmo pegajoso, deberíamos hacerlo - dijo Catherine, me gusta, a mi también respondieron todos, en ese entonces fijo la mirada a la chica Wendy, Santo Dios, estaba totalmente demacrada, parece que no durmió nada bien, o mejor dicho, no durmió nada, sus ojos grisaceos me vieron, me veía con cara de horror y odio a la vez, como si le hubiese hecho algo, habia algo en su alma, que me decia que habia visto algo terrorifico, no podia saberlo, ella es una simple humana, no es nada fuera de lo comun, aunque no puedo subestimarla, yo cuando era humano medio desarrolle la telequinetica, Alice podia ver el futuro y Sarah podia provocarle dolor a las personas asi se debilitase ella misma. Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de Daniel o Danny como le dicen todos

- Hey! Wendy vamos aensayar con _Clocks_ y necesitamos tu preciosa voz tipo soprano para interpretarla, la Contralto de Catherine, la barítono de Ashton y mí tenor, por supuesto y la nueva voz contratenor de Bryant - dijo, de verdad, estos chicos saben bastante de música y los tipos de voces, creo que le harian buena compañia a Edward

- bien, vamos - dijo ella, su ánimo mejoro al escuchar la palabra música por lo visto, allí todos nos pusimos a ensayar, nadie creería como pude congeniar con estos chicos en unos 30 minutos de haber entablado una conversación con ellos, sonó la campana y todos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases, y no sé si fue coincidencia que todos tuviésemos las mismas clases, lo que si se es que fueron 6 horas agobiantes, y creo que estaba desesperado por cantar,, pero…., que rayos me pasaba, yo no era así, no preste nada de atención ni a geografía ni a química y ni por supuesto a Biología, definitivamente a mí también me empezó a afectar la mudanza, fuimos a esa clase en la que los chicos iban a cantar su dichosa cancion, habian muchos estudiantes, no vi fue a la tal Swan, todos tienen una especie de admiracion hacia ella

- Bryant, esta es tu oportunidad o de brillar o de ser marcado como el raro de la banda, tal vez nos abucheen los jugadores del equipo de Futbol y nos intenten golpear a la salida, pero estate tranquilo – articulo Teodore

- ok esas palabras me hubiesen espantado si fuese humano pero allí nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos al centro del salon, todos nos miraban, entonces aparece mi pesadilla, Alice Cullen con el grandote de mi hermano, Emmett

-disculpe profesor Gilliam, ¿esta es la clase de musica? - dijo la duende, el profesor la reprendio por haber llegado tarde, la colocaron a ella y a Emmett en los ultimos asientos del final del salon, paso por mi asiento y me guiño el ojo, maldita duende habia visto lo que iba a pasar, el chico Ashton se levanto de su asiento con un papel en su mano blanca como la nieve y alli estaba mi nombre lamentablemente, el y Alice me habian inscrito en una clase extracurricular mas, provocaba en ese instante mandar el secreto al demonio y descuartizarlo a el y a Alice, el profesor me llamo y senti a toda el aula cuchichear sobre mi, sobre todo por mi aspecto

-Sr Gilliam el es Bryant Cullen, ha llegado desde Canada hace dos dias

-¿Cullen? eres... ¿el hijo del doctor Cullen? - pregunto el profesor

-si señor - respondi

-bien, hoy tienen que darme una muestra de musica Rock suave, tomen su asiento en la tarima todos - le dijo el hombre a Ashton, tenia que obedecer yo tambien, asi que lo hicimos, a mi me toco sentarme al lado de la rubiecilla amargada de Wendy y el gordo pedante de Spencer, que mas daba, deseaba que alguien me arrancara la cabeza, hasta que Kenai, el chico moreno inicio la pesadilla mas tremina por mi con sus acordes de piano y Kennett empezo a cantar

**Las luces salen y yo no puedo salvarme****Mareas que yo intenté nadar contra****Usted me ha soltado en mis rodillas****Oh yo ruego, yo ruego y suplico ****Salga de cosas no dicho, dispare****una manzana de mi cabeza y un****Problema que no puede nombrarse,****tigres que esperan ser domado cantando****Usted es, usted es**

Me sentia extraño, jamas en mi existencia me habia sentido asi, era..., como si yas lo hubiese vivido, mire a los chicos por encima de la cabeza de Wendy, parecia como si ya los hubiese visto, a todos, tal vez en otra vida, pero me sentia bien con ellos, Alice y Emmett nos veian sonriendo, ella me hizo unas señas con sus dedos, como diciendome que les siguiera el ritmos a ellos, pero no lo se, tenia como miendo, no queria compaginar con ellos como Alice queria, no

**La confusión nunca detiene,****mientras cerrando las paredes****y haciendo tictac los relojes (yendo a)****Regrese y tómelo casa, yo no podría detener,****que usted sabe ahora (cantando)****Salga en mis mares, la maldición extrañó****las oportunidades (es yo)****Una parte de la cura, o es yo parto de****la enfermedad (cantando)**

De repente, sentía esa euforia, esa emoción que siento cuando cazo, que me siento libre al correr, mis poderes estaban en aumento grandemente y la emoción, era simplemente indescriptible, podia ver mil y un colores en mi mente, esa sensacion era la mejor droga que cabe imaginar, era como sentirme en el cielo

**Casa, casa dónde yo quise ir****Casa, casa dónde yo quise ir****Casa, casa dónde yo quise ir****Casa, casa dónde yo quise ir**

El profesor y el resto de los alumnos aplaudieron, esa sensacion seguia en mi mente, era demasiado buena y no queria parar

-excelente chicos..., como siempre, deben mejorar en vocalizacion pero del resto estuvo excelente, tienen 97 sobre 100 - el profesor volteo a verme - buen trabajo Cullen - yo asenti y camine salida del aula, no podia estar alli un minuto mas, Alice y Emmett me interceptaron saliendo

-enano lo hiciste excelente..., demonios no sabia que podias hacer eso - dijo mi hermano cargandome por los aires - eres como un Edward pero mas amargado y mas reprimido, mas emo, pero menos afeminado

-por favor Emmett basta de comparaciones, ¿si? - le dije soltandome de su agarre

-vamos Bry a poco no te gusto? - me pregunto Alice con esa carita que no puedo resistirme, en eso me parecia a mi hermano, no resistimos los encantos de Alice -si me gusto pero estas me las vas a pagar cuado lleguemos a casa Alice

-¿yo que hice ahora?

-sabias que los amigos de la tal Swan me iban a invitar a cantar con ellos y tu no se como incitaste a Swan

-Parker - me corrigio - como sea me inscribiese en una clase mas, sabes que no tolero mas esto

-vamos es solo este año, el proximo no te metes en nada, dale - ambos estrachamos nuestras manos en señal de trato, pero conociendola hara hasta lo imposible por hacerme cambiar de opinion, sali del salon hasta la clase de Literatura, tenia media hora de retraso, ai que decidi no entrar, sali hacia el patio a tomar un poco de aire fresco, lo bueno de esta ciudad es que su clima es extraño, no se puede predecir cuando habra sol o lluvia, suerte que tenemos a un detector de humedad en casa llamado Mary Alice Cullen. De repente siento que algo impacta con mi cabeza, con mi mano revise que era, y sentí un asqueroso olor a malteada de chocolate y esa misma cosa estaba en mi cabello, mi vista periférica giro hacia unos jugadores de futbol que se estaban riendo y chocando las manos, JAMAS DEBIO HACER ESO! No saben con quién se ha metido, en seguida camine lo mas rápido posible hacia ellos, y sus risas aumentaron, no saben con quien se metieron

- Miren, es un enano, no perdón, es el enano Cullen ja ja ja

-¿cual es tu problema? - le replique

-mi problema es que te metiste en la clase de los extraños, la clase de los chicos de intercambio, los de su bandita, se que eres uno de los nuevos, suena bien, el nuevo se unió a los fenómenos ja ja ja, ven con nosotros y veras la diversión, o sino, te patearemos el trasero como a ellos Cullen - como podía creer lo que decían, unirme a ellos, jamás, desde que fui transformado he luchado por mantenerme fuera de cualquier circulo humano y por culpa de la maldita Alice estoy en este embrollo, y tampoco creía que le hicieran tanto alboroto a los chicos de la banda solo por ser ellos, ya verán lo que es bueno, iba a golpearlos y a usar mi poder si era necesario, así descubriesen lo que soy, cuando una mano pálida y cálida me agarro, vaya, tenía bastante fuerza, era el chico Parker que con una mirada fulminante

-Ya basta!- sus ojos chocolate tenían una mirada quemante, el era un humano, pero incluso con un humano puedes tener problemas serios, así que baje mi mano y camine de regreso con los chicos

-eso es Cullen, corre con tus amigos - decian los desgraciados esos, entonces el Parker se dirigió a mi

- Bryant, se que te molesto y lo entiendo, pero, no debemos meternos con los otros chicos de esta escuela

- porque? - le pregunte - no pueden aguantar todo lo que les hacen , eso, eso no es justo, deben defenderse - les dije

- pero no podemos Bryant, existen varios porque..., uno somos estudiantes de intercambio

- intercambio? - los chicos esos habian mencionado algo de intercambio, pero era posible - O sea que ustedes...

-somos Americanos, venimos del estado de Washington, especificamente de Forks, bueno yo en realidad provengo de Phoenix pero eso no importa en este momento..., te voy a decir algo, somos algo diferentes, por eso no nos gusta interactuar con los chicos de la escuela y mucho menos pelear con ellos, por favor, te pido que no te metas con ellos, si es posible no los mires, porque o te metes tu en problemas..., o nosotros, te lo digo como amigo - dijo y se alejo, su mirada era identica a la de Bella Swan, pero algo mas profunda…

Era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que alguien ,me dice "amigo", bueno, alguien que no fuese de mi familia, eso me hizo sentir bien, a la vez que confirme que ellos eran diferentes en todos los sentidos a los humanos normales, hasta que Alice toco mi hombro, me molesta que se aparezca asi de la nada, voltee a mirarla

- y bien campeón, te vas a unir a ellos, ya lo he visto - pensé un rato, era la mejor forma de vigilarlos y a la vez aprender más de ellos y sus habilidades - ¿estas segura Alice?

-tanto como que el sol no sale de noche - entonces corri de nuevo al salon en donde solo quedaban los chicos y fervientemente les respondí

- muchachos- todos voltearon a mirarme - acepto su propuesta, me uniré a su banda - wao, la euforia de esos chicos alegro el ambiente, el gordo y el moreno, que tenía un aroma desagradable, a perro me cargaron fuera del aula, estaban riendose, creo que la idea de tener a un vampiro en su banda les agrado, claro si no se enteran que soy un vampiro.

**Bella´s POV**

Este día había sido bastante ajetreado, llegue super tarde a la primera clase, el auto que papa me habia conseguido me dejo barada en medio del camino pero igual llegue, fui a la clase de literatura donde el profesor Sauniere leyo Shakespeare por enesima vez, luego de terminada la clase sali a comer, cuando de repente

-Isabella Marie Swan donde demonios andabas - salto mi pequeña y atolondrada Soran, como siempre no voy a reprocharle su vestimenta, unas extrañas botas tipo militar con un vestido gris plomo abombado, un leggi negro y su ostentoso maquillaje negro, sin descartar los piercing, y eso que mi hermana la habia regañado por eso pero que se le hace, es parte Swan tambien

- ¿a que no adivinas la buena nueva?

-Zoe es la nueva buena

-como sea Bells, ¿recuerdas a Bryan Cullen? el hermano de Edward Cullen

-si que pasa con el? - me estremeci cuando Soran nombro a Edward Cullen, que chico tan enigmatico, y anticuado, recorde los nombres de todos sus hermanos, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie esos parecian los nombres que les hubiesen colocado a nuestros abuelos, Sarah y Bryant son casi normales, comunes es la palabra correcta, volvi a la realidad y termine de escuchar a mi sobrina

- Ashton y los chicos lo unieron a la banda, es fantastico

-¿de verdad? como? el se veia reacio con todos nosotros

-no lo se, tal vez Spencer intervino un poco

-no lo creo, el efecto de la hipnosis no duraria tanto

-punto a tu favor Bella, lo unico que se es que debemos hacer algo de espacio, no quiero que te salgas de la banda

-no estoy en la banda Soran

-claro que si, eres como..., cual es la palabra..., nuestra representante

-¿representante? cada dia estas mas loca pequeña - le dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por su cuello y caminabamos al patio, alli os sentamos a comer hasta que llego Ashton con su novia Catherine, esos chicos iban a terminar casados, fue lo que pense cuando el me lo dijo, se veian tan felices, bueno nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria, bueno Ashton y yo practicamente nos criamos juntos, conocimos a Catherine empezando el segundo grado de primaria, antes de que Catherine se fuese a Forks sus padres y dos años mas tarde el

-...oye Bella te perdiste del espectaculo, lo hubieses visto, fue como decirlo..., espectacular - dijo Catherine alegremente

-oh si, pero la pregunta es..., como lo hicieron

-pues te dire que tal vez la persuacion es uno de mis fuertes - esa vocecilla la habia escuchado antes, volteamos y vimos a Alice con su rostro limpio y alegre

-¿Alice? que gusto verte - fue lo que dije pero ella ya me tenia abrazada y habia besado mi mejilla

-si preguntan como Bryant acepto estar en la banda fue porque le dije que asi podria estar alejado de mis hermanos y de mi y mejorar en algunos aspectos musicales

-pues te quedo grandiosa - alabo mi sobrino a la chica

-gracias Ashton - Alice volteo a ver a Catherine - Caty cantas excelente, eres como una Whitney Houston mas potente, y no temas que la gente sepa que tu segundo apellido es Perry

-¿como rayos sabes que mi segundo apellido es Perry?

-un pajarillo tal vez - rio Alice mirando a Ashton

-tu le dijiste verdad Ashton Benjamin Parker Swan? mi propio novio me delato - ella estaba abrumada y eso era un problema, era como si eso fuese la chispa que encendiese su don, el cual era muy peligroso si no se mantiene en calma

-claro que no Caty, la duende te quiere poner en mi contra - mi sobrino se hizo la victima en son de broma, Alice empezo a destornillarse de la risa - el no me dijo - Catherine la miro y sus ojos estaban vuelto chispas

-recuerda que mi hermano Bryant estaba en tu clase ayer

-pero si ellos llegaron despues que hicimos ese comentario - dijo algo dudosa

-quien quita Caty Carter Perry que si lo hayan escuchado

-Alice por favor no lo digas en voz alta - Catherine casi le suplico

-tranquila, no dire nada, solo si me dejas usarte como mi modelo personal, creo que aparte de mi y de Rosalie tu tienes gran gusto al vestir, ya se como amarraste a este chico tan guapo - Catherine se quedo viendo lo que vestia, era algo muy comun, traia una camiseta roja de mangas tres cuartos, un jean negro, unas botas de cuero con algo de tacon y un abrigo color caqui, era simple, pero no se podia negar que se veia bien mi amiga

-esta bien Alice, pero recuerda no decirle a nadie lo del Caty Perry

-ok Caty - pero la mirada de Alice se fijo en Soran y en mi - pero necesitare dos modelos mas que se visten como si hubiesen sacado su ropa del basurero

-no me visto mal Alice..., solo me visto comoda - le dije - comodidad! es lo que las personas siempre dicen pero no les importa lo exterior eso tambien debe sentirse comodo - decia algo desquiciada

-si andar con tacones de aguja de siete centimetros es tu concepto de comodidad perfecto Alice - agrego mi pequeña Soran riendose

-no vengas a decirme eso tu, eres una combinacion de niña Emo y Rapera de barrio, eso si es vestirse mal

-no me visto mal..., expreso mi creatividad y esta la exteriorizo

-si claro Soran, entonces Caty y yo estamos a mano- mi amiga rubia y Alice sellaron el trato y Ashton, Soran y yo..., bueno quedamos sobrando en la conversacion de ellas dos

Era definitivo este dia, los chicos tenían un nuevo integrante en su banda, lograron introducir al Cullen mas amargado después de Edward, o al menos eso dice Emmett, el me cae muy bien para ser un monstruo de dos patas, mejor dicho, todos me cayeron bien, Alice es como una pequeña hiperactiva, Rosalie tiene una belleza que es pura y arrogante a la vez, Jasper es tan enigmatico, Bryant tan serio y retraido, Sarah tan viva y alegre..., y luego esta Edward, el misterioso Edward. Los chicos y yo continuamos con nuestras actividades ese dia, ellos salian temprano y yo no. La escuela estaba casi vacía, los chicos se habían ido a casa y yo tenia clases hasta tarde, el día estaba bastante nublado, era como las 5:30 pm, y yo estaba arreglando mis cosas para irme a casa, Charlie llegaba tarde hoy así que podría pedir una pizza para los chicos y para mi, uno de mis libros de cayo de mi casillero y en un parpadeo estaba en las manos de Edward Cullen,quien me habia echo dar un pequeño grito de horror..., que hacia el aquí?, se suponía que salió 2 horas atrás, y bueno, allí estaba, mirándome con una cara de emoción, y sus ojos dorados mirándome fijamente

- Gracias Edward, no deberías estar en tu casa? - Pregunte

- si pero, quería leer un poco, y bueno, te vi a ti, sola en el pasillo, respondió - estaba bastante cerca de mi y me atemorizo un poco, empezo a llover, que mal ahora si estaba jodida, observe las finas gotas de lluvia caer por los ventanales del colegio

- te gusta la lluvia? - Que pregunta tan, extraña me hizo, si me gustaba la lluvia, no tenia cabida en el tema, bueno, no habiamos entablando un tema de cnversacion en si

- de donde sacaste eso Edward? - le pregunte

- no lo se, simple curiosidad, porque como veo.., te quedaste viendo la lluvia, de verdad es algo bello si lo vez desde otro punto de vista, ademas que te quedaste en el colegio, si te pones a ver aparte de los conserjes ylos maestros que estan en su junta diaria eres la unica que esta aqui, y bueno pense que te quedarias a admirar la lluvia o algo por el estilo

- la verdad no me gusta la lluvia, lo frio, lo húmedo nada de eso- fue lo único que le respondí y el comenzó e reírse disimuladamente

- si odias el frio como aguantas los cambios climaticos parisinos? o peor, cuando se forman las tormentas de nieve, un dia hay un sol tremendo y al otro dia la ciudad se viste de blanco por la nieve – exclamo entre risas

-Edward no quiero ser grosera pero porque tanto interés en mis gustos? - Y el solo dijo que pura curiosidad, me sentí mal en ese momento, había ofendido al chico mas apuesto de la vida, y empecé a ruborizarme y la piel se me puso de gallina.

- Bella, lamento si te ofendi..., es solo que..., demonios no soy bueno con estas cosas de entablar conversaciones

- ya veo..., ¿y tus hermanos y hermanas?

- se fueron hace un rato..., ellos si no se quieren mojar con agua de lluvia y creo que tu hermano o tu sobrino se llevo tu camioneta

-carajo! - masculle – Ashton Benjamin Parker estas muerto - a el si le gusta la lluvia y todo eso,a mi no, porque el..., mi propia sangre me hacia esto

-descuida..., si quieres te llevo a tu casa – articulo, no podía negarme,pero a su vez debia pensarlo, solo tenia dos dias conociendo a Edward, no puedo saber que es lo que pasa por su mente o algo asi, pero a su vez sabia que debia decirle que si, mi camioneta se la llevaron los chicos y no iba a caminar desde el instituto hasta mi casa que estaba a mas de 5 km de distancia a pie, así que acepte y me fui con el, era todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta de copiloto su flamante volvo, la llovizna me había humedecido mi cabello así que lo recogí con una coleta, el, se subió al auto y encendió la calefacción, el parecía que supiera lo que iba a decirle,, el enseguida me miro, y lo único que hice fue bajar la mirada de la vergüenza, y mi rostro iba a explotar, estaba mas ruborizada de lo normal, arranco el auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa, Santo Dios conduce como un loco, estaba realmente asustada

- Edward baja la velocidad! - Le dije asustadísima

-tranquila Bella, llegaras sana y salva a tu casa, te lo prometo

- jajaja, eso dicen las personas cuando conducen, y mira como terminan, echas papilla por conducir a gran velocidad, por favor baja la velocidad o terminaremos como galletita de volvo y el empezó a reír…

- ja ja ja, pobre e ingenua Bella, tal vez seas tú, porque yo saldré silbando y brincando -dijo el, estúpido dueño de un flamante volvo que no piensa en la seguridad de otras personas

– entonces bajo la velocidad, así esta bien?

-si así esta mucho mejor - le dije un poco mas calmada – te gusta la velocidad verdad?

- un poco..., mira ahora quien habla sobre gustos jaja – rio con el alma, con una de esas risas que se contagian, me gusto mucho, el trayecto se hizo de lo mas divertido en el camino, charlamos de todo, y pude conocerlo un poco mas, hasta que pude divisar mi casa

-...- es esa..., la de las tejas rojas – exclame, el parecía como si quisiese decir algo, pero no se lo permitía el mismo, llegamos a mi casa y yo, dispuse a bajarme del auto

- gracias Edward - le dije

- Por nada Bella - dijo el, disponía a tocar mi mano, cuando lo hizo sentí un frio que corrió a través de mi columna vertebral, y salí disparada del auto, y le dije adiós y corri lo mas rapido que pude, si no fuese porque mis pies se enredaron al llegar al portico y cai de rodillas en un charco de agua, quede completamente empapada, me sentí tan diminuta delante de el, a la vez que sentía una paz enorme, no me importaba que el viese mi caida o que el dolor de mis rodillas me matase, podia sentir como mi corazon latia como caballo desbocado, jamas en mi vida habia sentido eso, ese era un día inolvidable para mi

**Edward´s POV **

Un día inolvidable para mi, eso era lo único que mi mente decía, estuve tan cerca de ella, hable con ella, aunque fuese cosas absurdas, casi toco su mano, pero algo en ella le advirtió que no podía, salio corriendo del auto, incluso vi cuando se tropezo y cayo, ese era un signo de nerviosismo, pero me alegro saber que es una mujer fuerte y que no se deja dominar por nada, aunque aun existe ese temor en mi desde la conocí, su reacción al saber lo que yo era, y mi familia, por primera vez interactuábamos tan cerca de humanos, por primera vez, sentí la gran necesidad de besar los suaves y carnosos labios carmín de Bella, mi Bella y su olor quedo impregnado en todo mi auto, pase toda la noche en el aspirando cada gramo de ese precioso olor e imaginando como seria ella a mi lado, me sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo a la vez que el mas desdichado, savia que por su condición ella no podía estar conmigo, con un vampiro, con un monstruo- a menos que la transformase, pero no iba a hacerle eso a mi ángel, no le iba a arrebatar el alma, no se la iba a arrebatar a sus sobrinos y a su familia, pero deseo sentir este sentimiento por toda la eternidad, y mientras mi mente se la imaginaba, cada detalle físico de ella, mi inteligencia musical componía una nana para ella, y solo para ella la tocare, ya que ese ángel me devolvió el calor, la risa, la vida y ese ángel tenia un hermoso nombre…. Isabella Swan.., aunque estaba siendo demasiado fantasioso, empece a construir un enorme castillo en el aire, imaginandome cosas que tal vez jamas sucederan, tal vez Bella ni siquiera este sintiendo lo mismo que he empezado a sentir, tal vez su corazon ya haya sido ocupado por alguien mas, que tal vez no sea yo...

CONTINUARA...


	8. LEYENDAS DE CAMPAMENTO

**"LEYENDAS DE CAMPAMENTO"**

**Soran´s POV**

* * *

Viernes, inicio del fin de semana, ya había pasado menos de una semana desde que los Cullen llegaron a Francia, y empezamos a interactuar con ellos, mama fue a USA a una reunión de trabajo y nos llama todas las noches por la diferencia de horarios y a menos de 5 días del cumpleaños número 16 de mi hermano que caía el 6 de Abril, Charlie estaba de día libre y fue a pescar con el Sr. Harry Clearwater y Billy Black quienes habian viajado desde Estrados Unidos solo para estar con su viejo compañero de pesca por una semana mientras nosotros tres, mejor dicho cuatro, estaba Jacob o Scrappy Doo como le digo haciéndonos bromas pesadas, yo, no sé porque le digo así, y siempre le pongo apodos de perro o cosas así, lo bueno es que no le molestaba, Bella estaba haciendo palomitas de maíz y nosotros acomodábamos la sala para una tarde de películas, nos disponíamos a ver Resident Evil 4, y bueno, teníamos toda una colección de películas de comedia, acción y de horror, todo un fin de semana para que nuestros ojos se salgan de sus orbitas, Bella llego y de un brinco se sentó en el sillón de ella, hacia bastante frio ese sábado en la tarde, encendimos la calefacción y espetamos a que pasasen los tráilers de todas la películas de este año, como, ansiaba ver Remember Me, donde actúa mi actor favorito Robert Pattinson, hablando de Rob Pattinson, él y Edward Cullen tenían un parecido grandioso, sin mencionar que el chico Cullen trajo a mi adorada tía Bella hasta la puerta de la casa hace 1 semana…

**Flash Back **

_Bella no ha llegado, porque se tardara tanto, exprese preocupada, ella es una criatura de lo más puntual, estaba atardeciendo_

_pero el clima hacia que el cielo se oscureciese antes de lo normal, ya iba a llamarla cuando escuche un motor acercarse a la casa, me asome por la ventana y estaba parado un hermoso volvo de color plata, de verdad, era hermoso ese auto, ese auto era de Edward Cullen, y adivine quien salía del auto?_

_Nada más y nada menos que mi adorada tía, Isabella Marie Swan, estaba como desesperada, y cuando llego a la casa se apoyo de la puesta y se dejo caer, estaba extremadamente ruborizada, su respiración estaba sumamente acelerada y espero a que el volvo se fuera, para subir a su habitación, pero antes me dejo 40 euros y el numero de una pizzería para que comprásemos Pizza, sus manos estaban completamente heladas, y vaya que estuvo fuerte lo que le paso a mi tía allí…._

**Fin Flash Back **

jajaja pobre tía Bella, es su primer amor, aunque no se si ella habría tenido algún amor platónico o algo, lo que sé es que es una completa inexperta en temas amorosos, jamás ha besado, es virgen de labios a sus 17 años, bueno,… yo no puedo hablar porque apenas tengo 13, pero ella, era un caso serio, definitivamente… sonó el teléfono-yo contesto -dijo Bella..

-Hola, casa de la familia Swan…. Edward! - Todos nos quedamos atónitos, en seguida subió a su habitación y se llevo el teléfono, lo que ella olvidaba es que ese teléfono se conecta a varias líneas, así que tomamos el celular de Ashton y lo pusimos en altavoz para escuchar la conversación de ese par, mama nos había dicho que era de mala educación escuchar por la otra línea, pero ella no estaba así que dimos rienda suelta a nuestra maldad,,,, Muajajajajajaja

-_Como conseguiste el numero de mi casa_

-_Aaaahhh, las Páginas amarillas de Paris, ellas jamás de desahucian_

-_Y, a que se debe tu llamada Edward?_

_- es que solo quería saber de ti e invitarle a usted, a sus sobrinos y a la banda de su sobrino a ir de campamento mañana por la mañana con la Familia, sería un honor que asistieras Isabella_

_- _que cursis! - dije en voz alta. Pero era una gran idea lo del campamento, cantar alrededor de una fogata, malvaviscos, historias de terror, a la intemperie, era simplemente Jake la cago como siempre...

-si tu tía Bella se entera que la estuvimos espiando por teléfono nos matara a los tres

-Jacob no seas aguafiestas, las llamadas de la otra línea serán eliminadas,,, ahora sigamos escuchando si?

-_ Bella, en lo que concierne a lo de la última vez en mi auto, mi intención no era propasarme contigo, no pienses que soy un morboso o algo por el estilo, solo quiero ser tu amigo, nada mas_

_- Edward, si lo entiendo, pero no sabía que mas hacer, disculpa lo maleducada que fui ese día, sabes que, esto no es bueno hablarlo por teléfono, le avisare a los chicos del campamento para que le puedan permiso a sus padres, ok_

_-__ Ok, Bella!_

_-Si-Te espero allá, adiós_

_-adiós… -_Colgaron-

Jajaja amigo ratón del queso, el creo que quería algo mas con ella, en seguida Jake con un oído súper sensible detecto a Bella bajando las escaleras, borramos las llamadas escuchadas y adelantamos 5 minutos la película, para borrar la evidencia de que espiamos una llamada privada de Bella, cuando llego, creyó que estábamos embobados con la película, eso si era engañar, entre los tres chocamos puños sin que ella se diese cuenta….

-Chicos, Edward Cullen nos invito de campamento mañana y bueno, hay que avisar a los chicos de la banda que también están invitados

-Excelente, yo les aviso Bella-Bells - dijo Ashton

- yo le avisare a mi primito Kenai que va a ir a un campamento Fancy con tus amigos- dijo Jake y yo como la chica fuerte hare las maletas, buenos las mochilas…

-Bells ¿como se apellidan? - pregunto Jake

-Cullen..., se mudaron aqui hace una semana son de Canada

-¿Canada dijiste? - dijo Jake sorprendido - ¿de que parte?

-Vancouver, ¿hay algun problema Jake? - pregunto Ashton, el estaba como catatonico

-Jacob - Bella le dio un empujoncito para que el reaccionara

-s..si Bella

-estas bien, te quedaste como en la luna ¿pasa algo con los Cullen?acaso los conociste - oregunto Bella, en seguida recorde algo

-tu..., tienes familia en Vancouver, tal vez... - me interrumpio

- no, crei haber escuchardo su apellido en Forks, solo les voy a pedir algo chicos, duerman con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado

-Pttff Jake, hablas como si los Cullen nos fuesen a chupar la sangre - rio Ashton en son de broma

-no tienes ni idea Ash - dijo Jake mientras llamaba a Kenai

Habían pasado más de 5 horas desde la llamada de Edward, y ya estábamos listos para irnos a primera hora de campamento, Bryant pasó un MSM de texto a mi hermano diciéndole que nos pasaran buscando a todos en la casa de nosotros, ¿como rayos supo el numero celular de mi hermano? era mi pregunta, lo que si sabíamos es que la casa estaba llena de mochilas de toda la banda, jajá Charlie se volverá loco con todo esto

- oye Bethooven (N/A: el perro San Bernardo travieso, ya deben saber cual), vienes con nosotros - le pregunte a mi amigo

- Ahh, no pequeña Emo, no me agradan ese tipo de reuniones además,no me agradara estar entre tus nuevos amifos, así que no, gracias de todos modos, tengo que regresar al hotel nos vemos - Jake salió corriendo hasta su minicooper rojo, nos dispusimos en ordenar toda la casa, para irnos a dormir, mañana será un día extenuante….

**Spencer´s POV**

Eran las 7:30 del sábado, es que acaso los Cullen no duermen o qué? Quería ir con ellos y decirles que cambiasen la hora de salida para las 10, podía usar mi poder de persuasión perfectamente, con solo una miradita de mis ojitos azules a sus ojos dorados y el pollo estaba listo, es extraño usar la apología de la comida con ellos, pero en fin, estábamos en la casa de Ashton, todos tumbados en el suelo y otros en el sofá y muebles de la casa, estuvimos ensayando y empacando hasta tarde, y la verdad necesitábamos una buena dosis de cafeína, como las que se echa Bella de vez en cuando, jaja. Todavía recuerdo que para un examen de cálculo ella no durmió, y estaba desesperada, parecía un zombi, presento su examen, pero debía mantenerse despierta, entonces empezó a tomar café de la máquina de Nescafé de la cafetería, pero bebió tanto que sus neuronas se agilizaron y empezó a correr por todo el patio, incluso hizo un salto mortal, ella no sabía hacerlo, se golpeo la cabeza y empezó a alucinar y al día siguiente, parecía que se hubiese emborrachado, le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba lo que había hecho, (y aun no lo sabe), definitivamente, el café, es una droga verdadera….. llego una Hummer de color blanco y muy grande, el grandote de Emmett empezó a subir las maletas de tres en tres, ese tipo era fuerte, demasiado fuerte, tanto como Ashton y Soran, me dejo impresionado, y así cada uno nos fuimos subiendo a las camionetas, 8 en la Hummer y 4 en el Volvo, tenía bastante espacio para todos, en la Hummer íbamos 10 personas contando a Rosalie y a Emmett, los dueños de la Hummer, y en el Volvo iban 6, contando a Alice y a Edward, le pregunte a Emmett en donde estaba el resto de su familia..

-mi estimado gordito, ellos se adelantaron, fueron a buscar el mejor lugar para acampar, y, bueno, salieron desde temprano- Wao, la familia madrugo, y hacia bastante frio para salir a esa hora, nos despedimos de Charlie quien estaba en el pórtico de la casa y arrancamos, Diversión tamaño familiar allá vamos!.

**Edward´s POV**

Desde que llegamos a Paris, habíamos salido al bosque solo a cazar, jamás de campamento, y menos con la presa natural de un vampiro, pero, nosotros los Cullen aprendimos a controlar nuestra sed de una manera impresionante, a excepción de Jasper, a el si le cuesta bastante ya que se alimento de humanos desde el primer día, y luego que se unió a nosotros debe lidiar con nuestra dieta, en fin, íbamos en el camino, y tenía los vidrios del auto abiertos para que entrara aire, además, los chicos se abucheaban desde al auto, eso era gracioso, mi Bella reía como una niña de 6 años con un juguete nuevo, y hubo un momento que nos miramos frente a frente, pero unos grititos mentales devolvieron mi mirada al volante

-EDWARD!, - _casi matas los humanos podrias observar al caminos en vez de perderte en unos ojos bonitos _-dijo Alice un su mente

Porque ella siempre, llegamos aun claro que se encontraba a 20 km de Paris, era simplemente excepcional, el día estaba nublado, lo cual era bueno para 9 vampiros encubiertos, los humanos bajaron sus mochilas con ayuda de Emmett y Rosalie, y armaron sus carpas, Alice y Rosalie como buenas amigas que han sido durante este siglo armaron "nuestras" carpas para dormir y armaron una mesa de camping, la cual era para los chicos por supuesto, y hablando de ellos, estuvieron toda la tarde cantando con la guitarra de Danny, Esme y Carlisle estuvieron admirándolos toda la tarde, charlaron un rato y Danny le dedico una melodia a Esme, le encanto, toda la tarde fue de juegos y música por todas partes. Emmett estuvo persiguiendo a la pequeña Soran por todos lados, el dice que ella es como la hermanita menor que jamás tuvo.. Wendy, Kimmy, Danny y Kennett estuvieron leyendo con Carlisle y Esme, hablando de todo. Kenai, Spencer, Teodoro y Renno jugaron ajedrez con Jasper, quien creería que unos humanos de ganaron una partida de ajedrez a un vampiro de más de 142 años. Ashton y Catherine estuvieron ensayando una pequeña canción, mi adorada Bella no pudo evitar estar con Alice, Rosalie y Sarah, bueno, a Rose no le agradaba la idea de interactuar con ella, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Pero Bryant, estaba del otro lado del campamento, con su inseparable cuaderno de dibujos, a veces ni podía entenderlo, esta así desde que fue transformado, todavía recuerdo como era antes, en 1918, era feliz, juguetón y algo bromista, pobre mama, era como la oveja negra de la familia Masen en esa época, a veces quisiera volver el tiempo para estar con mi antigua familia, humanos, pero al fin, era mi familia. Habían pasado varias horas desde nuestra llegada al campamento, por el atuendo de los chicos, el frio era insoportable, y Jasper colocaba varias fogatas alrededor para aumentar un poco el calor, Alice contaba historias, un tanto graciosas, entonces, el osote hablo, desee estrangularlo con mis propias manos

-competencia de sodas! - por favor, escuche mal, el estúpido vampiro quería que, bebiésemos sodas, no es justo, así mismo hizo cuando competimos a ver quién puede comer comida humana por una semana, asqueroso, pero igual me apunte, Jasper, Emmett, Teodoro, Kennett y yo estuvimos tomando soda mientras un coro nos abucheaba..

-_fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!_

Era abrumadora la experiencia, si fuese humano, me estaría ahogando, además del sabor de esa cosa, era horrendo, entonces Wendy dijo algo de contar historias de horror

-y bien de que historia -dijeron muchos

- una vieja leyenda de vampiros -dijo ella- Emmett y Jasper escupieron las sodas, encima de Rosalie y Alice, las cuales se enojaron mucho, y yo, me la trague, y para disimular empecé a toser Asqueroso!

-así Wendy, cuéntanos - decía Carlisle algo temeroso conocia bastantes leyendas de vampiros, entonces la joven de cabello rubio empezó a relatar la historia, vi su mente, y eso era parte de un sueño que tuvo, era demasiado real e insolito

- _cuenta un antigua leyenda que este suceso ocurrió en Volterra, Italia hace mas de 700, donde ocurrió un suceso que marco el inicio de una nueva generación entre los vampiros, nacieron 12 niños, todos semivampiros, con habilidades especiales, muy poderosas, según la leyenda, ellos podrían traer la armonía o la destrucción, sus madres murieron de una manera horrible, dándoles a luz, por lo cual, sus padres, vampiros sedientos, tuvieron que dejarlos en manos de 9 guardianes, para que estos no les hicieren daño, pero los guardianes también era vampiros, menos uno, todos tenían autocontrol, así que los niños estaban a salvo, vagaron por varios días, y los vampiros se dieron cuenta que esos niños crecían demasiado rápido, apenas tenían 10 días de nacidos y apararentaban mas de 7 meses todos, pero un día, un clan de vampiros muy conocido en Italia, Los Vulturis, descubrieron la existencia de estos niños, se decía que los niños vampiros eran una amenaza para los vampiros, ya que no controlaban su sed y debían ser eliminados, así que los guardianes lucharon para proteger a estos niños, pero varios fueron decapitados para protegerlos, dos de los guardianes, un vampiro y un humano idearon un plan, separarlos a todos y dejarlos en diferentes orfelinatos, hasta que el tiempo de que los elegidos se vuelvan a encontrar, junto con sus guardianes, sellaron un lazo de sangre, el humano corto a los 12 niños dejando que su sangre fluyese y esta se evaporizara, dando el pacto como hecho, a todos les quedaron cicatrices eternas, y así se hizo, recorrieron el viejo continente dejando a los niños a su suerte, hasta que los Vulturis encontraron al vampiro y lo decapitaron, y al humano lo torturaron hasta matarlo,,,,,,,,,,, y así andando el tiempo, esos niños crecieron, se volvieron adultos, y tuvieron sus hijos, y sus hijos tuvieron hijos, y así sucesivamente, y su herencia semivampira se fue perdiendo con el paso de los años, pero, los grandes poderse permanecen en ellos, hasta que llegue el tiempo, en que los elegidos, tomen el destino de las criaturas de la noche, en sus manos….. EL FIN_

Santo cielo, ya sabía que todo eso de vampiros y licántropos era cierto, pero esa leyenda, ya la había escuchado, pero no lo creía, Bryant estaba bastante nervioso, al parecer esa historia lo asusto bastante, y Emmett, bueno, temblaba como una niña

- Y... y que pasaría si esos doce monstruos se juntan - pregunto Emmett…

- No lo se Emmett, oh mira, es uno de ellos! - grito la chica

-DONDE!- Grito Emmett colocándose en posición fetal con el pulgar en la boca, diciendo lo mismo que Jazz hace cuando se ve amenazado, _un dos tres Freddy viene por ti, cuatro, cinco cierra la puerta, _odiaba esa cancioncilla maniaca así que le día una patada al osote para que se callara, la chica solo bromeaba, al final todos empezaron a reir

-Emmett es solo un cuento, no hay que temer - rio la chica

-si Emmett, si te vuelves a quejar buscare a un vampirito de esos - dijo Jasper bromeando

-basta chicos, al parecer la historia asusto a muchos - dijo Carlisle, lei su mente y estaba algo atemorizado

-porque mejor no tocan algo?, se que Ashton, Daniel y Catherine estuvieron ensayando una canción durante todo el día, tal vez quieran cantar algo - era mejor eso que recordar todas las horribles historias y leyendas que había aprendido durante estos años..

-la verdad es solo una melodia no es una cancion con palabrazs ni nada de eso-dijo la chica Catherine

-pero si quieren solo escuchar la melodia perfecto, Bella les puede tocar algo - dijo Ashton mirando a Bella, me emocione demasiado, ver a mi ángel tocar era simplemente hermoso, se ruborizo, pero acepto de igual manera, bien

-bueno, ya nos conocen somos Dark love y en esta noche fría y estrellada vamos a interpretar algo simple, y tenemos el honor de presetarles a Isabella Marie Swan - pude ver en la mente de dos de los diablillos, ya estaba planeado que Bella tocara

-a no, no lo hare, ustedes son los que saben de música y toda esas cosas, yo de broma puedo entonar el do-re-mi-fa-so-la-si - decía enojada, así que se me ocurrió algo loco..

-chicos, que tal si acompaño a Bella? tambien toco guitarra

-tocas guitarra Edward? - pregunto Wendy, yo asenti, los chicos me miraron sonrientemente, con una mirada que mataba, Kimberley y Danny nos pasaron dos de sus guitarras

-ok, es toda tuya Edward - decía Ashton, me gusto como lo dijo, toda mía!

- que haces Edward? - Decía ella

-solo que no te voy a dejar sola ni un rato, así que empeiza a tocar ya, estaré a tu lado - se ruborizo extremadamente, y sus ojos chocolate empezaron a brillar

-bien, lo hare-dijo ella, y empezo a tocar el instrumento, mientras la música de la guitarra empezaba a sonar, me sentia estaba feliz, estaba a mi lado. Sentía como el tiempo se detenía, tome sus manos, y la mire a sus ojos, esos ojos chocolate en un instante, me miraron de manera penetrante, quería besarla en ese instante, pero recordé al público y me controle, pero era tanta la emoción que quería saltar, saltar como Jeremy de Paramore.

Bella tenia tanto talento, no entendia porque lo queria esconder, finalizo espectacular. Los aplausos se hicieron sentir en todo el campamento, tome la mano de Bella y yo no la quería soltar, y nos miramos por varios segundos, toque su barbilla y me miro de la manera más tierna y hermosa, entonces el sueño se acabo

-Chicos, ya es medianoche es hora de acostarse - dijo Esme, lo decía no solo para que los humanos se durmiesen, sino para salir a cazar y hablar sobre la historia de Wendy, por lo visto puso a muchos nerviosos, así cada quien entro a su carpa, y se arreglaron para dormir. Luego de que se duermisen, corrimos por el bosque y nos saciamos de cualquier oso y ciervo que nos tomasemos en el camino, observe a mi hermano Bryant, se veia lleno al igual que yo, me acerque al el y trate de leer su mente. Maldicion! la tenia bloqueada, gruño bajo al no poder ver que pensaba

-no intentes nada estupido Edward ok, aprendi a bloquear mi mente

-¿porque Bry? no me ocultas nada verdad

-¿que te hace suponer lo contrario?

-no lo se, que no has hablado conmigo desde que llegamos a la ciudad

-tenemos mas de un de convivencia, unos dias no mataran a nadie Eddie

-Bry... - Carlisle se acerca a nosotros, se veia preocupado

-muchachos, veo que la historia de Wendy los abrumo a todos, ella dijo que era solo un cuento, pero es mucho mas

-mucho mas? - dijo Esme - que pasa Carlisle

-cuando vivia en Italia habia escuchado una leyenda parecida, niños vampiros descontrolados por sus ansias de sangre, extramadamente fuertes y con dones que sobrepasan la imaginacion, pero eran tan humanos a la vez, sus corazones latian mas rapido de lo normal

-latian? eso quiere decir que tenian sangre? que eran parte humanos? - dijo Sarah incredula

-por eso se les dice semivampiros Sarah - dijo Bryant con su cara de amargado

-Bry por favor..., - articulo Rosalie - ¿que sucedio para que naciese ese cuento o leyenda Carlisle?

-se que hace 800 años un grupo de vampiros formicaron con humanas y de estas relaciones nacieron doce niños, tan hermosos como mortales, los Vulturis al saber de su existencia ordenaron eliminarlos, pero por alguna razon estos desaparecieron por ordenes de sus padres con nueve guardianes, ellos les dieron libertad

-espera! eso quiere decir que el cuento de Wendy es verdad - dijo Alice preocupada

-si, pero lo que Wendy no sabe es que cuando estos niños muriesen tenian la capacidad de reencarnacion

-reencarnar? eso si es un problema, cualquier persona podria ser un semivampiro - dije aun sin entender

-exacto, sus poderes tambien reencarnan con ellos, pero su esencia vampirica muere, a menos que logren beber sangre humana, y eso solo ocurriria cada cien años con la Luna de Sangre

-¿Luna de Sangre que es eso? - pregunto Esme

-es un extraño fenomeno, es cuando marte se posa sobre la luna, haciendo que esta se vuelva roja...

-... como la sangre - dijo Bryant sorprendido al igual que yo

-asi es, la proxima luna de Sangre es en unos cuatro meses, si esos niños no se han enocntrado es perfecto, el ciclo continuara normal, ellos tendran sus dones pero no desarrollaran su vampirismo a menos...

-¿a menos? - preguntamos todos

-que sean mordidos por un vampiro de linaje

-vampiro de linaje..., no conocemos a ningun vampiro de linaje - dijo Jasper

-pues ustedes no se han dado cuenta, pero si los conocen..., son los Vulturis y Edward y Bryant - mi hermano y yo nos quedamos mirando ante lo dicho por Carlisle, y creo que tiene razon, ambos somo hermanos, tal vez si poseiamos eso.

Carlisle siguio hablando toda la noche, cada vez me atemorizaba mi especie, era una aberracion, crear niños vampiros, nadie deberia hacer eso, pero el mal esta hecho.

Continuara...


	9. UN HOMBRO PARA LLORAR

**UN HOMBRO PARA LLORAR**

* * *

**Bella´s POV**

Había amanecido en el campamento, pero yo no había podido dormir, la experiencia de anoche, con Edward, mientras tocabamos, me hizo ver otra cosa, era como si ya nos hubiésemos conocido, y que no quería separarme de el, era una experiencia magnifica, pero a la vez me preguntaba ¿es posible enamorarse de alguien al que tienes poco tiempo conociendo? era mi incognita principal. Entonces mi celular empezó a sonar, era Marie Jane, le conteste la llamada antes de que le diese un ataque:

-Hola ¿Marie Jane?

-_Claro que soy yo tontita ¿quién creías que era? - _me jugueteo mi hermana en la otra linea_  
_

-nadie, como estas, ¿has visto a mamá?

_-no estaban, Phil esta en un campeonato regional en toda Arizona y ella está con el_

-Umm, y como te esta hiendo, te extrañamos mucho en casa, bueno los niños están desesperados, y un adolescente quiere a su mami en casa para su cumpleaños dentro de poco…

_-No lo he olvidado Bella, ¿me crees tan mala madre para olvidar el cumpleaños de mi primogénito? _

-No, para nada

_-hablando de primogenito adolescente ¿anda alguno de ellos por alli? quiero hablar con ellos, me hacen mucha falta_

-ups, se me olvido decirte que estamos de campamento

_-De campamento, ¿con quién o quiénes? _

-con los Cullen, una familia que se mudo a la ciudad, hace mas de semana y media y los chicos se hicieron amigos de los hijos de la familia y nos invitaron de campamento, son muy simpaticos

_-Simpaticos... ¿Y acaso habrá un chico guapo que te haya robado el corazón Bells?_

-Marie Jane Swan - re regañe

_-¿que? solo pregunto, anda, dile a tu hermana mayor..., ¿te gusto alguien en especial?  
_

-Ah, bueno, algo así….

_-Ja..., lo sabia, hermanita, cuando llegue deberás presentármelo, ¿como es? al fin mi hermanita tiene a su primer pretendiente, mama y papa deben saberlo, es el suceso del siglo…_

-Oh no, no, no lo hagas Marie Jane Swan, por favor no

_-tranquila, no les dire nada, pero debes presentármelo, ups, debo colgar, volare a Francia pasado mañana y por favor dales a mis hijos muchos besos de mi parte ok._

-ok

_-Muy bien, nos vemos Au Revoir ¡!_ –Colgó

Salí de la carpa, y bueno, no hacia frio, pero había mucha neblina, fui a caminar por el bosque para despejar mi mente, cargaba un enorme abrigo de color azul y mis inseparables converse blancas, y una maraña de cabellos rebeldes estaba posada en mi cabeza, me los agarre con una coleta para liberarme de ellos era una verdadera molestia la neblina, a pesar de haber llovido poco, deberia hacer solo de una buena vez, ya se hace insoportable el cambio de como por unos 10 minutos hasta llegar a un arroyo de aguas muy cristalinas, era simplemente hermoso, decidí lavarme la cara y el agua era muy fría, pero su sensación en la cara era inexplicablemente deliciosa, fije mi vista a mi alrededor, el lugar a pesar d eser naturaleza extrema y eso habia algo anormal, camine un poco mas y veia arboles caidos y muchas ramas rotas, se veia que era reciente todo eso, como si hubiese una pelea aqui, entonces recorde..., Isabella Swan estas en el bosque, esta lleno de ciervos y osos ¿que esperabas? ¿conejitos y pajaritos? era tan basica, Ashton siempre me lo repite.

Un crujido me saco del hilo de mis pensamientos, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue un oso, por Dios, trate de quedarme tranquila un momento y voltee disimuladamente pero al mirar atrás, era la figura más hermosa, Edward…..

-Bella, que haces aquí, todos están dormidos - decía el- yo, la verdad no pude dormir mas, y tu ¿que haces aquí por cierto?

- me levante hace mas tiempo que tu y Salí a explorar el bosque, y es simplemente grande, además, encontré un lugar hermoso, ven conmigo - tomo de mi mano, era muy dura y fria, ha de ser por el clima, yo le seguí la corriente, empezamos a caminar entre la maleza del bosque internándonos cada vez más y mas

-Edward, a donde, se supone que vamos - dije enredada entre la hierba, hasta que el vino y me desenredo

- ya lo veras - dijo el muy seguro - creo que te gustara

Caminamos como 30 minutos hasta llegar aun hermoso claro, con flores que no había visto desde que llegue a esta ciudad, hierba verde, y arboles, que le daban un toque especial, sin descartar el agradable aroma, era lavanda

-Edward, esto, es, es hermoso - era lo único que pudo salir de mi boca ante tanta belleza

-te gusta Bella - me pregunto sonriendome con sus perfectos dientes blancos y su sonrisa

-no, no me gusta, me encanta Edward, además, me recuerda a un paisaje que había en la ciudad en donde vivía antes, era en Estados Unidos, se llamaba Forks, una pequeña población en el estado de Washington, era algo parecido -recorde mi libro de la historia de Forks, mostraba una imagen de un hermoso claro, en todo el centro del bosque, era demasiado hermoso para existir en el ambiwnte sin ser tocado por la mano del hombre

-Forks? eso quiere decir que no eres..., como decirlo ¿nativa?

-si quieres verlo de ese modo adelante

-háblame de ti, como eras cuando niña, y como terminaste aquí - eso no me lo imaginaba, el quiere saber de mi vida, ¿que le digo? que soy el ser humano mas aburrido de la historia, deberia decirle uno que otro detalle omitiendo lo vergonzoso -bueno ¿por donde empiezo?

-por el comienzo esta bien

- bueno... Nací un 13 de Septiembre , soy nativa de Forks, Washington, pero me crie en Phoenix con mi madre luego del divorcio de mis padres, mi papa se llama Charlie Swan, era el jefe de la policía en Forks y aquí en un simple policía, pero igual posee las mismas responsabilidades y mi mama Renee Dwyer, también tengo un padrastro su nombre es Phil Dwyer el juega béisbol profesional, y también tengo una hermana mayor, se llama Marie Jane Swan, y, a diferencia de mi, ella tiene ojos azules heredados de mama y una larga cabellera pelirroja, que quien sabe de que lado de la familia la saco, aparte es mas bronceada, ella no salió albina como mi mama y yo, ambas vivimos con mama, ella me llavaba a visitar a papa todo los veranos, hasta que se caso con Derek Parker cuando ambos salieron del bachillerato, mi hermana tenia dieciocho, estaba locamente enamorada de el, yo tenia dos años en esa epoca. Ese mismo año tuvieron a Ashton y dos años mas tarde a Soran, ella se mudo a la ciudad donde vivia papa con su esposo ya que el tambien era de alla, escuche que cuando se vieron fue como una corriente electrica, no podian vivir el uno sin el otro

-entonces fue como..., amor a primera vista - dijo mirandome con esos raros y cautivantes ojos miel

-bueno..., podria decirse que si, mi hermana es muy soñadora y revoltosa, es lo contrario a mi, pero es mi mejor amiga

-es bueno que te relaciones asi con ella

-si, la verdad la adoro, continuando..., a cumplir los 15 años fui a vivir con mi papa, ya que mi mama se caso con Phil y ambos vivian viajando y era muy fuerte la rutina, estudie en el instituto de Forks con Ashton y Soran, alli conocimos a los demas, hasta que un día, nos llega la informacion de que Derek quien... - no podia ni hablar

-¿que paso con el Bella? - me pregunto

-el me trataba como su hermanita menor, tuvo un accidente cuando yo tenia diez años y fallecio, era muy carismatico, mi hermana sufrio mucho despues de eso

-lo lamento ¿que informacion les dejo el?

-bueno, la compañia donde el trabajaba abalaba estudios en el exterior y resulta que el tenia doce ofertas para venir a estudiar aquí en Francia, bueno a mí y a 11 niños, incluyendo a Ashton y a Soran se nos ofrece la oportunidad, no lo pensamos, yo tenai quince y los chicos trece, aceptamos de inmediato, al año ya estabamos aqui como estudiantes de intercambio, el trabajaba en una compañía de mucha influiencia, les brindo a los niños y a sus familiares casas y trabajos aquí en Paris, gracias al cielo todos nos conociamos y eramos casi una familia, recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos fue una experiencia agradable

-wao, sentí una experiencia parecida cuando llegue a la familia Cullen, bueno, Carlisle y Esme nos adoptaron a Bryant y a mi en Chicago cuando ambos eramos jovenes - ese ambos eramos jovenes sonaba como si tuviesen mucho tiempo, continue escuchandolo -... y cuando vimos a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice era como si ya nos hubiésemos conocido, y bueno, con Sarah el año pasado fue así, pero continua, quiero saber mas, mucho mas de ti Bella, dime ¿tienes...? - se veia nervioso

-tengo...

-nada - rio bajo - no es nada, de verdad me gusta como expresaste el amor entre tu hermana y su esposo

-si..., algun dia deseo que alguien me ame de esa manera, que de todo por mi y que sea su unica excepcion - le dije mientras de quitaba los pétalos a una flor y estos los colocaba en su cabello cobrizo, el parecia estar muy atento a lo que yo le decia - ¿y tu? ¿como deseas que alguien te vea Edward?

-aun no lo se, pero se que cuando encuentre a esa persona sentire como que un rayo atraveso mi cuerpo y me dio un nuevo respirar, sentire su aroma penetrar hasta lo mas profundo, su piel sera como seda al contacto con la mia - me dijo mientras acariciaba mi antebrazo, a pesar de que no había frio, su mano estaba como un tempano de hielo, su rostro empezó a acercarse al mío, y mi respiración se empezó a acelerar, se detuvo a unos centímetros de mis labios - y sus labios sean tan dulces como la miel

Me sentia tan debil y fuerte a la vez delante de el, sus ojos desbordaban amor y compasion, su mano fria toco mis mejillas y las mias cobraron vida para dirigirse a su cabello, tenia miedo, pero no era de el

-no lo hare hasta que tu me lo pidas! - dijo casi en un susurro, esas palabras me hicieron sentí segura, segura de que no me harán daño, que podre ser feliz y de sentiré la experiencia del primer amor, por mis mejillas empezaron a correr lagrimas, el las limpiaba con sus pulgares, a pesar de sentirme debil e indefensa, de mi boca salieron las palabras que cambiaron mi existencia para siempre!

–confio en ti - cerré los ojos y pude sentir como sus labios tocaron los míos y su aliento se envolvía en un mar de emociones que jamás había sentido, ese día, conocí el amor y supe, que era lo mas hermoso, cada movimiento, cada caricia de Edward me elevaba mas allá de las nubes, estaba en el cielo con mi ángel de cabello cobrizo, el beso con pasión, y no quería que ese beso se terminara, sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi cuello y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas explotaban de emoción, y entonces nos separamos y nos miramos frente a frente…

-Edward, esto es... es tan...

- shhhh - me callo con su dedo índice en mis labios, es la primera vez, que sentía mi corazón latir así de rápido, iba a saltar de mi pecho, Edward poso su mano en mi pecho y puedo sentir cada latido de mi corazón, y empezó a temblar, jamás había sentido tanta felicidad Bella, te espere tanto, y no sabía cuando ibas a llegar a mí, dijo sollozando, pero no había lagrimas en el

- ahora, no quiero separarme de ti, ahora tu, eres mi vida - sostuve su mano fría y apoye mi rostro en ella y sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar, me sentía como él en gran parte, era tanta la felicidad, a veces creí que el amor de adolescentes era algo pasajero, apero esto no, esto ya estaba marcado por el destino, el era a quien tanto anhelaba mi corazón y mi alma, entonces el me abrazo y empezamos reír como locos, pero locos de amor.

-eres mi perdición Isabella Swan - dijo el alegremente - desde el primer momento

- y tu eres la mía Edward Cullen - dije mientras el depositaba tiernos besos en mis mejillas

- debemos regresar al campamento, ya deben haber despertado todos -dijo él, y así corrimos tomados de las manos, con mi cabello ondeando en mi rostro y tomada de la mano con aquella persona que me hace sentir la felicidad por primera vez y del cual no quisiera separarme nunca…..

**Kimmy´s POV**

Esa noche había sido de lo mejor, y haciéndole caso a la señora Cullen nos "fuimos a acostar" pero primero, empezamos a planear la operación "despertador matutino", los chicos habían traído las guitarras y por supuesto, nuestras voces que andaban con nosotros día y noche, nos levantamos mientras la neblina estuviese en el aire, revise la carpa de nosotras y nos dimos cuenta que Bella no estaba, se las dio de "Dora la exploradora" seguramente, fuimos a despertar a Danny para que trabajase con su c guitarra acústica dio los toques iníciales para despertar a los Cullen, el problema era que no sabiamos si habia algun dormilon amargado y consultamos con la experta

-Wendy..., hay algun dormilon? - pregunto Teodhore a mi amiga, ella cerro sus ojos para concentrarse

-a decir verdad no hay dormilones, parece como si estuviesen despiertos

-lo estaran? - pregunte

-a decir verdad no - dijo Kennett acercandose - siento su temperatura a kilomentros, sigue siendo fria, cuando empiece a subir ya se despertaron

-pues eso va a ser ahorita mismo - y allí nos toco cantar a Wendy y a mí y todos empezaron a salir de sus carpas con los sonidos de la guitarra:

_Estaba manchada, con un papel, en un día, no el mío_

_Pero a medida que entré en mi vida le mostró lo que era necesario que se muestre_

_Y yo siempre supe, lo que tenía razón yo no sabía que yo podría_

_Peel lejos para ver y elegir con una vista diferente_

_Y nunca voy a ver el cielo de la misma manera y_

_Voy a aprender a decir adiós a ayer y_

_Nunca dejará de volar si se celebran y_

_Siempre voy a llegar muy alto causa que he visto, la causa que he visto, crepúsculo_

_Nunca cuidado nunca quiso_

_Nunca trató de ver qué alarde_

_Por lo tanto, a propósito de forma en mi cara no podía ver más allá de mi propio lugar_

_Y fue tan fácil que no he aquí lo que yo podría celebrar_

_Pero usted me enseñó que podía Sea cual sea el cambio llegó en estos días someras_

Los aplausos invadieron el campamento igual que la noche anterior, Emmett estaba silbando y Alice saltaba y dijo algo que no entendí porque lo dijo

-Jamás en mi vida humana me habían despertado así - Jazz la interrumpió y creo que la corrigió, no entendi que demonios fue lo que quiso decir

-lo que ella quiso decir es que jamás nadie la había despertado de esa manera, además, a mí tampoco me habían levantado así- la verdad no le di la operación fue todo un éxito, los chicos y yo nos empezamos a abrazar y a saltar de felicidad, en nuestra euforia pude ver a uno de los menores Cullen, a Bryant recostado de un árbol, el jamás se le ve sonriendo y es tan, seco, no le demuestra cariño a su familia, y sus ojos dorados, expresan odio, lo único que me vino a la mente era confrontarlo, si iba a estar en nuestra banda debíamos estar sin secretos y expresarse, sin temor, además, se veía que no tenía amigos y la soledad lo había dejado marcado, así que me empecé a acercar a él y se estremeció al verme, además, que podría decirme…

**Bryant´s POV**

Otra mañana con neblina, era bueno porque podíamos andar de aquí para allá sin que nadie supiésemos lo que somos, aun estaba preocupado por la historia de anoche, ellos saben de la leyenda, pero no saben lo que son en realidad, me regrese al campamento después de alimentarme de nuevo, lo de anoche no me sacio casi nada, pero bueno, con nuestra dieta a base de animales jamas se queda lo bastante satisfecho, al llegar lo que escuche fue música, mi familia estaba saliendo de las carpas donde se mantuvieron durante toda la noche para no levantar sospechas, y otra vez el mismo poder estaba revoloteando en el aire, los chicos estaban cantando, no sé que era, pero sonaba sensacional, busque el olor de Edward y no estaba en el campamento, lo que encontre a cambio era la mirada de Kimberley, la chica que no sé porque causa, no podía dejar de mirarla, si es cierto era hermosa pero ¿porque tanta atracción a una simple humana que podría ser mi postre?, me estaba pareciendo a mi hermano.

Dejaron de cantar y sonaron los aplausos por parte de mi familia, era increíble la manera en que los humanos se acostumbraron a nosotros, nadie había hecho eso, a excepción de ellos, la humana abrazaba y gritaba de emoción con sus amigos, de repente me fusilo con su mirada. Entonces, como si una fuerza superior a mi estuviera cerca, la muy ingenua se acerca a mi y no sabía el peligro inminente que corría delante de mi, bueno, ella no sabe aun que mi familia y yo somos los depredadores más peligrosos del planeta, parecía molesta y bueno, estaba bastante…. Provocativa, definitivamente me estoy volviendo un vampiro morboso al igual que Emmett y Edward, la chica vestía una pijama de color negra, una blusita de tirantes negra con calaveritas rosa, con un short que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas converse negras con trenzas de ranitas verdes, su piel se veía tan blanca, no es que las otras chicas también se viesen provocativas, además Emmett con lo asqueroso que es debe pensar mil y un cosas con ellas, pero Kimmy era excepcional, el olor a rosas que provenía de ella se fue acentuando cuando estuvo a 15 cm de mi, pero fue peor lo que salió de su boca…..

-acaso eres un viejo de 107 años o qué? - justo esa era mi edad cronológica, lo único que pensé fue que me había descubierto, si pudiese sudar frio por los nervios lo haría, en serio

- Nop, porque lo dices - dije bastante nervioso?

- porque no interactúas con nadie, actúas como mi abuelito, amargado, senil y dándole con un bastón a todo el que se le atraviesa, así no actúa un chico de 16 años, vamos a divertirnos en el poco tiempo que nos queda en el campamento - divertirme? La última vez que escuche esa palabra alguien termino en graves problemas…..

**Flash Back **

_- Bien familia, damos por iniciado el primer partido de Beisbol de la Familia Cullen aquí en Alaska - dijo Alice muy emocionada, estuvo 1 semana trabajando para que el primer partido en nuestra nueva ciudad fuese estupendo, incluso nos hizo uniformes, unos ridículos uniformes que decían "Vampires Boys Baseball" estaba mas desequilibrada que nunca…_

_-Alice, hija, no estoy segura de esto- dijo Esme, al fin alguien cuerdo en esta familia_

_-pero Esme, deja que los niños se diviertan, creo que esta vez Emmett no se le va a ocurrir llevarse por delante a un camión como lo hizo en Filadelfia - dijo Carlisle_

_-En serio, no hare nada malo, lo prometo por mi cabeza, además, mis hermanos y yo nos aburrimos, vamos, a divertirnos familia-dijo Emmett_

_-Hurra! - Se escucho el coro de toda la familia, Edward y Emmett como siempre los corredores, Alice, la lanzadora, Esme la pícher, Rosalie, Jasper y yo los bateadores, Carlisle y Sarah cuidaban las bases, solo nos faltaba algo, un rayo, con eso se ocultaba el sonido de las pelotas, lo ideo Sarah un día jugando con Jasper y funciono a la perfección desde ese día…._

_-Bien familia prepárense a comer el polvo - dijo Rosalie_

_-Rose jamás he comido polvo, solo sangre animal y una que otra humano - dijo Emmett_

_-se refiere a que nos preparemos a perder tonto - dijo Sarah, Rosalie bateo a la señal de Alice, parecía que el cielo se fuese a quebrar con el intenso sonido de la pelota, Edward y Emmett corrieron lo más rápido posible, saltaron como a 3 metros de altura y se impactaron, el sonido del impacto de ambos fue igual de estruendos y al bajar no se dieron cuenta de algo, habían cruzado a un puente, el estruendo no era el impacto de ambos, sino que la caída de ellos había destruido el puente y ambos empezaron a caer, la caída era como de 60 metros y se veían los escombros por todos lados, Carlisle, Jasper y Alice bajaron para buscar a los muchachos, el resto nos escondimos entre unos matorrales y vimos como en ambos lados del que fue un puente habían autos y camiones que presenciaron la caída del puente y solo dijeron que habían dos chicos caminando por allí y los habían dado por muertos._

_Carlisle y Rosalie los encontraron a los muchachos con algunos huesoso rotos los cuales se sanaban rápidamente, y su ropa asquerosa, Esme estaba furiosa por lo que ocasionamos, y a cada uno nos castigo de la peor manera…._

_- a Emmett le quito sus videojuegos…._

_- a Edward su piano y el volvo…._

_-a Jasper sus libros y su motocicleta…._

_- a Rosalie y a Alice sus tarjetas de crédito y sus salidas por el mundo…._

_- a Sarah su pequeño Hámster que lo había encontrado y lo cuido con mucho cariñó y sus pinturas y cuadernos de dibujos…. y a mí, eso me dolió con toda mi alma, si la tuviera, pero eran mis debiliades, mis CD´S de Madona, Lilly Allen, Pitbull, Jon Bon Jovi, My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Demi Lovato, Selena Gómez, Jonás Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Lady Gaga, Aeroesmith, Eminen, Rihanna, Evanescence, y… PARAMORE, junto con mi reproductor de Mp3, eso era una injusticia, porque pagan justos por pecadores…._

**Fin Flash Back **

No quería volver a acordarme de eso

- y bien Bryant, vamos, los chicos tienen un balón de Voleibol y falta un jugador y Bella aparte no nos sirve por su falta de coordinación - dijo ella y la verdad no sé si eso de Emmett es contagioso, pero esa niña me puso esa horrible cara de perrito que tanto odio y a la vez ni puedo resistirme, pero la verdad era bastante obstinada, así como fuerte, casi me arrancaba el brazo de la fuerza que tenia, así que tuve que decirle que dejara de tírame del brazo y algo mas…..

-lo lamento Kim, pero no se jugar - entonces dejo de sujetarme y su mirada bajo y pude ver tristeza y rabia en ellos, ¿Qué había hecho o dicho?

-Kim, estas bien? Le pregunte apenado

- eres un asqueroso maldito bastardoBryant - dijo bastante enojada, empujándome con una fuerza descomunal a un árbol mientras ella salió corriendo con su guitarra al bosque, casi llorando, Esme intento agarrarla de un brazo pero no se dejo, y todos se quedaron mirando. Santo Dios me sentía la peor basura de este mundo, deje mi mano plasmada en el tronco del árbol y lo talle para que no quedara rastro de mi fuerza, no se de donde saco tanta fuerza para empujarme, no parecia ni humana, entonces Danny se me acerco con una mirada de rabia hacia mí, parecía que sabía lo que ocurrió allí

-Le dijiste "Kim" cierto Cullen

-sí, pero no fue mi intención, porque reacciona así, Daniel - Pregunte apenado y confundido

-así le decía su madre cuando era pequeña

- ese era su problema

- ya entiendo, ella murió y ese apodo se la recuerda mucho, ¿verdad?

- no, no está muerta, ella los abandono a Kimmy y a su papa cuando ella tenía 8 años y desde ese día la odia- dijo Danny

-Yo, no tenía idea de lo que paso, en serio - dije

- Bien, ahora ella se interno en el bosque con toda la rabia del mundo en su corazón, ve por ella y discúlpate o yo mismo te parto la cara por lastimarla, ella es como mi hermana y nadie la lastima entendiste - dijo el bastante enojado y sentí el fervor de algo dentro de el en aumento, de estaba enojando de verdad.

Fui tras de ella, Edward y Bella estaban entrando al campamento cuando yo salí guiándome por el olor de Kimmy, y, bueno, la encontré, llorando abrazada de su guitarra de color vino, y sus cabellos color castaño rojizo, mas acercandose al rojo en otras palabras, me le acerque cuidadosamente, ella me miro con sus ojos verdimarrones

-Kimberley, Danny me conto todo, perdóname, no tenía idea, habla conmigo, desahógate, puedo ser mejor psicólogo que Jasper a veces…- me sente al lado de ella a escuchar su historia

-tenía 8 años, casi nueve, 8 años, 4 meses, 17 días, vivía en esos días en Forks, Washington, papa trabajaba mucho y mama era de esas mujeres que querían vivir como reinas, ella supuestamente nos quería, pero era exigente, vanidosa y no estaba conforme con lo que teníamos en ese entonces, y las cosas empeoraron cuando empecé a mostrar algunas cosas no propias de humanos

- ¿No propias de humanos? Que significa

- es que.., no soy normal, por alguna razon jamas me senti normal, me siento como, un fenomeno - era raro, una declaración de su propia boca que sabía que tenía algo extraño, que sabía que era diferente, y tenía el valor de decirme que hay mas como ella, así que continúe escuchándola …..

-un día, estando en mi habitación con ella, estabamos redecorandola, fue dias despues de conocer a los chicos, tome uno de los barrotes de mi cama, era de color dorado, y, mi mano se volvió dura y del mismo color del barrote, mi mama se espanto horriblemente al ver eso, pero en los días siguientes, nuestra familia se iba a derrumbar por mi culpa… en esos días podía correr más rápido que un atleta olímpico, podía oír cosas que cualquier persona no puede escuchar, y un día, derribe un arbol con mis propias manos, eso no lo hace un niño ni nadie creo, mama estaba enojada y atemorizada a la vez, harta de las cosas que hacía, papa veía eso, pero no estaba ni enojado, ni asustado estaba maravillado

-¿que te decia?

-decía que Dios me concedió estos poderes para hacer el bien, pero mama insistía en que era un fenómeno y, el que iban a decir las personas, que debería enviarme no se..., algun lugar donde trabajasen con personas como yo y eliminaran el problema, papa se enojo mucho, y ella me hirió el alma al decir todas esas cosas horribles, y sobre todo al negarme como soy, papa dolido me llevo a mi habitación y allí lloramos juntos, toda la noche,, al amanecer me desperté, y el estaba acostado en el suelo,

Salí para afuera, y la casa estaba vacía, fui al cuarto de mama y papa a ver a mama, y,,,, no estaba, el armario estaba vacío, sus cosas no estaban, ni el dinero de papa, solo una nota despedida, ese fue el peor día de nuestras vidas, me deje caer de rodillas por la impotencia y el dolor, y destruí el piso de mi casa a golpes, jamás la volvimos a ver y jamás perdone a esa persona que no acepto mi situación, ni le vio el lado bueno, desde ese día, esos poderes los uso para el bien, no dejo que nadie me diga Kim, y lo último, me esfuerzo en salir adelante con mi papa, es el lo único que tengo… -dijo en un mar de lagrimas, deje que se apoyara en mis hombros a llorar y desatar toda esa rabia que tenia, entonces, vi su guitarra, y comprendí, como buen amante a la música que es lo que alegra la vida, para los vivos,,

-Kimmy, canta algo, desahógate con tu amigo fiel, la música -entonces, ella tomo su guitarra y empezó a cantar _The Only Exception_ de Paramore, era de verdad un momento duro y la canción correcta para ella, así que la acompañe en los acordes….

_Cuando era niña_

_Veía a mi papi llorar_

_Y maldijo al viento_

_Rompió su propio corazón_

_Y vimos..._

_Como trató de volver a montar_

_Y mi mamá juro que_

_ella nunca se dejaría olvidar_

_Y ese fue el día en que prometí_

_jamás cantar al amor_

_Si no existe_

_Pero cariño,_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tal vez yo sé, en algún lugar_

_en lo profundo de mi alma_

_que el amor no dura,_

_y tenemos que encontrar otras formas_

_Para hacerlo solo_

_o mantener una cara seria_

_Y siempre he vivido así_

_manteniendo un ambiente confortable, distante_

_me había jurado a mi misma que era el contenido,_

_se sentía muy sola_

_Porque ninguna de ellas fue siempre_

_vale la pena el riego, pero_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Tú eres la única excepción_

_Conseguí un férreo control sobre la realidad_

_pero no puedo dejar ir_

_lo que esta delante de mi aquí_

_Sé que su salida por la mañana,_

_cuando se despierta_

_Déjame con alguna prueba de que no es un sueño_

_Ooohh!_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Tú, la única excepción_

_Y estoy en mi manera de creer._

_Ah, y qué es mi manera de creer._

En ese acorde pude sentir su dolor, que traspaso su cuerpo a llego a mi frio y duro corazón, mi camiseta estaba empapada de lagrimas, quería llorar pero bueno no puedo, lo único que hice fue aferrarme a ella y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, asi mismo me sentia cuando descubri mi don luego de ser transformado, me sentia diferente y atemorizado, al menos estaban otros que me entendian, ella no tenia a nadie

Hubo un instante en que la mire a sus hermosos ojos verdimarrones, llenos de lágrimas, y pude ver lo hermoso de su alma, otro raro de mis dones, el cual era ver lo que hay oculto en el alma de la persona, le sonrei y limpie sus lagrimas y la tome de las manos, para que se levantase de la tierra húmeda y llena de hojas, y en largo camino hablamos de todo un poco. La calme en todo el trayecto, hasta que le logre sacar una sonrisa y me sentí bien conmigo mismo al alegrarle la vida a alguien que no sabe que su destino tal vez está marcado.

**ALICE´S POV**

A veces no entiendo como los hombres son tan básicos, y groseros! ya había visto lo que Bryant le iba a hacer a Kimmy para que ella saliese llorando de tal manera, pero como Danny y Wendy lo sabían? Estos chicos desde que los conocimos parecen normales, pero, no lo son, desprenden un aura increíblemente poderosa, y no es normal en los humanos, en seguida recordé la leyenda de anoche, sobre los 12 semivampiros, pero ¿será posible?, no, mi loca mente esta creyendo en estúpidas leyendas hechas por humanos ingenuos, y por los Vulturis, pero, los vampiros somos parte de leyendas, y somos reales.., entonces…..

-Alice - gritaron, era Bella, se le veía muy contenta, al parecer una parte de mi vision se hizo realidad, a Edward se le veía de lo mas feliz, eran como la pareja perfecta, además llegaron tomados de las manos, Que emoción!

- Alice cariño ven ayúdame con esto -Grito Jazzie Jazz, es tan lindo mi esposo, me pide ayuda cuando se que puede

- Alice, porque Bryant salió corriendo así - pegunto Edward

- oh no, nada Edward, cosas de chicos y sus hormonas - dije eso de boca para afuera, pero en mi mente le decía todo lo que paso - _Bryant ofendió a Kimmy y ella salió llorando, al parecer Danny lo insulto y lo hizo ir tras ella -_ su mirada reflejo molestia

-Bella, ve con los chicos, yo ahorita voy a ayudarte con las carpas- dijo Edward despidiéndose de ella con un dulce beso en su mejilla, Que Lindos!

-Bien Alice, que paso con ellos, con la chica y mi hermano

- Edward era un simple juego de niños, lo que yo vio era que Bryant la llamo Kim y a ella no le gusto y ella se enojo llamándolo bastardo y otras cosas mas - le dije temerosa…

-Dios Bryant Edward Cullen no cambias, ni estos 100 años de existencia pueden arreglarte - dijo con las manos en el puente de la nariz

-vamos, además, el se esta disculpando con ella, no seas tan severo con el - le dije

- es mi hermano menor, el único nexo que tengo, y debo protegerlo y aconsejarlo, así no envejezca ni nada de eso, pero es mi deber - dijo con el ceño fruncido

- y lo has hecho bien Eddie, pero es un adolescente rebelde, debes entenderlo, veras, el cambiara, y ese día, tu estarás allí con el - respondí con la mano en su hombro

- tu también Alice querida - dijo abrazándome

-Hey duende, Edward debemos desarmar el campamento, muevan el trasero antes de que vaya por ustedes - dijo el osote de Emmett.

-Bien escuchaste, además te toca a ti - dije sonriendole a Edward

- ¿Qué?, Alice no es justo, siempre hago cosas por ti, lavo tu auto, cazó por ti, voy de compras contigo, controlo a Jasper por ti, ve y desarma las carpas - dijo con su cara de niño regañado.

-no puedo porque se me daña la manicura - le dije mostrándole mis hermosas uñas

-eres una tramposa - me dijo y salimos corriendo a punta de risas a velocidad humana por todo el campamento, al final termine desmontando la carpa yo, vi que llegaron Bryant y Kimmy muy contentos, y empezaron a desarmar sus carpas y a subirlas a la Hummer, mientras todos subían el la ayudaba con sus cosas y la tomo de la mano en varias ocasiones, mientras subía al volvo tuve una vision de ellos en seguida, al parecer los amargaditos Cullen encontraron el amor en la ciudad luz, pero a la vez esa vision me reflejo algo...

La leyenda de Wendy era cierta, y esos niños estaban entre nosotros….

Continuara...


	10. FIESTA, MUSICA Y DOLOR

**disculpen la tardanza, problemas tecnicos, ahora viene la fiesta y un suceso que dañara toda relacion en esta historia**

* * *

**"FIESTA, MÚSICA Y DOLOR"**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

El campamento estuvo de verdad genial, los humanos se portaron súper con nosotros, la verdad ningún humano nos había tratado así, estábamos llegando a la ciudad cando Rose y yo vimos un hermoso escenario en los asientos traseros de mi precioso carro, un montón de adolescentes dormidos plácidamente, uno que otro ronquido que de vez en cuando asustaba, pero era lindo el paisaje trasero, YO TAMBIEN QUERIA DORMIR!cre que era lo unico que pensaba mientras conducia

-Emmett, podrías mirar al camino, cargamos a 7 chicos humanos, gracias a Dios Esme y Carlisle llevaron a 2 de ellos en su auto y Edward otros dos - decía Rosalie algo molesta..

-¿ahorapuedes leer mentes como Eddie, Rossie? - le pregunte

-Emmett cariño, no es necesario tener el don de Edward para saber que estas pensando algo loco y que aparte estas distraido, prestale atencion al camino, recuerda a los humanos, ya saes, sangre, piel calida y mortales.

-si Rossie, tranquila, no pasara nada, además estos chicos parecen más..., mas como nosotros, no les pasara nada

-¿que estas tratando de decir Emmett?

-lo que digo es que..., ósea lo que quiero decir es que son extraños, algunos son demasiado blancos para ser humanos, y aparte, la chica Wendy se parece en algo a Eddie.. Jeje, imagínate, Wendy lectora de mentes…

-Wendy lectora de mentes?

-si, bueno Edward nos dijo que el cuento de ella era parte de un sueño, vision o lo que sea que haya esculcado en su mente y a esa niña emo Soran, viste como corria, corria muy rapido para ser humana, demasiado mejor dicho, ah! se me olvido el gordo Spencer, no se como el le hizo para que Bry entrara a su banda, era como si lo hubiese hipnotizado

-Wendy lectora de mentes..., Soran supervelocidad.., Spencer hipnosis - decia mi Rose algo agitada, movia sus hermosos ojos dorados de un lado a otro

-si..., agregando que sus corazones laten diferente a los del resto de los humanos

-a decir verdad, tienes razon, laten demasiado rapido, como si tuviesen taquicardia

-bueno, algo asi, lo que te digo mi corazon de oro es que no parecen ni siquiera humanos

No sé que abre dicho pero Rosalie puso esa cara rara de sorpresa cuando digo algo con sentido

**-**Rayos, Emmett eres un genio! - grito acelerada

-¿un genio? viniendo de ti es un alago mi Rossie

-si, si, si, di lo que quieras, date prisa , creo que has revelado una leyenda mas…..

Ni se que quiso decir con eso, pero ,me gusto, así que pise el acelerador, haciendo que los neumaticos chirriaran contra el asfalto, lo que hizo que muchos se despertaran…..

-..- Emmett, estás loco o te fumaste algo esta mañana?, nos vas a matar - dijo el chico de color, Kennett, su nombre se asemeja al mio, es genial a excepcion que el empieza con "K"

- lo lamento Kennett es que Rossie dijo que…

-Que se apurara que tenemos algo que hacer - me interrumpió ella - Pero Rosalie tu me dijiste que… - sentí un pellizco en mi amiguito que era demasiado para un hombre, y vi a Rosalie fulminándome con su mirada, y ya entendía lo que quería decirme…

-...- que me apurara porque debíamos estudiar para el examen de admisión que tenemos para ir a la universidad, jeje

-Ah, es verdad, son de 3º, salen este año, bien por ustedes, solo no aceleres mucho, detrás del auto muchos queremos dormir, Aaaahhh, buenos días - dijo Catherine bostezando y cayendo otra vez….

-Rossie porque lo hiciste, me vas a traumar lo sabías - le dije

- te voy a dejar sin un mes de ya sabes que si vuelves a abrir la boca entendiste Emmett McCarty Cullen?

-Entendido Generala Rosalie - dije y seguí viendo al camino hasta llegar a la ciudad y empezamos a dejar a los chicos en sus respectivas casas, de verdad, los castigos de Rosalie no son agradables, para nada….

**Edward´s POV**

De este campamento aprendí mucho, la amistad, la diversión y la sensación de sentirte amado por la persona mas maravillosa de este mundo, le había declarado mis sentimientos a Bella, la cual venia rendida en el asiento delantero,, si, el asiento delantero, le conté todo a Alice, y decidió pasarse atrás con los Parker y que Bella se quedase adelante, mi ángel estaba demasiado cansada para mantenerla despierta, se veía tan hermosa, su piel, sus labios, todo en ella era tan perfecto..

-Edward, tenemos que hablar - dijo Alice bastante preocupada

-¿Que sucede? - le dije

-Es sobre la historia de anoche, que tal si eso fuese cierto?

-no lo se..., creo que seria un desastre, y seria peor si se encontraran en la famosa luna de Sangre

-si pero...,que tal si esos semivampiros estuviesen entre nosotros? Ah

Leí su mente, y era una vision, y la verdad, lo que vi era algo, que jamás me lo imagine, y de verdad, lo creí posible..

-Alice, es posible, y crees que sean ellos, crees que Bella pueda ser uno de ellos, dime por favor, lo has visto! - Alce la voz despertando a Soran

-Ah, que pasa, porque pelean chicos? - Dijo una adormilada Soran, sus ojos verdiazulados estaban rojos por causa del sueño

-Shhhshhh tranquila florecita vuelve a dormir, no peleábamos, solo discutíamos arduamente jeje, pero tranquila, vuelve a dormir - dijo Alice

La pequeña cayo justo en el estomago de su hermano haciendo que este comenzara a toser y a retorcerse, para luego quedarse tranquilo…

-Bien Edward no estoy segura, a menos que registremos cada centimetro cuadrado de la biblioteca de Carlisle tal vez podríamos descubrirlo - dijo Alice

-Oh mejor, ir a Italia y sacarle la información a los Volturis - dije

-No, sería peligroso, pues leerían nuestros pensamientos y sabrán que tal vez exista la sospecha de que encontramos a los doce semivampiros que llevan buscando por mas de setecientos años, y querrán deshacerse de ellos, eso es seguro - dijo Alice

en eso tenía razón, no podíamos arriesgar a los chicos, además, ni siquiera sabíamos si ellos eran, la única manera que teníamos era leer sus mentes y convertirnos en sus sombras..

-no solo tenemos la sospecha de ellos, debemos buscar informacion sobre los guardianes

-los guardianes es verdad, a menos que ellos los encuentren se cumplira la leyenda

-exacto, ahora solo queda infiltrarnos y averiguar si poseen dones

-punto a tu favor, ese es el detyalle principal, hay o no habra dones, y segun Carlisle estos sobrepasan la imaginacion

-correcto, ahora la pregunta del millon ¿como averiguaremos ello?

-Bien Edward, una de las maneras de infiltrarnos entre ellos es en una fiesta de Cumpleaños - dijo Alice

-¿Una Fiesta de Cumpleaños? Estas bromeando, además, quién de ellos podría cumplir años?

-Ashton, pude ver a los chicos planeando una fiesta sorpresa para él, cumple 16 años en tres días, podemos intentarlo, que dices, además es buena oportunidad para demostrar mis talentos como organizadora de fiestas - decía muy emocionada..

-Ummm, no lo sé, sería buena idea, pero no se darán cuenta? - Eso era lo que me preocupaba

-Please, si Eddie, además, Bry estará con ellos, no habrá peligro alguno, si ten en cuenta el "Fiesta Sorpresa" estarás con Bella, le harás cariñitos, besaras su cuello, le sacaras información y todo será rápido

-Sí, pero como si ni siquiera puedo leer su mente Ah!

-no puedes leer su mente?

-no, es frustrante esa chica, pero encontrare otra manera

-No importa, he visto que ella con tus encantos soltara la lengua

-Alice, no quiero hacerles daño, en especial a Bella, ella…es todo para mi

-Y lo seguirá siendo, a menos que hagamos esto, por favor, Eddie, si de verdad aprecias a estos chicos, y amas a Bella debemos hacerlo, se que lo de la fiesta suena estúpido pero es la única manera de colarnos,, Si?

-Está bien Alice, habla con Catherine, ella es la novia del festejado, ponte de acuerdo con los chicos sácales todo lo que puedas, estate pendiente de lo que hagan y, asegúrate que el chico tenga la mejor fiesta sorpresa de la vida

-Gracias Eddie, te juro que será para morirse - Dijo ella con una felicidad que no le cabía en el cuerpo.

Llegamos a la casa de Bella y le plantee lo de ayudar en la fiesta, ella acepto y se anoto, dijo que como su hermana mayor no estaba debían aprovechar para hacer una fiesta, según ella, el es como su clon ya que no le gustan las sorpresas, pobre chico, no sabe lo que le espera,…la fase I estaba completada, ahora solo debíamos contarle a Carlisle lo que creemos que puede ser, o el renacer de los vampiros, o el hundimiento de los mismos.

**Alice´s POV**

Luego que dejamos a todos los chicos en su casa nos dirigimos a la nuestra, la cual estaba a siete kilometros al norte de la ciudad, rodeada de grandes abetos y pinos, y un tipico diseño victoriano, trabajo realizado por mi madre, Esme Cullen, esa casa la teniamos desde antes de venir a esta ciudad, ella saco cuenta y tenemos aproximadamente quince residencias, diez en America y cinco en Europa, para ser habitadas la veces que nos tocaba mudarnos, y eso era cuando teniamos cierto tiempo en un lugar.

Al llegar nos bajamos todos de nuestros autos y empezamos a bajar las carpas y todo lo usado la noche anterior, entre ello la ropa que usamos para cazar, que de vez en cuando tendiamos a ensuciarnos con la sangre de nuestras victimas, divise mis vista al buzon del correo, Rosalie se dispuso a buscar la correspondencia de se dia

-Oh familia, carta desde Volterra - musito Rose

Volterra, con solo escuchar ese nombre da miedo, Bryant abrió sus enormes ojos que en ese momento eran topacio con cara de susto al igual que Edward, Esme tomo de las manos a Carlisle, Jasper empezó a irradiar preocupación mientras Rosalie sacaba con sus finos dedos la aterradora carta, y empezó a leerla lentamente…

**_Queridos integrantes de la Familia Cullen_**

_ Es un placer os volver a saludar, nos hemos enterado que se volvieron a mudar, como cada cierto lo hacen._

_Me es grato saber que están dispuestos a no dejarse descubrir por los humanos, espero que sigan así, y como siempre les hago la invitación a Alice, Y Edward para unirse a nuestra familia, ya que sus dones serian de gran ayuda para nosotros, también me entere que su nueva integrante, Sarah posee un don muy similar al de mi preciosa Jane, debe ser bastante poderoso, y el Joven Bryant debe haber aprendido e manejar el don de la Telequinesis, son muy raros los vampiros con ese don, y le doy mis saludos a mi hermano Carlisle, el cual tiene su puesto en nuestra real familia cuando desee volver a nosotros, también saludos a Jasper, el joven vampiro que acogieron en su humilde familia, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, que a pesar de no poseer dones igual son bienvenidos, espero que esta carta no sea de espanto para nadie y deseo respuesta pronta a la decisión de tus hijos.._

_Atentamente_

**_Aro Volturi_**

-Ja ja, eso es toda una farsa- decía Sarah-ese aquelarre se cree Mojo Jojo o qué? Unirnos a ellos y aguantarse a Jane, Alec y Demetri toda una eternidad ni loca

-Apoyo a Sarah, no tolerare que unos vampiros más viejos que Matusalén quieran meterse con nosotros y hacernos sus robots - decía Emmett

-Basta Chicos, no hay porque alarmarse, solo les escribiremos con la misma respuesta, nadie se unirá a ellos, además, saben que si así fuese no los dejaría ser como ellos, decía Carlisle

-Lo dices por su estilo de Vida Carlisle? - Dijo Sarah

-Si cariño, por eso mismo, desde que ustedes fueron transformados he tratado de inculcarles la dieta vegetariana, bueno, ha fallado un poco con Emmett, Edward y Jazz, pero aun así, no lo permitiría, a ninguno, ahora pasen que debemos guardar todo esto,- dijo Carlisle-quedándose afuera preocupado mientras los demás entraban a velocidad vampírica a guardar todo lo del campamento, y allí entramos Edward y yo con la bomba…..

-Carlisle, tienes un minuto para nosotros dos, -dije algo temerosa de que pensara mal, que pensara que queríamos irnos a Volterra y ser Alice y Edward Volturi

– no vayas a pensar mal, es que Edward y to queremos decirte algo, se que suena loco, pero es sorprendente

-diganme, no creo que sea tan malo

-Pues...

-Pues la verdad creemos que los amigos de Bella y tal vez..., hasta ella son los semivampiros de la leyenda que conto Wendy -Me interrumpió Edward, Carlise suspiro de asombro

-Porque eres tan apurado Edward, se lo iba a decir con otras palabras, no tan directo - entonces llego Rosalie justo para que la bomba explotase

-Carlisle queremos hablar contigo, creemos que los amigos de Bella son los semivampiros de la leyenda que contaron anoche -es que acaso hoy todos pensamos igual

-Rosalie, como es posible que también tu creas lo mismo? - dije anonadada

-JA, pregúntale a Emmett, el fue quien me dio a entender todo, por favor, a simple vista se ve que son diferentes, empezando por Wendy, Edward dijo que lo contado por ella fue por un sueño, y usen la logica, los humanos no conocen leyendas asi, a menos que en su vida pasada hayan sido criaturas asi, no se separan el uno del otro, es como si hubiesen nacido juntos, y bueno, ayer vimos como Soran corría tan rápido que ni Emmett pudo alcanzarla

-Es verdad todo eso - pregunto Carlisle mirandonos a todos

- si viejo, es verdad, no tenemos porque estar exagerando con algo tan serio como esto, ademas tu también lo crees - dijo mi hermano

-si.., creo que esa leyenda es verdad, pero no puedo definir que ellos sean esos niños solo por ser diferentes

-Si, pero mis visiones son las que nos dicen que debemos estar alerta

-Bueno basta, Alice y yo tenemos una idea, colarnos entre su grupo y sacarles información, ver que hacen, al mínimo movimiento extraño simplemente lo alertamos - dijo Edward

-Nos colaremos en los arreglos de la fiesta sorpresa de Ashton, allí podremos estar con todos los chicos averiguándolo, por eso necesitamos a Carlisle, para que haga las investigaciones, en su biblioteca vampírica, tal vez allí halla respuestas

-Está bien chicos, averiguen lo necesario entre los chicos, Rosalie, Emmett y yo averiguaremos todo lo necesario, pero por favor, cuídense mucho, por favor, no le digan nada a Esmee, no quiero preocuparla

-esta bien Carlisle, trataremos de que ella no se entere - agrego Rosalie algo seria

-Carlisle, son humanos, al menos eso creemos, no nos harán nada, además, así celebramos el cumpleaños de un tal vez semivampiro reencarnado, bueno, permiso tengo regalos que comprar y gente que espiar, Edward, tu vienes conmigo - dije alegremente

-Alice, estás segura que saldrá bien - dijo Edward con su usual cara de amargado

- claro que si Eddie, nada malo va a pasar, además ellos son buenos niños y nosotros vampiros vegetarianos, todo va a salir bien….

**_2 Días Después…_**

-..-No no y no, absolutamente no Spencer, la batería deber ir en esa esquina - dije alocadamente, este trabajo no era facil

-pero Alice nadie me va a ver si la batería queda allí, colócala en el centro de la pared - dijo Spencer mirándome con esos ojos profundamente azules-

"_Que vaya en el centro de la pared_" lo haras - decia su voz que parecia un susurro, me senti extraña, como fuera de este mundo

-Si Spencer, asi sera

- Gracias Alice, eres lo máximo

Spencer se retito alegremente y se dirigio a Teodhore y a Kennett, siento como si alguien me zarandeara

-Alice.., Alice..., Alice me escuchas

-Que? Que? Rosalie, pero que ratos paso?

-eso mismo te pregunto - decia mi hermana, volteo fijamente y el gordo esta cambiando el lugar de la bateria con sus amigotes

-porque el gordo pone la batería allí? - dije a casi gritar

-Porque tu misma le dijiste - dijo Rosalie seria

-Yo, yo le dije?

-si

-oh rayos aun como vampiresa me estoy volviendo loca - dije tirándome a una silla con mis manos sobre mi frente

-Alice, no estás loca, el gordito te hipnotizo - dijo Emmett con sus brazos cruzados

- no lo ves, se quedo mirándote a tus ojos por mucho rato

- Es cierto, lo hizo, además, no es el único, recuerdas que mandaste a Kennett a buscar una jarra de agua con hielo para los chicos

-Si... - de nuevo volteo a ver al moreno, quien despues de rodar la bendita bateria y mire que tenia una jarrita de plastico con solo agua - Que, solo tiene agua, pero y el hielo, donde esta, KENN… - cállate Alice, solo míralo - dijo Rosalie

Fue increíble lo que vimos, el chico puso el agua en unos moldes de hielo, y con sus propias manos los volvió hielo, eso si que era verdaderamente increíble

-Criokinetica, el poder de manejar el hielo y el agua, eso solo lo había visto en algunos vampiros egipcios - decía Rosalie

-Oye mira hacia arriba, es Wendy colgando las estrellas de aluminio - dijo Emmett - ¿y qué pasa con ella? Entonces tuve una vision, la escalera, Wendy y el piso del garaje de la casa Swan con sangre humana,

-oh rayos - dije casi susurrando - ella perdió el equilibrio, vi como se cayó de la escalera, tanto Emmett como Rosalie me sujetaron los brazos para evitar salir corrriendo a velocidad inhumana, pero una sombra blanca la atrapo al instante, tan rápido como un rayo, estaba flotando, y la sombra tomo rostro y forma, era Daniel, quien tenía a una asustada Wendy en sus brazos…

-Lo ves, todos son raros - definitivamente pero sabremos que son ellos los famosos niños como dijo Rosalie

-Tengo un haz bajo la manga dije muy confiada, de mi bolso saque un precioso liquido de color rojo que bueno, a mi me hacia agua a la boca

-Alice, estás loca, eso es… ….!es sangre humana! - Dijeron ella y Emmett

-SIP,, pero se la daremos a todos mañana, hoy sería muy riesgo -dije

-Y Edward y Carlisle están al tanto de la locura que vas a hacer? - Dijo Rosalie

-No, por eso mantengo mis pensamientos solo para mi, así como ustedes lo harán OK chicos - asintieron

-pero se supone que lo de ingerir sangre humana debe ser hasta la luna de sangre..., no antes - decia Emmett preocupado

-solo ser aun experimento Emmett, para ver si les hace alguna reaccion

-Solo ten cuidado Alice..., y tal vez no puedas ver lo que venga - decia Rosalie algo nerviosa, Bella llega de repente hacia nosotros y nos reune a todos

-Bien chicos son las nueve, es hora de cada uno vaya a sus casas, Alice, chicos gracias por ayudarnos con la fiesta y planear una reunión para ensayar en la cochera de su casa con los muchachos, la verdad no se como hubiésemos hecho - decía una Bella muy agradecida y nerviosa..

-No hay de que, ahora vámonos, no dejes que tu sobrino se acerque a esta cochera, o si no la fiesta sorpresa se arruinara - dije

-tranquila, Charlie, Soran y yo no lo permitiremos, gracias, Adiós - dijo despidiéndonos de su cochera la cual estaba muy oscura, vimos el volvo de Eddie que se acercaba y corrimos a velocidad vampírica sin que Bella nos mirara y nos posamos en las ramas de un árbol para ver como los demás se salían a escondidas de la casa de la familia Swan, Ashton bajo y entro a su casa, y nosotros nos fuimos a casa, a esperar el gran día…

**Ashton´s POV**

El nuevo día había empezado, estaba realimente molido, no había recibido llamadas de mama desde ayer, ella nunca hacia eso, además tuve horribles pesadillas anoche, unos tipos con enormes capas negras, sangre y colmillos, y el frio de la mañana había congelado mis pies al punto de acalambrase, sentí unos pasos en mi habitación, y un pequeño olorcito a humo, a humo de vela, también a tocino, pan tostado,,, oh demonios! sabía lo que era, voltee y allí estaban…. Bella, Charlie y mi hermanita con una charola con precisamente pan tostado, tocino, naranjada y un porquecito con una vela con el numero 16, y ellos tres cantando….

_Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David_

_Hoy por ser día de tu santo te las cantamos aquí._

_Despierta mi bien despierta_

_Mira que ya amaneció_

_Ya los pajaritos cantan_

_La luna ya se metió._

_¡Qué linda está la mañana en que vengo a saludarte_

_Venimos todos con gusto y placer a felicitarte!_

_El día en que tú naciste, nacieron todas las flores_

_Ya viene amaneciendo ya la luz del día nos dió._

Mi Cumpleaños, la época menos esperada, cumplía 16 años, al fin deje de ser el bebe de la familia Swan, pero igual, hasta mi tía Bella se puso toda empalagosa

-Feliz Cumpleaños sobrino, que cumplas 1000 años mas - dijo Bella

-Bells, sabias que es imposible que actualmente un ser humano pueda llegar a esa edad, estuvieron muy cerca Adán, Abraham, Moisés, Matusalén, Noé y varios personajes de la biblia, a menos que conozcas a un vampiro o a un hombre lobo te creo

-Ah sobrino, nunca cambias y por eso te traigo esto - dijo ella entregandome una caja con un envoltorio plateado, ella sabe que odio las sorpresas, pero igual lo abrí…. Para mi sorpresa, lo que tanto anhelaba, un ¡Pad 2 nuevo diseño, más fino, más ligero, mas rápido, pantalla Touchpad, con 3G, videollamada , video en HD aplicaciones para Windows Live Messenger, Facebook, Twitter y mas, era un regalo de Dios, además lo había comprado Isabella Marie Swan, la persona más ahorrista de la existencia, este hermoso aparato está valorado en 1000 dólares, lo cual sería un dolor en el bolsillo de mi adorada tia…..

-Bells, es,…. Es increíble gracias - dije aventandome a su cuello

- ah y escucha - encendí el reproductor y genial, Bella lo recargo, con música de Muse, estaba sonando _Supermasive Black Hole_, es la segunda banda británica mas súper de todos los tiempos - gracias y mil gracias Bella

-pero hay más jovencito - dijo Charlie, no lo podía creer, Charles Swan saco detrás de su espalda unas llaves, no lo podía creer

-Ashton, felices 16 y con permiso para conducir - dijo Charlie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,

-es una motocicleta, la trajo Jacob, tiene de La Push ,le hizo latonería, pintura y corre como una bala, pero eso sí, no porque seas mi nieto te vas a salvar de una infracción por correr en esa cosa entendiste?- Dijo muy serio a la vez que reía, ahora entendia porque el maldito chucho habia venido a la ciudad

-Oh claro que Si Char..., digo abuelo, es genial

-hijo, puedes decirme Charlie, no me molesta - dijo el muy feliz - esta bien..., gracias Charlie

-y falto yo hermanote - dijo mi hermana Soran entregándome una pequeña caja negra con detalles azules, y cuando la abrí, creí que iba a llorar

-Soran Elizabeth Parker Swan, esto es….. es…. ESTUPENDO….. ENTRADAS A PARAMORE LIVE 2011! Yeah! y además los CD´s originales,,, "All We Know Is Falling, Riot!, y Brand New Eyes" - creo que de repente estoy empezando a amar la fecha de mi cumpleaños….

-Te amo hermanita, como sabias que quería ir a ese concierto -reí-bueno soy tu hermana, y bueno faltan 8 meses para mi cumpleaños, y a cambio debes comprarme unas Botas preciosas que vi en oferta, cuestan 800 euros

-Estás loca, pero accedo ok, ahora vamos a arreglarnos para ir a la escuela, por primera vez desde que estoy en Paris quiero ir a la escuela - dije. Luego de recibir mis regalos me bañe, tome mi desayuno de cumpleaños y baje el pórtico a ver a mi nueva mejor amiga,, por Dios, los chuchos hacen un buen trabajo, era una verdadera obra de arte Quileute, era una moto de color roja, con unos hermosos detalles de metal con pintura de color plata, en la parte trasera de la moto había un adhesivo, muy original, por lo visto lo había hecho Embry, que loco, decía "Parker manda en el camino", Bella se fue en su monovolumen y yo llegue con mi hermana en mi nuevo medio de transporte, estaban mis amigos y los Cullen en nuestra banca y allí empiezo el relajo…

-Oh madre santa, Ashton,, es…, es una belleza, ni mi Ducatti se compara con esta obra de arte - decía Kimmy y Jasper tenía, no sé,, ¿envidia?, entonces Alice me abrazo por detrás gritando a todos los vientos

-Feliz Cumpleaños, entregándome un sobrecito verde, era una tarjeta con una imagen animada de los Cullen diciendo Feliz Cumpleaños, al menos era un regalo, pero me gusto

-Hey Ash… eran Bryant y Catherine, me estaba llamando, traían una cara que daba miedo, y una sonrisa maquiavélica

-Feliz Cumpleaños

-Gracias... - me daba miedo agradecerle, el tenia algo sombrio, me aterraba - les iba a decir a los chicos para regalarte una cancion en publico, _It´s My Life_..., no sé si es la canción indicada para tu cumpleaños, pero pruébalo - dijo Bryant, por Dios el canta súper, pero necesita bastante entrenamiento para no hacer el ridículo en el baile de graduación….

-Estás loco! eso sería una de las canciones para la graduación, pero tengo esta, bueno, a mi me parece perfecta, para la ocasión, cierto Rocker

s-Pues si, es la mejor canción para esto- dijo Danny con una sonrisa enorme_. Mi Último Día _es una canción de Tercer Cielo, esa era!

-Hey! Conozco a esa banda, son cristianos, y se escuchan muy bien - decía un Emmett muy acelerado

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿porque quieren cantar esa canción?

- Bueno Emmy, la banda y yo hablamos, sin incluir a Bryant en esta conversación, y hemos decidido decirles un pequeño secretito sobre nosotros, ya que ustedes son los únicos a los que, podemos considerar, Amigos, Kimmy, Spencer, Kennett, voz Danny cuerda , y uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

_Como si fuera mi último día,_

_Voy a vivir en la vida, amando sincero_

_Mostrando a los míos cuanto los quiero_

_Como si fuera mi último día_

_Voy a luchar por mis sueños_

_Viviendo sin miedo_

_Y cada minuto, vivirlo intenso._

_No voy a esperar hasta mañana, si el presente lo tengo_

_Como si no hubiese tiempo, Me quedara un momento_

_Voy a mostrar que te amo, Que estoy contento, que te tengo,_

_Como si tu alegría depende de mí, voy a darlo todo por ti,_

_Y voy a hacerte este día el mejor que pueda vivir._

_Como si fuera mi último chance para mirarte de nuevo,_

_Hare del momento, el más importante de tu recuerdo,_

_En el estrés de la vida, Se nos escapan detalles,_

_Que luego más adelante lamentamos olvidarse,_

_A veces se hace difícil o imposible recuperarse,_

_Como si no hubiese tiempo_

_Me quedara un momento_

_Voy a mostrar que te amo_

_Que estoy contento, que te tengo_

_Como si tu alegría depende de mí, voy a darlo todo por ti_

_Y voy a hacerte este día el mejor que pueda vivir._

_Disfrutar todo aquello que Dios me brindo_

_Mis amigos, familia y amor_

_Y voy a hacer este día el mejor que pueda vivir_

_Y voy a hacer este día el mejor que pueda vivir….._

Como siempre, solo se esperaron aplausos de aquellas personas que les gustaba escucharnos cantar, los chicos aplaudían, Edward tenía su mirada como, sorprendida, era como si supiera lo que íbamos a hacer, Rosalie, que con el poco tiempo que la conozco ha tenido esa mirada tan penetrante y fría, me dejo anonadado, estaba riéndose y aplaudiendo, creo que lo tomaron bien…

-Hey, la verdad me fascino la canción muchacho, pero, ¿porque fue eso?, que quieres decirnos, o mejor dicho, que quieren decirnos - pregunto Jasper viéndome a los ojos

- es una sorpresa - sonó el timbre para entrar, creo que la sorpresa se las daremos esta noche – chicos, que tal si esta noche les enseñamos, sip? - les respondí muy confiado y a la vez asustado…..

-Claro que si amiguitos, estaremos en primera fila, ah, feliz cumpleaños, dijo el grandote dándome un megaabrazo de oso que casi hace que devolviese mi desayuno – Emm… mi…..estomago… desayuno… ugh…- me bajo, de verdad, ese chico era igual de raro que nosotros, en fin, cada uno fue a su clase correspondiente, Bella llego tarde porque la antigüedad que Charlie le compro la dejo varada en la mitad del camino, pero con una ayudita no llego mas retardada de lo que estaba.

En fin, nos dispusimos a disecar a una rana en biología, y me toco hacer grupo con Bella esta vez ya que a Eddie, no se que mosca le pico que no entro a clases, entonces, como si tuviese algo en mi garganta, le dije a mi adorada tía lo que iba a hacer…..

-Bella, sabes…. Le vamos a decir el secreto a los chicos, ya sabes, lo de los extraños poderes – Ella se quedo mirándome espantada, la misma expresión que puso al saber sobre ellos

- Ashton, sabes lo que van ha hacer?, por Dios, creo que tu y tus amigos son los únicos que pueden hacer,, todas esas cosas que hacen, como Kennett que controla el hielo y el agua, Spencer y su mirada hipnotizante, Teodoro y sus cosas de controlar el ambiente y el clima a su antojo, o tu, que puedes correr como nadie, eres demasiado fuerte y puedes mover cosas, sabes lo que las personas normales les harían por eso que ustedes hacen?

Esas palabras fueron muy ciertas, no queríamos que nos pasara lo mismo que a Kimmy, pero estábamos seguros de que los Cullen guardarían el secreto – Bella, la banda y yo hablamos de ello y estamos dispuestos a asumir las consecuencias de ello, ella asintió

– esta bien sobrino, espero que ellos los entiendan, así como yo pude entenderlos – fue un gran alivio que ella aceptara como somos, y que aceptara también decir nuestro secreto, solo a ellos…

**Bella´s POV**

Mi sobrino y el resto d ela banda se iba a arriesgar a que otros supiesen de su secreto, a mi me cuesta bastante saber que mis dos sobrinos poseen habilidades que ningún humano poseería en esta vida, pero estaba exhorta de las decisiones de un chico de 16 años y sus amigos, no me competía eso a mí, solo esperaba que no fuese a pasar nada malo, ese era uno de mis temores, hoy me había levantado con un terrible presentimiento, no habíamos recibido ni una llamada de Marie Jane desde ayer en la mañana, tal vez… no se, perdió su celular, es igual de despistada que mama, ambas heredamos eso de ella, o está en una reunión y por eso no nos ha llamado, dispuse a llamarla, no soportaba esta desesperación, y espere a que repicara el celular…. Por favor Marie Jane contesta….. 

_-¿Hello?, habla Marie Jane Parker…._

_-_Hermanita, oh gracias a Dios contestaste el bendito celular, donde estabas, no recibimos noticias tuyas ayer - dije bastante alterada

- _Tranquila, ayer estaba en mi última reunión, estoy ahorita en __Pierrefonds_** (busquen en Internet o en un mapa de parís, si existe)**

-Pierrefonds! Estás loca, y porque no nos avisaste que volverías ah, tú sabes lo desesperados que estamos aquí, tu hijo no ha recibido llamadas tuyas el día de hoy

- _tranquila, Charlie ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, le dije que llegaría esta noche, que lo llamaba al llegar, le quiero dar una pequeña sorpresa los niños, ah, y le compre algo a Ashton, creo que no me perdonaría si cree que olvide su cumpleaños jaja_

-Jaja, eres tan graciosa, no te tardes mucho, se que Pierrefonds está a pocos kilómetros de Paris, pero igual, no te tardes, te extraño, además, necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Edward…

-_¿Qué sucede, te hizo daño o que?_

_-_ no, no, para nada, el es todo un caballero, y es amable, cariñoso, se puede decir que es el príncipe azul de toda historia - dije de una manera exorbitantemente feliz.

-_Oh preciosa, te enamoraste de verdad, solo espero que ese chico sea el hombre indicado y que te haga la mujer mas feliz de la vida, te lo digo en serio, esos amores son los que duran hasta la muerte_

_- _No se si es el esa persona destinada a pasar su vida conmigo, pero espero que si, lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de el…. Se que es el Marie Jane

-_bueno, cuando llegue hablaremos los tres, tu, Edward y yo, y él me demostrara con hechos que te ama, y que cuidara de ti que el..., Noo!_ Colgó!

Marie Jane, contesta, que rayos, bueno, al menos me comunique con ella y se que esta aquí en Francia y que podría estar para la fiesta sorpresa de su hijo, en fin, hare lo que me dijo, no dire nada de que esta aquí, ahora me hiria a casa a arreglar la fiesta, me escabullí de las clases solo para arreglar una fiesta, genial, eso no caerá bien en mi expediente estudiantil, pero igual, Alice, Sarah, Teodoro, Kennett, Wendy, Kimmy Jasper se vinieron conmigo para hacer los últimos retoques, Charlie ya había adelantado mucho cuando llegamos, y fue una sorpresa que el estuviese aquí….

-Papa!, que haces aquí? - Le dije asustada

– lo mismo que tu Isabella Marie Swan, planeando una fiesta sorpresa…. ¿Qué hacen allí paradotes? Vengan, aun debemos arreglar todo, Alice, llama a tus hermanos, que mantengan a Ashton ocupado hasta la noche – Genial, papa estaba de nuestro lado, y así pasamos toda la tarde, necesite la ayuda de los poderes de los chicos para no hacer un desastre total, mas tarde se anotaron Soran, Renno, Kenai, Esme y Danny, a las 7:30 pm teníamos todo planeado y listo, solo faltaba alguien. Bryant llego de primero, se veia muy agitado, el no estaba en la escuela cuando nosotros nos escabullimos, crei que se habia ido con Edward, rapidamente se puso a ayudarnos de terminar de arreglar todo, entonces llego un volvo plateado, era Edward, y mi sobrino andaba con el y con Emmett, Carlisle, Spencer, Catherine y Rosalie

– Apaguen las luces llegaron - dijo Alice, y apagando las luces vi como la sombra de Alice se desvaneció rápidamente, parecía un fantasma de lo rápido que se fue del lugar donde estaba, entonces los pasos llegaron a la puerta de la cochera – porque esta cochera esta con la luz apagada, dijo Ashton y Carlisle encendió la luz…

- SORPRESA! - Gritamos todos al unisonó, de verdad se sorprendió, sus ojitos brillaban con una intensidad inusual en el

-estan locos, pero igual gracias! - en ese instante lo llenaron de abrazos y Spencer y Catherine y yo subimos al escenario, y el gordo dio unas palabras…

-Bien, queremos darles la bienvenida a todos, y gracias por ayudarnos con el maquiavélico plan de fiesta sorpresa para el amargado de nuestro amigo, Ashton Benjamin Parker Swan, amigo, felices 16 y aquí, tu noviecita y yo te tenemos tremenda canción ok, disfrútala y diviértanse todos, y el y Catherine empezaron a cantar, y yo, como coro de Soñe de Zoe, pero ella cantaba con pequeño toque de sensualidad,ya que la cancion se refiere a ojos negros, en este caso ojos marron chocolate.

_Luego el tiempo, aquel momento_  
_ en que mi mundo se paraba entre tus labios._  
_ solo para revivir, _  
_ derretirme una vez mas mirando tus ojos negros._  
_ tengo ganas de ser aire,_  
_ y me respires para siempre; _  
_ pues no tengo nada que perder._

_ Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_  
_ en el brillo del sol, en un rincon del cielo._  
_ todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_  
_ en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos, soñé_

_Luego el tiempo, aquel momento_  
_ en que mi mundo se paraba entre tus labios._  
_ Solo para revivir, _  
_ derretirme una vez mas mirando tus ojos negros._

_tengo ganas de ser aire,_  
_ y me respires para siempre; _  
_ pues no tengo nada que perder._

_ Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_  
_ en el brillo del sol, en un rincon del cielo._  
_ todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_  
_ en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos._  
_ Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_  
_ en un brillo del sol, y una mirada tuya, soñe_

_Si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez mas..._  
_ si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez mas..._

Woooooo, una ola de aplausos de los Cullen se hizo escuchar, papa estaba emocionado, y Ashton estaba demasiado feliz, tanta felicidad no le cabía en el pecho por lo visto, se acerco a Catherine y la beso efusivamente en los labios, rapidamente camine hacia el y fui a abrazarlo, lo de mas quedaron cantando, otras canciones en el escenario

– Oh Bells, esto es genial, gracias, solo esperaba que mama estuviese aquí - diciendo esto bajo la mirada, que lala, no le iba a quitar la alegría a mi sobrino y le solté la verdad

– Ash, llame a tu mama esta mañana, ella voló hasta Francia, esta aquí, solo estaba esperando hasta la noche para venir para acá, debe venir en el camino, su mirada se ilumino y se me acerco al oído y me susurro algo – _gracias Bella, te prometo que me hare el sorprendido_- por Dios ese chiquillo tiene un lado semi oscuro, pero está feliz de saber que su mama si va a venir, entonces veo que Charlie esta en un rincón, hablando por teléfono, no puede ser, es el cumpleaños de su nieto y debe ir a trabajar, pero bueno, el es la ley, y como la ley debe cumplir su deber

-Bella debo salir, al parecer hubo un asesinato en las cercanías de Paris y debo ir a investigar, cuida de los niños, que no se armen tumultos ni peleas, conozco a los adolescentes con ustedes, bueno, me voy, estate pendiente si Marie Jane llega, es parte de la sorpresa Ok cariño – si papa, respondí confiada mientras él se montaba en su patrulla quien sabe a dónde, solo debíamos esperar la otra parte de la sorpresa…..

**_1 ½ DESPUES….._**

La fiesta iba bien, los chicos comian pastel y gaseosas, casi se arma un pleito porque Emmett derramo jugo en la blusa de Wendy, pero del resto normal, pero mi hermana no aparecía, llame a su celular varias veces, pero no contesta nadie, Charlie aun no llega, los chicos cortaron el pastel hace unos minutos, era extraño ver que ninguno de los Cullen no han comido no bebido nada de lo que preparamos, pero no le di importancia, me senté a ver la felicidad de los muchachos, y entonces, siento una mano fuerte y fría en mi hombro, Edward estaba a mi lado y se sentó junto a mi, era como si una fuerza muy poderosa nos uniera a donde vayamos…

-disfrutando de la fiesta cierto - dijo con esa adorable sonrisa torcida que me fascinaba

– pues si, la felicidad, la música, todo es tan vivo y colorido

-no te gustaría bailar o cantar algo - dijo el con esos ojos topacio brillando con gran intensidad – Edward, quieres asesinarme, 1º, tengo dos pies izquierdos y 2º no canto tan bien como los chicos, ellos tiene el talento le dije algo molesta

– y… si cantas conmigo, aceptarías, la noche del campamento ambos lo hicimos bien, porque esta vez no? - me deje caer en su trampita

–¿ que quieres que cantemos Ahh? - Dije silenciosamente – _Ella_ respondió el, conocia la cancion, era de Rata Blanca, y practicamente es una declaracion publica

– Edward, y crees que podre cantar eso, es,, es una can..., una cancion muy romántica y bueno, no se- titubee

– Lo harás! - diciéndome eso tomo mi mamo y la llevo a mi pecho, sus manos frías me estremecieron y puso una mano en mi mejilla - tu puedes, yo creo en ti - dijo esto a la vez que poso su tiernos labios en los míos, sentí toda la confianza se hacer eso y hasta mas y así pasamos al escenario en la parte donde estaba en teclado de Wendy, el como todo un caballero de dio el pequeño taburete y el empezó a tocar las tiernas notas de una canción memorablemente hermosa, para un amor inmortal

_Cierra tus ojos,_  
_ voy a contarte_  
_ algo que nunca te dije antes._  
_ Ella atrapó mi corazón._  
_ ella es la dulce miel que me hizo..._  
_ Sentir distino a los demás._  
_ algo cambió_  
_ cuando estuve a su lado._

_Hoy no recuerdo_  
_ cómo podía sin conocerla_  
_ pasar mi vida. Ya no me alcanza la razón._  
_ ya no me importa el mundo sin ella._  
_ Ella es el sueño_  
_ de un perdedor que la encontró_  
_ y ahora puede existir.__ Y voy a existir..._  
_ y podré existir, por ella..._

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, mientras él y yo nos hundíamos en la profundidad de esa canción, esa canción que marcaria un comienzo para ambos y me permitiría confiar mas en mi, y no tener miedo, porque se que es el, ese amor eterno que tanto anhele con los años…

_ Sólo podemos caminar_  
_ bajo el caliente sol del destino._  
_ Ella es el cielo. ella es el mar. ella le da_  
_ el sentido a mi vida..._  
_ a mi vida..._  
_ a mi vida._

Por instinto, el se puso delante mío, tomándome por la barbilla y dándome un tierno beso delante de todos , los silbidos no se hicieron esperar, y los plausos tampoco, era una escena que muchos recordarían. Entonces, pidió cantar quien menos nos esperábamos, Bryant..

-Hey, quisiera que el chico del cumpleaños, Danny y Spencer suban al escenario - los chicos subieron – bien, vamos a poner la música fuerte ahora, por eso, Kennett espero que tus dedos estén entrenados para _I Like It_ - los aplausos y los gritos se escucharon por todo el vecindario, y los chicos cantaron mejor que nunca

_If I'm coming too strong_

_But tonight is the night We can really let go_

_My girlfriend is out of town_

_And I'm all alone_

_Your boyfriend is on vacation_

_And he doesn't have to know_

_No one won't knew the things_

_I'm gonna want to do to you_

_Shout it out, scream it loud_

_Let me hear GO! Baby I like it_

_The way you move on the floor_

_Baby I like it_

_Come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes I like it_

_Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it_

_I, I, I like it._

_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

_Go girl please excuse me_

_If I must be leaving, oh I tryna keep my hands off_

_But you're beggin' me for more_

_Round, round, round Baby, low, low, low_

_The time, time pass_

_That's why I'm a No one can do it better_

_Shout it out, scream it loud_

_Let me hear GO! Baby I like it_

_The way you move on the floor Baby I like it_

_Come on and give me some more_

_Oh yes I like it Screaming like never before_

_Baby I like it_

_I, I, I like it._

Todos cantaban y bailaba, pero algo paso, Kennett paro la música al ver a Charlie llegar, con la mirada cabizbaja, y un profundo dolor en alma, Sarah, la hermana de Edward como toda chica inocente hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta destruiría el mundo de la familia Swan,…

-¿Qué paso Sr. Swan? - dijo Sarah – los ojos de papa se llenaron de lagrimas y se aferro al cuello de esa niña, lo que dijo, destruyo completamente mi corazón, y la mirada alegre de Ashton y Soran, se desvaneció y quedo fue tristeza y oscuridad, el ambiente se oscureció, y la risa se apago

-Marie Jane, era Marie Jane, Bella….. Tu hermana… estaba en el camino, sus ojitos azules, apagados, su risa destrozada, sus vitalidad marchitada, mi niña, mi otra princesa, Dios porque a ella - diciendo eso con lagrimas enormes en sus ojos, había entendido lo que había ocurrido, sin darme cuenta caí de rodillas, estaba en shock, no… no lo creía.. Marie Jane… mi hermana mayor… mi amiga… mi compañera… estaba..., no podia ni pronunciarlo…... la única persona que entendía lo que sentía ya no estaba, vi a Soran arrinconada en el suelo, abatida con las manos en su cabeza y a Ashton de rodillas abrazándola, con enormes lagrimas en los ojos, papa en una silla, con Emmett y Carlisle a su lado y los chicos de la banda muchos estaban llorando, otros estaban en shock, no podía escuchar nada, solo podía ver imágenes a mi alrededor, dolor, tristeza, sentí como Edward intentaba volverme en sí,… pero incluso a el... le perdí…. Lo último que recuerdo, es a mis piernas no poder mas conmigo, mis ojos cerrarse, y unos fuertes brazos, cargándome con ese frio que me satisface y la muerte en el aire.

* * *

**La muerte es un suceso que no se hace esperar, y toma a cualquiera de nosotros, y este es el inicio de una serie de sucesos para la banda y terribles verdades que dañaran el corazon de nuestra querida Bella, y habra alguna respuesta a lo que esta viviendo... Leanlo en el siguiente capitulo RESPUESTAS... Rewiers por favor...**


	11. RESPUESTAS

**Matenme si quieren , no he estado de humor para escirbir los capitulos del Fic, pero estoy mas animada que nunca, Weno, ustees saben, los personajes se adjudican a la grandiosa Sthepanie Meyer, la trama y los personajes de Dark Love, Sarah y Bryant me pertenecen **

* * *

**RESPUESTAS**

**Bella´s POV**

Desperté en una habitación que jamás había visto, era realmente hermosa, con grandes ventanales que divisaban un verde bosque con finas gotas de lluvia caer incluso, un estante con muchos libros y CD´S de música, en un instante recordé la terrible realidad,… anoche mientras celebrábamos los 16 años de mi sobrino, papa fue a hacer una inspección sobre un asesinato en las afueras de Paris, y lo que encontró fue,… lo peor que a un padre se le puede decir, y en mi mente se encontraron las palabras destrozadas de papa, era como un Deja vu, se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza…

**Flash Back**

_Marie Jane, era Marie Jane, Bella… Tu hermana… estaba en el camino, sus ojitos azules, apagados, su risa destrozada, sus vitalidad marchitada, mi niña, mi otra princesa, Dios porque a ella, no debió morir…. No…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Por mis mejillas empezaron a caer enormes lagrimas, no me pude contener, me deje caer en la cama donde estaba y tome mi celular, abrí la carpeta de imágenes y solo veía a una pelirroja de ojos azules junto a mí, aun no podía creer que mi hermana ya no estaba, que ya no escucharía su risa, su voz….. Cada vez mas mis lagrimas caían de manera exorbitante, y de la nada sentí unas manos frías, duras pero suaves a la vez, acariciando mi espalda y quitando mechones de cabello d mi rostro…

-Bella, amor, escúchame, soy yo, Edward - su voz parecia casi un susurro a mi aturdida mente - se que no puedo hacer que tu hermana regrese, pero te pido que vuelvas en si, tu papa te necesita, así como esos dos angelitos que se acaban de quedar completamente solos en este mundo, tu, tu eres la adoración de ambos, mantente fuerte, lucha por favor Bella, - ni aun esas palabras tan bellas y llenas ánimo me hicieron volver en razón, Edward se veía desesperado, me besaba en los labios, me acariciaba e hizo de todo para consolarme, solo un rato después, cuando, estaba en su pecho dejando caer todo mi dolor sobre el reaccione…..

-Edward, porque tuvo que pasarle eso a ella, era mi hermanita mayor, era casi como si segunda madre, no debió morir y menos de esa manera -llore desconsolada en su pecho una vez más, solo deseo que esto sea una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, que al despertar, ella este en la sala, arreglándole el cabello a Soran, regañando a Ashton por el desorden de su habitación, haciendo chistes malos sobre la pésima dieta de Charlie, diciéndome que debo mejorar mi vestimenta eso es lo que deseo, que ella esté aquí con mi familia, incluso quería hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo? - Dijo Edward

– no llegue a conocerla jamás, porque quería tu hermana hablar conmigo

- le dije que tú eras ese chico que me había robado el corazón – tenia medio a la reacción de Edward, pero, se formo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y me abrazo con fuerza y beso mi cabello, hubo un momento en que se quedo oliéndolo, por mucho rato, eso me calmo bastante, quería que ese momento durara, entones llego a mi cabeza Charlie.

-Edward, en donde esta mi papa?, me necesita

– esta con Carlisle en la morgue en este momento, ven, los niños te necesitan – no tenía fuerzas para bajar a ver sus ojos llenos de dolor, pero Edward me tomo de las manos y me ayudo a superar la realidad

Al llegar a la sala Esme tenía en sus piernas a mi pequeña Soran, estaba dormida, podía ver claramente su rostro rojo de tanto llorar, Esme me miro con expresión de tristeza, dejo a Soran con Emmett quien la tenia de la mano y me abrazo, un tierno abrazo, como los que me daba mi mama, rompí a llorar junto con ella, lo extraño era que no derramaba lagrimas, sólo, sollozaba, no me di cuenta que había empapado el hermoso vestido azul que ella cargaba

-Esme, lo lamento yo- interrumpió

- tranquila Bella, es comprensible lo que sientes ahora si, ven, necesito que que vengas conmigo - dijo ella, estaba como alterada, me tomo de la mano llevo hasta un ventanal trasero y pude ver a Ashton, con enormes lagrimas en sus ojos como golpeaba un tronco caído y Esme se dio cuenta que había hecho astillas del mismo, trate de explicarle la situación de él, peor otra vez me interrumpió

-Su dolor le expresa de esa manera cariño, cree que para que lo crean fuerte, que puede superar esta pérdida debe evadir su dolor de otra manera, aunque trate de ocultar todo lo que siente, al final siempre debe llorar, -decía, ella me agrada, la conozco poco pero puedo ver que es muy comprensiva y no entiendo cómo puede conocer los sentimientos de sus 7 hijos, con actitudes y sueños tan diferentes

-baja y habla con el preciosa, creo que tienen mucho que hablar – Esme tenía razón, me arme de valor y fui a hablar con él, me asusta hablar con el cuando está enojado o triste, sé que no controla su fuerza y no se de lo que es capaz cuando esta descontrolado de esa manera

-¿Ashton?, el volteo y pude ver su rostro, mas pálido de lo normal, sus enormes ojeras mas profundas, estaba sucio y su mirada se veía vacía, no tenia toda esa felicidad que siempre irradiaba, se dejo caer a un tronco caido con sus manos en su rostro me senté a su lado y pude ver como lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-No debió morir Bella, no debió, me siento tan culpable

– No, No, no eres culpable de un accidente que nadie pudo evitar dije desesperada, quería quitar esa idea de su mente nublada

-No Bella, no fue un accidente, tuve un sueño, un sueño terrible, no le conté a ella sobre eso, no la llame y le insistí para que se quedara unos días más en Estados Unidos, no fue un accidente y si se pudo haber evitado

– no lo entendía, vio a su madre morir en un sueño, algo no estaba bien aquí, sentí como se acomodaba en mis piernas y sus ojos empezaba a cerrarse, empecé a cantarle algo para que se durmiese, quisiera quitar todo dolor de mis sobrinos para no verlos llorar jamás, le cante _Over the Rainbow_, mientras sentía la llovizna caer sobre nosotros, mientras cantaba acariciaba su húmedo y alborotado cabello negro, los acordes de esa canción se iban debilitando con mi voz gastada de tanto llorar…

_En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris_

_subiendo más arriba y los sueños_

_con los que soñaste_

_una vez en una canción de cuna._

_En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris_

_las aves azules vuelan y los sueños_

_con los que soñaste_

_realmente se vuelven realidad._

_Un día pediré un deseo a una estrella,_

_de levantarme donde las nubes_

_estén muy por detrás mío._

_Donde el problema se derrite_

_como gotas de limón_

_más arriba del tope de una chimenea es_

_donde me encontrarás._

_En algún lugar sobre el arcoíris_

_las aves azules vuelan,_

_y los sueños con los que te atreves_

_oh por qué, oh ¿por qué no puedo?._

_Bueno, veo árboles verdes, rosas rojas también_

_las veré florecer, para ti y para mi_

_y pienso a mi mismo, que mundo tan maravilloso._

_Bueno, veo cielos azules y nubes blancas,_

_Y en la luz del día, me gusta la obscuridad,_

_y pienso a mi mismo, que mundo tan maravilloso._

_Los colores del arco iris, tan lindos en el cielo,_

_también están en los rostros de la gente que pasa._

_Veo amigos dándose la mano, diciendo: ¿Cómo estás?_

_ellos en realidad están diciendo: Yo, yo te amo._

_Escucho a bebés llorar_

_Los veo crecer._

_Ellos aprenderán mucho más de lo que jamás sabremos._

_Y pienso a mi mismo, que mundo tan maravilloso_

_Si, pienso a mi mismo, que mundo tan maravilloso._

**Carlisle POV**

La escena en ese lugar erra simplemente horrorosa, no solo estaba la hermana de Bella allí, habían tres personas más que habían sido asesinadas de esa firma tan brutal y despiadada, junto conmigo se encontraba el Dr. Kyle Foreman ayudándome con la tarea de averiguar la causa exacta de la muerte, pero mi instinto ya lo había descifrado.

-Dr. Cullen, observe esto, las marcas que la chica pelirroja tiene en sus brazos y cuello, parece, como si una persona fue la que la mordió, le rompió la parte distal del humero, trato de defenderse, el hioides lo tiene destrozado, lo más extraño es que no tiene ni una sola gota de sangre en su organismo

Y con estos resultados llegue a una conclusión personal, estas personas fueron atacados por vampiros, vampiros sanguinarios sin ningún respeto a la vida humana

-Dr. Cullen, llego a una conclusión total de los casos?

-Kyle, los cadáveres tienen fractura del hueso hioides, marcas extrañas, ni una gota de sangre, me parece que esto no fue hecho por un humano

-quiere decir quee sto lo hizo un animal?

-no lo creo Kyle, esto fue demasiado pulcro - dije - me parece que este caso será difícil, más de lo normal, cubrimos los cadáveres con las sabanas blancas y dimos el reporte general de autopsia.

Salimos de la sala y nos dirigimos nuestros hogares, la verdad no quería ver la cara de esa familia, la cual se había roto de la peor manera, quería tener en mis manos el poder de arreglarlo todo, pero no era así, ahora debía ayudar a esta familia a afrontar la realidad, al llegar a casa divise un ambiente pesado, podía escuchar a una niña llorar con toda su alma, gracias a Dios tenia sedantes, aunque nosotros no lo necesitamos los humanos como ellos si, al entrar la escena era devastadora y extraña a la vez, Soran, la niña de 14 años estaba llorando, es normal, perder a su madre de esa manera era horrible, lo extraño era que Emmett y Edward intentaban calmarla, la sujetaban de sus brazos y la niña los hacía volar hasta el piso, en un momento hizo que Jasper destruyera uno de los ventanales, lo lanzo hacia uno de ellos, de dónde saca una niña tanta fuerza para derrotar a tres vampiros, incluso a Emmett que es el más fuerte de todos, tuve que ir y calmar la situación

-Shhhshhh, Hey pequeña, tranquilízate, respira lentamente - intente calmarle pero era inútil, no paraba de gritar y de llamar a sus papas, tuve que adminístrale un sedante fuerte para que descansaran rato mas, Esme limpio su rostro y la llevo al baño para que se aseara un poco, en ese instante se escucho la patrulla de policías llegar a la casa, era Charlie quien había llegado

-Muchachos levántense rápido del suelo, y recojan todos los cristales rotos, Charlie ha llegado, dije aceleradamente, en menos de 1 minuto los chicos habían levantado cada pedazo de cristal roto a velocidad vampírica hasta que entro Charlie por la puerta principal, se veía tanto dolor en su rostro

-Carlisle, gracias por tener a mi hija y a mis nietos en ti casa en este terrible momento, acabo de llamar a Renee, esta devastada, me costo mucho decírselo - dijo entrecortadamente

-Tranquilo Charlie amigo, todo va a salir bien, debemos preparar las cosas para el funeral - dije hasta que el me interrumpió

-Quiero sepultar a mi hija en Forks, la tierra que la vio nacer y crecer, junto a su esposo, no quiero dejarla aquí Carlisle, es demasiado doloroso, dijo, debía acceder, la chica murio asesinada y no yrnia nada qur fuera contagioso ni nada, debíamos llevar su cuerpo a Estados Unidos, para darle el ultimo adiós, y así se hizo…..

**Wendy´s POV**

Aun no entiendo como no pude ver lo que iba a suceder, es todo tan extraño, ahora mi mejor amigo y su familia estaban sufriendo y lo único que podía hacer era consolarlos, tome mi bicicleta y Salí a la casa de los Cullen, era un trecho largo y debía llegar a tiempo antes del crepúsculo, y me embarque en el camino anegado de agua por la lluvia, por mi mente de repente empezaron a aparecer imágenes que no tenían sentido, eran tres personas, altas y muy pálidas, vestían capuchas negras bastante anticuadas, uno de los Cullen, Bryant y dos personas con una mirada que daba pánico con solo mirarlas, todos tenían grandes colmillos y sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, me pare en seco gritando mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer otra vez, mi corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal

Sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando, gire a todos lados y lo único que veía era una vasta extensión de bosque, de verdad estaba aterrada, podía oír los arbustos moverse y enseguida active mi escudo protector para evitar ser la próxima en terminar en el cementerio,

-sin previo aviso pude divisar dos sombras, corrían a gran velocidad, mientras me escondía entre los arbustos pude ver sus rostros, uno de ellos era una mujer, pelirroja, con grandes ondas en su cabello, igual al de Sarah pero más desordenado, era alta, su piel era extremadamente pálida, y,…. Sus ropas….. Estaban manchadas con sangre, estaba a punto de gritar y por instinto me tape la boca, esperando a que los extraños no me hubiesen escuchado, se acerco un hombre, de aspecto desaliñado de cabello largo cobrizo sus ojos eran de un intenso color rojo, jamás había visto ojos rojos,.. Solo en mis pesadillas, el sujeto en sus manos traía,, un álbum de fotografías, era muy bonito por cierto, el y la mujer empezaron a hojearlo y en un momento una de las fotos cayo y pude divisar quienes estaban allí.

Éramos nosotros, la banda completa estaba en esa fotografía, y divise mi vista hasta el álbum y pude ver que en letras doradas decía _"Parker Swan"_, era el regalo que la Sra. Marie Jane le iba a entregar a Ashton, los desconocidos se alejaron a toda velocidad si dejar rastro alguno de su presencia en ese lugar, pude salir y ver que dejaron unas cuantas fotos, de Ashton cuando era un niño, Bella, de el papa de Ashton, la señora Renee y el Sr. Phil, Charlie, Soran, de nosotros, porque esos desconocidos tenían ese álbum y porque sus ropas manchadas , tome todas las fotos que estaban en el suelo y partí a casa de los Cullen, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarme con esos desconocidos….

Al llegar me encontré en la entrada a un Bryant mas extraño de lo normal, cargaba… ¿gafas de sol? Por Dios estamos en el dia mas sombrio de todos, raro en el maldito clima parisino. Además no hay ni un solo rayo de sol en esta ciudad, aun tenía esa mala espina hacia el desde el sueño que tuve donde el asesinaba a Kimmy, me acerque a le preguntándole por los chicos… y el no me dirigió la palabra, y me dispuse a entrar

-¿acaso no te enseñaron sus papas a tocar antes de entrara a una casa o que es mala educación entrar a casa de una persona sin su permiso?-dijo arrogantemente

-Si tu fueses más educado y tuvieses las enormes *bip* de responder tal vez yo fuese un poco más civilizada Cullen

-Ja, lindo vocabulario Anderson, creo que ahora menos te dijo entrar a verlos

-¿Por qué eres tan desesperante y odioso?, todos tus hermanos son un amor y tu por lo visto eres la oveja negra de la familia -Mierda no debí haberle dicho eso, me sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca, sentí que me la iba a romper

-Me lastimas Cullen, suéltame, necesito hablar con Ashton y Bella,Aaahh

-Lo lamento Wendy, esto me va a doler mas a mí que a ti, pero no puedo dejarte pasar, hubo un instante en que él se desplomo al suelo gritando de dolor, se le cayeron los lentes y pude ver unos enormes ojos negros, como es posible, si sus ojos siempre habían sido ambar, gritaba exasperadamente

-Sarah, Sarah basta!

Entonces como de la nada apareció ella, estaba bastante enojada y lo levanto, tenía los ojos cerrados, acaso no le quería mostrara su propia hermana sus ojos ¿Qué se había hecho?

- Estas bien Wendy? - pregunto ella preocupada

-Si Sarah, pero me duele bastante la muñeca

- ven vamos, Carlisle te atenderá - dijo ella mientras yo voltee a ver a Bryant, me veía con un odio enorme, aun no entiendo porque con su actitud logro entrar a la banda y porque sus ojos eran de ese color?

En seguida encontré a Ashton, estaba dormido en el mueble de la casa y Carlisle me atendió, tenía un esguince en la muñeca, como era posible que Bryant hubiera logrado hacerme eso

-Wendy! - Pude escuchar a Bella que bajaba las escaleras, corrí hacia ella y la abrace, la familia nos dejo a solas un momento mientras nos sentábamos en los escalones a hablar, pregunto que me había pasado en la mano, le dije que tuve un pequeño accidente en la bicicleta…..

-¿Cómo han reaccionado ante lo que ha sucedido Bella? - le pregunte

- indignada, como alguien puede matar de manera tan sanguinaria a una persona, esto no tiene nombre Wendy, no lo tiene

-Y tu hermana no fue la única, junto con ella se encontraron a tres personas más, en las mismas condiciones,… y mientras venia en camino, encontré esto…..

-las fotos del álbum de Ashton, Marie Jane se llevo el álbum para restaurar las fotos y hacer un nuevo álbum con ellas ¿Dónde la encontraste? - Pregunto alterada

-en el bosque, la verdad, tuve otra de esas visiones, y bueno, me detuve a ver más de ellas cuando aparecieron dos personas, ambas tenían un aspecto horrible, sus ropas estaban rotas, y..,, y estaban manchadas de sangre – Bella se llevo las manos a la cabeza

-Fueron ellos, seguro que fueron ellos, diciendo esto le dio un golpe a la pared, pero esto término lastimándola, su rostro parecía llenarse de ira

- ¿y no,.. no te vieron, estas bien Wendy?

-Si Bella, gracias a Dios no me vieron, pero esas personas no eran de fiar, debemos tener cuidado, además, tengo el presentimiento que algo peor puede pasar

-No.., no Wendy, eso sería lo peor, lo único que nos queda es seguir adelante, y ver cómo podemos superar esto, aun no sé como haremos mi papa y yo, con los chicos, es tan difícil la situación, y lo peor es que creo que los Cullen, sospechan

-Que sospechan Bella?- Wendy, tu sabes, ojos hipnóticos de Spencer, súper fuerza de Soran, tu y tus visiones y tu capacidad de leer la mente cuando se te antoje, Kennett y sus poderes para controlar el agua y el hielo y quien sabe que cosas más sospechan, solo sé que se quedaron atónitos al ver a Soran lanzar a Jasper y Edward a un ventanal

-Mierda! Las cosas van de mal en peor, ahora si nos iban a descubrir, Bella, debemos decirles, nosotras, lo de los poderes…

-Y cómo crees que reaccionen ante ello, tengo miedo de que los rechacen chicos, creo que no deberían, lo hable con Ashton ayer en Biología y…..,, mejor no se lo digan seria muy arriesgado Wendy

-Y será peor si no se lo decimos a alguien, Bella, confió en los Cullen, y sé que no nos delataran, además, ya lo he visto, se lo diremos después de volver de Forks

-¿Forks? Y porque deberíamos volver, Estado Unidos esta a kilómetros de distancia, cruzando el Océano Atlántico como…? Tuviste una vision o lo leíste en la mente de alguien - dijo Bella

-Lo leí en la mente de Charlie mientras Carlisle me curaba, van a sepultar a tu hermana en Forks, se hará un pequeño funeral esta noche en tu casa y Charlie preparara los trámites para el traslado, tú mama y Phil los va a esperar en Seattle

-Oh demonios, había olvidado a mama,… no…. No se cómo Renee habrá reaccionado a lo de Marie Jane ¿lo viste, como lo tomo, Wendy?

-Como un balde de agua congelada, es difícil, para un padre perder a sus hijos de formas tan horrorosas, uno siempre piensa que los padres partirán primero, pero el destino siempre tiene sorpresas

-Pero esas sorpresas son desagradables amiga,… y te hacen sufrir con toda el alma

**Sarah POV**

Definitivamente este era el peor día para todos, en el ambiente podía sentir aun el olor a esa esencia que aun se estaba desvaneciendo en el aire, el llanto y el dolor, la lluvia mezclada con el día nublado y tenebroso y el viento soplaba fuertemente, era como el viento te dijese al oído que este es el comienzo de una serie de eventos desafortunados, no quería pensar en ello, me pose en el marco de la ventana de mi habitación y pude divisar que en el camino una figura menudita, de cabello lacio de color rubio ceniza, venia en bicicleta, era Wendy Anderson, la chica que espanto a Emmett con su leyenda de semivampiros, y de la cual sospechábamos que ella era uno de ellos

Decidí escuchar un poco de música para calmar el ambiente cuando escucho una fuerte conversación, y salgo a ver por mi ventana, Wendy y Bryant discutiendo arduamente, escuche que Bryant no la dejaba entrar, entonces me asuste al ver que el la tomo de la muñeca, pero la tomo que fuerza ¿acaso a ese idiota se le olvida que es un vampiro?

Wendy empezó a gritar, Santo Dios ese estúpido le iba a romper el brazo prácticamente, tuve que tomar medidas drásticas, Carlisle me dijo que no usara mi poder a menos que fuese necesario, en esta ocasión es necesario, fije mi vista en Bryant y en seguida pude ver a Bryant caer al suelo retorciéndose del dolor, quería darle una lección y aumente la intensidad del dolor, gritaba mas fuerte hasta que salieron unas palabras de su boca

-Sarah, Sarah basta

Creo que había aprendido la lección, así que me lance de la ventana y caí de pies y corrí a paso humano hacia ellos, Wendy se estaba quejando del dolor en su muñera, levante a Bryant y lleve a Wendy con papa para que la atendiese, y fui a arreglar cuentas con mi odioso hermano

-Bryant Edward Cullen acaso estas demente o bebiste la sangre de un ciervo drogado o que?

-Ese no es tu problema Sarah

-Si lo es, casi le rompes el brazo a una humana, que crees que hubiese pasado si se lo rompes, no solo veríamos un espectáculo sanguinolento sino que Edward y Carlisle te descuartizarían, acaso quieres que todo lo que Carlisle ha hecho para ocultar lo que somos se destruya en menos de un minuto, quiere eso acaso, que los Vulturis vengan hasta acá y nos eliminen de la faz de la tierra?

-Claro que no, no quiero que lo que Carlisle y Esme se esforzaron en construir en más de 100 años se destruya por un error mío, no lo quiero

Por una vez en los cinco años que tengo de convivencia con el puedo ver que habla en serio, técnicamente debería quitarle el puesto de psicólogo a Jasper, pero pude darme cuanta que el estaba usando lentes de sol, porque los usaba?, acaso tenia los ojos negros? Eso seria raro, ya que hace dos dias bebimos dos osos, seguro que no fue suficiente y por ello no se dejaba ver

Debe ser, bueno, la verdad, no le di importancia, a menos que hubiese bebido sangre humana que es algo imposible seria la otra causa por la cual este tratando de ocultar el color oscuro de sus ojos….

-Bueno, vamos adentro, se deben estar preguntando en donde estamos, pero eso si, nada de estar viendo feo a Wendy, Carlisle ya la atendió y esta charlando con Bella Ok

-Ok Sarah, pero no vuelvas a darme de toques dolorosos, además es…. Una sensación espantosa

-Tranquilo, solo lo uso cuando me molesto, además, no todos los días puedo usarlo a menos que se arme una batalla épica de proporciones mayores tal vez pueda

-No creo que ocurra, por ahora

-Qua rayos quieres decir con ese por ahora Bryant

-Nada, vamos antes de que empiece a llover mas fuerte

-diciendo esto me paso su brazo por el cuello y caminamos hasta la entrada, mientras la esencia se seguía quemando por la lluvia que caía y las hojas secas de los arboles crujían con nuestro caminar…

**Edward POV**

Ya había anochecido y el día estaba terminando, había pasado bastante rápido, los Swan estaban un poco mas calmados, pero aun esa herida estaba allí, estaba arreglándome para el funeral de la hermana de Bella, aun no podía creer que ella quería hablar conmigo, siento que alguien esta parado en la puerta de mi habitación, y por ese típico olor sabia quien era

-Emmett pasa, no te quedes allí espiándome

Pasó y se sentó en mi sofá, me sentía extraño ver a un Emmett sin un rastro de alegría en su rostro, era…. Un vampiro más muerto de lo normal

-Emmett, te ocurre algo, la verdad, es que no pareces tu? No sonríes, no me estas molestando, que pasa?

-Es que? Es difícil de decir, es la pequeña Soran

-Esta llorando otra vez, ve con ella, tú le agradas, como tu mismo dijiste, ella es como la hermanita menor que jamás tuviste

-No, acaba de parar, vengo de llevarla a su casa y bueno….

-Y bueno, que paso Emmett, te saco del auto con su extraña fuerza? reí

-No, aunque todavía estoy sorprendido por eso, bueno eso no es el tema ella se quedo dormida en el auto y empezó a hablar unas cosas extrañas que si la piel pudiese ponérseme de gallina lo haría en este instante, te lo juro por mi tumba si la tuviera

Emmett podrá ser el peor bromista del siglo, glotón, morboso adicto al sexo, odioso, mandón, jodedor y todo eso, pero cuando algo le preocupa su forma de ser cambia radicalmente, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Emm, que hablaba la niña?

-Solo esclca en mi mente, eso de verdad me horrorizo- decidi hacerle caso y observar dentro de su mente y lo que esa niña hablaba hasta a mi me dio miedo, parecía sacado del exorcismo de Emily Rose:

_No, no, dejame, Ash, Bella, chicos ayúdenme, colmillos, sangre, capas negras, ojos rojos, no, no por favor, no quiero, no seré una de ustedes, no matare a humanos para vivir,… no,,, Bryant….. _

_-que pasa pequeña,? _

_-Oh Emmett, extraño a mi mami, ella siempre calmaba mis pesadillas….. quiero ir con mi hermano y mi tía y mi abuelo… _- hasta allí quedo lo que el recordaba

-Eddie, que significa, acaso piensas lo mismo que yo?

-Creo que si Emmett, ella hizo una clara descripción de vampiros, y si hablaba de capas negras los únicos vampiros las usan son…..

-Los Vulturis-dijo Emmett sorprendido

-Ósea que…. Ella es una semivampiro, Soran es una de ellos por Dios

-Si, Emmett, una niña inocente tiene un lado oscuro, y tal vez, los demás también, dije seriamente

-Incluyendo…., a Bella?

-No lo digas Emmett, por favor, deseo pensar cualquier cosa, menos que mi Bella sea en parte… un monstruo como nosotros, como yo, dije apoyando mi cabeza al marco de la ventana, viendo como en las tinieblas nocturnas caía la llovizna, preocupado, vi mi reflejo en la ventana, y en mi subconsciente insistía

-Ella no es un monstruo, no es como nosotros, ella es un ángel, además, como ni siquiera nosotros podremos descifrar si ella es o no

-Ahhh, bueno, el duende tiene un haz bajo la manga y lo fue a probar en casa de los Swan en este instante

Vi su mente y lo que vi era lo más retorcido y estúpido que se les había ocurrido, solo a unos vampiros tan tontos se les ocurre, si ellos son los elegidos no solo el color de sus ojos cambiara, Sino que provocaran un frenesí alimenticio en esa casa…

-Emmett McCarthy Cullen que hicieron? - Dije a punto de estallar de la rabia

- La idea fue de la duende, Rosalie y yo le dijimos que sería peligroso y que no sabiamos como reaccionarian si se hacia antes de la luna de sangre, pero ella dijo que iba a salir bien, lo íbamos a hacer ayer en el cumpleaños pero por las circunstancias no se pudo así que ella aprovecho para hacerlo ahora…..

-Pero sabes perfectamente que sus visiones son subjetivas lo sabes

-Pero no ni siquiera se lo que significa subjetivo, vamos bájame Eddie, esta camiseta negra me la dio Rossie, ella se enojaría si ve lo que le hiciste -dijo Emmett, que estaba bastante nervioso

Y creo que mi rostro estaba irreconocible de la enorme rabia por la torpeza de mis hermanos, baje al Emm y corrí a velocidad vampírica a mi volvo, no tenia tiempo que perder, si esos chicos llegaban a beber la sangre se descubriría todo y seria un desastre total, tome una ruta alterna que daba mas cerca a la casa de los Swan y allí estaba, una calle atestada de vehículos, estacione en una esquina y viendo a ambos lados corrí a velocidad vampírica a casa de Bella y entre por la puerta trasera, la casa estaba llena de humanos, todos vestidos de negro y con caras de tristeza, olfatee el ambiente para encontrara Alice, y en seguida detecte cuatro olores:

Bella

Alice

Café

Sangre fresca

Este último me altero y seguí olfateando para encontrarlos, podía escuchar las mentes de todos los humanos allí presentes, solo veía rostros tristes y gente bebiendo café, entonces detecte a la banda completa, todos sentados en los escalones, vestidos de negro, hasta Soran, no cargaba ni un rastro de color en su cabello, y allí, estaba mi Bella, con su mirada profunda y su rostro pálido, todos tomados de las manos haciendo silencio, era la única canción que salía de sus voces un silencio funebre, entonces, divise a Alice, iba con una charola y específicamente doce tazas con café humeante, y de el mismo se desprendía otra esencia, quemante y liquida, leí su mente y efectivamente, lo había hecho, las, tazas contenían la sangre, corrí en seguida a ella, a velocidad vampírica, sabía que me iba a dejar descubrir, pero no tuve alternativa

Como un rayo salte hasta ella y derribe las tazas, lo que me hizo acabar en el suelo y el café caliente cayéndome encima, aunque, muchas gotas cayeron en los chicos, solo le pedía a lo más sagrado que ninguna de las gotas cayese en su boca, la gente volteo a ver qué pasaba, mientras yo estaba en el suelo empapado de café, con la boca cerrada para no probar ni una sola gota del mismo

-Edward, que hiciste, eso era para los chicos- dijo Alice. en mi mente quería matarla por haber hecho eso

-Ven aquí Eddie.., no hay problema Alice, creo que estamos bien así sin el café - dijo Spencer levantándome del suelo- ten, límpiate antes de que se te empegoste

-Gracias Spencer, eres un buen chico, entonces Bella se me acerco para llevarme al baño a limpiarme, de verdad estaba hecho un asco con todo esto encima, pero debía cerciorarme de que Alice no intentara hacer otra locura como esta

-Alice!- Edward casi lo tenía, porque lo hiciste,…oh oh, creo que me deje descubrir

-No, gracias a un sapo en la familia evite que hicieras algo terrible, en que pensabas, sabes lo que hubiese ocurrido si ellos hubiesen tomado eso

-Bueno, lo había visto, se despertaría el lado vampírico de ellos, además, tal vez descifraríamos algo mas

-Algo mas como que Alice?

-Como que no son peligrosos, son humanos, en parte, se han criado y reencarnado así por más de 700 años, de veras

Vi su mente y tenia razón, eran en gran parte inofensivos, pero no debíamos fiarnos de sus visiones vagas, no debemos provocarlos- Alice, solo te pido que no hagas otra locura como esta, ni tu ni yo sabemos que puede pasar ok

-Ok, bien, creo que ayudare a los chicos a limpiar el desastre que ocasionaste, a propósito, ve a limpiarte, pareces un pordiosero Eddie

Al instante me fui con Bella a limpiarme, estaba hecho un verdadero asco, mientras ella humedecía un trapo yo me quite mi camiseta para lavarla y ella me prestó una de su papa, la verdad, me quedo un poco grande, pero eso era mejor que nada, de allí vi como salía al jardín, con la espesa lluvia cayendo y la brisa fría golpeaba su bello rostro, tome fuerzas para salir con ella y la abrace por su cintura, y deje que hablara y se desahogara

-Y,…, tu, porque viniste, jamás la conociste?

-es verdad, pero, te conozco a ti, y siento que la conocí desde hace mucho

-es muy lindo de tu parte, sabes, jamás creí que algún día la muerte podía tocar a mi familia, es… tan doloroso,.. Recuerdo cuando yo tenía 12 años, murió mi abuelita Marie, mi hermana y yo la queríamos mucho, eran tan linda, nos escuchaba todo el tiempo y siempre tenia un dicho

-A si? Que decía? Pregunte ingenuamente

-las personas tienen tiempo para todo, para divertirse, para estudiar, para beber, para comer, para vivir, pero… jamás hay tiempo, para amar, para ser amado, sentarse a pensar, para morir... mucho menos para morir

Esas palabras me hicieron ver que en mi mortalidad fui así, tenía tiempo para todo, pero, jamás pensé, no me di tiempo para amar en esa época, recuerdo que mi madre se enojo mucho cuando le dije que quería ir a la guerra, en esa época para mí era como un juego, bueno, iba a defender a mi patria, pero cuando vi las consecuencias de la misma, me sentí, pequeño, pero, cuando a mi familia y a mí nos llego la hora de morir, fue el único instante en el que me puse a pensar, en que perdí mi tiempo, que pude haber hecho que no hice, vi a mi familia caer poco a poco, solo quedábamos mi hermano y yo, le di gracias a Dios que Carlisle nos salvo a ambos, pero sin darnos cuenta, el tiempo nos dejo heridas abiertas, difíciles de cerrar, con la inmortalidad…..

Entonces escuche a Charlie llamar a Bella, preguntándole por los boletos de avión, entonces, recordé que iban a llevar al cuerpo de su hermana a Estado Unidos, lamente no haber recordado eso, iría con ella, sentiría su calor, sus lagrimas, el olor de su cabello, todo eso lamente, en menos de media hora, todos salieron a el aeropuerto, los chicos de la banda con el permiso de sus padres pudieron ir con la supervisión de Charlie y Carlisle, solo pude ver como los chicos abordaban el avión, y partían hacia otro continente

**Catherine POV**

El viaje fue más largo de lo que recordaba, salimos de Paris a las 7:30 pm y llegamos a Seattle a las 10 horas, en Estados Unidos, era de tarde, como las 2:40 pm máximo, de allí, nos subimos en el auto del Sr. Phil. El padrastro de Bella quien nos esperaba en el aeropuerto, nos tardamos dos horas en llegar para llegar a Forks, venia tomada de la mano de mi novio quiens e veia cansado de tanto llorar, de tranto sufrir..., se veia derrotado, bese su frente, haciando que el se despertara lentamente

-ya casi llegamos mi amor - le dije cariñosamente

-gracias por estar conmigo y con mi familia Caty.., te amo

-yo yo a ti - deje que el se acomodara en mi pecho y acariciaba su alborotado cabello negro

Sin darnos cuenta habiamos llegado a Forks, había olvidado cómo era este lugar, nubes y lluvia por todos lados, y verde, había olvidado su eterno olor invernal,, solo veníamos dos veces al año, para vacaciones de verano y navidad, llegamos en seguida al cementerio de Forks

Estaba atestado de personas y amigos de la familia, pude ver a Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Weaber, Tyler Cornwell y Lauren Mallory, nos veian con lastima, la señora Renee abrazo a Bella y a Ashton y Soran fuertemente, dejandose caer el suelo, estaba mojada por tantas lagrimas, Phil, lloraba igual pero trato de mantenerse firme junto con Charlie, pero veia a Carlisle serio, con sus ojos cerrados, no derramaba lagrimas, estaba igual de fuerte, había llegado la hora de despedirnos definitivamente, el pastor de la iglesia, el señor Weaber, dio paso a Ashton y a nosotros para hablar, la banda y yo, escribimos una canción, que la entono Ashton, el cual se paro, con lagrimas en los ojos, y su dulce voz temblorosa, igual que Bella, su padre y su madre la abrazaron como nuca, ahora solo quedaba ella, y debían protegerla, mientras cantábamos la brisa fría de Forks, nos recordó que debamos luchar, porque esto no se iba a quedar así, y así, de un coro suave pasamos a uno con mayor intensidad, como siempre, tomados de las manos

_Yo te extrañare tenlo por seguro_

_fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos_

_que vivimos juntos._

_los detalles las pequeñas cosas_

_lo que parecía no importante_

_son las que mas invaden mi mente_

_al recordarte._

_Uhhhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo_

_para verte de nuevo, para darte un abrazo_

_y nunca soltarte_

_mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo_

_que Dios te ha llamado_

_para estar a su lado_

_así el lo quisooo_

_pero yo nunca penseee_

_que doliera tantoooo_

_Ya no llores por mi_

_yo estoy en un lugar_

_( lleno de luz)_

_donde existe paz_

_donde no hay maldad_

_donde puedo descansar._

_No llores por mi_

_Es tan bello aquí_

_( con calma iré)_

_quiero que seas feliz_

_que te valla bien_

_y cuando_

_te toque partir_

_espero verte aquí_

_Yo te extrañare_

_tenlo por seguro_

_como pensar que la vida_

_puede terminar_

_en un segundo_

_la vida es polvo_

_puede esparcirse_

_en un momento_

_nada trajiste_

_nada te llevas_

_solo lo que había dentro_

_Uhhhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo_

_para verte de nuevo_

_para darte un abrazo_

_y nunca soltarte_

_mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo_

_que Dios te ha llamado_

_para estar a su lado_

_así el lo quisooo_

_pero yo nunca penseee_

_que doliera tantoooo_

_Ya no llores por mi_

_yo estoy en un lugar_

_( lleno de luz)_

_donde existe paz_

_donde no hay maldad_

_donde puedo descansar._

_No llores por mi_

_Es tan bello aquí_

_( con calma iré)_

_quiero que seas feliz_

_que te valla bien_

_y cuando_

_te toque partir_

_espero verte aquí_

_Yo te extrañare_

_tenlo por seguro_

Y ese fue el final de todo,…. La gente se iba a sus casas, y nosotros, quedamos, admirando el crepúsculo de esta ciudad, que nos vio nacer, y quien sabe, si nos vera morir, ver, como la vida se apaga, mientras escuchábamos los grillos alrededor de nosotros y el ultimo rayo del sol, en el horizonte, y solo nos quedaba esperar, esperar a poder morir, a poder vivir, y esperar una respuesta, que tal vez, jamás llegara….

* * *

**Este suceso rompio los corazones mismos de la banda, incluso los de la familia Cullen, pero alguien los animara un poco y hara que vuelva la armonia a la casa Swan y a la casa Cullen, con ayuda de la musica y un vampiro loco como Emmett.., y ademas, Bella revelara la pesadilla que Edward ha vivido desde que la conocio leanlo en el proximo capitulo "Revelaciones" Reviews Por Favor**


	12. REVELACIONES

**REVELACIONES**

Caminaba por las oscuras calles de Paris otra vez, con mi fuero interno lleno de odio y a la vez lastima, me sentía la peor de las bestias, había asesinado a cuatro personas, entre ellas, Marie Jane Swan, apoye mi cabeza en una pared, y solo el recuerdo de lo que hice me da más ira,…. era una chica pelirroja, distraída usualmente con su celular, la tome por el brazo, el cual rompí, solo podía escuchar sus gritos y quejidos, lucho para salvar su vida, la tome por el cuello, y divise sus ojos azules, los cuales me miraban con horror, reconoci en seguida esa mirada, era la de aquella chiquilla, la extraña Soran, estaba llorando y gritaba mientas mis dientes destrozaban su cuello, y ese preciado liquido borboteaba a millón, sentía como sus uñas intentaban hacerme daño, ella jamás entendió porque lo hacía, era mi manera de vivir, como actualmente lo hago no es la mejor manera,..,, después de saciar mi sed y dejar el cadáver en un camino alterno a Paris, revise el bolso de la joven, traía un álbum de fotografías, y me sentía peor al ver ese álbum, lo único que hice fue lanzarlo con todas mis fuerzas al suelo y maldecirme internamente, estaban ellos alli...

-Hey,… no te enojes jovencito, sabes que no hiciste nada malo verdad- decía uno de mis cómplices en esta atrocidad que hice

-eso es lo que tu crees, esto esta mal, no debí hacer este trato con ustedes, jamás debí- el sujeto me tomo por la camiseta y me plasto en la pared, pude ver su cara de odio hacia mi, entonces llego la pelirroja para terminar de completar

-Victoria, al parecer este chiquillo quiere romper el tratado que hicimos

-Sabes que el trato que hiciste con nosotros es serio verdad?

-Si, lo se, pero es que,.., es peligroso con ustedes asesinando gente a cada rato, las autoridades se darán cuenta y no podremos hacer nada -dije con molestia

-escúchame bien, tu trabajo es solo traernos a los doce vampiros, bueno, al parecer ya los tienes, como te dijimos, no les haremos daño alguno, pero, debes primero encontrar una carnada, ellos según tu, no se separan en ningún momento

-Y creo que tengo a la persona indicada para ello….. -Dije maquiavélicamente – Victoria confía en mí, te los traeré a todos y cada uno de ellos, solo con las condiciones que no les hagan daño a ninguno de ellos, y no maten abiertamente, maten a pordioseros y vagabundos, pero no se hagan notar

-Ellos no saben tan bien como un humano bien cuidado, pero que mas da…. Ya lo sabes, a los doce mi joven amigo

-tranquilos, además, mis pensamientos están bien resguardados, se como engañar al vampiro lector de mentes, pero de la chica la de baja estatura, de ella me encargare

-Cuidado, eres la pieza clave para esto -dijo Victoria mientras yo iba caminando, y la lluvia caía en la ciudad en la que las tinieblas merodeaban…..

**Ashton POV**

Dos meses….. Dos meses desde la desaparición física de mi mama, dos meses desde que el dolor y la agonía invadieron el hogar Swan, dos meses en el cual la música no volvió a sonar, en la que la vida, solo la he visto como un soplo de viento, aunque mi ánimo y el resto de mi familia se había calmado, aun quedaba esa herida y esa pregunta su respuesta, a esos sueños constantes, la banda y yo, nos vestimos es de negro, negro, por el dolor que aun vive en nuestros corazones, hasta los Cullen se unieron a nuestro duelo, y bueno, perdimos la audición para la Banda del Baile de Graduación, a lo cual no le di importancia, solo anhelaba graduarme e irme de Paris ahora, estábamos la banda y yo, en casa de los Cullen, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a estar allá, era,., tanta la paz que se sentía en esa casa, Edward con Bella en sus brazos, Emmett con mi hermanita en su espalda, mientras que el resto veíamos el techo…..

-Chicos ya basta, es hora de despertar, alégrense, regocíjense, ustedes son..., ustedes..., los que jamás se entristecen -decía Emmett tratando de alegrarnos

-Emmett, no ayudas en nada, a menos que nos traigas a Hayley Williams, Linkin Park o a Cee-lo Green, es la única manera que nos animes y nos quites la tristeza, -dijo Kimmy, en parte tenía razón, solo si nos traía a alguno de ellos sonreiríamos, pero creo que ni siquiera eso curaría las heridas, recoste mi cabeza en un cojin de la enorme casa, Esme se acerco a mi y me acaricio el cabello, eran las caricias de una madre

Llego Emmett de repente con un reproductor de DVD y varios CD´S de karaoke, que p`laneaba este tonto?

-chicos, Bryant no me dejo entrar en su habitación por los cd´s de Paramore, que se que ustedes los idolatran, y yo también lo haría de verdad, porque Dios. Hayley Williams es simplemente…..

–Emmett cierra la boca – decía Rosalie furiosa hasta las raíces de su largo cabello rubio pero tengo que admitirlo, Heyley es fantastica

-Tranquila Rossie, solo iba a decir que canta súper, Bueno, no les pude traer Paramore pero miren, si a Cee-lo Green, y ahora cantare para ustedes _F**k You_ además, la música es la mejor medicina que puede haber no es cierto Pa´?

-bueno, es verdad hijo -dijo Carlisle

En estos momentos Mozart, Michael Jackson, John Lennon y Celia Cruz se deben estar retorciendo en sus tumbas al oír este estruendo del monstruote de Emmett

_See you driving 'round town  
With the girl i love and i'm like,  
Fuck you!  
Oo, oo, ooo,,, aaaaaa!  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough i'm like,  
Fuck you!  
And fuck her toouuu!  
I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Fuck you!  
Oo, oo, ooo,,,, uuuuu_

-Emmett cállate, me voy a quedar sordo, dijo Jasper, déjale la música a los verdaderos cantantes

-Si Emm, déjanos la a nosotros, te estás dañando las cuerdas vocales y aturdiéndonos, así no se canta, deja que Catherine te enseñe como se canta al estilo de Cee-lo Green

-JAJAJAJA, Catherine, tu noviecita, ella canta como un pajarito, jamás llegaría al nivel de este súper cantante, dañaras su linda voz,, jajajaja

Jajaja, Emmett no sabe de quien se esta riendo, y creo que acabo de invocar al mismísimo diablo, que viene a explotar (literalmente pero con ella si se explota)

-Así que canto como pajarito no Emmett? te propongo algo, si gano bailaras mañana en el colegio _I am Barbie Girl _con tutu y unas botas de aguja de 9 cm y si pierdo, lavare tu Jeep y tus calzoncillos por el resto del año, que dices?- dijo Cath´s con su rostro enrojecido de la rabia, y sabia que sus manos no se debían tocar tampoco cuando estaba en ese estado, ya que deben estar a punto de explotar de lo calientes

-Ummm, suena interesante lo del baile, pero mas tentador será verte lavar mis calzoncillos y mi Jeep, ah, por cierto, se ensucia mucho tendrás que venir casi todos los días a lavarlo Cathy….

Jajajaja, eso es lo que cree el- Edward, te necesito para esto, tienes dedos finos así que el piano me servirá

-A la orden – dijo el levantándose para caminar a su piano

- ¿Que necesitas Piano?, eso no te servirá, te dará dolor de garganta chica, Cee-lo no es para ti- decía Emmett

-Así que crees que una chica no puede cantar Cee-lo, eso es lo que tu crees, HERE!

Y así, Emmett deseara no haber nacido jamás….

_I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl i love and i'm like,  
Fuck you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough i'm like,  
Fuck you!  
And fuck her too!  
I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Fuck you!  
Oo, oo, ooo_

Definitivamente iba a gozar al ver a Emmett perder ante mi novia, esboce una sonrisa, la primera en dos meses

_Yeah i'm sorry, i can't afford a ferrari,_  
_But that don't mean i can't get you there._  
_I guess he's an xbox and i'm more atari,_  
_But the way you play your game ain't fair._

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_  
_(oh shit she's a gold digger)_  
_Well_  
_(just thought you should know nigga)_  
_Ooooooh_  
_I've got some news for you_  
_Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend_

_Now i know, that i had to borrow,_  
_Beg and steal and lie and cheat._  
_Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya._  
_'Cause being in love with you ass ain't cheap._

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you_  
_(oh shit she's a gold digger)_  
_Well_  
_(just thought you should know nigga)_  
_Ooooooh_  
_I've got some news for you_  
_Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend_

_Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad?_

_(So bad, so bad, so bad)_  
_I tried to tell my mamma but she told me_  
_"this is one for your dad"_  
_(your dad, your dad, your dad)_  
_Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!_  
_Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!_  
_I still love you. Ooooooooooooooooooooh!_

_I see you driving 'round town  
With the girl i love and i'm like,  
Fuck you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough i'm like,  
Fuck you!  
And fuck her too!  
I said, if i was richer, i'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a...  
Fuck you!  
Oo, oo, ooo_

Los gritos y aplausos se escucharon por toda la casa, al parecer ese toque de alegría había dado algo de risa a los corazones de muchos, y Emmett tenia que pasar la vergüenza de su vida mañana, jaja, hay, definitivamente la venganza es tan, pero tan dulce, que en seguida me dio ganas de azúcar.

Mientras todos reían frescamente, yo me escabullí en la cocina, y abrí en refrigerador de los Cullen, y encontré un tazón blanco, muy grande, tenia curiosidad por ver que había allí, era de color rojo lo que vi, ¿sería gelatina?, tal vez, amo la gelatina, abrí el tazón y lo que vi me dio asco y quería gritar y me tape la boca con las manos..., Es…. Sangre, toque el espeso líquido rojo con la punta de mi dedo índice, y vi horrorizado las imágenes de uno de mis sueños, los cuales se habían intensificado cada vez mas, sentí como alguien, de manos frías y piel dura me tapo los ojos, forcejeamos por varios minutos y creo que me saco hasta el jardín trasero, no sabia que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, ¿porque los Cullen tenían un tazón con sangre en el refri?

Tuve que usar mi fuerza sobrehumana para zafarme de quien rayos me tenia agarrado y para mi sorpresa… Bryant

El ha estado bastante raro los últimos días, ya no canta, no habla, y,.,, bueno incluso son se le ve en la escuela, y sus ojos, usualmente son esmeralda, pero, sus bordes, eran como,,., rojizos y algo negros, negro carbón, en seguida me sujeto por los hombros y pude ver que traía un odio enorme en sus ojos, y me asusto

-¿Qué viste Ashton, Que viste? Respóndeme

-N..n… la bandeja que tiene… sangre, ¿porque tienen ustedes eso allí?

-No te incumbe, y.., deberías alejarte de mi familia, no somos, buenos para ti ni para los chicos

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas? ¿Estas loco o que?, somos amigos ok, ¿Qué esta sucediendo contigo? Ya no eres ese chico que conocimos en la escuela, ¿en que estas metido? ¿Eres Emo? ¿Usas Drogas?

-Claro que no Ashton, es solo que, no quiero que salgan lastimados por causa nuestra

-¿de que carajos estas hablando Bryant? Hablas como si tu y tu familia fuese el mismo demonio

-No sabes en las cosas en las que se han metido desde que llegaron a nosotros, deben alejarse de nosotros, si es posible regresen a los Estado Unidos, para así no volvernos a ver, jamás entiendes- diciendo esto el se alejo adentro de la casa, incluso se escucho un portazo muy fuerte

No podía que darme con la cosa, el quería que nos alejáramos de el y su familia, que ellos eran una amenaza para nosotros, me llene de curiosidad, así que fui hacia donde estaban los muchachos, y llame a Wendy hasta el otro lado del salón, y allí le lance la bomba que Bryant me había estallado en la cara y ella se quedo sorprendida

-Ashton, aquí hay gato encerrado, debemos averiguar que pasa con los Cullen y porque el tazón con sangre en el refrigerador

-Y,, también de ya sabes que?, dije un poco nervioso- en ese instante reconocí la mirada de Wendy, estaba en la luna, mejor dicho tenia una de sus visiones

-Wendy, ¿Qué viste?

-No me lo vas a creer, vamos a llamar a Jacob ahora mismo….

**_La Push 2:30 am_**

-Carajos! ¿Quien llamara a estás horas? ¿Es que acaso esta gente no duerme? -Hello

_-Jake somos nosotros, Wendy y Ashton_

-chicos, que milagro que me están llamando, y a estas horas, no hablaba con ustedes desde… bueno desde lo de la mama de Ashton…

_-bien, Jake, sabemos que es de madrugada en la Push, pero necesitamos… tus leyendas de la tribu, recuerdas, cuando teníamos 8 años nos sentábamos en el fuego a escuchar las leyendas Quileutes_

-si, pero chicos tengo bastante sueño, se las envió por fax mañana ok, buenas madrunoches…..

_-Jacob, espera Jake- _tuu..., tuuu., tuu!

**Paris 3:30 pm **

-Asqueroso perro, nos colgó, ahora jamás sabremos lo que decían las leyendas

-pero las va a enviar por fax, además, es algo, tan,.., loco jajaja brujas, sucumbos, vampiros, hombres lobos, see claro

-Ashton, estamos nosotros, que no somos nada normales, pueden existir cosas así –creo-

-Lo ves tu dudas igual que yo, mi conclusión es que Bryant o consume drogas o se metió a gótico, emo o cualquier cosa así…..

-Weno..,, tal vez no deba alarmarme, pero igual no hay que bajar la guardia, ven, vamos a burlarnos de Emmett, jajaja, una chica lo venció

Y fuimos a burlarnos del ego de Emmett, el cual había quedado por el suelo, pero las palabras de Bryant no dejaron de zumbarme en la cabeza, y no sabía porque actuaba así

**Kimmy´s POV**

Aun me estaba riendo, lloraba de la risa, hasta que escuche un fuerte portazo, y vi a Bryan, parecía bastante enojado, me escabullí entre los demás que se estaban haciendo pis de la risa para ir a ver que le ocurría a Bryan, a veces deseaba tener el poder de Wendy para escuchar su mente, pero Weno, las cosas no son así, toque la puerta y lo único que se escucho fueron tremendas maldiciones, eso no lo toleraba

-Bry, soy yo Kimmy, abre la puerta

-Vete no quiero hablar con nadie

Intente girar la perilla, pero tenia pasador

-Abre o rompo la puerta

-Inténtalo si puedes – me acabas de retar Cullen, tendía que pagar la cerradura, pero Weno, es un pequeño riesgo que voy a correr, usando mi extraña fuerza destruí la cerradura y logre entrar al cuarto, ligeramente desordenado y oscuro y un chico a la derecha mía sorprendido, y yo, con su cerradura en mi mano

-que coños!..., ¿que le hiciste a mi puerta?

-Solo abrí y listo, ahora si ¿me puedes explicar que te sucede?

-Bueno, siéntate, pero, tendrás que ayudarme a reparar esto, Esme me matara si ve lo que le hiciste a su puerta

-A ti tal vez no te haga nada, pero a mi me mandarían a la cárcel por destrucción de propiedad jejeje

-Y bien, ¿no vas a sentarte?

-Si – diciendo esto me senté en la silla del computador- y bien, que te pasa, ¿porque estabas taaaan enojado?

-Sabes, esto es como difícil de explicar Kimmy

-Somos amigos, al menos yo lo creo – en seguida me miro con cara de WTF, nos quedamos mirando por un momento

-No se que estoy haciendo con mi vida, a veces creo que todo es un error- me quede completamente extrañada, el creía que su existencia era un error

-Y… ¿Por qué piensas eso? Lo dices como si hubieses cometido el peor crimen

-Y que tal si lo hice?, si hubiese cometido un crimen seria siendo tu amigo y seguiría formando parte de la banda? No lo creo- diciendo esto se volteo enojado

-Que, quieres decir?

- nada Kimmy,…. Oye, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Ah?

- que si quieres salir conmigo

Me quede totalmente anonadada, el me estaba invitando a salir, y de mi boca salió un silencioso "Si"

-Y…, nos vamos ahora?

-Claro, hay que aprovechar que hay sol hoy-dije alegremente

-¿Hay…., sola afuera?, dijo algo temeroso

-Bueno, por aquí con todos los arboles que tienen no entra mucho, pero si en la ciudad, no te creas, al fin luego de tres meses con un clima loco hay sol

-Aaaahhh…, see, sabes, vamos mañana, tengo algo que hacer, esta tarde, así que…. ¿mañana en la mañana Kimmy?

- Claro Bry -le dije, despidiéndome de el con un beso en la mejilla, pero el me beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, y me impacto, me saco a rastras de su cuarto, y me quede allí, entonces veo que Alice viene subiendo las escaleras

-Hey Kimmy,¿ esperas al amargadito? Si logras sacarle una sonrisa te premiare con el nobel de la paz

-Bueno, entonces hemos progresado mucho - dije con mis manos en la cadera, y vi que Alice se quedo lela, igual que Wendy cuando tiene una de sus visiones

-Alice, Alice estas bien – de verdad, parecía que no estaba en este mundo, tuve que darle un pellizquito, pero, parecía no sentirlo, le di otro y nada, tiene la piel bastante dura para no sentir los dos primeros, tuve que usar parte de mi súper fuerza y allí reacciono

-AAAAAAHHHHG, Kimberley Anne Riccis, eso dolió ¿espera dolió? –Eso sonó raro- Oh, si ¿me decías Kimmy? - Reacciono Alice

-¿Que si estás bien?, pero ya veo que lo estas

-Y,…,¿ a dónde van a salir?

-¿Cómo sabes que Bryan yo vamos a salir?

-S…. solo lo supuse Kimmy

-Bryant y yo saldremos mañana, pero, yo me guio por un dicho propio, donde caben dos, caben 10 - Creo….., que esta bien, vayan en grupo, así no se perderán y…., no lleven tanto sol ok -reitero Alice

-Hey! lastimosamente no habra sol mañana, aunque un poco de vitamina D no nos hará daño, debemos aprovechar mientras el astro sol esta en lo alto- diciendo esto baje la escalera y estaban los chico entablando conversación

-Rockers, toca salida mañana y Mrs. Cullen ira con nosotros

-Y como? Lo invitaste o el te invito? –dijo Wendy

-No esculques en mi mente Wendy, y si el me invito, pero ustedes saben que donde van dos, van diez mas ¿no es cierto?

-Bien, y ¿a donde propones que vallamos los doce? – dijo Teodoro

-Al único sitio en donde se rockea de verdad

-"Le Black Dog" -dijimos todos al unisonito

- Pero el esta al tanto de que iremos "todos" en vez de el y tu a solas – dijo Kenai

- No, pero no me importa, no saldré sin ustedes ok, así que prepárense mañana con sus guitarras y sus voces, que mañana ese club va a arder con nuestro regreso

**Bella´s POV**

Sin previo aviso, la magia volvió, era la mejor sensación desde hace mas de un mes, una chica había humillado al pobre Emmett, mi estomago me dolía de tanto haberme reído, y estaba roja como un tomate, vi la enorme sonrisa de Edward, de oreja a oreja, desde que lo conocí jamás lo vi reírse de esa manera, entonces giro su cabeza para verme, sus ojos ¿negros? ¿Un momento eran negros? Un negro carbón, el normalmente tiene sus ojos de un hermoso color esmeralda, pero no le di importancia, tal vez este usando lentes de contacto, pero esos ojos me veían con un fuego intenso y su sonrisa torcida cada día, me cautivaba mas, gracias a el, pude superar la muerte de mi hermana, tomo de mi mano y me llevo a su habitación

-Bella quiero enseñarte algo, es una sorpresa

-Sabes que odio las sorpresas Edward, te lo he dicho innumerables veces

-La verdad no me interesa, solo me interesa algo, y es que es para ti

Entramos a su habitación, la cual no había cambiado mucho, salvo por el desorden, lo cual es típico en nosotros los adolescentes, pero igual, el saco de su buro una cajita negra, muy brillante, y me la entrego.

-Ábrela Bella – cuidadosamente la abrí, para no romper el papel, pero como siempre, mi torpeza hizo que me cortase el dedo índice y empecé a sangrar bastante

-Oh mi Dios no -dijo Edward, él se volteo rápidamente y se tapo la nariz mientas yo me limpiaba la herida con mi camiseta.

Aunque era inútil, al parecer era un poco profunda la herida, incluso cayeron varias gotas al piso fino de madera de su cuarto, al parecer la sangre le afecta a Edward tanto como a mi, en seguida me sentí mareada de solo ver mi sangre, tengo la insistencia de que apesta a oxido y al sal revueltos, sin darme cuanta me deje caer en el sillón mas pálida de lo normal, Edward vio cuando me caí y en seguida se dirigió hacia mi

-¿Bella, Bella estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien, eso creo

-Santo Dios, estas muy pálida, estas segura que…,.. Que no te sientes mal

-No, es normal, aunque no me lo creas, no me gusta ver la sangre, es….., una sensación espantosa- El se empezó a reír

- de verdad no te gusta ver sangre?

-De verdad, es asqueroso, fea, espesa y aun no creo porque los humanos sin ella morimos

-Dímelo a mí, ven, tengo unas banditas en el baño, para así evitar que se te infecte esa cortada

-Bien- Dije mientras el me sostenía por la cintura, entramos al baño, limpio la herida y me puso una bandita de color azul, mi color favorito

-Bien amor, como no quiero mas desastres ni desmayos aquí, mejor abro la caja yo mismo - dijo el, mientas abría la cajita con sus dedos finos divise una hermosa esclava de plata, con varios dijes a su alrededor

-Edward, es…, es hermosa-fue lo único que salió de mi boca por la sorpresa

-Y cada dije significa algo-dijo alegremente

-Así, que significa? - había una guitarra, una nota musical, una flecha y un corazón, pero me dedique a escuchar la melodiosa voz de Edward mientras decía el significado de cada dije

- La guitarra significa tu pasión por la música, la nota musical, ti melodiosa voz, la flecha y el corazón, significan que yo al verte a ti, te flechaste al instante -En seguida me puso la esclava y recordé los momentos mas hermosos junto a el en estos dos meses y medio, simplemente fueron de alegría, y el había estado junto a mi después de lo de mi hermana, ahora estaba mas segura de no querer separarme de el

-Ven, acompáñame al auto, te llevare a pasear a nuestro lugar especial.

Diciendo esto me dio un dulce beso en los labios, era tan cálido y delicioso, pude sentir su lengua en la mía, nos separamos y nos vimos cara a cara, empezamos a reír como locos, yo acepte y salimos por la puerta trasera sin que nadie nos viera, subimos a su Volvo plateado y partimos, mientras íbamos en el camino el coloco _Claro de Luna _de Debussy, era tan hermoso y relajante, podía ver las sombras de la tarde cayendo y unos cuantos rayos de sol, anhelaba tanto el sol,. Su calor, su brillo, hacia tiempo que no lo sentía, llegamos entonces al mismo sitio donde acampamos hace más de dos meses, en el mismo claro, donde él y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, baje del auto y corrí por todo el prado riendo como una niña pequeña, la brisa revoloteo mi cabello, Edward corría tras mío, en un momento por mi torpeza tropecé y caí, haciendo que el también cayese, empezamos a reír como nunca, entonces me levanto y me acaricio las mejillas

-Te Amo Isabella Swan

-No, yo te amo más Edward Cullen

-Pero yo te amo mucho, pero mucho más, mi Bella

Empezó a besar mi cuello, y toda mi cara hasta terminar en mis labios, cerré mis ojos y disfrute cada segundo de ese beso, y siento un resplandor en mi cara, tal vez sea un rayo de sol que nos ilumino, abro los ojos y veo algo que jamás había visto en mi vida, el rostro de Edward estaba brillando, como si tuviese miles de diamantes incrustados debajo de la piel, grite del asombro y del susto, no sabía porque a el le pasaba algo así

-Bella…, por favor, puedo explicarlo, pero no me temas por favor

-Edward…., porque te sucede eso, tu y el sol, estoy demasiado confundida no entiendo

-Bella, tengo que hablarte con la verdad, debes saber que no soy…, normal del todo, soy diferente, mi familia y yo somos totalmente diferentes a cualquier humano que conozcas

-¿Humano? Edward….., sino eres humano entonces ¿Qué eres?- dije bastante nerviosa

-Bella….¿te has dado cuenta porque jamás salimos a la luz del sol? ¿Por qué jamás nos has visto comer y beber nada por ejemplo en el cumpleaños de tu sobrino Ashton? ¿Por qué a veces hablamos como si viniésemos de otra época? ¿Porque nuestros ojos cambian de color? ¿Por qué me exalte al ver tú sangre y me tuve que voltear? ¿Y nuestra extrema palidez y nuestra piel fría? Te lo has preguntado – diciendo esto me sujeto de los hombros demasiado fuerte, creí que me los iba a romper, entonces todo lo que había ocurrido vino a mi mente, y los libros, y los sueños, me solté de el, y caí en la verdad

-Tu….. Eres… - no podía sacarlo de mi boca, no lo podía creer, era imposible, eso no existe

-Dilo Bella, di que me temes, que soy un monstruo – dijo el con su rostro con una expresión de odio

- Eres… un vampiro – dije fuertemente, empecé a hiperventilar y a sudar frio, no sabía qué hacer, si quedarme allí, o salir corriendo o enfrentarme a él, si es que acaso planeaba matarme en ese lugar

-Bella.., no quería decirte esto, porque pensé que ibas a huir de mi, que, no te iba a agradar, pero no quiero que me temas por ser un monstruo, yo solo quiero amarte, además, tu eres lo que he estado esperando durante toda mi existencia, y no quiero perderte- dijo esto sollozando y tomando mis manos, y me di cuenta que era sincero, que no planeaba matarme, que de verdad me amaba, me deje caer en el suelo llorando, todo esto me había caído demasiado fuerte como mantenerme en pie

-Shhhh, no llores mi ángel, no quise hacerte daño ni asustarte, solo quería que supieses la verdad, pero creo que no fue la mejor manera, además, no puedo saber qué es lo que piensas, dímelo tu, quiero oír que salga de tu dulce voz.

-Tengo miedo, de todo esto, yo.. Jamás pensé que estas cosas pudiesen pasar – me abrazo y empezó a sollozar mas fuerte pero sin lagrimas

-Tengo miedo Edward…, pero no es de ti, se que jamás me harás daño, y confió 100% en ti, no eres un monstruo, así que no vuelvas a decir eso - diciendo esto me recosté en el pasto tarareando una canción, y el se recuesta al lado mío, tomando mi mano, y el sol iluminando su rostro haciendo que este resplandeciese de nuevo, nos miramos por mucho rato, el sonreía porque ya no había secretos que nos pudiesen separar y yo sonreía por que estaba feliz, amaba a Edward a pesar de su condición, sabia que el era inmortal, pero aun así quería estar con el, y nada ni nadie iba a acabar esta historia que apenas estaba empezando...

**Continuara...**


	13. SECRETOS AL DESCUBIERTO

**SECRETOS AL DESCUBIERTO**

* * *

**LA REALIDAD NOS PERMITE VER LAS COSAS COMO SON... PERO LOS SUEÑOS CONVIERTEN ESAS COSAS EN FANTASIA**

* * *

**Bella´s POV**

Había sido tanta el miedo y la emoción que sentía en mi corazón, había descubierto que Edward era un vampiro, pero no uno de esos que se leen en los libros de Anne Ricce, este era un vampiro amante y condescendiente, del cual estaba segura que jamás me iba hacer daño, ni a mi, ni a mis amigos, llevábamos ya rato en el claro donde no solo me beso por primera vez, sino donde también descubrí su secreto, el estaba a mi lado, tomándome de la mano, aunque esta era dura y fría, no me molestaba en absoluto, porque era la mano del hombre al que amaba y me hacia sentir segura, me acurruque en su pecho mientras el me abrazaba, y empezaba a oler mi cabello

-..- Edward, ¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tenías la oportunidad? Bueno, eres..., un vampiro, y ustedes viven de….., la sangre humana - titubee

- Mi familia y yo somos diferentes…, somos vegetarianos, lo que quiero decir es que solo cazamos animales, aprendimos a controlar nuestra sed, cuando nuestros ojos son dorados es porque estamos saciados, obtenemos mas fuerza y vitalidad, cuando estamos sedientos, nuestros ojos son negros, y nos vemos mas demacrados

- ¿Cómo ahora verdad? – musite

-Si Bella, como ahora, pero sabes algo, tu aroma, fue lo que me atrajo de ti al principio, es como una esencia de flores, sol y vainilla..., tu aroma, es delicioso, es…, es como una droga para mi – dijo el mientras besaba mi cabellera castaña

Yo simplemente en mi corazón sentía la adrenalina correr a millón, porque estaba en los brazos de Edward, la noche cayo entre nosotros dos sin darnos cuenta y el frio empezaba a sentirse

- ya es de noche – exclamo

-debemos irnos, Charlie debe estar preocupado por los chicos y por mi…, - el me interrumpió con un dulce beso en los labios, eran tan cálidos, y mostraban tanta delicadeza, me hundí en ese beso del cual deseaba que jamás se acabase, y escuche los arbustos moverse, y vi sombras, aparte el rostro de Edward de mi vista para ver mejor

-Bella, ponte detrás de mi

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – pregunte

-Bella…, hay más como nosotros, no quería contártelo, existen más vampiros en Paris aparte de nosotros, puedo leer sus pensamientos…

-¿Qué puedes leer sus pensamientos? Y estos no…, no... - no podía decirlo

Estos no son vegetarianos, estos matan sanguinariamente y sin piedad a inocentes personas

Al oír esas palabras, mi hermana vino a mi mente – ¿ellos fueron verdad Edward?, ¿ellos fueron quienes mataron a mi hermana? – dije acelerada y con mis ojos inundados de lagrimas

-Si Bella, eso creo, todo indica que tu hermana fue atacada por vampiros

El mundo se me vino encima, empecé a hiperventilar y mis rodillas se debilitaron, estaba a punto de caer cuando Edward me atrapo a una velocidad inimaginable

-Vámonos Bella, no es seguro aquí debemos correr – y como si fuese una bala Edward corrió a toda velocidad a donde estaba estacionado el auto, me abroche el cinturón de seguridad y dimos marcha a la ciudad

-Edward…., cuéntame mas ¿Qué mas saben de ellos?

-No sabemos mucho, llevan mas de tres mese aquí, al parecer nos siguieron a nosotros, nos habíamos mudado de Vancouver porque los asesinatos estaban aumentando y los Vulturis podrían creer que éramos nosotros

-¿Los Vulturis? Esos no son los de la historia de Wendy ¿entonces si existen ellos?

-Si Bella, así como tal vez existan los doce semivampiros

Ahora todo estaba mas extraño que nunca, no sabía ahora que era verdad o que era mentira, ¿era posible entonces que brujas, hombres lobo, súcubos, y todas esas cosas existiesen?, entonces ¿las leyendas de la tribu Quileute, lo que Jacob decía, acerca de que provenían de lobos es verdad? Oh por Dios Jake…..

-Mira amor, llegamos, no nos pueden seguir hasta acá, hay demasiados humanos, y en Paris abundan los cazavampiros

-¿Cazavampiros? Esto debe ser una broma Edward

-No lo es, existen organizaciones secretas que se encargan de destruirnos, pero ellos solo reconocen a los vampiros por sus ojos borgoña y su piel pálida y dura como el hielo, además de que andan desaliñados, cazan a los nómadas sobre todo

-Y…. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo han logrado escapar? – pregunte

-Nosotros al menos parecemos humanos, se puede decir que jugamos a ser humanos, y nuestros ojos, los ojos dorados son comunes, nadie nota la diferencia, estamos a salvo de ellos – diciendo eso me llevo hasta la puerta de mi casa

-Edward…, todo esto me parece que es como un sueño, aun no me la creo, tu eres un vampiro, tu familia, todos son inmortales, es de verdad algo muy singular todo lo que esta pasando – diciendo esto me pase la mano por mi cabello y me mordí el labio inferior

-Ssshh, tranquila mi Bella, todo va a salir bien, nada te va a pasar, entendiste, los chicos están adentro y no quieren dormirse porque te están esperando

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – exclame

-Bella, , tengo la capacidad de leer las mentes de las personas, bueno, no de todas, me cuesta leer la de Ashton,…, y tu…, bueno, no se que es lo que piensas

-¿acaso hay algún problema conmigo?

-No…, bueno no lo se, pero tu eres la única persona a la cual me es difícil saber que es lo que piensa, y creo que en parte es mejor así ¿te llevo a tu cuarto para que Charlie no se de cuanta que llegaste tarde?

-¿Y como piensas que vamos a entrar? – Dije – ¿por la ventana?

-Adivinaste

Como un rayo el me tomo entre sus brazos y como si flotara en el aire entramos habitación y me tendió en la cama, y el quedo encima de mi, estaba hiperventilando y sudando frio, podía sentir la respiración de Edward en mi rostro, era tan fresca y sus manos acariciando mi rostro

-Gracias, ¿A dónde iras ahora? – fue lo único que dije

-No lo se…., no puedo dormir

-¿de veras? ¿Jamás?

-Jamás, todas las noches ando divagando como un fantasma.., y lo único que me consuela, es pensar en ti, mi Bella

-Edward yo…., esto es algo difícil de decir

-Tranquila, no es necesario, tengo que irme, pero, estaré cuidando tus sueños, te amo – esas palabras me hicieron sentir tanta paz, me beso en la frente y se fue por la ventana, decidí ir a ver a los chicos y acostarlos, pero por lo visto estaban muy preocupados

-..- Bella donde estabas? estabamos pendientes de ti

-perdon, me distraje con Edward y popr eso llegue a esta hora - le respondi a Ashton

- pues deberias avisar cuando estes por alli, y no pegarnos esos sustos - agrego Soran muy alteradaun momento pequeña, quien manda a quien?

-pues en este momento nosotros dos, agradece que Charlie se quedo dormido apenas llego del trabajo y que no se dio cuenta de que no estabas, ahora si buenas nboches - respondio Ashton dirigiendose a su habitacion y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, estaba muy enojado

-..- tu tamien me vas a querer cintrolar Soran? - le pregunte

-no..., tu eres lo bastante grandecita como para decidir.., Buenas noches Bella - Soran camino hacia su cuarto lentamente, sin replicar mas. Luego fui a darme un baño, me recosté en la tina, y pensé en todas las cosas que había descubierto el día de hoy, descubrí que Edward era un vampiro, que me amaba incondicionalmente, que las leyendas tal vez eran ciertas, y que no sabia a que punto podía llegar todo lo que esta pasando, que Ashton y Soran estaban demasiado al pendiente de mi en estos ultimos dias y que Charlie parecia ido de este mundo. Salí de la ducha y seque mi cabello, me puse mi pijama y me acosté, todo lo que había vivido durante estos meses tenia su explicación al fin, y cerré mis ojos, y cuando ya estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, siento que alguien entra a mi habitación y me rodea con sus manos

-..- Te dije que cuidaría tus sueños mi Bella, buenas noches – al final de decir esto me beso en la mejilla, y lentamente estaba quedándome dormida, pero sabia que esta noche, tal vez no iba a tener pesadillas, ya que tenia a mi ángel guardián cuidándome esta noche….

**Kimmy´s POV**

Me encontraba corriendo, en un bosque espeso y oscuro, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, un árbol desnudo, los sonidos e la naturaleza, y yo corriendo contra el tiempo, o al menos para lograr salvar mi vida, corría lo mas rápido que mis poderes podían darme, pero la criatura que me perseguía era mucho mas rápida, y se movía como una sombra, seguí corriendo y me tropecé, caí y vi a Ashton, Wendy, Spencer y Teodoro, pero no se veían como ellos, eran….., mas blancos, su piel parecía tiza y sus ojos eran de color borgoña

-..- Chicos… ¿Por qué me ven así? ¿Y sus ojos que les paso?

-Somos así Kimmy, debemos cuidarnos las espaldas…, todos, tenemos a un traidor entre nosotros – dijo Theodore

-¿un traidor? – Dije – ¿de que hablan? ¿Que les pasa?, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-Kimberley! – grito Ashton

Unos ojos borgoña me estaban mirando detenidamente, y sin darme chance a defenderme el extraño me tomo por el cuello, forcejee con el pero el era mas fuerte que yo incluso a pesar de mi don, no pude mas y me mordió…., empecé a gritar fuertemente, pidiendo ayuda

-..- ayudenme.., ayudenme! – Desperté, era una pesadilla y mi papa estaba abrazándome y limpiando mis lágrimas

-Oh hija, otra vez las pesadillas – dijo viéndome con sus orbes verdes – tranquila pequeña, todo saldrá bien

Aun no entendía el porque de las pesadillas, cada día se intensificaban y eran mas horribles, me aferre mas fuerte a los brazos de mi padre para dejar todo mi miedo

-Hija…, aun no entiendo lo de tus pesadillas, debemos hacer algo respecto a ellas – dijo el

-¿Qué papa? ¿Piensas que me estoy volviendo loca o algo? Te estas pareciendo a mama

-Kimberley Anne Riccis, sabes que una de las reglas de esta casa es jamás nombrar a esa mujer verdad

-Si lo se, pero no me gusta que cada vez que me pasa algo diferente insisten en buscarle una solución a lo que no tiene arreglo, así que no te preocupes por las pesadillas, ellas pasaran, mis poderes tal vez no – dije algo molesta

-Esta bien, no insistiré mas, si necesitas algo me llamas ok preciosa

-Si papa

-Te quiero mucho hija – diciendo esto me beso en la frente y se retiro de la habitación, me pare en seguida, pase el seguro a mi habitación y me puse a investigar en Internet a las tres de la mañana sobre el significado de mis sueños, ya llevaba una especie de registro de las mismas y de todo lo que había en ellas, todas tenían casi lo mismo.

Ojos Borgoña

Capas negras

Colmillos

Pero en mis sueños Ashton o Teodoro hablan de un traidor, la verdad, estaba demasiado cansada para seguir investigando, así que me volví acostar como a las cuatro y media de la mañana…..

* * *

Mi celular empezó a sonar justamente a las seis y media de la mañana, era Theodore a esas horas

_-Hey Kimmy, estas despiert? _

_–_ si Teddy, me despertaste

-_Que bueno, y por fin, se da la salida a ya sabes donde? _

_– _Si claro, en casa de los Cullen, la vergüenza de Emmett deberá ser mas tarde

-_El señor del Clima dijo que el tiempo de hoy seria perfectamente soleado, así que podemos salir sin ningún problema, y esta vez no intervine _

_- _¿En serio? Entonces no será problema, nos vemos allá

Me levante sigilosamente, me metí a bañar y el agua estaba demasiado buena, me recosté en la tina de baño para relajarme un poco, pero el sueño no me dejaba tranquila, ¿Qué significado tenia?, al salir del baño me seque y me puse mis viejos jeans negros con una camiseta blanca que tenia una mariposa desmembrada de Paramore **(lógico, la caratula del álbum Brand New Eyes) **y mis inseparables Converse, tome mi abrigo y me lo puse por si el señor del clima se equivocaba, o que Theodore le diera la gana de nublar el tiempoy baje por mi desayuno, aun estaba cansada, la pesadilla de anoche me asusto bastante y no me dejó dormir

-Buenos días Kimmy, ¿lograste dormir algo? – dijo mi papa

-Algo– mentí- voy a salir con los chicos después de clases, vamos al club a cantar un poco

-Y tu amigo Ash… ¿pensaste en el?, han pasado tres meses y no creo que este de ánimos para ir a cantar – dijo preocupado

-El esta bien, acepto venir con nosotros, era la unica manera de animarlo un poco – dije mientras probaba un poco de jugo

-Bien…, creo que ya debes irte…, o llegaras tarde a clases ¿te vas en tu motocicleta o te llevo?

-No papa, me voy en mi moto, esta bien – me levante y fui a buscar mi abrigo, prácticamente le había mentido a mi papa en cuanto a que iba a la escuela, pero no le di importancia, el abrigo lo deje encima de una caja vieja que papa iba a tirar a la basura, por curiosidad la abrí, y habían papeles viejos y fotos de mama, aun no entendía el tremendo parecido entre nosotras, el mismo cabello castaño acercandose a rojo, a excepción que su cabello presentaba grandes ondas y que sus ojos eran marrones, todo, decidí sacar la caja por mi papa, el tampoco quería nada de ella en la casa, a veces deseo que papa conozca a alguien y cambie su vida, pero el es como el papa de Bella…., o un soltero empedernido, o un Casanova incorregible…

Salí tardecito de mi apartamento, en Paris, en Forks en este momento deberían ser como las 4:00 de la tarde mas o menos, extrañaba mucho Forks, el verde intenso y su frio eterno, molestar a Mike Newton y burlarme de Jessica Stanley, en mi corazón deseo volver a ese pequeño pueblo que me vio nacer, pero nada puede ser como uno desea….. Llegue a casa de los Cullen directamente, allá estaban casi todos, hasta Emmett estaba, con una mochila y unas botas de aguja de 9 cm, de verdad el da risa

-..- Kimmy no te rías de mi, ¿acaso no ves que voy a ser el hazmerreir de toda la escuela? – dijo la vacota de Emm bastante avergonzado

-Tranquilo Emmy, creo que quedara para otro día – dijo Catherine – vamos nosotros a salir y no vamos a estar presentes en tu humillación pública

-¿Así? ¿Y a donde van chicos? – pregunto Rosalie

-Al mejor club de todo Paris, el Le Black Dog – dijo Kennett emocionado

-¿Alguien dijo Le Black Dog por aquí?- era Bryant con una enorme capucha negro que le cubría incluso sus brazos blancos y transparentes, y unos sexis lentes de sol negros

-Amigo, nos vamos los doce ahora mismo, en ese sitio se siente la música correr por tus venas, decía Kenai

-Kimmy – carraspeo – ¿no íbamos a ir, solo tú y yo? Ya sabes "a solas"

-Aprende uno de nuestros lemas: donde van dos, van diez….

-Ya basta! Ya entendí, ustedes son inseparables

-Exacto, y bien ¿nos vamos? - exclame

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh, claro, creo

Aun no me lo creo, logramos sacar a uno de los amargaditos Cullen a salir, pero no entiendo porque salió con toda esa ropa tan oscura y prácticamente se cubrió todo, tomamos "prestado" la camioneta de Emmett, además, tenía un nuevo detalle la camioneta, vidrios polarizados, la verdad tenía una pregunta ¿a esta familia no le gusta el sol o qué?...

Llegamos al centro como en 15 minutos y estacionamos la camioneta cerca de una cafetería, allí nos dispusimos a hacer de las nuestras

-chicos, y exactamente ¿para qué vamos al Le Black Dog? – pregunto Bryant

-Ya lo veras – dije confiadamente

-Miren chicos allá esta, pero rayos, esta atestado de gente – dijo Theodore, y tenía razón, deben haber como mas de 10 bandas esta vez

-Bueno, ¿que esperamos? A correr!

Y allí empezamos una carrera épica para bueno…, alcanzar uno de los primeros puestos, prácticamente íbamos llevándonos a mucha gente por delante, además con el peso de las guitarras no era fácil….

-Hey! Cuidado Rockers, nos van a linchar si seguimos chocando con mas gente – decía Kennett casi sin aire…., uff, igual que yo, y sin darme cuenta, tropecé con alguien y casi le estampo la nariz a la acera , pero gracias a Dios Spencer logro cacharme

-Estas bien Kimmy?

-Si estoy bien gordito

Y como si fuera poco la persona con la que me tropecé me comenzó a regañar, estaba demasiado enojada para mirarle a los ojos y cuando me lo propuse, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una mujer con un par de ojos verdes idénticos a los míos, esa extraña cabellera casi de color vino con grandes ondas, se veía muy elegante, parecía que era una señora de la alta sociedad francesa, me quede atónita, mi pasado lo estaba volviendo a ver

-¡Mama! - dije sorprendida

-¡MAMA! - Dijeron todos al unisonó

-Kimberley, oh por Dios estas hermosa – la mujer en seguida me tomo por las manos y me abrazo, yo aun estaba atónita, ocho largos años han pasado y…., era algo imposible de creer la mujer que nos había dejado una estela de lagrimas a mi papa y a mi estaba delante de nosotros

-Santo Dios! Es usted la mama de Kimmy? Pero si son igualitas – la completo Bryant y le di un fuerte codazo en el estomago, que al parecer no lo sintió

-Sip! Ella es ella – dije muy seria

-Y dime Kim, ¿Cómo has estado? Has crecido bastante, eres toda una mujer y dime ¿sigues con esas cosas raras? o tu papa me hizo caso y te llevo a un especialista?

-Señora le recomendamos que no le vuelva a decir Kim, y si, ella aun tiene "sus" poderes, al igual que nosotros – dijo Danny tratando de defenderme, ella lo vio y lo detallo, vio esos conocidos ojos verdes, pero no recordo quien era

-¿Ustedes? Pensé que mi hija era la única fenómeno en este mundo, pero no fue así, existen once mas con ese problema, aunque se ven bastante normales, nadie pensaría que son fenómenos

-Mire cuidado con lo que dice o si no olvidare todo lo que mis padres me enseñaron en estos 16 años ok señora – respondió agresivamente Kenai

-Estoy diciendo la verdad chuchito, así que no te metas, a ti te recuerdo, eres un miembro de esos salvajes de la reserva Quileute

- esos salvajes como usted los llama son mis amigos señora asi que vaya respetandolos - le dije mientras defendia a esa mujer

- yo la llamo como se me pegue la gana, por eso es mi hija

-pero no le vamos a permitir que la llame asi ni que la agreda señora - intervino Ashton mirandola

-..- y dime Kim, que haces aquí,tu y tus amigos ¿estan de vacaciones? estas con tu padre? ¿Donde esta el por cierto?, hace ocho años que no lo veo y debe seguir matándose en ese trabajo que tiene

-..- El y yo vivimos aquí desde hace tres años aquí, los chicos y yo somos estudiantes de intercambio

-¿Estudiantes? ¿Intercambio?, ya veo que Forks ha empezado a civilizarse

-es gracias al padre de Ashton

-Ashton? Ashton Parker..., el hijo de Dick Parker? el esposo de Marie Jane Parker?

-no le permito que nombre a mis padres señora, respetelos - Ashton parecia que iba a estallar, si no es porque Soran lo detiene quien sabe que hubiese pasado

-oye Kim como el intercambio no durara mucho y creo que te gusta bastante esta ciudad te voy a proponer algo - eso me atemorizo, voltee a ver a Wendy, quien negaba algo con su cabeza, no era nada bueno

-¿que es señora?

-ven a vivir conmigo, tengo una gran mansión y mucho dinero ahora, podrás tener la mejor vida, serás la envidia de todas la adolescentes, y con todo el dinero que tengo ahora tal vez pueda hacer que solucionen ese problema tuyo

-¿QUEEEEE? - Dijimos todos a la vez

-¿Vivir contigo, Cris? –ya le habia perdido tanto el respeto al punto de llamarla por su nombre, estaba asombrada, como alguien con tanto cinismo después de tantos años quiere que vivas con ella, estaba bastante enojada, y reprimía todas las lagrimas que tal vez hubiese derramado

- ¿Sabes cuantos años estuve llorando por ti?, ¿cuantos años estuve añorando que me abrazaras y me dijeses que todo saldrá bien?, ¿cuantas lagrimas derrame por ti cuando te fuiste solo por ser diferente a los demás? No tienes ni la menor idea, hiciste un negocio de Miseria

-por favor Kimberley, acepta solamente

-..- No! - grito Bryant acercandose a ella

-no, no y no, ella no se ira con usted, no lo hara, primero usted se muere

-Bry! - grite

-creo que lo minimo que se merece esta señora

-como te atreves pequeño bastardo - ella en seguida alzo su mano para abofetearlo.., intervine, y yo recibi la bofetada, ella se soprendio

-Kim.., yo...

-pudrase señora, vayase, no la quiero volver a ver en mi vida! la odio - la mujer me miro con ojos llorosos, pudo entender que no la quería en mi vida, que ella decidió irse porque no nos amaba. Las personas se reunieron a nuestro alrededor al escuchar los gritos, estaba demasiado enojada como para pensar

-..- sera mejor que se largue señora, podemos intervenir legalmente contra usted por agredir a una joven, larguese - le dijo Danny con voz ronca

-Vámonos chicos, el calor me esta aturdiendo –dije mientas caminábamos hasta la entrada del bar, mientras ella se quedo histérica del otro lado de la calle, al entrar me apoye en una pared y rompi a llorar, Ashton me abrazo fuertemente para intentar calmar mi rabia

-Kimmy, ¿no crees que fuiste algo dura con ella? – dijo Catherine temerosa

-Claro que no, además dime Cath´s ¿podrías perdonar a alguien te abandono? ¿Qué no pensó que por tener esta maldición encima podrías aunque sea ser normal?

Se quedo callada, y sus grandes estrellas azules se abrieron de manera exorbitante, y prácticamente había dicho algo que creo que hirió a muchos

-Chicos, perdonen no quise…

-Shhhh, tienes razón, muchos nos sentimos así, pero, aun así, los tenemos, y hacemos cosas grandes con ellos y si es posible de meternos a superhéroes mejor, debemos aprovechar que tenemos esta bendicion - dijo Theodore cambiando lo que habia dicho anteriormente, me dedico una sonrisa

-Sabes que, no estaría mal, pero mejor lo planeamos después de acabar con todas las bandas que hay aquí ¿les parece? - Exclame

-Si – dijeron todos juntos

-Bien, las manos al centro chicos, uno, dos, tres A ROCKEAR!

**Bryant´s POV**

La reacción de Kimmy al ver a su madre fue, inexplicable, era solo de odio y resentimiento, como se defendio y defendio a la banda, sobre todo como intervino para que no me agrediese, pero bueno, prácticamente le dio una lección, pero el temor principal, es que ella tome represarías en contra de todos, pero, no se le dio importancia, entramos al club, y según los chicos había bastante calor **(obvio es un vampiro, ellos no sienten ni frio ni calor )** y estaba bastante lleno de gente

-Wao! Está lleno de gente - exclamo Renno

-Hace más de tres meses que no venimos, creo que es natural, y más calor de la normal– dijo Kimmy, quien se veia algo mas animada

-Bueno, me da igual yo me voy a quitar mi camiseta antes de que me dé una baja de tension - Dijo Catherine

-Yo te apoyo preciosa – musito Renno

Y allí vi lo más sorprendente que en mi existencia había visto, ambos tenían una larga cicatriz en forma de daga en su brazo izquierdo, y esa parte de la leyenda en seguida retumbo en mi cabeza…..

_hasta que el tiempo de que los elegidos se vuelvan a encontrar, junto con sus guardianes, sellaron un lazo de sangre, el humano corto a los 12 niños dejando que su sangre fluyese y esta se evaporizara, dando el pacto como hecho, a todos les quedaron cicatrices eternas….._

En un instante, todo dio un giro de 360º todos se quitaron sus camisetas, suéteres y todo lo que les daba calor, y las vi, las mismas cicatrices, en el mismo lugar, eran todos, Wendy, Spencer, Teodoro, Kenai, Soran, Danny, Kennett, Ashton y Kimmy… esto era increíble y horrible a la vez, pero entonces, ellos si son los elegidos, pero sigue faltando uno, y yo se quien es….. B

-Bryant, mueve tu enorme trasero a escena ahora mismo! - Exclamo Kenai

Rayos, pero al menos ya lo había comprobado, ellos son, los elegidos, estuvieron todo el tiempo allí, estaba anonadado, y las señales estaban en mis propias narices,

1. jamás se separaban

2. todos tenían habilidades extrañas que ni ellos entendían

3. la enorme fascinación a las mismas cosas como la música

4. la extraña palidez que algunos presentan

¿Pero que más habrá en común entre todos ellos?

– HEY! Bry date prisa antes de que se te enfríe la voz - grito fuertemente Catherine, mno entendio lo que quiso decir con eso de que se me enfriara la voz, no podia estar mas frio de lo normal, ya que literalmente estoy muerto desde 1918. Tuve que hacerle caso antes de que me hiciese algo, además, si puede, es más fuerte que yo a pesar de que es humana

-Muy bien, buenos días Le Black Dog, como ustedes sabrán nosotros somos Dark Love, por inconvenientes familiares no hemos, podido asistir al club, pero, esta tarde y parte de la noche estamos disponibles para ustedes- exclamo Ashton

Los aplausos se hicieron sentir y era tan, majestuoso el ambiente, aunque podía tolerar los olores, tanto a la asquerosa comida humana, como a la sangre de los mismos, la cual era muy atrayente….

-Y bien querido público, les queremos presentar a un nuevo miembro de la banda, con ustedes Bryant Cullen – cuando pronunciaron mi nombre, mi expresión fue de asombro, y yo por seguir la corriente salude y les sonreía a todos, cuando Soran apareció con su guitarra y empezó a cantar, pero antes me vio

– acompáñame con el coro o ya veras - dijo con su mirada penetrante y esos extraños ojos vediazulados,le hice caso, temia en lo que esa niña me podria hacer, ya que segun Emmett es muy veloz, pero no sabia que mas podria hacer, sin más que decir empezamos a cantar _Crushcrushcrush _de Paramore, ¿acaso estos chicos amaban tanto a esta banda que no dejaban de cantar sus canciones?

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush_  
_Crush, crush_  
_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one two of us who's counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game_  
_Well, come on, come on, let's play_  
_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_  
_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_  
_They taped over your mouth_  
_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_  
_You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one two of us who's counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby_  
_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_  
_I need something to sing about_  
_Rock and roll, hey_  
_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_  
_I need something to sing about_  
_Rock and roll, hey_  
_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_  
_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one two of us who's counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than_  
_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_  
_Just the one two of us who's counting on_  
_That never happens_  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
_Let's be more than_  
_More than this_

Y allí, esa emoción se puso a vibrar, nosotros nos retiramos de escenario y mientras otras bandas cantaban nosotros nos sentamos en una mesa, y ellos… bueno, ellos como humanos se pusieron a cubrir sus necesidades básicas con una pizza de doble queso y mucha salsa y una enorme botella de _Coca-Cola_, y allí, decidí sacarles preguntas…

-Hey chicos, y, ¿Qué planean hacer al salir de la secundaria? – esa pregunta nadie la vio venir, pero allí lanzaron sus respuestas…

-Bueno, yo al salir quiero estudiar Biología Marina, dijo Kennett, adoro el océano si lo preguntas

-Bueno yo decidí ir a la Escuela de Medicina al salir - dijo Wendy, no me imagino a esa rubia amargada comno medico, sera una verdadera tortura

-Escuela de Leyes en Harvard - dijo Catherine

-Estudiar Antropología Forense- dijo Renno

-No lo se aun, creo que estudiare mecanica - dijo Kenai

-Escuela de Educación - dijo Theodore

- Desarrollo Social- dijo Spencer

-Escuela de Música - dijeron Ashton, Kimmy y Danny

-Hermanito, tu no deberias estudiar musica, sino fotografia - le dijo Soran a su hermano - ¿porque lo dices Soran? - le pregunte

-mi hermano le fascina la fotografia, es su segundo gran amor despues de Catherine, tiene una camara profesional y todo, el hace buenas tomas

-si me gusta, pero no lo se, creo que lo pensare - exclamo el dandole un sorbo a su bebida

-Y tu Bryant, ¿Qué harás luego de este ultimo año? -pregunto Theodore, esa pregunta siempre da vueltas en mi Cabeza –_ir otra vez a secundaria porque como ustedes yo jamás creceré y tendré 16 años para siempre, mientras ustedes revolotearan en su mundo mortal felices hasta su último respiro - _Tal vez estudie Historia, o, no lo se…. Y muchachos, quiero saber algo, lo de los poderes, eso me intrigo bastante

-De verdad…. ¿Que quieres saber?, dijo Spencer temeroso

-Todo de todo gordo

-Chicos, ya es hora de decirlo, además es parte de nuestra banda, y creo que debe saberlo - musito Kenai

Los chicos se miraron las caras, la verdad no sabía que querían decir sus miradas, pero si sabía que no debían callarme su secreto

-Bien, por donde empezamos, los tenemos desde que éramos pequeños, los desarrollamos extrañamente el día que nos conocimos, creo que estábamos en 2º de primaria verdad chicos, exclamo Ashton

-Sí, todavía lo recuerdo –Hablo Kennett- teníamos 7 años y Soran tenía 5, pero bueno, como toda niña pequeña quería estar con su hermano, ellos se habian mudado a Forks en esos dias, pero Bueno y por alguna razón todos quedamos en el mismo salón, y como si fuese sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, el cielo nublado de Forks se despejo y empezó a soplar el viento a nuestro alrededor, y allí empezó una aventura épica para nosotros

-¿Pero tienen idea alguna de donde vinieron esos poderes? – exclame

-Aun no lo sabemos, he estado intentando ver el pasado y aun no he logrado concordar con nada – dijo Wendy - ¿ver? ¿De qué hablas? - exclame

-Aun que no lo creas mis poderes se basan en ver futuro y leer las mentes, pero aun lo estoy perfeccionando, a veces me cuesta leerlas, al principio escucho zumbidos, pero no es todo el tiempo –exclamo

-Por eso siempre pasas historia, le lee la mente al profesor Plumer jajaja- rio Spencer, pero yo estaba temeroso, había una lectora de mentes en el grupo, podría leer la mía y descubrir mi secreto, tuve que actuar y bloquear mi mente con otra pregunta - y ¿cuál es tu habilidad Spencer? - dije

-no es nada del otro mundo, puedo controlar las decisiones de los demás con tan solo mirarlos fijamente a los ojos, observa, GERENTE!- Entonces aparece un joven de unos 39 años con que se encontraba hablando con varios meseros

-Oui monsieur **_(si señor)_**

- J'aime quelques doubles enchiladas comme beaucoup d'haricots, quelques nachos avec beaucoup de fromage, douze burritos d'un fromage et un des oeufs battus en neige de fraise de deux litres GRATUITS! **_(Quiero unas enchiladas dobles como muchos frijoles, unos nachos con mucho queso, doce burritos de queso y una malteada de fresa de dos litros GRATIS! )_**–le hablo en perfecto francés y no le despego su mirada en los ojos del chico hasta que el chico dio su respuesta

- oui un monsieur, tout de suite je la lui apporte gratuit, comme vous l'avez ordonné **_(sí señor, en seguida se la traigo, gratis, como usted lo ordeno)_** –el hombre llego al ratito con una bandeja de burritos de queso, enchiladas y nachos y la enorme malteada, me quede con la boca abierta, como el gordo pudo hacer eso, es increíble

-Lo ves Bry, es fácil, exclamo el gordo, y yo aun no lo podía creer….. – y ¿que mas pueden hacer el resto?

-yo solo controlo el agua y el hielo – dijo Kennett mientras que con sus manos hacia que el agua se levantara como una ola, y se congelada haciendo que las gotas se convirtiesen en hielo

-Es,.., es increíble, enséñenme mas - dije mientras que secretamente encendia la grabadora de mi celular para grabar cada movimiento de ellos

-Bueno, yo soy Firoquinetica, es decir, hago fuego, mira – en un instante, su mano perlada se incendio con una flama de color azul

–..- el azul es porque estoy en calma, pero se torna de naranja a roja cuando me enojo,bueno en tu casa cuando estaba peleando con Emmett, mi flama estaba roja, pero estaba tratando de controlarme – ahora se porque algo me decía que debía cuidarme de esta chica, ella rostizaría a toda Paris si su enojo es de proporciones épicas, hasta un vampiro como nosotros quedaría allí, esa es una de las formas de matarnos, decapitándonos, descuartizándonos y quemando nuestros restos….

-Y bien chicos, ¿algo mas que no sepa?

-Yo tengo la habilidad de controlar el clima y cosasa asi. Observa y escucha – dijo Theodore, parecía que no hacia nada, y de la nada la tierra parecia que se iba a abrir, un trueno seco y muy fuerte retumbo, asustando a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, excepto los chicos y Teodoro, que, estaba como en una especie de trance, cuando estuvo en silencio, el volvió en si

-Si preguntas, descubri que puedo crear ilusiones opticas, pero eso es para otro día, y bueno, lo que son Ashton, Soran, Renno y Kimmy tienen casi los mismos poderes, con excepción de que Kimmy puede absorber elementos, no sabemos como lo hace, pero puede con aunque sea un gramo de material y Renno puede descubrir el tipo de don que las personas poseen – dijo Theodore

-Vaya…, es interesante…. – el don de Renno es muy similar al de Eleazar, un miembro del aquelarre Denali - Y… ¿que mas cuentan? ¿Danny? ¿Kenai?

- solo mira con cuidado – dijo Danny, cuando de repente, se desvaneció de mi vista, era sorprendente

- ¿a donde se había metido? de la nada apareció solo la parte inferior de el, era como un fantasma

-Puedo hacerme invisible, y de una extraña manera trasladar mi mente a otros lugares, además de correr como una bala, por eso tal vez mi aspecto, de verdad parezco un muerto jeje – dijo el muy seguro, y yo algo espantado – ¿y tu Kenai? ¿Qué puedes hacer? Le dije con curiosidad

-Lo mío no es tan súper como lo de los demás, puedo rastrear a cualquier persona, con solo pensar en ella y puedo curarme fácilmente observa esto, no vayas a gritar ok

Saco una navaja que traía en su bolsillo y se corto la mano el mismo…, su sangre empezó a brotar de la herida y me tape la nariz con la mano para no sentía el olor de la misma.., pero lo que sucedió luego fue impresionante, la herida se cerro sola, no quedo ni un solo rasgo de la cortada

-Lo ves.., es como Wolveringe …, mas o menos – rio

-Vaya…, chicos, ustedes son, singulares, y tengo una pregunta ¿Bella posee los mismos dones que ustedes? – pregunte

-Hace un año detecte que tenia un don, es como un campo de energía interno, Wendy por ejemplo no puede leer su mente y Spencer no puede hipnotizarla, la verdad, eso es confuso y frustrante – dijo Renno frotándose su cabellera cobriza - Wao…., entonces todos ustedes son como ¿extraños?

-Si lo quieres ver de esa manera adelante – dijo Ashton

Era sorprendente, los doce semivampiros, los tenia prácticamente en mi cara…, y no me había dado cuenta, entonces Renno toco mi frente y se quedo sorprendido, sus grandes ojos verdeazulados expresaron asombro

-Chicos, aquí hay un don presente – musito

-¡! Bryant! ¿Tu también? – exclamo Soran sorprendida

-Si…, es telequinetico, es un don bastante raro – dijo Renno, que sonó igual a Aro cuando descubrió mi don, decidí decirles todo, yo se su secreto, que ellos sepan una parte del mío no quiere decir nada malo

-Esta bien! Lo confieso, soy tan extraño como todos ustedes ¿y que? – les di una pequeña demostración de mi poder, hice levitar las sillas en donde estábamos y todos se sujetaron fuertemente, todos estallaron en risas, de asombro claro, y yo estaba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por el acto que acababa de hacer, entonces Catherine dijo algo

-Ash.., hace lo mismo que tu

-¿Que? ¿Ashton tu también? – dije mientras descendían las sillas al suelo de nuevo

-Pues si.., lo desarrolle hace como siete meses, junto con otros dones que no he perfeccionado – dijo

-Ese es otro detalle, de la nada desarrollamos nuevos dones que nosotros entendemos – dijo Renno – el desarrollo también la telequinesis y puede activar un escudo de fuerza externo e interno, el cual puede expandirse hasta diez veces, lo que libera bastante energía

-Si pues…, Wendy y yo desarrollamos el escudo de energía al mismo tiempo que Ashton, dijo Danny con cara de curiosidad – son poderes mentales básicamente, no son como los de Kennett o Theodore

Y Danny tenía bastante razón en ello, son poderes mentales, tal vez por esos escudos de energía Edward no puede leerles bien la mente, esto cada vez se pone ma peligroso, sus poderes van en aumento, y no se por cuanto mas estarán así

-Bueno, la otra banda ya salió, así que creo que nos toca a nosotros otra vez - exclamo Kenai

-Si, otro día o mas tarde seguimos hablando de nuestras rarezas, ok – dijo Ashton

-Si, seguro, vamos a cantar – pero dentro de mí estaba seguro de lo que había descubierto….

**Edward ´s POV**

Durante toda la noche, estuve al lado de Bella, respire su aroma, toque su piel, sentí la calidez de la misma, su despertador sonó justamente a las 6:00 am, y yo lo apague de un golpe, no quería que nada interrumpiese los sueños de mi ángel, sentí a Ashton, Soran y Charlie moverse en la casa, tocaron varias veces la puerta de Bella, y decidieron dejarla tranquila, al salir todos, me levante cuidadosamente a hacerle el desayuno a Bella, no me considero un buen cocinero, pero por ella lo haría…

Baje a la cocina y le prepare, huevos y tostadas, y pude escuchar que alguien hablaba, era arriba, en el cuarto de Bella, utilice mi velocidad vampírica para ir a ver, era Bella, quienes estaba hablando, pero eran cosas sin sentido, pero entre las cosas que hablaba, mencionaba a niños, sangre, colmillos y una cicatriz, no tenia coherencia lo que hablaba, hasta que empezó a acelerarse y unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, maldición! Deseo en este momento leer su mente para saber que esta soñando y despertarla y calmar su dolor, pero no podía, solo me dedique a escucharla.

-No, ellos no por favor, solo son niños, unas criaturas inocentes, no los maten

Entonces, recordé mi vida humana, cuando podía dormir, siempre soñaba con grandes batallas y mucha sangre por todos lados, con capas negras, y niños de ojos borgoña con cicatrices en sus brazos, eran….. 12 niños, en ese momento capte, yo soñaba con los doce elegidos en esa época, mis viejos sueños se relacionan con los de Bella, era algo sorprendente, entonces ella empieza a gritar

-Basta por favor, déjenme…, prometo no decir nada de su existencia, pero no me maten ni a los niños por ser diferentes…, no, no AAAARRRG

-Sshh, Sshh, tranquila Bella, solo era una pesadilla, solo eso – dije para tranquilizarla mientras me abrazaba en un mar de lagrimas

-N… no Edward, era tan real, sentía como me asfixiaba, como ellos…, me estaban asesinando

-Pero no paso nada, estoy aquí, y nada ni nadie te hará daño, lo prometo

-Yo…., he tenido la misma pesadilla desde que tenia 14 años, y, aun no he podido comprender lo que significa, esto es tan confuso – exclamo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Dime… ¿de que se trataba tu sueño? – le dije preocupado, no era la primera vez que soñaba eso, algo quiere decir

-Estoy corriendo en un bosque, era de noche y había luna llena, corría con un hombre de ojos borgoña con piel pálida y doce niños, con los mismos ojos, corríamos de unos sujetos, tres hombres mejor dicho, que…, usaban capas negras, junto con ellos estaban tres jóvenes mas, con las mismas capas, dos chicos y una chica, el hombre y yo, al parecer no teníamos escapatoria, y entonces él como que me susurro algo al oído, y yo,,, tome una daga, y corte a los niños, podía escuchar su llanto, estaba tan confundida, entonces, el sujeto me dijo que corriese con los niños y el se quedo…., lo, lo único que recuerdo es como lo despedazaban y que los niños no estaban conmigo.., y…, y que iban a matarme Edward – hipeo y se hecho en mi hombro a llorar, y lo la abrace fuertemente

Definitivamente algo está pasando, mis viejos sueño, los de Bella, algo va a suceder, y tenemos que estar en guardia, porque tal vez, uno de nosotros morirá

* * *

**Los sueños a veces tienen un significado, y hay que estar atentos, porque los mismos se hacen realidad, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y gracias por su paciencia y por favor comenten en el botoncito Verde please… Reviews **


	14. RETANDO AL DEMONIO

**Hello…., de verdad discúlpenme todos, he estado algo distraída y pendiente de otras actividades.., como por ejemplo, los estudios, ya que si la belleza aquí no estudia bastante la raspan y bueno…, no queremos eso, y aquí les vengo con este capitulo algo alarmante,… DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**RETANDO AL DEMONIO**

**Wendy´s POV**

Era extraño admitir que Cullen era tan extraño como nosotros, pero insistía, había algo en el que no me hacia confiar, intente leer su mente, pero como no tengo mucha experiencia con mi nuevo don me costó mucho saber lo que pensaba, era demasiado frustrante, y su mirada de anarquía me hacia erizar la piel, los chicos se habían ido a jugar con las maquinitas de videojuegos y yo me quede delante del ser mas odioso que he conocido en mis 16 años de existencia

-¿Qué me ves tanto Anderson? -me dijo con tono serio

-No es asunto tuyo, y no creas que he olvidado el incidente de la muñeca – respondi severamente

-Tu te lo buscaste, y no me retes, o me puedes encontrar Wendy, y te recomiendo que no conozcas el lado oscuro que puedo tener

-No te tengo miedo Cullen, ni tu ni tus poderes me asustan, solo te digo algo, cambia tu actitud, sabes que desde el día que te conocí supe que algo malo tenias,. No se que carajos tienes, pero hasta que no sepa que es, no voy a dejar de insistir

-Insiste todo lo que quieras, no conseguirás nada, y si preguntas tu y tus insignificantes poderes mentales tampoco me asustan.

-Creo que es lo único en lo que coincidimos Bryan – de repente una extraña aura negra se envolvió entre nosotros, como vomitando lo peor de ambos, pero el…, mostraba terror y cosas horribles, a veces de verdad mis dones espantan, apreté los puños como para no seguir botando sapos y serpientes por la boca, el no era de mi agrado, y creo que jamás lo será

-Wen, vamos a jugar hockey de mesa, tu eres la campeona, y creo que tu vas a derrotar a todos los tontos que están aquí – animo Danny

-Oh, eso crees, bien, vamos, además, el ambiente aquí en la mesa esta terriblemente pesado, vámonos – diciendo esto lo tome por los brazos y nos fuimos, cuando de repente siento que algo moja mi cabello, volteo y veo un vaso de malteada flotando, vacio y el tercer dedo de su palida mano alzado, y su mirada dorada penetrante y llena de odio, definitivamente acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte Bryan Cullen

-Wen… que te paso, tu cabello, esta empegostado de malteada - dijo Soran – De verdad, insisto, no le vale con estar de primero en la lista de personas que me dan mala espina, sino que además abusa de sus poderes para hacerle daño a otros, fui al baño primero paran asearme, y de verdad costo un mundo quitarme todo eso de mi hermoso cabello rubio, siento que alguien entra al baño y me oculto dentro de uno de los lockers del baño, y para mi sorpresa, era una de las personas que había visto dos meses atrás en el bosque, la mujer pelirroja, se estaba limpiando en uno de los lavabos, estaba completamente aterrada, mi cabeza empezó a sentir horribles punzadas y bloquee mi mente de todas maneras para no revivir las imágenes diarias de mi mente y los sueños que me habían estado alterando desde hace mas de tres meses, recuerdo que esporádicamente tenia esos sueños, pero con la llegada de los Cullen, aumentaron…, ¿acaso tendrían algo que ver con todo lo que había estado pasando?, ella sale y yo estaba hiperventilando, mentalmente llame a Danny para que me sacara del baño

_-Danny, Danny si me escuchas ven al baño de chicas, no se de que manera, pero ven y sácame de aquí –_ le pedía a Dios que me halla escuchado, y lo hizo

-Wen… Wendy ¿estas bien? – Salí del locker, lo busque, pero el estaba haciendo acto de su poder, el se dio a ver, corrí y lo abrace, le mostré todas las imágenes que vi, uno de los dones de Danny, es ver todo lo que las personas sienten a través del tacto, es simplemente extraordinario, le mostré los personajes con las capas negras la sangre, las personas que corrían en el bosque con la ropa ensangrentada, las personas con colmillos, el sol, las cicatrices, los niños y el ataque a Kimmy y a Bella….

-Danny, por favor, abrázame y no me dejes sola, cada día que pasa presiento que algo malo va a ocurrir, no se cuando, no puedo verlo, pero se que es algo malo – dije a punto de romper a llorar

-Hey! Tranquila, no va a ocurrir nada, tranquilízate, ahora lo que me enseñaste de verdad da miedo, ¿Por qué no habías dicho todo esto? – dijo con sus manos en mis mejillas

-Creí que podría olvidarlo, pero esas imágenes retumban, retumban y retumban en mi cabeza, y no se que hacer, los únicos que sabemos de esas cosas somos Bella, Ashton, tu y yo, Jacob nos esta ayudando desde América a solucionar algunas leyendas… el me miro preocupado y su mirada estaba perdida y expresaba dolor y angustia

-Wendy, no quería contarle a nadie esto, pero, he tenido sueños horribles, justamente con capas negras, colmillos y sangre, pero, también estaban nueve personas mas allí, ocho de ellos, eran de piel fría y dura como el hielo y sus ojos eran.., eran extraños, a veces en mis sueños eran de color borgoña, y en otros son dorados, pero uno de ellos, era humano..,, yo., no se porque presiento que tus sueños y los míos tienen algo que ver – dijo bastante preocupado

-No somos los únicos, Ashton, Soran y Spencer también han tenido esos sueños, leí las mentes de ellos, y definitivamente hay una conexión, y lo vamos a averiguar, algo no anda bien

-Bueno, lo hablaremos mas tarde de eso, debemos terminar un partido de hockey de mesa y los demás deben estar preocupados – diciendo esto me paso su brazo por el cuello y salimos del baño, gracias a Dios nadie se dio cuenta que un chico entro al baño de chicas…

**Kenai´s POV**

La idea de decirle a Cullen sobre nuestros dones fue lo mas estúpido que pudo haber pasado y yo fui mas estúpido al incitar a los Chicos en decirles que le dijeran, algo en mi interior me dice que no debo confiar en el, y últimamente, la fiebre interna que he tenido durante estos tres meses no ha cesado…, y temo que pase lo que creo que vaya a pasarme…., debería llamar a Jacob y a los chicos de la Reserva en La Push para avisarles, pero eso seria agregarles una carga mas, suficiente que persigan chupasangres por todo el pueblo para venir a Francia a solucionar algo que tal vez no suceda, si lo evito , Spencer empezó a gritar de emoción, había vencido a Ashton en el Hockey de mesa

-Lo ves Parker, soy lo máximo! – decía el gordo

-Eres un asqueroso tramposo Grenouille, quiero la revancha y esta vez pateare tu enorme trasero manipulador – dijo Ashton

-Wo, wo, wo, no se pongan pesados chicos es solo un juego –dije, pero cuando se enojan se enojan – Wolfi, esto no es un juego, esto es una guerra- dijo Spencer, odiaba que me dijera Wolfi, solo por el supuesto detalle de que provengo de Lobos

-Ya va! Me toca además, Ashton, descuida, Spencer recordara el día que nació luego de que lo venza – dijo Kennett con una cara que da miedo – y Bien gordo, vas a jugar o eres un gallina – dijo Kennett

-Yo….., Un Gallina?, Muérete Kennett

-Muérete Spencer

Y allí empezaron a jugar, uno de lo pasaba a otro y Kennett le metió dos goles a Spens en menos de un minuto, vi a Danny y a Wendy sentados en una mesa y parecía que se iban a comer con la mirada y esas cosas….., Ugh, Catherine, Renno, Kimmy y Soran armando una pirámide de vasos, el nerd de Teodore se quito las gafas para ir a cortejar a una francesita muy provocativa y esta le emplasto una bofetada, jaja allí si me reí un poco y…., el emo Bryant en una mesa aparte, el no me cae bien, jamás me cayo, pero soy un hipócrita! Lo admito y que?

Empecé a Hiperventilar, la fiebre estaba volviendo, debía evitarlo a toda costa, pero aumento, cuando a vi a una despampanante pelirroja, con rasgos felinos y ojos oscuros.., wao que mujer! Pero…, lo extraño es que salió por la puerta de atrás, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? No lo se, pero no entro de manera legal, Cullen se estremeció al verla, como si ya la conociese, se escucho un grito agudo que provenía del club, y la gente se empezó a amontonar, la gente empezó a murmurar cosas, me acerque y la escena y…., era una persona, estaban en el baño de hombres totalmente desangrada, y una mujer hablo….

-Oh no, es Marcus Young – uno de los supuestos cazavampiros de Paris, lo han herido,. Traigan una ambulancia ahora!

Sabía desde que nos mudamos a Paris, que había…. Personas obsesionadas con la caza de vampiros, pero ellos no saben, lo que yo se, no entienden lo que no se da a entender, Ashton en seguida nos llama, la cosa era seria

-Chicos, debemos salir de aquí, es una escena del crimen, no se separen ok, esto no es bueno, si alguien viene, se darán cuanta de que no fuimos a la escuela…., un ejemplo dramático, Charlie o el Dr. Cullen – dijo Ashton, y tenia razón, nos iban a castigar hasta el año 3000.

-Y además que no traemos identificación y que deberíamos estar en la escuela – musito Catherine

-Y bien…, como salimos?,– dijo Teddy

-Yo se como….., agárrense de sus manos, yo hare el resto – dijo Danny, a lo cual obedecimos, en seguida hizo acto de su poder, nos volvió transparentes a todos, esto es una gran anécdota para contar., y con ese perfecto camuflaje salimos por la puesta principal del club, eran como las era casi mediodía, perdimos todo un día de clases, Bella tal vez ya se dio cuenta y debe estar que nos mata, caminamos por una vía transitada, el sol estaba en lo alto detrás de las nubes, el día perfecto se había arruinado por el ataque en el Le Black Dog y el clima de Paris…..

-Chicos, porque creen que atacaron al hombre? – dijo Soran

- Soran pequeña – dijo Ashton tomándola por sus hombros – las personas., son crueles y despiadadas, no tienen corazón, ¿Qué estaría haciendo el pobre hombre? No lo se, p…, pero lo que se es que esas personas, no merecen vivir,…, no merecen el aire que respiran porque ¿en que se basan en asesinar o dañar a alguien con tanta sangre fría? No son humanos Sor…, no lo son – dijo este con su mirada llena de ira, uso palabras llenas de resentimiento y odio, el jamás había sido así, cambio drásticamente después de lo de su madre, Soran estaba sorprendida con la manera de hablar de su hermano, hasta yo, lo separe de ella y este en seguida poso su cabeza en la pared de un edificio, y vi algo extraño en sus ojos, siempre son de un usual color chocolate….., pero, por un instante, tuvo bordes borgoña, y cuando se tranquilizo, volvieron a ser marrones , eso fue extraño, me acerque asegurarme de que estuviese bien

-Ash… ¿te encuentras bien? Tu no actúas así, y menos con tu hermana

-Kenai…., yo…, no lo puedo entender, a veces soy agresivo, otras veces demasiado empalagoso y…., a veces hablo como si viniese de otra época, y admítelo, a ti también te ha pasado, a ti y a todos nosotros

-Es verdad – lo dije en susurro – si, es verdad, lo admito, pero al menos yo tengo un porque tu no…., sabes que mejor vámonos, antes de que nuestros padres se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia escolar

No se si fue torpeza mía o que, pero no puedo entender es como yo no vi el auto que venia del otro lado de la calle a toda velocidad, solo lo note cuando ya estaba a mas de 2 metros míos y siento que me empujan con una fuerza descomunal

-Black! – escuche a alguien

Caí en el asfalto y escucho a las chicas gritando, me golpee fuertemente con la acera y mi brazo empezó a sangrar horriblemente, pero utilice mis habilidades para curarme rápidamente, pero al menos pude ver quien me había empujado, era Cullen, el recibió todo el impacto del choque que en gran parte debió haberme matado, abollo toda la capotera del auto y el salió volando como un muñeco de trapo como cinco metros, quedo boca abajo y con la capucha negra en su cabeza, en seguida se me helo la sangre, y me levante y todos corrimos hacia el, estaba inmóvil, totalmente

-Wendy..., revisa su pulso - dijo Spencer blanco de la impresión, y esta hizo caso a lo que este dijo, sus grandes ojos grises se abrieron como dos platos y empezó a llorar

-Chicos, su piel esta fría…., y…, no hay pulso, no hay pulso el esta muerto – dijo gritando con las manos en la cabeza

Ese fue un balde de agua fría para todos los que estábamos allí, el conductor del auto se bajo desesperado gritando

-Chicos de verdad, no lo vi apareció de la nada, de verdad no fue mi intensión – dijo el pobre hombre llorando desesperado, entonces paso algo que nadie vio ver, Bryant comenzó a convulsionarse, como si hubiera algo viviendo dentro de él. Luego, con un suspiro, abrió sus grandes ojos esmeralda, de verdad eso fue de susto, el conductor empezó a gritar y salió corriendo a su auto que quedo vuelto mierda y arranco mientas el resto nos quedábamos viendo a Bryant convulsionarse y agarrando aire

-Bryant…., estas bien? – pregunto Kimmy con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas

-Carajo, conductor hijo de puta! es que acaso no ve el maldito camino, joder como duele! -gritaba este

-Hey! Tranquilo amigo. Ayúdenme a levantarlo, maldices como marinero sabias? – dijo Kennett y muchos empezaron a reír a carcajadas

-En serio? Auch, no me lo habían dicho – dijo este con expresión de dolor, pero lo extraño era que no sangraba por ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y ni un rasguño tenia – Bryan, estas bien? Porque la verdad, el golpe fue bastante fuerte y eso debió haberte matado, dije desconcertado

-a mi no, a ti Black, tu eras el distraído que no vio el auto que venia del otro lado, pero si me lo preguntas fue un placer haberte salvado el pellejo Wolfi…. Jeje

Definitivamente tengo que hacer algo sobre el apodo, pero por otro lado me siento agradecido, Cullen me salvo la vida y prácticamente quede en deuda con el, lo extraño era que se estaba tapando la nariz, era como si yo oliese extraño, y, bueno, mi aspecto no era el mejor, estaba asqueroso por mi propia sangre, pero todavía no me fio de el, así me halla salvado la vida…

**Alice´s POV**

Hoy el día estaba completamente soleado, no fuimos al instituto, así que mi Jazzie Jazz y yo salimos a cazar durante la mañana, he hicimos lo que teníamos mas de tres meses que no hacíamos, pero fue hermoso, salimos y hablamos de todo un poco, hasta que una visión nublo mi mente, Jasper estaba hablándome, pero la visión era mas importante que mi marido en ese instante

-Alice, Alice ¿que ves amor? - musito Jasper tomándome por el rostro mientras contemplaba cada detalle de la visión

estaba en un bosque, con copas muy altas, y los rayos del sol, atravesaban los mismos, allí estaban los chicos de Dark Love, todos vestidos de blanco, corrían felices, Bella estaba allí, sonreía con toda el alma, al igual que los demás, entonces el cielo se oscureció, y vi los ojos de los chicos, en mi primera visión eran rojos..., pero ahora, eran dorados, y cambiaban sucesivamente a sus colores normales, azules, verdes, grises, chocolate, a excepción de Bella, ella seguía igual, aparecieron de la nada dos personajes, una pelirroja, alta con rasgos felinos y un hombre con aspecto desaliñado, pero detrás de ellos estaban los Vulturis, no se como, pero mi familia y yo aparecimos delante de los chicos, era como si se nos fuese la vida protegiéndolos.., faltaba uno de nosotros, intente visualizar en donde estaba esa miradita que tanta lata nos había dado en estos 100 años de convivencia, pude sentir la energía que manaba de esos chicos, pero mi mirada estaba fija en los Vulturis y en los desconocidos, y lo que vi, me decepciono y me aterrorizo, uno de nosotros estaba junto con los individuos que estaban delante de los Vulturis..., nos señalaba y empezaron a correr hacia nosotros mientas tratábamos de defender a los chicos, mientas todos corríamos, esa persona que tanto habíamos de querer me tomo fuertemente del brazo, y acerco su rostro al mío, cuando sentía que era mi fin escuche lo que me dijo, con dolor en su alma

-_Perdón_

Allí mi visión se apago y me deje caer al suelo, con ojos cerrados, Jasper me tomo entre sus brazos y yo estaba en una especie de trance, tratando de entender que era lo que me quería decir esta visión

-Alice, mi amor, dime…, que viste?

-Jasper, vi a los chicos, con vestiduras blancas y a los Vulturis…., y.., y….., hay un traidor entre nosotros – dije seriamente

-¿Un traidor? Alice, eso es imposible, confió ciegamente en que somos incapaces de hacer eso, pero ¿pudiste ver quien era?– dijo Jasper bastante preocupado

-No lo se Jazz, no lo recuerdo, siempre me pasa cuando mi visión es con esos chicos, olvido los rostros, pero no descansare hasta saber quien es…, cada vez mas insisto, los amigos de Bella son esos elegidos y debemos salvarlos

-Pero Alice míralos, ellos son humanos, creo que no tienen la menor idea de lo que son y de lo que pueden hacer, y ni siquiera saben de la existencia de nuestra especie, no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Jazz alteradísimo

-Y que hacemos, ¿dejar que los Vulturis los descubran y que los maten a los doce? No estoy dispuesta a eso, no voy a dejar que les toquen ni un solo cabello – dije frenéticamente, Jasper estaba sorprendido por al manera en que estaba hablando, entonces me llego otra visión.., esta era reciente por lo visto, estaban los chicos, e un lugar que no era la escuela, era un club que estaba en el centro, el sol en su punto mas alto y Bryant estaba con ellos…, espera! Bryant estaba con ellos, oh madre santa ese grandísimo… vampiro nos va hacer descubrir y lo peor fue cuando vi a Kenai con su camiseta ensangrentada y a Spencer y Teodore que iban a hacerle una jugarreta a Bryant quitándole la capucha y el sol ilumino su rostro, haciendo que este brillara como si hubiese diamantes en su rostro….

-Oh maldición, Jazz, debemos llamar a Edward inmediatamente

-¿Que paso Ali?

-Nuestro queridísimo hermano Bryant Edward Cullen Masen esta en el centro con la banda, exponiéndose al sol, que si este llega a tocar alguna parte de la anatomía vampírica de ese estúpido su piel brillara intensamente y si alguien lo ve, será nuestro fin

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste? – dijo Jasper bastante molesto, pero se escucho muy gracioso como lo dijo – lo que escuchaste, ahora toma tu celular, márcale a Edward y nosotros vámonos corriendo para el centro para evitar una estupidez que nos mandara para Volterra

-De acuerdo, corramos a casa y vamos por tu auto que es el que tiene vidrios polarizados – diciendo Jasper esto corrimos como alma que lleva el diablo a la casa, los rayos del sol empezaban a traspasar las frondosas ramas de los arboles haciendo que estos nos iluminasen

-Muy bien…, corramos, antes de que nos gane el tiempo – y así encendimos el auto y salimos de la casa, íbamos en la sexta, solo le pedíamos a Dios llegar lo mas rápido antes de que los tontos humanos lo descubriesen, le marcamos a Edward y le dijimos todo, pero como estaba en compañía de Belly Bells no dijo el montón de palabrotas que poseía su fuero interno, en fin, pero mientras Edward y yo hablábamos por teléfono menciono algo extremadamente extraño

_Guarden sus pensamientos para ustedes, acabo de enterarme que en el grupo hay un lector de mentes_

Logre llegar a la conclusión de que una de mis visiones estaba cumplida, Bella soltó la lengua y las cosas se facilitarían, pero necesitaba mas datos sobre ello

llegamos a tiempo, estaban en una sombra, pero los chicos se empujaban y reían.., incluyendo a Bryant, en mis años de convivir con el es raro verlo tan alegre, creo que aun no supera su condición , en parte se siente que con encaja en ningún lado, pero me alegro verlo así, entonces divise mi vista a Spencer y Teodore, que lo miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa, iban sigilosamente, allí tuvimos que actuar y estacionar el auto cerca de ellos, mientas nosotros nos quedamos dentro del mismo, los chicos se quedaron mirándonos, al parecer fue tremenda sorpresa vernos allí…

-Alice, Jasper.., ¿que hacen aquí? – dijo Catherine, la cual se veía que estaba espantada de vernos

-Oh nada chicos, nosotros al igual que ustedes decidimos darnos de baja por un día en la escuela, pero vinimos a buscar a nuestro pequeño hermanito, ya es tarde y ustedes deberían aprovechar que les queda media tarde de clases para aparecer en el instituto

-¿Así? ¿y que pasa con ustedes? ¿No irán?– dijo Teodore

-No, bueno mi madre sabe al menos que nosotros no fuimos – dije con tono amenazante

-Saben que?, Alice tiene razón, vámonos antes de que nuestros padres se enteren, no me quiero imaginar la ira de mi madre si se entera que me vire de clases – dijo Spencer

-Y la mía se volverá loca – dijo Catherine, mejor nos vamos, aprovechemos a tomar el autobús, Bryant, la camioneta de Emm sabes en donde esta ¿verdad?

-Seguro Cath`s, ahorita la busco, pero primero, debo hablar con Kimmy - dijo Bry…., a ver si entendí, no solamente se escaparon, sino que robaron la camioneta de Emmett, han caído bajo, pero me extraño es que el quería hablar con Kimmy, se le llevo debajo del árbol y le dijo un montón de cursilerías las cuales pude escuchar con mi súper oído, me impacto fue una frase que iba a hacer que el mundo estallase…. _Kimberley, ¿quieres salir conmigo, el sábado en la noche, tu y yo solos?_, iba a gritar, me tape la boca de la euforia, sobre todo cuando escuche la respuesta de la castaña _Si… _definitivamente mi visión se estaba completando, luego se ponerme seria subí a Bry al auto y arrancamos a buscar la camioneta de Emmett dejando a los chicos en la calle, Kimmy se veía tan feliz, y bueno, mi hermano con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por haber echo algo que no pensó que haría en toda su existencia…., "Invitar a salir a una chica", Esme se pondrá tan contenta al saber esto…, pero algo de repente me intrigo ¿Por qué la habría invitado a salir ahora?...

**Edward´s POV**

Había estado toda la mañana con mi Bella, se había calmado un poco luego de esa pesadilla, y mientras ella hacia sus deberes en la casa yo estaba en la habitación, haciendo un recuento del presente y del pasado, había llegado a la conclusión de que el sueño de Bella y los míos, eran lo mismo, todo, aun no entendía el porque, pero todo indica que tiene que ver con los Vulturis y esos niños, oí que alguien subía a la habitación, me puse alerta, listo para huir en caso de que fuese Charlie o uno de los hermanos Parker, pero al sentir la esencia de flores, ya sabia quien era..

-Hey Edward! Que te pasa, te veo preocupado – musito mi ángel recostándose a mi lado, mientras yo olfateaba su cabello, deseaba tanto ese olor, y sentí un enorme retorcijón en mi estomago y la ponzoña brotando en mi garganta, no solo anhelaba ese olor, sino el sabor de esa esencia, anhelaba el poder beber sangre humana, lo cual me estremeció, porque no era la sangre de cualquier humano, era de Bella, mi Bella, la divina criatura que me ayuda a salir de mi oscuridad y a olvidarme de todo lo malo que hay en el mundo, trate de olvidarme de ese pensamiento, pero el demonio interno daba a deslumbrar sus intensiones, riéndose de mi en mi cara

-No es nada de que preocuparse Bella, solo estaba divagando en el pasado

-Y… ¿lo haces a menudo? – exclamo mordiéndose el labio inferior, me había dado cuenta que es una extraña expresión que hace cuando esta nerviosa o desea descifrar algo, pero se muerde con tanta fuerza que me pregunto porque no ha llegado a sangrar

-Pues si.., podría decirse, pienso mucho en como hubiese sido mi vida si Carlisle no me hubiese transformado – en el transcurso de la mañana le conté toda mi historia desde el comienzo, mi vida en Chicago con mis padres y mi hermano, mi idea de ir a la guerra, la llegada de la influencia y la muerte de mis padres, de cómo Carlisle nos salvo de morir a mi hermano y a mi, y como poco a poco se fue formando el aquelarre Cullen, por mi parte no nos considero como un aquelarre, sino como una familia, entre todos nos apoyamos, hemos logrado salir adelante ante las circunstancias y a ser felices con todo

-Y cuéntame sobre Sarah y Bryant, de ese par no se mucho, se que Alice tiene el don de ver el futuro, Jasper me dejo anonadada, puede controlar las emociones de los demás – dijo Bella con una sonrisa sensual

-Si, es algo inusual como el de Spencer, Alice es igual al de Wendy en algunos aspectos, pero aun no entiendo…,¿como Wendy puede también leer las mentes igual que yo, pero no puede leer la tuya?.. Eres frustrante Isabella Swan! – una de las visiones de Alice se volvió realidad, Bella soltó todo lo que sabia de los chicos me dijo cada don que poseen

-Si lo soy, pero no me importa, cada quien es diferente, y esa diferencia siempre le da un toque especial a las personas, y continuando con el tema, háblame de tus hermanos menores – dijo Bella poniéndome un puchero que odio y a la vez amo

-Bueno, Sarah cronológicamente tiene 23 años, antes era Sarah Schuman, tenía 16 cuando Bryant y Rosalie la encontraron sola y desangrándose en un callejón en Nueva York, había sido ultrajada, pero creo que los malnacidos que le hicieron eso sufrieron mas que ella

-¿Porque lo dices? – dijo Bella con sus grandes ojos chocolate sorprendidos – ella al parecer había desarrollado su habilidad de provocar dolor a la persona siendo humana, pero era demasiado poder para una simple niña, uso su poder para defenderse, pero en vez de ayudarla la debilitaba, ellos aprovecharon su debilidad y…, bueno, ya sabes los detalles…

-¿Y que mas paso? ¿Como reacciono a la transformación?

-Al principio, deseaba la sangre humana, peo ella poseía algo que pocos neófitos poseen, autocontrol, se adapto fácil a nuestra manera de vivir, hasta que el día cumplió sus 18 años paseando en Seattle encontró a los hombres que le desgraciaron la existencia, y allí, tomo venganza, les aplico todo el dolor que pudo, mejor dicho, se sobrepaso el limite del umbral del dolor, y luego, los mato, uno a uno, eso al parecer le dio un poco de paz…, y ahora hace gritar y retorcerse de dolor a vampiros idiotas como Emmett y Bryant que se atreven a desafiarla y es feliz después de todo – dije mientras colocaba mis manos detrás de mi cabeza

-Wao! Es increíble, todos ustedes fueron marcados por la desgracia y el dolor ¿y tu hermano Bryant? ¿Por qué de su actitud? ¿Qué lo marco? – no me sentía preparado para contarle la vida de mi hermano, vida cual yo no conocía, en los últimos años, mi hermano se fue alejando mas, mas y mas de mi, ya ni siquiera lo reconocía…, decidí solo contarle lo que sabia de el

-Bueno,. Bryant y yo si somos hermanos, poseemos nexo biológico, el es año y medio menor que yo, y a diferencia de mi el es rubio y un poco mas bajito, el es telequinetico, en cuanto a su transformación, fue igual que yo, el estaba muriendo de influencia, y estaba en las últimas, era mas débil que yo, y no acepto su condición, al principio, huía de casa para beber la sangre de personas inocentes, no pudo imaginar que tendría que matar para poder vivir, si es que a esto se le puede decir vida, y.., al pasar el tiempo, el y yo, nos fuimos distanciando, convivimos, pero no como antes, su afán de beber sangre humana me ataco por diez años, y Bella…., no lo niego, yo también bebí sangre humana, yo también mate sin consideración alguna, espero que cada detalle que te conté sobre mi familia y yo, no te haga…, no se, dejar de amarme como lo haces ahora – tenia miedo a su reacción, estaba sorprendida con todo lo que le había dicho, pero, ella se levanto, tomo mi rostro y empezó a acariciarme

-Edward, yo jamás cuestionaría las razones por las cuales mataste, ni lo hare, se que no lo hacias por mal, necesitabas sobrevivir, pero, eso me hace sentir cada día mas segura de que quiero estar contigo, para siempre

-Bella, para siempre es mucho tiempo, y tiempo es lo que no tenemos, pero lo que nos resta de ese, lo aprovecharemos, para amarnos, para ser felices, y disfrutar de toda la vida que nos queda por delante – diciendo esto pose mis labios en los de ella, y nos hundimos en un único y apasiónate beso, lleno de gloria y amor, podía sentir su lengua posar en la mía, era una danza perfectamente sincronizada, escuche un gemido de parte suya mientras el beso se profundizaba dando paso a el placer y el deseo repentino, dejándonos caer en la cama de Bella, mis manos empezaban a cobrar vida en su camiseta, y mi mente estaba algo aturdida, sabia lo que iba a pasar, y que por un lado, iba a saborear cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel transparente, y por el otro, podría matarla si no me controlaba, entonces, por gracia del destino mi celular sonó, Bella y yo nos soltamos, yo estaba avergonzado de lo que iba hacer, y Bella estaba completamente ruborizada, mientras abotonaba su camiseta, observe quien llamaba, era Jasper, y conteste

-Hello? – _Edward,, soy Alice, se que estas en casa de Bella y bueno, esto es mas importante, Bryant esta en el centro con los chicos de la banda, a punto de exponerse al sol, y si no vamos a buscarlo en este instante Spencer y Teodoro harán que lo descubran_

-Espera! ¿Que? Alice, como dejaste que Bryant se fuese para sabiendo el clima que hoy iba hacer, con un….., sabes que voy para allá, y mas vale que ese muchachito este allá, porque me va a escuchar – _descuida, Jazz y yo lo vamos a buscar en mi auto, trataremos de ser sigilosos_

-Esta bien, y guarden sus pensamientos para ustedes, acabo de enterarme que en el grupo hay un lector de mentes, nos vemos en un momento – Colgué!

Voltee a ver a Bella, estaba muy apenada por lo visto, y en gran parte me sentía culpable de ello, me senté a su lado y la abrace, tratando de que olvidara el pequeño mal rato – debo ir a casa, una complicación,, y ,, me necesitan

-Descuida Edward, se que tienes deberes con tu familia, lo entiendo, y.., lo que paso…., yo – cerré su boca colocando mi dedo índice en sus dulces labios carmesí – no es necesario que hables, yo también tuve la culpa, pero, creo que es mejor, seria muy peligroso, y no quiero dañarte, vendré por ti cuando baje el sol

-Esta bien – dijo ella mientras yo salía por su ventana, era suerte que detrás de su casa hubiese una gran extensión de bosque para correr y no dejarme ver con los humanos, los rayos del sol iluminaron mi piel en seguida, no quería dejarla sola, era como si me matara, así que antes de salir la bese y le hice saber que la amaba

-Me voy pero volveré, mi corazón queda contigo – ella me dedico una enorme sonrisa mientras yo partía a correr a mi casa, pero con el alma llena de gloria

**Sarah´s POV**

Un raro día soleado, estaba sola con mama, haciéndole algunos arreglos a la tenebrosa casa, porque el hecho de que vivan nueve vampiros en la casa, no quería decir que no se ensuciase, escuche dos motores acercarse, uno era el de la camioneta de Emmett y el otro era el del Porshe de Alice, habían llegado todos, a excepción de Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie y Emmett, yo sabia lo que ese par estaban haciendo "cazando osos", jejeje, su extraña apología usada para no decir que iban hacer…., bueno lo que los adultos comunes y con pareja hacen, pero Dios, ellos se pasan de la raya con mas de 450 casas destruidas…., ugh! Decidí eliminar esos pensamientos de mi mente e ir a ver a mis hermanos….

-Sarah! Preciosa -dijo Jasper cargándome por detrás, definitivamente ese hermanito emo que me toco era demasiado tierno para ser verdad, y ni hablar de mi hermana diseñadora

-Ya chicos.., basta! – dije mientras me daban vueltas en el aire, y voltee a ver de reojo a mi hermano problema con una expresión de enojo, por lo visto estaba bastante molesto, le pedí a Jazz que me bajara y me dijese que le pasaba

-Bueno, el estaba a punto de hacernos descubrir y creo que eso lo enojo – musito Jasper

-¿y donde esta Alice? Estaba aquí hace un momento? – dije extrañada, ella al igual que Jazz era muy empalagosa

-creo que le esta diciendo a Esme que Bry va a tener su primera cita, con Kimberley –murmuro Jasper y yo abrí mis ojos como dos platos de la enorme sorpresa…, el segundo amargado de la familia Cullen tendrá una cita! Eso era algo épico, en serio, Bryant estaba bajando las escaleras con una ropa diferente y Esme venia con una cara de felicidad, cuando el término de bajar las escaleras esta lo cargo y lo elevo en el aire

-Oh mi hijo que felicidad! Tu primera cita y con Kimmy! – dijo Esme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Los chicos y yo decidimos dejarlos a solas, pero como soy tan curiosa, decidí espiar un poco la conversación detrás de la pared de la sala de estar, pero creo que la reacción de Bryant no fue la mejor

-Esme no es una cita! , solo quiero hablar con ella

-¿Hablar con ella nada mas? Por favor mírate, eres guapo, joven, inteligente tienes todas las cualidades de un chico normal…

-¿Ah si? Se te olvido mencionar que soy el depredador mas peligroso del mundo Esme, no es así, solo quiero sacarle información, no es nada sentimental! Es una insignificante humana que no me interesa en lo absoluto – dijo Bryant con sus ojos llenos de ira…., o sea que ¿prácticamente esta en la banda por el interés de sus habilidades?, ¿no le agrada estar con los chicos?, eso no era lo que pensaba, si debíamos espiarlos, pero no dejar a un lado que son agradables, Esme continuo hablando con expresión de tristeza

-Bry.., dime que te pasa?, tu no eres así

-No me sucede nada, solo dejame tranquilo

-Bryan Cullen, soy tu madre y te exijo que me hables como es debido – dijo Esme tomando lo de las manos cariñosamente, a lo cual Bryan respondió con ira total, forcejeo para soltarse de las manos de Esme, y allí exploto

-Suéltame, no hare nada así, deja mi asquerosa vida en paz y ten en cuenta esto para toda tu existencia, tu no eres mi madre, ella esta muerta y lo sabes perfectamente, no eres mi madre!

Esme hiperventilaba mientras el le decía todo eso, el la estaba negando!, todos tenemos en cuenta que ella no es nuestra madre, pero la amamos como si lo fuese, ella se dejo caer al piso de rodillas y Bryant solamente la miraba con odio…, se había sobrepasado de la raya y eso lo iba a pagar, hice acto de mis poderes y este se cayo al suelo gritando de dolor, estaba demasiado enojada para parar, y mama me veía con ojos de miedo y me decía a cada rato

-Sarah.. Basta no lo dañes mas por favor! – exclamaba ella, pero lo que el le había dicho era algo imperdonable, no se con que fuerzas se levanto y me empujo hacia la pared delantera destruyéndola al instante, Emmett y Rosalie acababan de llegar en ese instante y se sorprendieron al ver el enorme espectáculo que estábamos armando, Emmett se acerco a Esme y la abrazo tratando de consolarla al igual que Rosalie

-Bryan no, no pelees con tu hermana! – decía Esme espantada de vernos a nosotros sus dos hijos menores peleando, pero eso que el hizo es algo que no se perdona, Jasper estaba a mi lado, intentando detenerme, me levante algo aturdida y lo mire fijamente a los ojos

-Retráctate de lo que le acabas de decir a nuestra madre o te aplico el dolor más fuerte que hayas sentido en tu vida – dije con toda la rabia del mundo, si pudiese llorar aunque sea de la rabia lo haría

-No lo hare ¿sabes porque Sarita? Porque sabes que es cierto, todos aquí somos unos farsantes, nos ocultamos de los humanos y vivimos como parásitos, de la sangre de animales por Dios, Esme y Carlisle no son mis padres, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y tu no son mis hermanos.., y Edward, jaja, no se que pensar de el, si mi propio hermano me rechaza como si fuese la pero peste de la historia…., jamás me voy a retractar

-Sabes que no es así! Edward te ama como nadie en este mundo, el daría su vida por ti, así como todos, somos tu familia, idiota! - Dije gritando, a lo que este reacciono usando sus poderes haciéndome volar en varias direcciones, golpeándome sucesivamente hasta que aterrice en una mesa la cual ya estaba echa añicos, y caí encima de unos cuantos cristales rotos

Le aplique el triple de dolor y vi como sus huesos adoloridos se dejaban caer en el piso agrietándolo, y gritaba mas fuerte, el sonido retumbo en las paredes y unos brazos fuertes me atraen hacia si, solo cerré los ojos y deje mi mente en calma

-Sarah! Ssshh…..Tranquilízate…., yo me encargare – musito Edward

-Ah no.., yo acabare con el, se paso de la raya Edward, mira – abrí mi mente y le enseñe todas las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido en los segundos antes de que el llegase, su mirada reflejo enojo y decepción, y este se dirigió a Bryant el cual estaba aun en el suelo con las manos en su cabeza intentando evadir el dolor

-Bryan, tenemos que hablar – musito Edward

-¿De que? Dejame solo Edward y vete con Bella y tus humanos a donde se te de la gana – dijo mientas se levantaba del suelo

-Esos humanos, son tal vez los elegidos de una antigua profecía y tu estas con ellos y convives con ellos, ¿lo recuerdas? ahora por favor te suplico que vayamos al estudio de Carlisle y hablemos– no se que le paso a Bryant cuando Edward le dijo para hablar, al parecer despertó al demonio interno de este

-Edward, no te hagas como el que se preocupa por su hermanito menor que esa careta no te queda, solo deja mi vida en paz…

-Pero, ¿era necesario que ofendieses a Esme? ¿Qué agredieses a Sarah? ¿Por un simple comentario?

-Eso es algo que a ninguno de ustedes les incumbe, es mi vida, mi existencia y yo decido que hacer y que no! – dijo este empujando descomunalmente a Edward hasta su piano, el cual no reacciono muy bien que digamos, este le propino un golpe que lo hizo volar hasta uno de los ventanales, ambos en seguida reaccionaron y empezaron a golpearse y a revolcarse en el suelo lleno de cristales rotos, Edward golpeo a Bryant y el golpe se escucho como el impacto de dos autos Emmett logro agarrar a un furioso Bryant con sus formidables músculos y su implemente fuerza

-Bry, tranquilízate, no puedes pelear también con Edward, ambos son hermanos, el es tu hermano mayor, y debes respetarlo – exclamo Rosalie intentando separarlos mientras Alice sujetaba a Edward, que estaba igual de enojado, se veía en sus ojos dorados

-¿Así? Pues sabes que, ojala estuvieses muerto Edward Cullen, para así jamás volver a verte – todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al escuchar lo que el dijo, quería a Edward muerto, Esme reacciono abrazándolo mientras el estaba en shock al escuchar la declaración de su hermano, Emmett de lo sorprendido dejo soltó a Bryant el cual salto el ventanal roto y se echo a correr al bosque, perdiéndose en sus profundidades, Esme nos levanto a Edward y a mi, que fuimos los agredidos y nos observo detenidamente…. Estaba adolorida, me había roto un par de costillas, las cuales se curaban a una velocidad inimaginable, en mi vida humana jamás me había roto un hueso, y me di cuenta de la magnificencia de ser un vampiro, te sientes poderoso e indestructible a la vez, pero con solo una flama, una insignificante flama, puedes hacer arder un mundo completo…

-Oh por Dios! Aun no creo que el halla dicho eso– refuto Rosalie con su mirada

-Tu también me has querido muerto Rose – dijo Edward quitándose los restos de cristal roto de encima

-Si…, pero yo lo digo cuando me enojo contigo, pero eso que Bryant dijo sonaba demasiado en serio, fue como una amenaza – dijo Rose preocupada, y yo no podía hablar,

-Pues osita, lo único que te digo es que este par no se llevan muy bien, así que creo que ambos salieron más peleados de lo normal – exclamo Emmett

-Cállate Emm, no digas eso- dijo Alice levantando el piano, el cual se le habían roto las patas por el impacto de la caída de Edward

-Bueno, hijos, ya basta de peleas, ¿me ayudan a ordenar este desastre? – exclamo Esme como si no hubiese ocurrido nada

-Claro Esme, todos te ayudaremos – dijo Emmett sinceramente, y a lo cual todos afirmamos, pero yo estaba con la con la firme preocupación de lo que dijo Rose, eso se escucho demasiado en serio, y no sabia que iba a pasar después de ello.

* * *

**Un simple comentario hizo que Bryant explotase, que cosas no, y el pobre Edward pago todos los platos rotos, lectores, es malo desearle la muerte a alguien, así este sea inmortal, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar el día de mañana, y bueno, sigan consejos, y sigan leyendo, no se pierdan este fic, que las cosas van a ir de mal en peor con cada descubrimiento… ****Reviews please**

**UPS! No me voy a despedir sin agradecerle a unas lindas chicas que me dejaron varias alertas y por supuesto saludar a STEFI, quien se que no me va a decepcionar, gracias chica…, nos vemos en cualquier momento**


	15. LA ALIANZA

**LA ALIANZA**

**Bella´s POV**

Me había quedado en casa todo el día,eran las cinco de la tarde ya..., en los últimos dos días había sol, y descubrí varios secretos, pero, ¿ocultaran los Cullen algo mas?, aun no lo podía saber, me rascaba mi melena castaña de las preguntas que nadaban en mi mente, acaso todo esto seria una broma? No lo se, solo sabia que todo esto era irreal y aterrador a la vez, mientras vagaba en mis pensamientos arreglaba la casa, Edward se había retirado a su casa, y luego de lo que casi hacemos me sentía muy apenada con el, casi nos entregamos el uno al otro, pero era como si algo le dijese que no podía, y pude saber que era…., mi condición, el es vampiro y yo humana, el podría matarme sin darse cuenta, algo me saco de mis ensoñaciones, el teléfono, corrí a atenderlo, para mi sorpresa, era un fax de Jacob, era para Ashton, la maquina de faxes estaba en la habitación de el, entre y saque el fax, era raro lo que decía, se que no debo leer los recados de otros, pero ellos escuchan mis llamadas privadas, pero bueno, era la misma cosa, me senté detenidamente a leer lo que el fax decía…

**Leyendas de Los Indios Quileutes**

**Para: Ashton B. Parker**

**De: Jacob Black**

….Muy bien Ash, esto es lo que tu y Wen me pidieron, sonaban bastante alterados ayer, no puede ser que hayan olvidado las leyendas! Prácticamente nos criamos juntos, pero bueno, allí se las mando y léanlas cuidadosamente, saludos a toda tu familia, en especial a Bella, que extraño mucho a mi vieja compañera de juegos, y que espero tenerlos de vuelta en Forks pronto, Ah, dile al pequeño Kenny que extraño nuestras peleas y a la pequeña emo que conseguí las refacciones para la bici que dejo aquí en La Push….

_Existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos Quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca._

_Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos._

»Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.

Esa parte del fax me provoco curiosidad total, Los Fríos, me hizo recordar a la piel fría de Edward, continúe leyendo detenidamente

_Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras. los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Las personas normales los llaman licántropos, mi tatarabuelo era el jefe de la tribu en esos tiempos_

Seguí recordando lo que Edward me dijo ayer, tienen varios enemigos después de los cazavampiros, pero jamás me menciono sobre los hombres lobo…..

_los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás, estos según, y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras. AH! Un detalle mas, los fríos son bebedores de sangre, oh como se les conoce actualmente… Vampiros_

Hay fue donde se enmarco mi atención, estos no cazaban humanos, eran vegetarianos, como los Cullen, había una posibilidad de que fuesen ellos? Jacob acaso sabría su secreto?, un ruido en la casa me saco de la atención que tenia en el fax, me estaba empezando a asustar, sabia que no era Edward, ni los chicos ni papa, ellos siempre entran por la puerta delantera, bueno, al menos Edward entra por la ventana de mi habitación, deje el fax en una mesita que estaba en la sala junto a una foto familiar, y fui a investigar, como toda típica americana saque el bate de beisbol que tenia detrás del perchero y lo tome con ambas manos

-¿Hello? ¿Quién anda allí? Le ordeno que salga, estoy armada y se golpear bien – mentí, no se batear ni nada de eso, siendo la hija de un policía y la hijastra de un jugador de beisbol no tengo noción de ninguna de sus técnicas, camine a través del pasillo y llegue hasta la cocina, cayo una gota de sudor por mi frente y me la quite de golpe, apretaba el bate con todas mis fuerzas, sentí una respiración tras de mi, y con la adrenalina corriendo a millón intente propinarle un golpe seco al individuo que estaba tras de mi, tenia mis ojos cerrados, el individuo tenia como que tres veces mas fuerza que yo, podría decir que la misma fuerza que Soran porque destruyo el bate, iba a golpearlo pero este me empujo de una manera descomunal que me hizo acabar en el piso y lastimándome el brazo, el dolor era insoportable, sentí como este me levantaba y se disculpaba, y reconocí su voz sin verlo

-Bryant? Ahg, ¿que haces aquí?, se supone que no deberías estar aquí por el clima, hay sol te pueden descubrir – sin darme cuenta hable mas de lo normal, su mirada dorada reflejo extrañez y sorpresa

-¿Que? Bella acaso tu….. sabes que….! maldicion! – grito tan fuerte que su voz retumbo por toda la casa, su rostro expreso enojo y fue en un 100% mi culpa, por lo visto no puedo guardarme ni un secreto

-Bryant, no te enojes, lo descubrí por mi misma, se que te altera que halla descubierto tu secreto y el de tu familia, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse – diciendo esto podía ver como Bryant se iba para la sala de estar, se dejaba caer en uno de los muebles con sus manos en el rostro, yo me acerque y me senté junto a el, el era un joven al cual la vida no lo había tratado muy bien, e intente tranquilizarlo y animarlo, tal vez con eso pueda aligerar su carga

-Bueno, Bry, no debes ocultarlo, se que todos ustedes son vampiros, pero se que no le hacen daño a nadie, ademas prometi no decir nada y…

- Bella cállate – Interrumpió - …, gracias por prometer no decir nada...,claro si las personas creyesen en criaturas mitologicas y todo eso, pero no es verdad lo que dices, nosotros.., mi familia somos los depredadores perfectos, somos asesinos de almas, no somos buenos, para nadie, llevamos mas de 100 años así, intentando mentirnos el uno al otro, engañando a las personas, solo para que no nos teman

-No es cierto, esa mascara que usan es para no dejar ver el potencial que posen, tal vez no sean humanos pero hacen mas que un humano normal, como Edward que puede leer mentes y Alice y el futuro y tu…

-Bella…, basta! No son, los dones lo que nos hace especiales, ni diferentes, seguiremos siendo vampiros queramos o no…., podemos vernos normales en el exterior, pero en el interior, estamos muertos, hablando de normales, ya se el secreto de los chicos, que son tan, extraños como nosotros, pero ellos no tienen que temer, no temen salir a la luz del sol, y no temen al cambio repentino del color de sus ojos….

-pues por eso..., son humanos, al menos es lo que yo creo

-Bella a veces me pregunto, si la inmortalidad tendrá un final – decía el con una profunda tristeza en los ojos. Me sorprendió al decirme que había descubierto el secreto de los chicos, bueno, sabia que ellos se lo iban a decir, pero no era la hora correcta

-Bueno, tal vez por eso se le diga inmortalidad, jamás tiene fin, y tal vez deberías aprender a vivir con ello, ya estas bastante grandecito – dije tratando ser algo graciosa

-See, claro, unos 90 años mayor que tu es algo de que reírse, y lo que uno aprende en ese tiempo – dijo mientras tomaba la foto familiar que estaba que estaba en una mesa, la misma donde había colocado el fax

-¿Es tu familia? – dijo con una sonrisa torcida, idéntica a la de Edward – si, una foto de dia de Gracias, Charlie, mi mamá, mi padrastro, Ash, Soran yo, mi abuelita Marie, mi hermana y su esposo – los tres últimos hicieron que cayese una lagrima rebelde por mis mejillas – allí los chicos y yo aun éramos niños y vivíamos en Forks, pero…, esa foto fue tomada en Phoenix, sabes, como extraño esos días…

-Sabes algo…., esta foto me hace recordar a mi familia hace más de un siglo, mi papá, se llamaba Edward, como mi hermano y yo, y mi madre, Elizabeth, si mi hermano no te conto cada detalle te lo contare yo, el y yo nacimos en Chicago, el en Junio de 1901 y yo en Enero de 1903, en una típica familia , nuestro padre en esa epoca era el mejor abogado de todo Chicago, lo que queria decir que eramos de alto rango social, en esa época, éramos muy unidos, pero todo cambio cuando llego la gripe española, el primero en caer fue nuestro padre, jamás despertó, seguidamente Edward, luego yo, y mi madre, ella estaba enferma, pero prefería cuidarnos antes que ella, eso la debilito e hizo que se fuese consumiendo diariamente hasta que llego Carlisle, jamás supe si ella tenia noción de que el era un vampiro, tal vez por eso le pidió que nos salvase a ambos, y ese mismo día, ella dejo de ver la luz del sol, creo que desde alli..., mi hermano y yo ya no nos llevamos como antes, no salimos de una pelea, a veces podemos llevarnos dias sin hablar

-eso es terrible, no deben actuar asi, mas bien deberian aprender a estar cada dia mas unidos

-lo dices porque tuviste una hermana perfecta verdad?

-no puedo decir que mi hermana era perfecta..., pero ella estaba alli en los momentos que mas la necesitaba, y aunque hallamos estado peledas, siempre estaba alli, para darme un abrazo y decirme que todo saldria bien

-ojala pudiese decir que alguna vez me relacione con Edward asi...

-tal vez pueda hacer algo..., no lo se, me dijeras cual es tu problema con el te ayudaria a solucionarlo

–Ese es problema de nosotros, y no debes meterte o…. saldrás herida - estaba atónita, el me veía con un rostro lleno de nerviosismo y creo que ocultaba algo, entonces le atine a algo que a el si le causaría mucha alegría o lo molestaría e intentaría asesinarme

– Bry, dime ¿Qué te pasa? Es acaso un problema con tu familia, su manera de vivir o…., temes que tu familia no acepte a una personita de ojitos verdes contigo? – vi su rostro, estaba exaltado y sorprendido, creo que le di en el blanco

-¿Qué tanto sabes Bella? – exclamo

-Solo se que por tu reacción te gusta ella, y no su sangre y también de cómo la miras ¿o me equivoco?

-Bueno, como tu eres en la única persona en la que confió, mas que en mi familia te lo voy a decir, al principio, cuando la vi, lo que me había atraído era una especie de energía que provenía de ella, y después un extraño y delicado aroma a rosas, pero, cuando la empecé a conocer, su mundo, sus virtudes, sus tristezas y sus sueños, me vi reflejado en su alma, y vi el color de la misma y sus intenciones, es hermosa

-¿Puedes ver los sentimientos de las personas? – exclame asombrada

-Pues si, es un extraño don que desarrolle de la nada, no le he dicho a nadie, solo a ti, y en este momento estoy viendo tus sentimientos, son muy hermosos, ya veo porque tienes a Edward tan enamorado

Me ruborice en seguida, era raro charlar con el, e interesante, no solo porque puede ver mis sentimientos, sino porque es tan dócil y sincero, no entiendo el porque de sus actitudes

- La verdad, jamás pensé en enamorarme tampoco, fue, algo imprevisto, y fue mágico – dije, de la nada cambiamos el tema para charlar algo mas alegre, logre ver el rostro detrás de la mascara, este irradiaba felicidad y amor, pero algo en lo mas profundo me decía que había algo mas, un lado oscuro que este no dejaba ver

-Bella…, debo irme, tengo algunas complicaciones que resolver – dijo este seriamente

-¿Complicaciones? Es algo grave – dije

-No…, pero debo arreglarlas, además, no quiero ir a casa de los Cullen por ahora, los humores no están del todo bien que digamos, debemos reunirnos, a charlar mas seguido, es muy interesante charlar con alguien que naturalmente podría ser mi postre – rio este y mi espalda se erizo desde mi columna sacra hasta la cervical y me salió una risa nerviosa en ese instante, nos levantamos y caminamos hasta la puerta de atrás, en donde esta una gran parte del bosque, el podía irse por allí sin que nadie lo viese

-Bien…, nos vemos y Bella, no vayas a decir nada por favor, ya sabes…, ojitos verdes – dijo sarcásticamente

-Descuida, puedes confiar en mí, además, tú ya formas parte de mi extraño mundo y no te voy a dejar morir

-Sabes, eso suena gracioso cuando se lo dices a un vampiro, pero igual, Adiós Bella – cuando salió su piel se ilumino intensamente, eran como miles y miles de diamantes incrustados en su piel, corrió a una velocidad inigualable hasta perderse en la inmensidad del bosque oscuro, cada día esta familia me impresionaba, yo la verdad no sabia en donde iba a parar, o en el manicomio guardando tantos secretos, como el de los chicos, Edward y su familia vampírica, Bryant que le gusta ojitos verdes o como yo le digo mi antitesis y su extraño don o….. En el cementerio si algo de estos tres tiene algo peligroso, aunque no creo que la cosa llegue a tal extremo…Oh Si?

**Soran´s POV**

A pesar de que el día estuvo con riñas, aparecidos y accidentados, fue relativamente normal, fuimos a la escuela en el rato que nos quedaba y yo me aburría en mi clase de trigonometría, mi adorada tia Bella no asistió hoy…, ¿es normal eso en ella?, no.., para nada, ella es uno de esos extraños seres que adoran la escuela, de seguro tenia algo mas interesante que hacer, yo me hubiese ido a mi casa pero seria muy obvio la fuga de la banda, al llegar a la escuela Spencer "hipnotizo" según yo, a todos para que creyesen que estuvimos en la escuela desde la mañana hasta ahora….., Gordo manipulador siempre salvándonos en pellejo, entonces apurada y algo indescifrable mi torpe letra termine mi trabajo y fui a la mesa del profesor y se lo entregue

-Muy bien profesor. Stone, he aquí mi trabajo ahora, me puedo ir? – dije casi suplicante

-No lo creo Srita. Parker, aun no es la hora y debe esperar como todos los demás – dijo de mala gana el toche profesor

-Es que no lo entiende, debo salir ya es urgente

-Ya siéntate Niña Emo – exclamo uno de mis compañeros, que por cierto viene del intercambio suizo, se cree la ultima Coca-Cola del desierto, desearía que el supiese con quien se esta metiendo – Por favor profesor – seguía suplicando y el negaba con la cabeza, ya no sabia que otros métodos de persuasión utilizar hasta que…

-Buenas tardes Prof. Stone, ¿me recuerda?, soy Wendy Anderson – ring ring ring, me salvo la campana, ella era mi salvación, todos los profesores adoraban a Wendy, claro después de Bella, pero ella me iba a sacar del encierro en el que estaba

-Claro! Wendy Anderson, la ganadora de la feria de ciencias del año pasado, me encanto tu modelo del sistema solar y la Teoría del Big Bang, fue asombroso ¿en que te puedo servir? – exclamo el profesor

-Vengo a buscar a Soran Parker, es para realizar un proyecto especial, sobre desordenes alimenticios y tribus urbanas – decía ella perspicazmente tratando de inventar cualquier cosa para que el señor me dejara ir, aunque me molesto que usase esos términos.., ¿ella trata de decirme que soy emo y aparte anoréxica?

- Claro Srita. Anderson, será, una de nuestras estudiantes de tercer año trabajando con una de bachillerato es favorable para su aprendizaje, Srita. Parker, puede retirarse – estaba sorprendida de las habilidades de Wendy para convencer a los profesores, no es uno de sus dones, pero la practica la ha hecho sin duda la mejor, salimos del salón de clases, y podíamos ver el inclemente sol de la tarde, llegamos al estacionamiento en donde estaban Catherine y Kimmy, por lo visto ya estaba planeado

-Muy bien, Soran, hable con Ashton, te dejara pasar la tarde con nosotras y hablaremos, nos arreglaremos el cabello entre otras cosas, o sea tu entiendes, tarde de chicas – Jajaja, Wendy cree que aun tengo cuatro años, ella creo que no lo sabe, tengo catorce y no es necesario que me explique las cosas de esa manera

-Bien bien, no te enojes, yo solo quería ser graciosa, además siempre serás una niña para nosotros – Exclamo ella y me hizo airar un poco – Wendy por favor no leas mi mente, es como molesto, suficiente con saber que puedes hacerlo – musite

-Oh, por favor, perdón, es algo que aun no lo controlo, me es difícil, que bueno que Danny, Ashton y Bella tienen ese escudo que protege sus pensamientos – dijo esta

-Pero el de Bella es 1000 veces mas fuerte según Renno, como es que el del resto de ellos no?

-Oh querida, eso es algo que solo el sabe, y que esperamos?, vámonos, aprovechemos que mis padres y mi molesto hermano no están en el departamento, mama y papa esta en USA y Cody.., bueno el esta con su novia – exclamo Catherine y Kimmy interrumpió para decir algo, se veía muy acelerada y feliz, algo raro en el grupo desde hace dos meses y mas hoy, por el encuentro de Kimmy con su madre

-Chicas…, Adivinen que? Bryant me invito a salir el sábado – eso si es noticia

-Kimmy, yo ya lo había visto, pero no te quería decir nada, para que fuese una sorpresa – exclamo Wendy

-Amiga…, eres una bruja y estas loca, pero gracias por no decir – dijo Kimmy – bueno, dejemos de hablar y subamos al taxi, tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar de ello- diciendo esto así tomamos un taxi hasta casa de Catherine y en el camino íbamos hablando de cualquier tontería, pero el tema de conversación era la cita de Bryant y Kimmy, era algo casi épico, al llegar subimos al cuarto de esta y allí nos empezamos a colocar mascarillas y a pintarnos las uñas, yo me coloque un rojo sangre, muy fuerte, de repente sentí una extraña sensación quemante en mi garganta

-chicas, me arde horriblemente la garganta – exclame

-Ahora que lo dices yo siento lo mismo, pero es como un fuego que desespera, como si quisiera beber algo – dijo Kimmy

-¿Saben que? Voy por unas sodas, a ver si se calman un poco, aunque…., hace dos días sentía esa sensación, fue luego de que mi hermano Cody se cortara con un pedazo de cristal, era un fuego quemante en mi garganta, como si su sangre me provocase sed – dijo Catherine y hubo un largo silencio entre nosotras, y de repente estallamos en risas las cuatro

-De verdad! Eso si es loco Cathy, la sangre te produjo sed, ni que fueses un vampiro jajajajaja – dijo Kimmy muerta de las risas

-Corrección! En las mujeres se les conoce como vampiresas, y les digo un secreto, ayer tuve una visión luego de que Ashton me dijera que en la nevera de los Cullen había un tazón con sangre – exclamo Wendy

-¿De verdad?, y ¿que rayos querían ellos con un tazón con sangre? – dije consternada

-No lo se, tal vez es de Dr. Cullen, para las transfusiones o algo así, pero se supone que esta debe mantenerse en bolsas especiales y no en tazones, pero bueno escuchen la visión, estábamos en un bosque oscuro, todos vestidos de blanco, y cargábamos una canasta, había doce manzanas rojas, pero lo extraño era que solo habíamos once, Bella que normalmente anda con la banda no estaba allí, entonces, el cielo se obscureció, se hizo un eclipse, tomamos once manzanas y la repartimos en el grupo, las manzanas, eran de un rojo intenso, muy tentadoras, las mordimos al mismo tiempo, al morderlas el viento soplo intensamente, y retiramos las manzanas de nuestra boca, para ver que en vez de un centro blanco, este era sangre, la cual corría por la zona mordida, nos mirábamos unos a otros, y era porque nuestros ojos eran de color rubí, casi del color de la sangre, de la nada aparecen los Cullen, como resguardándonos y justamente, aparecen Bella y Bryant, acercándose a la canasta, en la que queda una única manzana, ambos se miran fijamente, y Edward aparece delante de Bella enseñando un par de Colmillos afilados, ella lo hace a un lado y entre Bella y Bryant había como una batalla, ambos querían tomar la manzana y cuando se iba a ver quien se quedaba con ella….. – Wendy hizo una pausa como para agregarle suspenso a la cosa

-Habla Wendy! – exclamamos las tres para que ella terminase de relatar su visión

-Se apago la visión, no vi mas, eso es lo raro, he tenido visiones así diferentes, pero cada una tiene algo que se repite, como por ejemplo, los ojos rojos, colmillos y a veces, se muestran cuatro personajes, que lo mas inusual me parece conocerlos, pero no tengo la menor idea, los cuatro visten de negro – diciendo esto, fui por mi bolso que lo había dejado en la percha del otro lado del departamento y las chica me llamaban preocupadas

-Soran! ¿Estas bien? – decía Kimmy muy preocupada, encontré lo que buscaba y subí a la habitación, blanca como un papel

-Soran… ¿Qué te sucede?, esta pálida, ¿Qué traes allí? Decía Kimmy mientras me tenía agarrada por mis hombros para no caerme

-Wendy…, en esta libreta siempre escribo historias y cosas así, pero últimamente, tiene una historia, y es…, muy parecida a tu visión, siéntense y escuchen detenidamente el primer capitulo – las chicas estaban nerviosas, todo lo que nos habíamos contado parecía tener una extraña conexión y no sabíamos el porque de la misma, me dedique a contarles cada línea de mi cuaderno de historias, al que le cambiaria el nombre a "Diario de una Criatura de la Noche"

_Siempre se ha creído que los humanos no estamos solos, pero ¿se puede creer en los inventos de la gente? Yo lo he comprobado… En las montañas de Italia, hace mas de 8 siglos, existía una raza de criaturas superiores, eran la criaturas mas hermosas que se podían imaginar, sus rostros perfectos, sus miradas penetrantes, no se podía imaginar imperfección en dichas criaturas, pero, estas ocultaban un secreto, la sangre humana era su fuente de eterna juventud, era su santo Grial, estas criaturas, mantenían reglas acerca de su modo de vida, en esos tiempos, los amos o la ley de esas criaturas eran cuatro hombres, que podían tener mas de 1000 años, sus nombres eran Aro, Cayo y Marco Volturi, eran firmes y no respetaban a la vida de los humanos, pero si respetaban las artes, las ciencias…, y la ley, sobre todo la ley, decían que sin estas, el mundo seria un lugar devastador, por ello, solo salían a cazar de noche y a criaturas que no fuesen de un alto rango, estos Vivian con sus mujeres, criaturas tan bellas como el amanecer, pero igualmente mortales, doce hombre que les servían a estos, y eran de total confianza de los Volturis además de ser de su misma raza, también existían nueve guardaespaldas, uno de ellos era un humano, el cual anhelaba ser como ellos, todo había sido armonía total, hasta que en una mascarada realizada en el enorme castillo donde habitaban la enorme monarquía familiar, asistieron doce hermosas mujeres, todas humanas, de impetuosa belleza y agradable olor….._

-Soran…. Que quieres decir con esa historia – Por favor Catherine dejame terminar – exclame

_Los doce hombres, los cuales eran fuertes y muy bien padecidos quedaron prendados de las mujeres, y estas también, estos emborracharon a las mujeres y las llevaron a sus aposentos, donde se entregaron con gran pasión, los Vulturis estuvieron al tanto de lo ocurrido con las humanas y sus ayudantes, por eso prohibieron cualquier relación tanto sentimental como sexual entre los humanos y ellos, pero ellos no pudieron evitar las consecuencias de lo que vendría después…._

-¿Qué clase de Consecuencias? – dijo Kimmy mirándome con sus intensos ojos verdes

_Como un mes después, todo estaba bien, hasta que en el pueblo se escucho un extraño rumor, doce mujeres estaban embarazadas, pero…., sus embarazos no era normales, sus vientres se desarrollaron más rápido que el de un humano promedio y las criaturas que llevaban en sus vientres estaban matando a sus madres por dentro porque, estas criaturas poseían una fuerza inimaginable, el humano guardián fue a averiguar el revuelo de esto y estuvo en el alumbramiento de una de las madres, lo que vio lo paralizo en seguida, el bebe salió por el estomago de su madre matándola en seguida por todos lados había sangre y mas sangre, los lugareños que habitaban el pueblo decían que la mujer había dado a luz al demonio.., así que dejaron al pequeño en las afueras del pueblo para que muriese, pero el humano se encargo de cogerlo y llevarlo a su hogar en el pueblo, nadie sospechaba que este trabajaba para criatura inmortales y menos que tendría en su casa supuestamente al demonio, les comunico lo ocurrido a los ocho guardianes del castillo, los cuales eran de buen corazón y además poseían un autocontrol increíble, durante una semana atendieron ala pequeña criatura, un varón, crecía a la velocidad de un rayo y solo aceptaba sangre humana, pero también aceptaba de vez en cuando alimentos humanos, entonces se dieron cuenta que el era un hibrido, una nueva especie, pero las cosas e complicaron cuando nacieron tres criaturas mas en esa semana, sus madres murieron de la misma manera que la primera mujer, esta vez fueron dos niñas y un niño, ahora la responsabilidad era mayor, tenían cuatro criaturas e una nueva especie, las cuales era difícil controlar, no solo por su rápido crecimiento y su sed voraz, sino por sus dones, estos eran muy fuertes y un tanto peligrosos, solo quedaba avisar a los padres de estos niños la existencia de los mismos, cuando se les aviso a los doce habían nacido cuatro mas en la misma semana, los jóvenes inmortales se quedaron encantados con la hermosura de los niños, pero uno de ellos se preguntaba…_

_-¿Podremos mantenerlos a salvo de nosotros mismos? – ya que en las venas de los niños, no solo corría ponzoña, sino también sangre humana, y sus corazones latían mucho mas rápido que el de un humano, ya eran ocho niños que cuidar, pero no podían dejar que los Vulturis descubriesen el secreto de sus ayudantes de confianza ni de los guardianes, descubrir que quebrantaron una de las leyes seria la muerte, tanto para ellos, como para los niños, ya que se decía, que el crear niños como ellos, es muy peligroso, ya que no se puede controlar la sed de un neófito recién nacido y mucho menos sus dones…._

-Soran lo que quieres decir es que esos niños eran mas peligrosos que un adulto, por Dios es algo insólito – asentí- continua por favor – exclamo Wendy

_En el comienzo de la otra semana los niños tenían la apariencia de un niño de dos años, y ya hablaban incluso, en esa misma semana nacieron tres niños mas, lo cual sumaba a once niños, el guardián humano se había encariñado con el primer niño que hablaba tan claramente como un adulto y estaba mas hermoso cada dia, así como el resto de los guardianes y los ayudantes de los Vulturis, y pudieron notar que algo que caracterizaba a estos niños eran los bordes de sus ojos, todos tenían ojos verdes, azules, celestes y marrones, pero tenían esa tonalidad rojiza que los hacia diferentes, todo parecía estar normal hasta ese entonces, pero todo cambio definitivamente cuando nació el ultimo hibrido_

-Y ¿Qué paso? – exclamo Catherine algo temerosa del pequeño relato

_Al nacer el último hibrido, los Vulturis se enteraron de la existencia de los niños y de que tanto sus ayudantes como sus guardianes los habían traicionado, y había solo un castigo para los traidores… LA MUERTE_

-Entonces… ¿los mataron a todos? - Dijo Kimmy, muy nerviosa

- No – exclame. _Lograron __huir,__todos __con __los __niños __en __brazos,__pero __mientras __estos __corrían,__los __Vulturis __le __ganaban __el __paso __a __todos,__y __se __tomo __una __decisión__…__.__los __12 __hombres __se __enfrentarían __a __los __Vulturis __mientras __los __guardianes __huían __con __los __niños,__y __así __se __hizo,__los__ guardianes __y __los __niños __huyeron __y__…__..,__los __hombres __fueron __desmembrados __y __descuartizados, __solo __por __defender __a __sus __hijos __por __ser __diferentes__…_

-¿Eso es todo? – dijo Kimmy

-Wendy sabe el resto de la historia, ella misma lo dijo – entonces hubo una revelación en el pequeño grupo de chicas que estábamos en esa habitación

-Chicas, la historia de Soran y la leyenda de Wendy…. ¡!Son lo mismo! – exclamamos todas a la vez

-Aquí hay gato encerrado. No pueden ser la misma historia – dijo Catherine

-¿y los sueños? ¿Las visiones?, no pueden ser coincidencia Caty – exclamo Kimmy

-¿Sueños? De que rayos hablas Kimberley? Oh por Dios…, también los tienes – dijo Wendy asombrada

-¿De que sueños hablan? – dijo Catherine igual de nerviosa

-He tenido sueños horribles durante mucho tiempo y las visiones, las visiones no paran, todas tienen la misma escena, capas negras, sangre, colmillos y un traidor, pero….. No soy la única que las ve… ¿oh es mentira Soran? – dijo Wendy alzando la voz y sus ojos hechos un mar de lagrimas.

– No es mentira! También tengo sueños horribles, pero no puedo deducirlos tan bien como tu Wen – exclame alterada

– Y creo que ni tu ni Kimmy son las únicas…. Catherine? – esta en seguida empezó a hiperventilar y su cabello largo y dorado empezó a tomar una coloración azulada y flameante, estaba asustada, lo que hacia que ella misma se incendiase

-Kimmy agua! Deprisa! Exclamamos Wendy y yo, y ella usando su velocidad inhumana trajo una taza con agua echándole gotas al cabello de Caty para apagar la flama que ella misma había echo, luego de que se apagase el fuego esta reventó a llorar

- Cath`s.., no hay porque tener miedo, son sueños, pero en verdad, significan algo… ¿Quiénes mas los tienen Wendy?

-Ashton, Spencer, Kenai, Danny, Renno y nosotras cuatro, debemos investigar mas a fondo, ayer empezamos Ashton y yo con algo básico…. Las leyendas de la tribu Quileute, son el principal fundamento para averiguar que pasa con nosotros y esos sueños, y creo que tal vez….

-Tal vez?

-El origen de nuestros poderes, es algo lógico, si toda la banda tiene poderes y los mismos sueños, hay una conexión con esas historias, o tal vez...

-Estas loca Wendy.., no es posible creer que nosotros... - titubeo Kimmy y yo en seguida tuve una revelacion

-Seamos esos niños..., nosotros doce, la banda completa? - dije lentamente

-No saquemos conclusiones Soran, aun nada esta comprobado de ello – exclamo Wendy

-y según tu chica sabia que mas podemos hacer? – exclamo Catherine con tono serio y con algunas lagrimas en su rostro

-Llevar una secuencia de los sueños, anotar cada detalle y buscar alguna coincidencia o clave que nos den indicios del mensaje oculto de estas visiones – exclamo Kimmy con voz de mando

-Me parece bien, debemos alertar a los chicos del descubrimiento que hemos hecho, debemos estar unidos, ahora mas que nunca, algo se acerca y debemos cuidarnos las espaldas….., - reino el silencio durante ese instante

Ese descubrimiento me dejo aturdida y llena de preguntas, ¿acaso nuestros poderes y esos sueños son una señal de que todo lo malo que ha ocurrido es culpa de nosotros? ¿Mi madre seguiría viva o no tendríamos esos sueños? ¿Acaso esa leyenda reencarno en nosotros? Las Miles y miles de preguntas empezaron a llenar las lagunas de mi mente, haciendo enormes charcos profundos que me estaban volviendo loca y buscar o la verdad o el culpable.

**Ashton´s POV**

Salí de la escuela molido, tenia mucho tiempo que no salía así, suerte que Emmett me trajo la motocicleta, sino me hubiese ido a pie a casa, y…, Bella no fue al instituto, que era mi única salvación en estos casos con su artefacto del siglo pasado, pero bueno, es un auto, al menos rueda a pesar de sus aspecto y con los ruidos, al llegar estaba Bella en casa, Soran estaba con Wendy, tratando de alegrar su vida un poco, al llegar llamo mi atención fue un trozo de papel doblado que estaba en una mesita de la sala, era el fax que tanto estaba esperando, lo leí detenidamente, lo que había allí, era suficiente como para empezar a dudar de la humanidad de los Cullen o la nuestra, pero en seguida me entro una duda…, la maquina de faxes esta en mi cuarto, alguien lo saco y lo leyó, en seguida supe quien había sido

-Isabella Marie Swan!

-Ashton Parker, no es necesario que grites estoy aquí ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tu sacaste los faxes que estaban en mi cuarto? – grite airado

-Si, pero que pasa? Son solo unas insignificantes leyendas las que tienen nada más – dijo con los faxes en su mano, y yo se los arrebate violentamente

-No son solo leyendas, además, es parte de mi correspondencia no debiste leerlo y dejarla por allí a la vista de todos

-Tu escuchas mis llamadas a escondidas mías, no creas que no me doy cuenta Ashton, ¿además desde cuando actúas así?

-Eso no te importa solo no toques mis cosas por nada del mundo y no te entrometas en mi vida

-Ashton Benjamín Parker que coños te sucede?, no eres el mismo, que paso con mi sobrino consentido y cariñoso? – exclamo

-El murió desde que todo su mundo empezó a desmoronarse a su alrededor, desde que de repente un aura oscura tapo la luz de su vida, desde que las leyendas y la realidad se combinaron para hacerle una jugarreta sucia, las cosas que están pasando son las que me tienen asi y tu deberías preocuparte…., AGH! Bells.., perdón no quería…

-Ash.., tranquilízate ¿Por qué actuaste asi?

-No lo se…, es tan.., complicado, ya ni siquiera puedo controlarme

-Descuida…, sabes que, prometo no volver a leer tu correspondencia si tu prometes no volver a escuchar mis llamadas…, te parece? – inquirió Bella, pero yo acepte, tenia razón, ambos actuamos mal, y además no puedo enojarme con ella, es mas que una tía, aprendí a considerarla como una hermana, una gran hermana mayor que jamás me dejara solo, en ese instante llega Charlie

-Bella.., Ash.., llegaron temprano de la escuela – exclamo Charlie

-Papa yo… - Bella por su lógica verdad iba a decirle que no fue, pero no la iba a dejar morir y tuve que intervenir

-Si Charlie…, fuimos pero no tuvimos muchas actividades – exclame

-Perfecto chicos!, y donde esta Soran? – pregunto Charlie

-Esta con Wendy, pero regresa mas tarde, déjala que este con ella un rato, merece un rato libre, no lo crees? – dije

-Bueno…, no puedo reprimirle nada, prefiero que este con Wendy y las chicas de la Banda a que ande con los emos cortándose las venas y fumando hierba – dijo Charlie en son de broma

-Papa!, Soran no es Emo, es solo una chica que aun no conoce su identidad

-Tienes razón.., porque ambos mejor no se van a preparar la cena? Muero del hambre y necesito hacer unas llamadas…, hay varios reportes de desapariciones y crueles asesinatos

-Asesinatos? – dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo

-Si.., otra vez, los mismos mal nacidos que…, ugh! – los ojos de Charlie se cristalizaron de repente – encontraron el cadáver de un hombre joven en avanzado estado de descomposición en un basurero en un barrio de la ciudad, y tengo quince reportes de desapariciones inexplicables, chicos, tengan cuidado…, los doce, no quiero que nada les pase – dijo Charlie, quien se acerco a nosotros y nos abrazo fuertemente, podía escucharlo sollozar y sentir a su vez como sus lagrimas caían en nuestra ropa, permanecimos así…, un rato largo y silencioso…., Charlie aun no supera la muerte de mi madre, y con toda razón, era su hija mayor, tiene todo el derecho, y ahora insiste en cuidarnos a la banda y a la familia, sobre todo a Bella, ya que es lo único que le queda aparte de mi hermana y yo…., pero las cosas a veces se salen de control, y muchos corazones se ven afectados…..

...

* * *

Había pasado el crepúsculo, y logre en el día de hoy mas de lo que creía, descubrí mil y un secretos que ni los Cullen, ni esos chicos se imaginan que los rondan, tenia a la presa lista prácticamente, uno de ellos es un blanco fácil, el eslabón débil de ambos grupos, mientras esperaba en la noche, en los callejones de Paris mi mente no dejaba de procesar la información que había escuchado si que ninguno de los chicos de esa banda que estaban en el bar se diesen cuenta, ni cuando hipnotizaban a personas ni cuando enseñaban habilidades extrañas, haciendo alardes de los poderes que se les había concedido pudieron imaginar lo que se les esperaba, en ese instante llegaron quienes había estado esperando…

-Llegan tarde – exclame

-Lo lamento, hubo varias complicaciones, estábamos de caza – exclamo la mujer- se que lo ocurrido en el bar fuiste tu – dije algo molesto, acaso no te diste cuenta de que había un vampiro de verdad allí? Un Cullen?

-Lo se, tenia sed y no pude controlarme, y menos con un cazavampiros que cree que con sus anticuados métodos lograran hacernos algún daño jaja, ademas, Cullen no nos podia hacer daño, tu sabes el porque verdad? – rio esta sarcásticamente - ¿tienes todo?

-Si..., Todo todo esta saliendo a nuestro favor.., este fin de semana es la luna de sangre mas, y justamente esa noche saldrán dos chicos a una pequeña cita, un rubio y una chica de ojos verdes, aunque sabes…., te podría interesar alguien mas

-En serio? Habla ya

- esta una chica de cabellos caoba y ondulados, la misma esencia de la pelirroja de hace dos meses o mas deliciosa mejor dicho – exclame

-La jugada seria más interesante con la chica… ¿Cómo se llama? – exclamo el hombre

-Bella Swan, es la pareja de Edward Cullen, es humana, es uno principales eslabones de ambos grupos, ella es perfecta, la atraeríamos junto con el resto de los elegidos

-Esta hecho entonces – exclamo la pelirroja – has hecho un muy buen trabajo, ni los Vulturis se imaginan que existe un vampiro con una facilidad para sacarle información a un tonto humano y entregarnos a esos niños en bandeja de plata – el hombre, de la oscuridad trajo a rastras a una chica, de unos diecisiete años máximo amordazada y con el rostro lleno de lagrimas

-Te lo has ganado….., disfrútala – exclamo la pelirroja mientras ella y el hombre se perdían en las calles de la ciudad y yo me quedaba con la chica que me iba a alimentar esta noche, le quite la mordaza y esta empezó a balbucear

-Por favor….., por favor, suéltame….., no me hagas daño.., no quiero morir por favor…., hazlo so…, soy Lauren Perkins, soy de Estados Unidos.., mi…, mi familia es millonaria, te recompensaran bien, pero por favor ayúdame– dijo esta casi suplicante, había dicho que no quería matar libremente, pero da igual

-No creo que las cosas se hagan a tu manera niña, además, hace tiempo que no me alimento – diciendo esto enterré mis dientes en la frágil piel de su cuello, hundiéndolos cada vez mas hasta que el preciado liquido empezaba a brotar, la joven gritaba y gritaba, hasta que solo se escucho una respiración sibilante y después….., nada, la había dejado prácticamente seca, era muy linda, pero también sabia bien, la deje tirada en el suelo húmedo de las calles parisinas, y fui, a terminar de fraguar el destino de los elegidos….

**Muy bien queridos lectores, es la etapa cumbre del fic, ya toda la banda sospecha de si mismos incluso, no se confían nada …. ¿Quién es el que ha espiado a la banda desde el primer capitulo? ¿Quiénes son esos personajes? Bueno, ustedes conocen a dos de ellos y el otro? Averígüenlo en próximo capitulo. Gracias por el millon de alertas y a Katty Grandchester Andley por su review, nos vemos**


	16. IMPRESIONES

**IMPRESIONES**

**Uff..., perdonen si me he tardado..., bueno taol vez un poco, pero al menos saben que estoy viva..., WAO! El millon de alertas, me dejaron anonadada y los reviews, bueno son pocos, pero es buena señal, ahora si A LEER  
**

* * *

**Edward´s POV**

* * *

-eso no puede ser Edward, ellos no pueden serlo solo…., solo míralos – articulo Esme, era la única de nosotros que no sabia lo que estábamos haciendo, asombrada, reuní a mi familia para contarles lo que Bella me había dicho de sus amigos, nadie lo creía, yo tampoco

- entonces, ellos son como nosotros? – pregunto Emmett muy incrédulo

-solo en parte, su ser vampírico esta latente aun, pero no podemos definir por cuanto tiempo – en ese momento Carlisle se acerca al lado mío posando su mano en mi hombro

-mientras no sientan deseos de beber sangre estará bien, pero si llegasen a probar aunque sea un gramo de esta, las consecuencias serian devastadoras, ya que ellos no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de lo que son – exclamo mi padre

- pero saben que son diferentes Carlisle, tienen dones, que cada día van en aumento, debemos hacer algo al respecto – agrego Rosalie, antes de que Jasper apareciese delante de ella

- ¿así? ¿Que sugieres Rose? ¿Llevarlos con los Vulturis para que los asesinen a los doce, incluyendo a Bella?

-Jazz… - grito Esme, ella nunca exaltaba la voz, salvo en esta ocasión – no van a llevarse a nadie, debe haber otro modo, Edward, ¿estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?

- si, Bella me dijo que cada uno tiene donde impresionantemente poderosos, el problema es que no saben controlarlos, sus dones son extraordinariamente magníficos, tienes dones que ni nosotros podíamos imaginar

- ¿en serio? Que tipo de dones Edward – pregunto mi padre, decidí sentarme a contarles las habilidades de cada uno y el porque de estas – Bella me conto que sus dones aparecieron cuando todos tenían siete años mas o menos, justamente el día que se conocieron

-¿que pasa con eso? Siempre pasa algo interesante cuando conoces a alguien nuevo – dijo Emmett entre risas, cuando intervino Sarah, vi en su mente lo que había pensado

-el día en que los conocimos…, ese día el viento era algo inusual y el trueno seco, nada de eso era normal – Sarah tenia razón en eso que había dicho, no solo eso era anormal, tambien como Alice y Wendy se quedaron como catatónicas al hacer contacto – desde ese día todo giro en torno a ellos, y en cuanto a los dones…

-!Aja…! – a todos parecían que sus ojos iba a salir de sus orbitas – Ashton puede crear un campo de fuerza y es telequinetico, como Bry, Wendy puede ver el futuro y leer la mente, como Alice y yo, Spencer puede controlar las decisiones de los demás al contrario de Jasper que controla emociones, Danny puede ver volverse una sombra invisible y trasladar su mente a cualquier lugar, Renno es capaz de descifrar dones, como Eleazar…., pero los demás si son algo enigmáticos, Catherine de la nada puede formar fuego, con tan solo una chispa de enojo, Kennett al contrario de ella puede formar hielo, pero solo en un ambiente apto, Kenai puede rastrear a cualquier cosa o persona que desee con solo pensarlo y la habilidad de curarse fácilmente, Teodore puede controlar el ambiente en otras palabras, Soran….., bueno de ella no me dijo nada, solo su increíble fuerza bruta, mas fuerte que Emmett y varios neófitos juntos y Kimberley, un extraño don de absorber materiales y quien sabe que otras cosas, lo que concierne a Ashton, Renno, Soran y Kimberley son los únicos que parecen tener supe fuerza – fue todo lo que les hable de ella

- ¿Y Bella? – Pregunto Alice - ¿Qué pasa con Bella?

- ¿ella tambien tiene dones? Si te pones a analizar son doce jóvenes, y ella es una de ellos tambien debe tener dones – mascullo Rosalie

- no…, no lo creo, ella es tan frágil y hermosa

- tambien ellos son frágiles, pero no debemos confiarnos, ella tambien debe tener un don, solo analiza, no puedes leer su mente, algo debe tener, quizás ella tambien es mitad monstruo

-cállate Rose, Bella no es un monstruo! – me quede sorprendido de mi mismo, le había gritado la voz a Rosalie, Emmett se coloco delante mío tratando de ocultar a Rosalie, jamás había reaccionado así – Rose de verdad yo…

-Edward, se que te preocupa la seguridad de Bella y esos chicos, pero eso no te da derecho a tratar a nadie así – jamás había escuchado a Emmett tan serio, hasta ese instante, paso su brazo por su cuello para besarle la frente delicadamente, me sentí tan mal por haberle gritado a Rosalie, en ese momento Sarah me abraza por detrás

- no fue tu culpa, cualquiera de nosotros pudo haber reaccionado asi, ¿verdad madre?

- asi es cariño, creo que este dia ha sido de emociones fuertes, deberíamos ir de caza, debemos aprovechar que es de noche, y arreglar sus cosas para que vayan al instituto

- no podemos ir al instituto Esme, mañana habrá sol, por tercer día consecutivo, y el resto de estos días será de sol inclemente – dijo Alice, eso me decepciono, no vería a Bella durante el día, y creo que llego la hora de hablarles con la verdad a mi familia, de lo que ocurrió hace dos días, ese pequeño detalle que Bella descubrió

- Familia…., debo decirles algo…, Bella sabe lo de nosotros, sabe que nos somos humanos – un enorme rugido se escucho dentro de la habitación, parecía que un trueno había caído dentro de la misma, en una fracción de segundo tenia a Rosalie intentando atacarme, si no fuese por Emmett y Jasper en este momento estaría desmembrándome

- como pudiste ser tan estúpido Edward? Confiar nuestro secreto a esa humana….., en que estabas pensando?

- no fue su intensión Rosalie, el sol fue quien descubrió a Edward en el momento menos oportuno – agrego Alice para intentar calmar las cosas, Rosalie fulmino con la mirada a la duenda

- ¿lo sabias? Tu duende del demonio lo viste y no intentaste advertir a Stupward - Se tensó y frunció su ceño, concentrada. Murmuró "maldito Edward" debajo de su aliento y un gruñido brutal se abrió desde el fondo de su garganta, salió a velocidad inhumana de la habitación, Emmett intento detenerla, pero sabia que debía dejarla pasar su rabia sola.

- perfecto Edward, ahora tendremos algo mas que preocuparnos – farfullo Jasper, el tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo ocurrido, toda la familia me veía como si yo tuviese la culpa de lo ocurrido, quería en ese momento que la tierra me tragara, o estar en los brazos de Bella, en este momento debe dormida, sentir otra vez la calidez de su piel al contacto, desee estar con ella otra vez y cuidar su sueño, pero con los conflictos semiapocalípticos que se nos vienen encima era mejor mantenerla alejada de todo hasta que supiéramos que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante con ese nuevo descubrimiento, y lo peor ¿Cómo les vamos a explicar?

**Ashton´s POV.**

Era lo mas extraño que estaba viviendo, estaba en Forks, no recordaba haber regresado, estaba en la Avenida Principal, delante mío recuerdo que estaba la tienda de deportes de los Newton, y dl otro lado estaba Charlie, el cual parecía estar multando a alguien, delante mío veo a un hombre de cabello negro corto alborotado, alto, poco corpulento, iba de la mano con un niño de cabellos del mismo color y de la misma textura, tenia como ocho o nueve años máximo, parece que un celular sonaba, el hombre delante mío contesto despreocupadamente

-Mary Jane mi amor – articulo el hombre, volteándose lentamente, en ese instante reconocí su voz, como dulcemente mencionaba ese nombre, volteo y vi su rostro, era el…, era mi padre, y el niño que tenia de la mano, era yo, estaba sorprendido, el estaba allí, con vida, como lo recordaba, estaba charlando por teléfono con mi mamá, sentí que ambos habían regresado, era el mejor momento de mi vida, intente abrazarlo pero al parecer era como si no me conociera, me estaba mirando e incluso lo toque, pero no reaccionaba ante m – Ashtoooonnn! – alguien había gritado mi nombre, voltee del otro lado de la avenida y pude observar a… ¿Wendy? Sin darme cuenta sabia lo que pasaría

-Papá, regrésate por favor no cruces… - decía aceleradamente, me aferre de su camisa intentando detenerlo, pero no me hacia caso, veo horrorizado como cargaba a ese niño, mi antigua imagen de la inocencia entre sus brazos mientras me iba diciendo para comprarle a Soran un juego de mesa, intente correr a detenerlo pero sentí que mis piernas no me daban para correr, ni siquiera andaban, entonces ocurrió lo peor, una camioneta Pickup atravesaba a toda velocidad, el semáforo estaba en rojo y papa iba saludando a Wendy y a su mama hasta que el chirriante sonido de las llantas contra el pavimento detuvieron todo, reviví lentamente como mi papa y yo éramos impactados por el vehículo de casi una tonelada, como el rostro de mi padre se hundió en mi espeso cabello mientras me abrazaba tratando de hacer como un escudo sobre mi pequeño cuerpo, como se quebraban sus huesos y como se abrían grandes heridas en su joven cuerpo, como yo caí varios metros fuera de la línea trágica solo con varios raspones y un brazo dislocado mientras que el ser que mas amaba estaba inerte en el pavimento, me arrastre hacia el y vi sus ojos chocolate abiertos, y su rostro pálido manchado en sangre, el grito agudo de Wendy y su madre y como Charlie me tomaba de los brazos tratando de alejarme de la escena, verme a mi mismo sufriendo me hizo estremecer, pero me estremeció mas lo que hice consiguientemente, me incline a abrazar a mi padre cuando ese ardor en mi garganta aparece de la nada, sentí esa fresca esencia que no sabia de donde provenía, solo se que por una milésima de segundo me pareció estar mordiendo el cuello de mi padre hasta que….

Desperté…, era bueno saber que eras una pesadilla, bueno, en parte, ya que el resto era la terrible realidad, me estire lentamente intentando acomodarme de nuevo pero había algo extraño, no sentía la cama en la cual estaba recostado, intente buscar con mis manos alguna señal de tela o algo suave, no sentí nada, solo la nada, voltee disimuladamente y entre en lógica…., mi poder de telequinesis se activa mientras duermo, en un dos por tres se desactivo y caí abruptamente a mi cama, grite de dolor al sentir como la madera lastimaba mi piel, y creo que hasta desarme mi cama, repentinamente entra Bella encendiendo la luz y se quedo perpleja al ver el pequeño desastre ocasionado por mi habilidad

-oh mierda Ash ¿Qué paso? – pregunto mientras me ayudaba a levantar de la difunta cama

-n….no lo se, esta soñando y de repente…, desperté y estaba levitando – oh si, era la señal principal de que me estaba volviendo loco, Bella me miro con cara de WTF, creo que no entendía el porque mi poder el que raramente uso se activa de esa manera – ¿que estabas soñando Ashton?

-yo….. – no sabia si contarle que estaba soñando con el día de la muerte de mi papá, eso será una carga mas para ella, tener que guardar mi secreto es suficiente carga para ella – no lo recuerdo Bells

- estas seguro?

- seguro Bella, no te preocupes, estoy bien – utilizando algo de mi fuerza inhumana levante la cama y la volví a armar, Bella me ayudo un poco, luego de volver a armar la cama me recosté tratando de calmar el dolor en mi espalda, divise mi brazo derecho y vi un enorme moretón, Bella en seguida corrió a buscar cremas desinflamatorias y empezó a masajearme el brazo, pero como cosa extraña ella se quedo viéndome el brazo

-que pasa Bells? – pregunte

-tu…., tienes una cicatriz en el brazo, es muy larga, no recuerdo que te hayas cortado o algo, al menos es lo que recuerdo

-ambos éramos niños, tal vez en algún momento…, como por ejemplo en los brazos de Renee – reí por el comentario al igual que ella – recuerdo que era bastante torpe, y eso se te heredo, según Charlie a ti te dejo caer muchas veces, que raro que no tienes daño cerebral

-a veces opino eso, recuerdo tambien el día en que Soran cuando tenia cuatro años sin querer hundió los calzoncillos de Phil en una mezcla de carne molida y especias que Renee preparo, y después los saco y dejo secar, creo que quería darle un gusto a la carne.., jeje

-o si lo recuerdo, Phil se los puso y el perro que teníamos en aquella época empezó a corretearlo…., gracias a Dios mamá no preparo esa carne porque si no…, ni me lo imagino – al hacer mención de ella quedamos en silencio, Bella se mordió el labio inferior, sabia que el tema era incomodo para ella

-extrañas a Mary Jane?

-si…., la extraño Bells, ya son dos meses, no se si pueda soportarlo, Soran no lo aguanta, todavía creo que es mi culpa el no decirle que se quedara un tiempo mas

- Ashton, entiende cariño no fue tu culpa, nadie…,ni siquiera Wendy pudo haber previsto lo que sucedería, así que escúchame bien Ashton Benjamín Parker Swan, no quiero que vuelvas a decir que fue tu culpa entendiste?, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le ocurrió.

-Pero aun no entiendo, ¿que hacia ella en Pierrefonds? Cuando pudo haber venido hasta acá directamente – Bella se volvió a morder el labio y a jugar con un mechón de cabello, ambos expresiones significa que esta ocultando algo - ¿Qué sabes Bella? ¿Ella acaso hablo contigo? ¿Te dijo que hacia ella ahí?

-había hablado con ella ese día temprano…, ese día te dije que estaba en la ciudad, y era porque había regresado horas antes, y quería darte una sorpresa, el viejo diario de la familia lo había restaurado, y había colocado fotos nuevas, las que tu tomaste recientemente en esos meses – el viejo álbum desgastado que estaba aquí, creí que lo habían botado, no quiero presumir ni nada, pero soy un adicto a la fotografía, mi madre para mi cumpleaños numero quince me regalo una cámara profesional y el que ella haya querido restaurar el viejo álbum, era demasiado viejo y algunas fotos estaban empezando a perder el color – donde esta el álbum?

- lo tengo guardado, es que…, ese día lo rompieron y se perdieron varias fotos, aparte…..

-¿que mas Bella? Dime no te quedes callada

- tiene manchas de sangre, por eso no quiero que ni tu ni Soran lo vean, es…, es demasiado fuerte

-Bella…., no es la sangre de cualquier persona, es de mi mama, de tu hermana, por favor, quiero tenerlo conmigo – ella me miro renuente, se volvió a morder el labio mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, estaba pensándolo, aunque no sabia que decisión iba a tomar – esta en mi cuarto vamos – fue una buena respuesta, acto seguido caminamos fuera de mi cuarto al de ella, divise al cuarto de mi hermana, ella estaba allí rendida y desarropada

-a que hora llego Soran? – pregunte al divisar lo tarde que era

- no lo se, pero…, llego extraña

- extraña en que sentido? No me digas que con los ojos rojos y…., extraño aliento

-no, no nada de eso, gracias a Dios no ha desarrollado esas manías, digo extraña en el sentido de, perpleja, como si se hubiese enterado de algo

- mañana le preguntamos, no ha de ser nada grave – me agache hacia ella y la arrope, había dejado su lámpara encendida, la cual iluminaba su cabello, retire varios mechones de cabello negro, el cual ya estaba dejando ver las raíces castañas del color natural de mi hermana, el mismo que el de Bella, se veía tan linda mi hermanita sin ese maquillaje negro y su actitud pesada, aunque eso ya son genes Parker, bese su frente y le apague su lámpara, voltee hacia la puerta y Bella estaba allí, admirándonos, ella es como mama, siempre al pendiente de nosotros, con esa sonrisa en sus labios, suavemente me levante para salir y cerrar la puerta evitando cualquier sonido que la despertase, Bella aun me estaba viendo con esa sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa Bells?

-nada, es que….., hacia tiempo que no te veía así con tu hermana

- tal vez seamos diferentes de pies a cabeza y me provoque matarla en algunas ocasiones…, pero juro que mataría por ella, es mi hermana, y es lo único que me queda – acto seguido me abrazo y beso mi frente, anhelaba un abrazo maternal, bueno, en ella son casi maternales – ven…., vamos a buscar el álbum, ya es tarde y podemos despertar a Charlie si hacemos aunque sea un minúsculo ruido – rio por el comentario

-si, como la noche que me escape para la fiesta de Newton en Forks, cuando llegue como a eso de las cuatro de la mañana tropecé con un buro y de la nada aparece el con los ojos bien abiertos y apuntándome con el arma, jajaja, que noche aquella – luego de eso seguí a Bella a su cuarto, en el cual tenia años que no entraba, era tan… ¿azul? Y de chica que simplemente me ahorre algunos de mis típicos comentarios sarcásticos. Bella se agacha y revisa uno de los cajones de su guardarropa, saca una caja dorada, jamás había visto esa caja, bueno, al menos desde que nos mudamos a Francia, hace casi tres años, en fin, ella saco la caja y la abrió, allí estaba el álbum "Parker - Swan" con letras doradas y tapa violácea, ese era el color favorito de ella, sentí como de mis ojos empezaban a correr finas gotas de lagrima, no podía ser fuerte en ese momento, me estaba doliendo, no solo el no tener a mi papa, sino tambien a mi mamá, así se deben sentir los niños huérfanos, así de debe sentir a veces Kimmy, los brazos de Bella me rodearon y empezaron a acariciarme el cabello

-tranquilo….., todo pasara mi cielo, todo pasara – la manera en la que me trato era como antes de que pasaran estas desgracias

-Bells, ¿recuerdas la canción que cantábamos cuando estábamos juntos y felices?

- si…, la recuerdo, la mejor canción que Hayley Williams pudo haber compuesto, y nos representa a ambos – cantamos a casi un susurro un pedazo de Careful, nuestra canción por excelencia

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Wont come any closer_

_You've got to reach out_

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Wont come any closer_

_You've got to reach out_

_Moreee_

_Moreee_

_Moreee_

_More_

_More_

Ambos nos reímos de ello y nos sonrojamos al cantar ese pedazo, algo típico en los Swan, sonrojarnos, después, la seriedad

-¿Qué nos ha pasado a todos?, es decir antes cantábamos hasta porque alguien te sonriera, ahora ni siquiera puedo cantar con el alma

- no eres tu nada mas, somos todos, Charlie, la banda…., los Cullen

- si.., pero….., date cuenta de algo, todo empezó a desmoronarse con su llegada

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Qué ellos son los culpables de esto? – me miro Bella con su mirada desafiante

- no estoy diciendo que ellos son los ocasionantes de todas nuestras desgracias, es solo que…., no se ni siquiera como explicar esto, es tan confuso

- a veces la confusión hace eso, te hace ver cosas en donde no las hay, pero tranquilo, con unas vacaciones esto se resolverá

- oh si claro, como si las vacaciones de Agosto, el sol de Phoenix y la compañía familiar fuesen a componer todo lo sucedido en estos meses, solo, quisiera volver el tiempo atrás para que todo fuese como antes – tome el álbum y lo hojee, viendo cada una de las fotografías, una de las fotos era de Bella, esta tenia una enorme mancha de sangre, me mordí el labio y la vi, me sentiría horrible si le llegara a ocurrir algo a ella, volteo y me sonrió

- bien…. Por lo pronto vamos a descansar, ya es tarde y debemos ir al instituto temprano, estamos terminando este año y no debemos tener faltas

-ok – me acerque a ella y la abrace – te quiero mucho Bella…, eres la mejor tía del mundo

-y tu eres el mejor sobrino – acto seguido Salí de la habitación con el álbum en mis manos, lo ultimo que mi madre me había dejado, me tumbe en mi cama y coloque el álbum en mi buro, apague la lámpara y desee no volver a tener un sueño así de extraño.

**Carlisle POV.**

Eran casi las seis de la mañana en la ciudad y estaba junto con mi esposa esperando el amanecer, ella estaba sentada en un mueble de mimbre, como catatónica por los sucesos del día anterior, le agache y coloque mis manos en su regazo, ella volteo a mirarme con sus ojos los cuales estaban negro carbón, ella no se había alimentado en días, pero igualmente se veía hermosa, pero en su rostro había tambien tristeza, me preocupe y le pregunte

-Esme… ¿que te pasa? Has estado muy extraña, mejor dicho, tu y los chicos han estado muy extraños desde que llegue, ¿algo ocurrió mientras no estaba? – ella no aguanto y se lanzo a mis brazos, yo la estreche a mi cuerpo y la escuche sollozar

-…- ¿Qué esta pasando con nuestra familia Carlisle? Ya no es la misma que la de hace noventa años

- bueno…., hace noventa años no estaban ni Jasper ni Sarah ni Emmett, solo éramos Edward, Bryant, Rosalie, Alice tu y yo, eran tiempos diferentes, mira ahora, la tecnología los consume, y debo admitir que son raros, inadaptados, obsesivos compulsivos a las compras, depresivos, adictos al sexo y tenemos y tenemos tres hijos que no rompen ni un plato pero rompen la vajilla completa – Esme rio, amaba verla reír, me miro y alargo su brazo para acariciar mi rostro, tome su mano y la bese cuidadosamente

- no lo digo solo por eso…., - ella aspiro aire y lo soltó lentamente para luego mirarme de nuevo, al parecer lo que ocurrió era grave

- Alice me dijo que Bryant tendría una cita, su primera cita desde que fue convertido, me emociono tanto, el ver que se estaba emocionando en Salí con alguien

- y ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- es Kimberley, la amiga de Bella, esa niña es encantadora

- si.., a veces creo que son hermanas, tan parecidas y tan distintas a la vez, pero dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Esta emocionado?

-no…, prácticamente dijo que le molestaba salir con ella, que solo era para averiguar mas de sus dones y de los chicos, hicimos comentarios positivos a cerca de ello y se molesto, se transformo en un Bryant totalmente diferente al que conocemos, no parece ese principito de dieciséis años que encontraste en un hospital junto con su hermano, es tan retraído y tan violento, me grito y me negó como su madre…., al tenerlo en brazos los primeros años de transformada sentí como el y Edward curaban mi corazón herido por la muerte de mi Richard – Esme sollozaba sin lagrimas

- recuerdo que cuando lo vi me atrajo fue su cabello dorado, era igual al de mi bebe – Esme.., ya basta, no te hace bien recordar, eso ocurrió ya hace cien años

-si, pero eso aun esta tan fresco en mi memoria, pero, Richard fue siendo reemplazado por sus siete hermanitos…., Edward, tan perfecto, tan hermoso, Bryant, tan serio y a la vez tan alegre, mi Rosalie, tan vanidosamente hermosa, Alice, mi duendecito de hermosas facciones, Emmett, que alegra a todo corazón que lo conoce, Jasper, tan carismático y tan sabio…, y Sarah, mi pecosa de largos rizos rojizos y naricita espingada, mi familia hay sido perfecta Carlisle, y todo gracias a ti, por salvarme aquella noche en que me perdí de mi misma

- no se que hubiese sido de mi si te hubiese perdido Esme, no habría eternidad – acerque mi rostro al de ella para posar mis labios a los suyos, tan cálidos, tan húmedos, exploraba cada parte de su boca con cada ligero movimiento entre ambos, nos miramos a los ojos y reímos, el sol nos ilumino, haciendo que nuestros rostros empezaran a destellar como mil diamantes

- quisiera que nuestra familia fuese como antes, tan alegre, tan llena de vida, que se me olvidara que somos vampiros y que tenemos una eternidad por delante – suspiro mi mujer mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello

- descuida amor, hablare con Bryant, si es que regresa a casa

- lo hará…, el es igual a mi en muchos aspectos, no puede estar sin cambiarse de ropa – aparece Alice tan contenta como siempre tras de nosotros, su rostro se ilumino en seguida – bien, tercer día consecutivo con sol, en nuestra cárcel personal, que mal, desearía que Teodore nublara este día para así poder salir, o que al menos nuestra piel no sea encienda como un fuego artificial

-ni se te ocurra mencionarlo Alice, ellos no deben enterarse de lo que son ni de lo que somos – mascullo Sarah desde adentro de la casa, a ella no le gustaba salir y ver como su piel se iluminaba, hemos intentado explicarle de las mil maneras posibles que eso es normal en nosotros, pero simplemente no lo acepta

- hija…., de todas maneras se enteraran, tienen a Wendy que es la única de ellos que puede leer mentes y ver el futuro – le dijo mi bella esposa a nuestra pecosita – así es Sarah, les diremos todo en el momento indicado

-pues era mejor que nos demos deprisa, el tiempo corre y sus poderes van en aumento, además ya se van a ir de vacaciones, lo cual va a ser mas difícil vigilarlos – se acerco Jasper de brazos cruzados hasta el marco de la puerta

- es verdad, no pensamos en ello, debemos darnos prisa

-¿pero como? Hay un maldito sol en los últimos días, solo a Bry, Edward y Alice se les ocurrió salir ayer con tremendo sol – grito Emmett – hablando de Edward ¿en donde estará en este instante?

-se fue desde anoche a ver a Bella y creo que…. – Alice se quedo fuera de este mundo, estaba teniendo una de sus visiones

- Alice mi amor ¿que es lo que estas viendo? – pregunto Jasper tomándola de sus hombros

-Lauren Perkins – susurro - ¿esa no es la loca fanática a las porras de la escuela? – agrego Emmett

-esta muerta! – eso nadie se lo esperaba, Sara se acerca a nosotros, esta vez sin miedo a que su piel se iluminase – eso no puede ser…, pero como Alice, danos detalles de que fue lo que viste – Alice se dedica a explicarnos de que se trata su visión, nos deja perplejos a todos

-Hay mucha gente amontonada, y…, unas chicas lloran, cargan uniformes de Cheerlerathers, la policía aparece, entre ellos Charlie, el papa de Bella, el se tapa la boca al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo, atada, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, no se movía, no gritaba, no respiraba, era una terrible escena…., por Dios ¿quien puede asesinar de esa manera?

-no lo se…, pero todo indica una sola cosa, hay neófitos en la ciudad – Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos con su confirmación

- ¿es posible Jazz?

-todo lo indica, los extraños asesinatos, la gente que misteriosamente ha desaparecido, y no solo eso, las visiones de Alice se han intensificado, lo cual solo me lleva a una conclusión, que no solo hay un neófito, se están reproduciendo rápidamente algo que no se puede evitar – me quede con la palabra en la boca, ni siquiera podía decirlo

- ¿alguien esta creando un ejercito de vampiros? – susurro Esme a lo cual Jasper afirmo - ¿Por qué alguien lo estará haciendo? ¿Con que razón? – Esme no podía analizar esto, era demasiado serio, hasta que Alice tuvo o una sospecha, o una afirmación

- yo lo se…, la banda, es por ellos, alguien mas los esta buscando! debemos hacer algo – Alice y el resto de nosotros nos petrificamos, no sabíamos como reaccionar, teníamos dos opciones, o les contábamos a los chicos el misterio de sus dones o completábamos su ser, esta ultima no me agradaba en ninguna circunstancia, eran híbridos, era muy difícil que pudiesen ser vampiros completos, estaban acostumbrados a una vida casi normal, y durante los años que fueron reencarnando no tuvieron problemas, hasta ahora, esta era Quimera una de las mas difíciles a la que me he enfrentado en estos seiscientos años, no se que hacer.

**Kimmy´s POV**

Hoy habría de ser un día súper, mejor dicho, la semana será súper, ya que hay tres días con sol, que me parecen de lo más genial, voy a salir con el chico más guapo de la vida, esta mañana me levante con una alegría inusual, ya que no tuve pesadillas anoche, después de la conversación que tuvimos las chicas y yo, aunque sigo pensando que es una locura ¿nosotros? ¿Vampiros? Por Dios solo una mente que no posea una mínima de lógica creería en eso, eso nunca seria una de las causas por las cuales tenemos nuestros dones o como quiera llamarlo, en fin, hoy me bañe de lo mas tranquila, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me puse mis Levis negros con unas ballerinas color gris plomo junto con una camiseta blanca que decía por delante "Fuck You", un look cómodo para los días con sol, tome mis dos bolsos, el de los libros y cuadernos y el de mi uniforme de practica con las Cheerlerathers (lamentablemente hoy e toca pero que se le hace), baje las escaleras a velocidad inhumana lo que asusto mucho a mi papa

-Kimberley ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? – me regaño

-ah papa, me molesta a veces hacer las cosas…, ya sabes…, a lo normal, me he acostumbrado a hacerlo así a lo extraño – el me miro extraño mientras yo me disponía a servirme el desayuno, mi cereal favorito estaba en el estante mas alto, no lo alcanzaba hasta que llego el y lo bajo por mi

- al parecer tus habilidades no te funcionan para todo ¿verdad Kimmy?

-es verdad…, no para todo - dije mientras colocaba granos de cereal dentro del bote de la leche, directamente me la tome masticando el cereal lentamente, creo que a papa no le agrado la manera en la que me comí mi desayuno, demasiado ruda

-Wow…, tenias hambre verdad?

-sipi, bueno, me tengo que ir, Danny debe estar apunto de llegar en tres, dos uno – justamente el timbre suena, papa sale a revisar pero…..

-Kimmy no hay nadie – dice el – de seguro era un vecino bromista

-si tal vez, nos vemos mas tarde te quiero – Salí de mi residencia con mis bolsos en mano, uno de mis sentidos súper desarrollados percibió la presencia inusual de alguien

- Daniel Foreman conmigo no vengas a usar tu extraña habilidad – en ese momento se hace visible riéndose a carcajada limpia

- ok Kimmy, eres la única que no cae en mis juegos y según tu ¿cual es mi habilidad, don o como quieras llamarlo?

- Posees una habilidad sobrenatural. En realidad, dos. La primera, la habilidad de tropezarte en un suelo completamente liso. – Dije haciéndolo tropezar con mi pie – Y la segunda, la invisibilidad. Es fascinante, verdad, como me aprendido de memoria las habilidades de mis amigos.

- Ummm creo que aun no has visto nada "querida prima" – a un 70% de las personas le he omitido un detalle insignificante, pero a la vez importante, Danny yo somos primos, he allí el porque la similitud en nuestras características físicas, y el porque tenemos dones, aunque no creo que la genética tenga que ver con ello

-¿le dijiste a Pete sobre Cris?

-no…., no le dije ni le diré – Cristina o Cris es el nombre de mi madre, a Danny ayer casi le da un infarto cuando la ve, ella por lo visto no se acordaba de el, mi celular sonó, raro seria que no diese señales de vida, era un texto de… ¿Bryant? me quede anonadada

_Me aceptaste sin conocerme.  
El tiempo creció nuestra amistad.  
Me consolaste cuando estuve triste.  
Me acompañaste en situaciones difíciles.  
Compartimos risas y llantos.  
Cuando estuve a punto de caer,  
me sustentaste,  
Amiga, aunque lejos,  
Te llevo siempre en mi mente y corazón.  
Siempre estarás presente.  
Muy pronto inesperadamente,  
nos encontraremos otra vez.  
Amiga, amiga mía del corazón._

-que pasa Kimmy?, uumm, esa cara me parece familiar – lo voltee a ver y le mostré el texto que Bryant me envió, sus ojos verde esmeralda me observaron - ¿Amigos? Jaja, amigo ratón del queso, recuerda que así empezaron nuestros padres, y ve lo que salió de ambas relaciones, Daniel Jeremy Foreman Riccis y Kimberley Anne Riccis Morgan. Bien prima, haber dime ¿hay o no hay corazón?

-Idiota, no hay corazón, solo míralo, es un Emo, amargado….., con unos ojos divinos – suspire

-creo que esa es una de las características de los Cullen, esos ojos taaaan extraños y sus miradas, sino pregúntale a Bells, ella no tardo mucho para dejarse caer en las garras de Cupido.

-o si, mira quien habla, yo se como miras a Wendy, te derrites por ella pequeño pícaro

-oh si, y ¿que paso con tu motocicleta? ¿no la has ido a buscar a casa de los Cullen?

-no, le dije a papa que se había descompuesto allá y que Rosalie me haría el favor de arreglármela, sabes, ella es muy hábil con los autos, mas que un hombre – calle un momento, mientras jugueteaba con una moneda mi mano se volvió plateada y dura, justo como la moneda, Danny miro mi mano y fijo sus ojos en los míos

-Kimmy… ¿Qué sientes cuando absorbes algo? – esa pregunta no me la esperaba – siento…, un leve cosquilleo, seguido de una sensación quemante, y de repente, la dureza de mi piel – apreté mi mano muy fuerte, tanto que rompió la moneda por la mitad, me dio tanta rabia en ese instante ser tan anormal, ser un fenómeno, lance los dos pedazos al suelo, provocando que estos se agrietaran por la fuerza con la que fueron lanzados, Danny se asusto y me miro como si fuera un bicho raro, esa mirada era una de las que me perseguían desde los ocho años, miedo a lo desconocido, era lo que había aprendido a conocer, en ese momento Danny toma mi mano plateada, al hacer contacto esta volvió a ser humana, y el estuvo como en trance un momento

-¿Danny? – le pregunte

-no eres un monstro Kimmy…, no entre nosotros doce, eres tan normal para cualquier persona, que ni se darían cuenta del pequeño detalle, tal vez hubo un tiempo en que tus padres no entendían el porque eres así, pero descuida, algún día pasara – eso no me lo esperaba ¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?, el seguía tocando mi mano y luego la soltó

-otra pregunta con respuesta, desarrolle la habilidad de ver lo que las personas piensan con tan solo tocarlas, y por lo visto lo estoy desarrollando muy bien – eso era algo que no me esperaba, desarrollo un nuevo don, y si a el le paso, al resto tambien nos pasara, y si pasa esto se nos va a salir de las manos, ya no seriamos chicos normales, seriamos monstruos, pero a la vez me di cuenta de algo, que solo Ashton, Danny y yo somos los mas fuertes por alguna razón, ni siquiera Catherine con su firoquinetica es tan fuerte

-definitivamente, cada día me doy cuenta que somos de otro planeta, y seremos victimas de nuestra propia destrucción – Danny asintió, y en un momento de distracción vimos pasar a la patrulla de policía muy rápido, y tras esta a la ambulancia

-Algo paso, debemos correr – dije, en una milésima de segundo corrimos por un callejón, era bastante escondido para vernos a los primos fenómenos corriendo a 80km en los suburbios parisinos, corrimos hasta llegar a un callejón que quedaba detrás del Museo Balzac, estaban las ambulancias y ¿FBI? - ¿Qué carajos paso? – fue lo único que me salió de la boca al ver la escena, vimos a unos cuantos chicos de la escuela, muchos de estos parecían estar llorando

- ¿Qué paso? – se preguntaba Danny, la misma pregunta que yo me hacia hasta que vi una cara conocida – Charlie! – grite para que nos viera, este se acerco a nosotros dos desesperado

-Kim, Danny, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deben irse – el que tan solo me dijese Kim me airó, Danny me sujeto el brazo y me miro – Charlie, primero, es Kimmy o Kimberley, segundo ¿Qué pasa? – una camilla paso justo al lado de nosotros tres y debajo de la mortaja había un cadáver, me sorprendí – Danny, sácala de aquí en este instante – decía Charlie muy acelerado, era como si no quisiese que viera que paso, pero el viento frio si quería, la mortaja se corrió dando a ver a el cadáver de una chica, no cualquier chica, era Lauren Perkins, la chica del intercambio, grite horriblemente, Charlie me tomo entre sus brazos y evito que en lo mas posible la viese, me sentí tan mal, ella no era una santa, mejor dicho, era la peor de las perras…., pero no debía morir - ¿Cómo fue Charlie? – le pregunte mientras lloriqueaba por la impresión

- de la misma forma que mi hija – El nos llevo a Danny y a mi a la patrulla para mantenernos alejados de la escena del crimen, no lo entendía aun, mi mente estaba tan perturbada por todo los acontecimientos que ya no podía analizar nada, podía ver a las Cheerlerathers acercándose al cuerpo de Lauren, llorando el que perdieron a su amiga, mire a Danny que estaba igual que yo, ambos nos quedamos allí, observando, reviviendo una escena vivida ya, repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez. Empezaba a tener la misma insistencia de las chicas, ¿Qué nosotros seamos esos niños vampiros?..., ¿nosotros doce?, ¿la banda completa? ¿Todo esto será acaso por nuestra causa?, los horribles asesinatos, nada era normal desde ello, la única respuesta al misterio de los asesinatos estaba en nuestros sueños, sin percatarme Danny estaba tocando mi mano y vio todo lo que estaba pensando, su ceño se frunció en ese instante

- ¿crees que es posible? ¿Qué somos tal vez los ocasionantes de todo? – No sabia que responderle, me quede callada mientras el alejaba su manos de la mía

-debemos reunirnos…., lo mas pronto posible y estar alertas, si es verdad lo que piensas, que nosotros somos esos niños…, ya nada será como antes.

Continuara…..

* * *

**Poco a poco se estan revelando los misterios de la banda, y creo que los Cullen no se han dado cuenta que el peligro esta as cerca de lo que creen, ni las visiones de Alice ni las de Wendy han de ver lo que ocurrira, REVIEWS PLEASE  
**


	17. EL LADO OSCURO DE LA LUNA

**Disculpen la tardanza (y tremenda tardanza) gracias por su paciencia y sus lindos reviews, sobre todo a Lisa de Cullen, Zoe y a Bellendy, muuuucchhass gracias y a Leer...**

* * *

**El Lado Oscuro de la Luna.**

**Bella´s POV**

La muerte de Lauren fue algo que impacto a todos, no solo había sido ella, como mi hermana hubieron otras tres víctimas mas, todo esto era algo que no podía aguantar. Descubrir que Edward es un vampiro, que su familia fuesen criaturas que solo en la imaginación de los hombres existen. Que es lo que esta pasando? Es posible que leyendas y cuentos de terror sean ciertos? Que en este instante existan vampiros matando tan sanguinariamente. Y lo mas importante.., ¿Qué buscan?. Dos días habían pasado desde ese incidente, caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con mi fiel compañero Ashton, andaba muy extraño desde la noche que hablamos, como fuera de este mundo, estaba mas ojeroso que nunca y sus labios estaban resecos y su mirada perdida

-..-Ash… ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunte

-si Bells es solo que…, no he dormido bien, eso es todo

-seguro? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi cariño

-descuida, solo espero no caer de narices al suelo – rio a lo bajo – no he visto a los Cullen, sabes donde estan? - me pregunto

-a.., a los Cullen – no pude evitar titubear – n..no, claro que no, porque debería?

-Bella Swan, si tuviese el don de Wendy hace rato que te hubiese descubierto

-pero no lo tienes gracias a Dios, porque hay si te pondrías muy insoportable sobrino

-sabes se oye extraño cuando me dices sobrino, jamás te ha gustado

-lo se, pero hay que entender que las cosas han cambiado – la melancolía me invadió, y era cierto, las cosas ya no son iguales, algo esta sucediendo, lo de mi hermana, los Cullen, todo tiene una coincidencia, pero mi temor mas grande es lo de las leyendas que Edward y Wendy contaron, habrá algo mas que influye – ahora solo somos Charlie, Soran, tu y yo, debemos estar juntos

-si, lo se, sabes que esta semana empezare a solicitar tramites para la universidad

-¿Cómo dices? Ash tienes dieciséis y falta un año para la graduación

-lo se es solo que…, mama hubiese querido que usara bien el tiempo que tengo para elegir mis mejores opciones, mira, ya me llegaron algunas cartas – saco de su bolso varias cartas y sobres, algunos sin abrir, me las entrego y me dispuse a hojearlas

-..psicología.., literatura.. ¿Fotografía?, sabia que algún día el destino te llevaría a tu verdadera vocación, siempre demostraste talento para las imágenes

.si claro Bells, si uno de mis dones fuese dar a conocer todo lo que siento y veo por medio de imágenes como Danny te juro que seria la ironía perfecta – me dio una pequeña sonrisa, me recordó tanto a mi hermana, Ashton tiene su carisma, me gusta verle sonreír, se le forman hoyuelos al sonreír al igual que se le formaban a mi hermana y esa marca de nacimiento en su mejilla se acentúa, contrastando perfectamente con sus ojos chocolate, los cuales creo que son mío. De la nada siento que una fuerza inclemente me empuja a un lado haciéndome tropezar con mis pies e impactando mi cabeza con un casillero, no solo era yo, Ashton también por la misma dirección, pero el detuvo su caída apoyando su mano a uno de los casilleros, pero yo sabia algo que tal vez muchos humanos normales no sabían, los dones de Ashton, su fuerza pudo haber no solo detenido su caída, también destrozado el casillero de hierro, yo aun estaba en el suelo, me dolía mucho el brazo, Ash me dio la mano para ayudarme, pero el equipo de Hockey lo volvió a empujar habiendo que su rostro impactara con la puerta del casillero

-..Ashton! – grite, de su nariz brotaba sangre a borbotones, agradecí que en ese momento no estuviese ninguno de los Cullen ya que no hubiesen reaccionado de la mejor manera ante la sangre de un Swan. Al intentar levantarme uno de los gorilas del equipo de atrapa entre sus brazos y me quita mi mochila para empezar a esculcar entre mis cosas

-..que tenemos aquí Swan? – me pregunto uno de esos burros –Whoa un reproductor Mp3, me gusta

-suelta mis cosas idiota! – le grite, pero era inútil, unos insultos no harían nada para evitar que nos trataran mal. Vi como metía mi reproductor entre su abrigo y siguió esculcando entre mis cosas, tenia mucha rabia en ese momento, vi a Ashton con el rabillo del ojo y me espanto, estaba furioso, su rostro no parecía el mismo, sus ojos tenían una tonalidad extraña, era como rojizos, un color rubí en otras palabras, me espante, mi sobrino se les aventó encima a esos gorilas, usando su inclemente fuerza, si no lo detenía iba a matarlos, de eso estaba segura, pero que podía hacer? Era solo yo, Bella Swan, una simple humana normal, no tenia dones que yo supiera, era inferior a un chico con semejantes dones como los de Ashton, pero creo que mis plegarias fueron escuchadas en ese momento

-..Ya basta! – Kimberley y Daniel llegaron en el momento justo y preciso para ayudarnos, ellos eran igual o más fuertes que Ashton, pero igual no podían luchar contra el, Ashton uso su don de telequinesis contra ellos, lo cual me sorprendió a mi en gran parte porque el no usa ese don, estaba claro que no quería desarrollarlo, pero lo habían visto mas de doscientos estudiantes y docentes, íbamos a ser descubiertos

-ya bastan Ashton Parker Swan, compórtate! – le gritaba Danny sujetándolo de su camiseta, estaba muy descoordinado, no sabia lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Los del equipo de Hockey mofaban a Danny pero Kimmy les grito de una manera que hasta a mi me horrorizo y en ella vi ese mismo detalle, el mismo de Ashton, sus ojos verdes ahora eran de color rubí, ellos creo que vieron ese detalle en sus ojos, una mirada demoniaca en el rostro de un ángel, dejaron caer las cosas que pretendían robarnos y salieron huyendo despavoridos, pero otros tantos nos veían con horror y no señalaban, incluso escuche que nos llamaban demonios, eso era lo que temía, que los chicos llegasen a ser señalados por sus dones, me levante del suelo y abrace a Ashton por la espalda, estaba como en una especie de trance

-..Ashton escúchame, debemos salir de aquí, nos descubrieron – susurraba a su oído

-Bella cállate, no esta razonando en este momento, ni siquiera sabia lo que iba a hacer – me reprocho Danny

-no fue su culpa - trate de explicarle lo sucedido. Justo en ese instante llego Spencer para hacer que se calmara la situación, le llame para ver si el podi8a hacer algo para que el colegio olvidara la situación

-Spencs, ¿puedes hacer algo? No lo se.., que olviden lo sucedido – le suplique casi en lagrimas

-claro que si Bells, yo tampoco quiero que descubran lo que hacemos, solo te voy a pedir un favor

-lo que sea.. – le dije

-trata de mantener a Ashton calmado, no ha salido del trance, y hasta que no lleguen Renno o Wendy no sabremos definir que le paso, por favor

-lo hare, solo haz que todos olviden esto.

Y asi fue, Spencer no se de que manera modifico su don reunió a todos los que estaban presentes y les hizo olvidar lo sucedido, solo recuerdo que les dijo que olvidaran todo lo que paso aquí y que lo único que vieron fue a Parker cayéndose al suelo golpeándose el rostro. El gordo sabía jugarse muy bien sus cartas, pero no tanto para definir que había pasado, nos habíamos reunido los cinco en enfermería a tratar de detenerle la hemorragia, pero seguía sangrando mucho a pesar de todos los intentos de la enfermera por detener el sangrado, mientras esta lo auscultaba su semblante cambio dramáticamente

-..-esto es…, extraño – dijo la mujer de cabello blanco

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte

-¿tu amigo sufre de alguna…, cardiopatía Srita. Swan?

-no.., para nada, el ha sido muy sano toda su vida

-pues no lo entiendo, su corazón… - callo en ese momento

-hay algo malo con el señora? – pregunto Kimmy casi con un hilo de voz

-no podría decirlo con certeza, late mas rápido de lo normal, podría decir que es el latido de una persona con taquicardia

-eso es imposible – le contradijo Spencer – en tu familia nadie sufre de algún defecto congénito verdad Bella

-por supuesto que no – Ashton empezó a toser y a buscar aire con gran necesidad, por un momento crei que se quedaría como un estatua para siempre, se coloco sobre sus rodillas para tratar de aspirar todo el oxigeno que sus pulmones le permitiesen, la enfermera se le acerco y empezó a darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, la situación de Ashton era terrible, que justo ahora nos dijesen que esta enfermo es algo que no podría tolerar, el ha sido como mi hermano durante tanto tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo

-Ashton estas bien? – le pregunto Kimmy colocando sus manos en su pecho

-bien…, estoy bien solo…, me arde la garganta – susurro colocando una de sus manos en su cuello – que paso?

-no recuerdas nada? – le pregunte

-pues la verdad no, estábamos caminando por el pasillo y nos empujaron, intente levantarme y me volvieron a empujar…, creo que me peque con algo y de allí, no se que mas paso.., estoy confundido

-tranquilícese _Monsieur_ Parker, no debe alterarse en este momento – exclamo la mujer recostándole a Ashton

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto

-en su familia hay antecedentes de personas con afecciones cardiacas? – volvió a preguntar la mujer, ya me estaba exasperando

-..por enésima vez enfermera en nuestra familia no hay ningún antecedente de personas con alteraciones del ritmo cardiaco, enfermedades coronarias ni nada por el estilo, somos sanos por amor a todo lo sagrado, a donde quiere llegar con todo esto?

-señorita Swan no se altere, eso solo que no es normal en un joven de dieciséis años tener un ritmo tan acelerado como lo tiene, y me preocupa

-por favor ya basta, lo están alterando con su discusión – irrumpió Danny tratando de calmar la situación – Ashton esta bien es solo que… su pulso es así porque es corredor.., si es por eso – hasta yo sabia que esa era la peor mentira que Daniel Jeremy Foreman Riccis pudo haber inventado en su vida

-es cierto eso Srita Swan?

-si – Danny iba a pagar por eso mas tarde – Ashton es integrante del equipo de atletas en Washington, algun dia ira a las Olimpiadas – hasta yo sabia que era una mala mentirosa, pero creo que la mujer nos creyó

-bien…, por si acaso el señor Parker tendrá un Hoolter de Frecuencia para ver a cuantos con que frecuencia late su corazón – la mujer nos preescribio un recipe para llevarle con un cardiologo lo mas pronto posible

-trate de hacerse ver lo mas pronto posible Monsieur Parker

-esta bien señora –respondió Ashton. La mujer me entrego el recipe y termino de curarle la herida a Ashton. Me preocupaba eso también, no lo podía negar pero no me podía alterar en este momento en el que no sabia que ocurriría. Salimos todos hasta el gimnasio y nos sentamos a charlar

-...-bien, no entendí nada de lo que la enfermera te dijo, tu corazón late mas rápido de lo que debería y no es normal – exclamo el gordo, se palideció por un momento – será que….

-¿Qué Spencer? – pregunte

-los corazones de las personas normales laten normalmente, pero que pasa con aquellos que no son tan normales…, Cómo nosotros por ejemplo

Aquello si tenia sentido, ellos no eran normales, podría haber esa gran posibilidad de que no fuese una enfermedad sino parte de ellos sus corazones deben trabajar el triple para mantener la gran cantidad de presión que esos dones ejercen en sus cuerpos. Cada vez me cuesta entender a estos chicos.

-Creo que el gordo se acaba de estrenar su cerebro manipulador –exclamo Kimmy con una mueca – dense cuenta! Tiene razón, si Ashton es asi quiere decir que los once somos asi – ella empezó a pasar su mano por su cuello, conociéndola eso era nerviosismo, ocultaba algo

-¿Qué ocultas Kimberley? – le pregunte

-nada Bells es solo que…

-Kim dime, eres pésima mentirosa – le dije alzando la voz

-no me llames Kim, Isabella – grito tomando entre sus manos lanzando una banqueta y lanzándola al otro lado del gimnasio. La había hecho enojar pero ese era mi objetivo – no sabes toda las cosas que hemos descubierto y quien sabe.., hasta peligren nuestras vidas

-¿de que rayos estas hablando? – pregunto Ashton

-hace unos días Kimmy me dijo algo sobre una conversación que tuvieron ella y las chicas, no es nada lindo, pero es una respuesta al origen de nuestros dones – agrego Danny haciendo que todos callásemos. Un origen lógico a toda esta bendita pesadilla

-¿Cuál es la teoría Kimmy? ¿arañas radioactivas? ¿kriptonita? ¿un dios nórdico que les cedió sus poderes?

Bufe

-ojala fuese algunas de esas mierdas pero no…, es algo que ni nosotros mismos creíamos que en pleno siglo XXI se debería creer..

-no entiendo – musito Spencer

-¿recuerdan el día del campamento? La historia de Wendy

-si, claro que si – dije- esa historia que trataba sobre los semi….., vampiros – no lo podía creer

-esa es la puta teoría – dijo con ironía. Ahora si me quede fría, Edward me iba a dar una explicación acerca de esto, no es posible, eso no es posible. Son solo unos niños, no pueden traer tal maldición encima de ellos.

**Emmett´s POV.**

Una semana mas en el aburrido encierro, el sol revoloteaba por todos lados y los únicos que podían salir eran los estúpidos humanos, y la verdad me hacían falta esos humanos extraños, sobre todo la pequeña emo, que es como Jasper, solo que mas tratable. Ese era día de cacería y a mi me tocaba quedarme en casa, cuidándola y a ver si a Bry le daba la gana aparecer, desde el día de la pelea no había aparecido, y hasta a mi me preocupaba, el y Edward jamás habían pasado tanto tiempo peleados

-..-Emmett – me llamo Esme

-si

-por favor trata de no descuidarte, tal vez hoy aparezca por aquí – dijo mi madre mordiendo su labio inferior – han pasado muchos días y debe estar sediento incluso

-Esme, Bry debe estar bien, recuerda que el es como Edward, la soledad le cae bien en algunas ocasiones y en parte es como Alice, no puede estar mucho tiempo sin cambiarse de ropa – me rei – pero sobre todo debe de extrañar a Edward

-tiene razón – acertó Carlisle acercándose a nosotros – a pesar de que se peleen como perros y gatos ese par se quieren, los genes lo definen todo – mi papa tratando de apoyar a ese par, por eso es que lo quiero – Rose, Edward y Sarah acaban de salir ya junto con Alice y Jasper, te pido que cuides la casa mientras no estamos, nada de estar entrando a las habitaciones de los demás

-Carlisle no soy un niño, no hare travesuras, claro.., no sin Rosalie

-oh cariño, deja eso para la intimidad – dijo Esme pegándome – nos vamos, confiamos en ti

-lo se.., ya váyanse –les suplique, estos se rieron y salieron a toda velocidad de la casa.

Bien Emmett McCarthy Cullen, estas solo, una tarde viendo dibujos animados no matara a nadie, cerré todas las puertas y coloque las persianas para evitar que entrara la luz solar, encendí el hermoso plasma de la sala y brinque al sofá descalzo a ver "Phineas y Ferb". Me recuerda a mi y mis años humanos, donde me sentaba con mis hermanos a inventar cualquier estupidez, pero eso fue ya hace muchos años, setenta años mas o menos, mis hermanos ya han de ser unos ancianos o tal vez ya hayan muerto. Por ese pequeño momento me invadió la nostalgia de saber que nunca mas volví a ver a mi familia desde que fui convertido, al contrario, todos me creen muerto. En fin, trate de olvidar las cosas que me pasaron alguna vez en mi fascinante vida humana y concentrarme en el presente, en mi eterna vida de inmortal, que soy feliz por tener a la mejor familia de todos los tiempos, a mi amada Rose que sin ella no se que seria de mi y que aun me quedan varios siglos por delante, que siglos milenios si no dejos que me descuarticen, lo cual es muy probable si no me porto bien en las próximas tres horas de caza de la familia, que es lo que puede durar la cacería.

-..-Phineas, Ferb ya se que vamos a hacer hoy! – me dije a mi mismo, exclamando lo mismo que hacen ellos dos, pero un ruido me saco de mis ratos de niño. Un humano no podría escucharlo pero un vampiro si, y ese aroma era igual al de Edward pero menos acentuado y menos gay, era con ciertas notas de madera y algo emo y según yo, es rubio y amargado, a velocidad inhumana corrí a la segunda planta de la casa, fui tan silencioso con el vuelo de una polilla y empecé a recorrer la casa hasta encontrar al invasor y dueño de ese aroma y el aroma se encontraba en el cuarto de mi pequeño hermano Bry, era de suponerse, la puerta estaba abierta y entre, allí estaba el, esculcando entre sus cosas, aunque se veía diferente, como si hubiese crecido, y eso es imposible en nosotros los vampiros, me acerque y le toque la espalda, se espanto, otra cosa rara, se espanto, creí que me había sentido, el es muy perceptivo

-…Bry hermanito – lo abrace fuertemente, extrañaba a ese enano, lastima que su baja estatura no le dejo mantener los pies en el suelo. Pero empezó a estrujarse de mi abrazo, soltándose y cayendo al suelo

-..suéltame Emmett – me dijo, no me gusto como lo dijo. El después de Sarah era mi hermano favorito

-donde estabas peque? Todos están preocupados por ti

-eso no es problema de ustedes, solo vengo a recoger unas cosas, me voy

-¿te vas? – grite

-estas sordo Emmett? Claro que me voy, estoy harto de esta vida mediocre que tengo, no quiero seguir mudándome cada vez que a Carlisle le pegue la gana, quiero vivir mi propia vida

-como alguna vez Edward lo hizo verdad., Bryant sabemos que la cosa no es sencilla, pero a pesar de todo somos familia, y para eso estamos, para apoyarnos

-eso no arreglara las cosas Emmett – suspiro – yo ya no quiero ser un Cullen

-¿que? Bry estas loco.., si haces eso le romperás el corazón a Esme

-que corazón? Recuerda que su corazón no late, así como el de ninguno de nosotros

-¿y has pensado en Edward, en la banda, en Kimberley?

-no los nombres a ninguno…, sobre todo a Edward y a Kimberley – me grito el enano

-¿te gusta la amiga de Bella verdad? Es por ella acaso, es lindisima..., y mortal tal vez – me rei – dime ¿es por ella?

-no es tu problema, me vale todo lo que pienses – salió de la habitación a velocidad inhumana con un bolso y un anorak entre sus manos para dirigirse a la biblioteca de Carlisle. Yo corrí detrás de el, no sabia que locura iba a hacer

-¿que te paso? – le pregunte mirándole a sus ojos negros, era obvio que no había saciado su sed en días – acaso ya no confías en nosotros, por Dios tenemos mas de ochenta años conviviendo

-eso no importa ya.., me largare y me iré de esta casa, regresare a América apenas mejore el clima, y no quiero volver a saber mas de ustedes en mi existencia

-¿y que pasara con Edward? El te quiere como a nada en el mundo, estoy seguro que daría su vida por ti

-tiene a su maldita humana ahora, que se preocupe por ella ahora, además yo siempre he sido ola oveja negra de la familia, hasta siendo humanos – se veía un inclemente rencor hacia su hermano biológico

-¿Qué te ha pasado Bry? – no eres el mismo

-si.., es cierto no soy el mismo, ya estas satisfecho Emmett

-no, estoy decepcionado – el enano se airó y me tomo de la camisa con una mano y me plasmo a la pared, elevándome como a tres metros del suelo – no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos Emmett, no sabes lo que se siente sufrir todos estos años

-no sabes lo que es sufrir, deberías estar agradecido de vivir aun

-pues hubiese preferido morir aquel maldito dia para acabar con todo que vivir una eternidad así, yo no pedí esto, yo no pedí la eternidad como un asesino de almas – me lanzo hacia un librero, el cual se destruyo, haciendo caer los invaluables y antiguos libros de nuestro padre, el salió corriendo del lugar, me levante como pude y corrí tras el, escuche uno de los ventanales rompiéndose, corrí de nuevo hasta donde se escucho el ruido, lo vi corriendo a través del bosque, en las copas de los arboles, perdiéndose a través de este

-..Bryant! – grite., me preocupaba mi hermanito, algo no estaba bien, no se que le paso o que le hicieron, actuaba como si no fue el mismo, no parecía aquel Bryant que conocí, mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo, lo saque y vi el contacto

_**Alice Cullen **_

-Hola – conteste

-_Emm, que paso?_

_-_lo viste? – pregunte

-_claro que lo vi, te hizo algo_

-gracias a Dios no, pero estaba irreconocible, Era como si no fuese Bryant

-_como si no fuese el? Acaso crees que alguien lo este manipulando?_

-oye tu eres la de las visiones deberías saberlo – le conteste molesto

_-Emmett…, ya no puedo ver el futuro de nuestro hermano –_ eso me dejo impactado, no puede ver que pasa con el enano – _Bry esta como bloqueando su mundo, como si se quisiera apartar de todo y de todos.., y me preocupa_

-a mi también me preocupa Alice, por favor ven lo mas rápido posible, y trata de que Edward no lea tus pensamientos

_-asi lo hare Emmett, por favor trata de eliminar cualquier evidencia de que Bry estuvo alli, no soportaria ver a Esme ni a Edward sufrir por el_–colgó su celular mi hermana, ahora si se puso color de hormiga esta situación, Bry se fue de la casa y Alice no puede verlo, amaba a mi hermano pero el hacia las cosas dificiles, ahora nos odiaba a todos, como si fuesemos culpables de todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, pero lo peor, odiaba a Edward Cullen, a su propio hermano.

**Catherine´s POV**

La clase de dibujo me estaba matando, me aburría, me daba de todo, mi pareja de esa clase, Alice, no había ido, por quinta vez en dos semanas, ya me preocupaba, no habían asistido en todos estos días, a Bry no lo habíamos visto mas desde el dia que fuimos a Le Black Dog, en otras palabras no habia visto a ninguno de los Cullen. La típica rutina se puso fastidiosa, mire a mi alrededor y de la banda solo estábamos Wendy, Theodore, Renno y yo, frustrante que no estemos los doce como en la clase de historia, pero al menos estamos nosotros, la campana sonó y nos levantamos de nuestros asientos dispuestos a ir a reunirnos los doce como siempre, entonces Theo se quedo embobado observando su celular

-Theo! Date prisa quiero ver a Ashton – grite llamando a mi amigo, estaba muy concentrado viendo su teléfono

-deberían ver esto – nos acercamos a ver que era lo que había distraído a Theo, el no era de distraerse a menos que fuese interesante la cosa, el empezó a leer en voz alta

-.."este fin de semana en la ciudad luz seremos participes de un extraño fenómeno que solo ocurre cada 100 años en el mundo, es la luna roja o mejor conocida por algunas culturas como la luna de sangre, en donde el planeta rojo, Marte, tornándose de color rojo se posa encima del satélite natural de la tierra, la luna, tornándose de color rojo, el evento solo durara unos cuantos minutos pero leyendas urbanas y algunos cuentos de terror narran acerca de extraños fenómenos que este suceso causa, como por ejemplo el nacimiento de criaturas oscuras o nueva vida para aquellos que ya no están entre nosotros…"

-que locura no? Este fin de semana es el concierto de Green Day en la ciudad y ese suceso, gran escenario que se formara

-si, y revuelo, te imaginas que los fantasmas y vampiros les provoque salir ese dia a espantar a las personas – bromeo Renno – criaturas extrañas que locura

-no..., pues la verdad me pareceria divertido incluso, sobre todo conocer al conde Dracula

-..no sabes lo que estas deseando Theodore – musito Wendy molesta, y yo sabia el porque de su molestia

-ugh! que te pasa Wen? estas en tus dias acaso?

-vete al diablo Theo, y deja de hablar estupideces, mas bien deberiamos olvidarnos del tema de la Luna de Sangre y aprovechar para no se..., ir a ponernos de acuerdo para ir al concierto? Y asi sacamos y animamos a Ashton – dijo algo calmada. Pero me gusto la idea de ir a animar a Ashton, ultimamente esta como triste y desanimado, no contesta su celular, no responde mis mensajes. Es como si el quisiera desaparecer de este mundo

-..-tienes razon, deberiamos insistirle a que vaya al concierto con nosotros, puedo conseguir unas entradas

-muy tarde amiga, entre Kennedy, Theo y yo conseguimos pases gratuitos para que vayamos la banda completa al concierto – exclamo Renno muy alegre, vi a Wendy quien lo miro con cara de "voy a matarte"

-..-estan locos chicos..., como vamos a abrir un concierto si tenemos mas de tres meses que no ensayamos? - exclamo Wendy pasando las manos por su cabello, habia leido la mente de Renno

-un momento ¿abrir el concierto de Green Day? ¿nosotros? ¿como lo hicieron chicos? Cada vez me sonprenden con sus locuras e inventos

-no fue ni siquiera necesario que Spencer utilizara su don, en el club tenian nuestro Blog y la banda estaba buscando a un grupo que abriese su concierto y los primeros en la lista fuimos nosotros, cantamos justamente el sabado cuando la famosa Luna de sangre este en su punto – exclamo Theo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-y dale con el tema de la Luna de Sangre ¿que nos interesa? Ni que con eso fuesemos a revivir a alguien o a desear ser humanos normales, ya que si fuese asi lo pediria sin el mas minimo remordimiento

-serias capaz de hacer eso? - pregunto Renno mirandome seriamente con sus verdiazulados ojos suplicantes

-si.., ya que seriamos normales, podriamos correr si temor a sobrepasar la velocidad, golpear sin temor a lastimar de muerte a alguien..., enojarse sin temor a crear el infierno en la tierra – al decir eso aprete mi puño fuertemente y encenderlo con una flama de color rojo intenso, respire lentamente, del uno al diez como Carlisle me enseño. El me trata con cariño y trata de mantenerme en calma al igual que Jasper es..., como si supieran lo que soy

-..-tranquila Catty, los Cullen creo que no saben nada, al menos no he visto eso en sus mentes

-deja de leer mi mente Wendy, o no habra cuenta regresiva para mi enojo, te lo juro Wendy Anabelle Anderson

-ya, tranquilizate Catty, no querras salir quemada para el dia del concierto

-quemados deberian estar ustedes dos por meterse en algo que no nos concierne

-claro que nos concierne, estamos en el mundo de la musica, por Hobbie pero estamos – exclamo Theo limpiandose las gafas

-si, tienes razon, debemos abrazar nuestra juventud con cosas que nos agan crecer y aformarnos

-si.., no sabemos si la muerte esta del otro lado de la esquina – hablo Wendy con su mirada ida

-..-porque hablas asi Wendy? Tuviste una vision? - pregunto Renno

-no, pero a veces la vida nos tiene sorpresas que no son agradables, que te marcan de por vida y no deseo dejar pasar las cosas buenas para nosotros, asi que quien dijo miedo? - exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – iremos al concierto y daremos lo mejor de nosotros, pero primero debemos hacer algo

-¿que? - preguntamos todos a la vez

-debemos hacer una reunion, es importante, no hemos tenido una reunion seria desde que los Cullen llegaron, solo nos reunimos a charlar temas sin importancia, pero debemos hacerlo, el sabado despues del concierto – volteo a ver a Theodore - ¿cuanto durara el concierto?

-me dijeron que desde las siete de la noche hasta las diez, la banda debe tomar un vuelo a Nueva York y bueno, creo que no estaria mal reunirnos de verdad, a charlar cosas con sentido

-como por ejemplo nuestros dones – susurro casi con un hilo de voz mi amiga

-¿a donde quieres llegar con eso Wendy? - pregunto Renno serio – conocemos nuestros dones a la perfeccion, no es necesario hablar de algo que ya sabemos

-..-litaralmente – corrigio – hay algo muy importante de lo que debemos hablar y eso lo haremos despues del concierto, claro, si ustedes no quieren saber lo que hemos descubierto perfecto, quedense con la incognita – resoplo Wendy quien iintento salir, pero Renno la tomo del brazo utilizando su fuerza sobrehumana

-de que estas hablando Wendy? Que tienen nuestros dones? - le pregunto Renno con sus ojos echando chispas

-me lastimas Renato – exclamo viendole a los ojos con furia

-y tu ocultas algo – exclamo con enojo en el tono de su voz y me miro – ustedes ocultan algo y quiero saberlo – exigio saber el

-..-y lo sabran.., solo vayan a la reunion, hay muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas que solo aclararemos ese dia, sin falta, despues que abramos el concierto nos quedaremos una hora en el y despues iremos a la casa de Bella, alli sera la reunion

-una hora! - grito Theo – pero Wen...

-si quieren saber lo que hemos descubierto nos veremos en la casa Swan ese dia, sin falta alguna – se solto del agarre de Renno y salio del aula molesta. Los chicos me vieron con cara de molestia, yo solo los ignore y sali de la misma aula con la mente llena de pensamientos locos, pero mi mente no solo estaba divagando en lo ocurrido, sino en lo que Theo estaba leyendo, esa Luna de Sangre, creo que me estaba obsecionando con eso, es como si yo, anhelara ese suceso.

* * *

**Holitas..., dentro de unos tres capis y creo que hasta menos mas se abrira la Caja de Pandora, la sangre correra y tanto los Cullen como la banda descubriran todos los secretos que los redearon desde el inicio de sus dias... Reviews Please.**


	18. DONES, UNA DIFICULTAD

**Nuevos dones y una dificultad**

**Wendy´s**

La charla con Renno, Cathy y Theodore fue abrumadora, era difícil explicar la loca teoría que tenia acerca de nosotros, es que era imposible, era una broma, y de muy mal gusto, me pase la mano por el pelo para tratar de despejar mi mente, pero si acaso era posible?..., no..., si fuese así seriamos criaturas salvajes completamente, no seriamos..., normales

-..Demonios..., que es lo que está pasando – me dije a mi misma. Una lagrima rodo por una de mis mejillas, si al menos una vision pudiese decirme que podemos solucionarlo, pero una vision me cegó, un coche, Soran mirando a su derecha, Ashton y Bella peleando, y unas manos tomándoles del brazo, después..., nada, no fue nada concreto, eran solo fragmentos, pero tenía que ver con los Swan

-Wendy! – me llamaron, pero no voltee, intente leer su mente, no podía, o era Bella o Ashton, tuve que mirar a ver

-Bella..., que pasa? – Pregunte acercándome a ella - ¿Dónde está Ashton? Necesito hablar con él -se veía mas pálida de lo que era

-no lo sabes?

-pues con lo estresada que ando no he tenido tiempo de leerle la mente a nadie – resople. Entonces vi la mente de un grupo de estudiantes y vi lo sucedido – no puede ser, Bella está bien?

-si! está bien, y no viste el resto de lo que paso porque Spencer manipulo a medio colegio

-viva por el gordo manipulador – dije con ironía – al fin uno de nosotros usa bien sus dones

-vamos, está en el gimnasio – exclamo mi amiga muy nerviosa, la seguí hasta el lugar en donde estaba Ashton, allí nos encontrábamos casi todos reunidos, y creo que estaban discutiendo arduamente, sus pensamientos eran confusos, sentí fuertes punzadas en la cabeza, creo que Bella sintió mi molestia -..Chicos por favor tranquílense, están alterando a Wendy

…, lo que necesito es que alguien active su escudo para no leerles la mente – mire a Danny con molestia, simplemente asintió y cerro sus ojos, estaba activando su escudo. Después de escuchar gritos y susurros, quedo la nada, plena paz, por un momento sentí la normalidad

-..Y bien? Ya estamos aquí y sabemos lo que los brutos esos le hicieron a mi hermano – farfullo con molestia Soran - ¿y ahora? Digan que hacemos, no vamos a dejar las cosas así

-..pues se van a quedar así Soran – le reprendió Bella, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera

-Bella Swan! Te estás escuchando? – mascullo Soran al escuchar las palabras de esta

-si Soran, es mejor dejar las cosas así, casi nos descubren hoy, si no fuese por Spencer ni siquiera sabría decir que sería de nosotros en este momento

-tiene razón – exclamo Catherine aferrando a Ashton entre sus brazos – ahora más que nunca debemos mantenernos al margen, hacernos invisibles si es necesario

-¿como? – Pregunto Kenai de brazos cruzados – no podemos darnos el lujo de no asistir, somos estudiantes de intercambio, somos como un centro de atracción

-entonces da una idea Swan? – Exclamo Renno con ironía – aunque tienes toda la razón no podemos tampoco estar libres así como así, a menos que o alguno de nosotros o tu desarrolle un don como el mimetismo (habilidad para tomar la forma de objetos o de personas) sería la manera más segura, pero no.

Estábamos entre la espada y la pared, nadie sabía que debíamos hacer, debíamos mantenernos seguros, con el incidente de hoy no estábamos seguros, para nada, entonces recordé el tema que era de nuestra prioridad

-..-chicos..., alguno de ustedes ha…, sentido cosas extrañas? – pregunte

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Wen? – pregunto Kennett mirándome con el rabillo del ojo

-cosas como sueños, visiones u cosas diferentes

-lo de las visiones es algo muy tuyo aunque…. – titubeo Spencer, sabía lo que quería decir, que el también tenía las pesadillas – tengo sueños horribles desde hace algún tiempo – lo sabia

-¿de verdad? – Pregunto Ashton disolviendo al abrazo de Catherine - ¿desde cuándo gordo?

-aproximadamente unos seis meses, pero se intensificaron con… - no lo quería decir, sabia hacia donde se dirigía la conversación – a….

-¿a qué? Spencer Grenouille, respóndeme – Ashton se acerco lentamente a mi rubio amigo, quien se palideció

-desde lo de tu madre – Spencs cerró los ojos con fuerza, Ashton volteo apretando los puños, frunció el ceño

-..-estamos malditos – susurro

-Ashton, no es eso, no lo entiendes – trate de calmarlo, pero era imposible

-es que acaso no lo ves, Wendy, estos dones son una maldición, un castigo, dime, tú ves cosas, ves el futuro, ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué? – me grito tomándome de los hombros con fuerza

-Ashton la estas lastimando – le grito Theodore a Ashton, pero en sus ojos se veía rabia acumulada

-suéltala Ashton Benjamín Parker – grito Bella, pero él no hacía caso a nada. De la nada Kenai lo empuja lejos de mi, y a Ashton no le agrado nada

-..-maldito perro -le respondió con molestia y este le empujo con su fuerza descomunal, Danny corrió y lo atrapo, pero lo que hicieron en ese momento fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, todos empezamos a pelear y a gritar, era raro en nosotros hacer cosas así. Danny sin querer abrió el escudo mental y escuche las mentes de todos, bueno, de casi todos, las únicas mentes que como siempre estaban en silencio eterno eran la de Ashton y Bella, me estaba empezando a frustrar, las mentes de todos eran un barril sin fondo, insultos, rabia, impotencia, había de todo en las mentes del grupo, jamás creí que tuviésemos tanta frustración, deseaba que todos se callaran en ese momento, no soportaba escuchar todas esas voces en mi cabeza, pero Bella se acerco a Theodore y le susurro algo, no le pude leer la mente al chico de las gafas con el montón de voces que tenia a mi alrededor no lo escuche, solo vi como asentía, y cerrar sus ojos. De repente todo se oscureció y un enorme trueno nos silencio, había hecho uso de su don por petición de Bella.

-..-cállense todos ustedes ¿Qué les pasa? – Grito Bella con rabia e impotencia – ustedes son amigos desde niños, no es justo que se hagan esto a ustedes mismos

-..-el empezó -grito Kenai limpiándose sangre que salía de su labio, que con uso de su don sano la herida de donde salía el vital liquido

-no debiste provocarme Black -le respondió Ashton tratando se zafarse del agarre de su hermana, pero no podía porque ella era mucho mas fuerte que el

-no me importa quien haya empezado, no es razón para actuar como salvajes muchachitos! -Bella tenía mucha molestia en sus ojos

-no es momento de ponernos en contra de nosotros mismos muchachos -exclamo Kennett -o si no seremos como el hielo y el fuego, que al unirse es capaz de destruirse -el moreno tenia razón, somos como una bomba de tiempo, Ashton y Kenai se dieron la mano en señal de tregua, medio sonreí

-y bien? Que hacemos? Ya esto se nos esta saliendo de control -exclamo Catherine con sus manos encendiéndose de la molestia

-chicos, debe de haber otra forma -agrego Bella pasándose las manos por el pelo

-Bella, es que es confuso – le reprendió Kimmy, hacía rato que ella estaba en silencio – tu jamás has vivido a la sombra de lo que otros te digan por saber que eres diferente

-no estoy diciendo eso Kimberley, esa no es excusa para pelearse entre ustedes, además, ustedes han sobrellevado esto por más de ocho años y no se van a derrumbar por esto, mas bien, tenemos que buscarle una solución más sana y no entrarle a los golpes como lo están haciendo ustedes – se puso la mano en la cintura y empezó a caminar en círculos, respirando lentamente

-perfecto, ¿ya? Nos calmamos un poco? Podemos hablar como seres humanos normales y civilizados? – pregunte

-como personas civilizadas si, pero como seres humanos normales lo dudo mucho – respondió Soran con ironía

-bien – masculle – ya esto lo hable con Catherine, Soran, Kimmy – las mire – y con Renno y Theodore. Hemos planteado reunirnos este fin de semana, claro, después que hagamos la presentación del concierto de Green Day

-no puedo creerlo – susurro Soran sorprendida – abriremos el concierto de Green Day? Es en serio?

-si, gracias a Renno y a Kennett – medio sonreí – pero abriremos el concierto y nos quedaremos solo un rato, planteamos reunirnos en la casa de Bella a plantear lo que nos esta sucediendo

-¿en mi casa? ¿Porque? – pregunto Bella

-tu padre estará en un operativo, ya lo vi, estaremos solos, todos, será mucho mejor, tendremos mas privacidad para hablar

-¿y Bry? – Pregunto Spencer – el también es medio raro

-ese es maíz de otro costal, a el ni lo metamos – dije con algo de molestia

-si, si Wendy, sabemos que no te agrada, pero tampoco para excluirlo del tema – agrego Kimmy en defensa al idiota ese

-pero Wendy tiene razón con que es maíz de otro costal – dijo Bella con nerviosismo – es mejor que se quede como esta, si, el también tiene dones pero ya ese es tema de los Cullen, y no de nosotros – a decir verdad es raro que Bella se haya puesto de mi lado, pero me extraño esa actitud en cuanto a Bryant, pero es mejor así, no lo quiero en nuestra reunión

-¿y que pasara si encontramos una pista o descubrimos lo que somos? – Pregunto Danny con temor en sus ojos verdes – parpadee un par de veces para analizar esa pregunta, era algo que debía empezar a maquinar en mi mente, apenas descubramos que somos, que haríamos, entonces los mire a todos y respondí firmemente

-..Solo Dios nos dirá que podemos hacer..

**Edward´s POV.**

La mañana era una tortura, al igual que el resto de estos días, extrañaba a Bella de una manera increíble, jamás creí que una simple humana iba a volver mi mundo al revés, la amaba con todo el corazón, ella se había vuelto mi todo, ahora me había dado cuenta de las ironías de la vida. No morí aquel verano de 1918 esperándola, fue por ella, fue como si el destino supiese que ella, que el amor de mi vida estaba en algún lugar, mejor dicho, en otra época, y aquí estoy yo, en la rama de un árbol, saciado después de beber a dos osos, pensando en sueños de luz y caramelos de amor, en ella, en Isabella Swan

-..-Edward – me llamaron. Voltee y era mi hermana pequeña, la mas pequeña

-sube Sarah – le dije, ella trepo el árbol rápidamente hasta llegar a la misma rama en donde yo estaba – que tal estuvo la cacería

-mmm, estuvo bien, aunque… - lei su mente, y extrañaba a Bry

-..-es por Bry, ¿cierto? – asintió

-pero para que preguntas? Si ya lo sabes – respondió

-no lo se pequeña – empezó a mover la pierna repetidamente – deja de mover la pierna, parece como si tuvieses un tic, propio de humanos

-recuerda que tenemos un toque humano, es que, no lo se…, tuve la necesidad de hacerlo, me recordó a mi familia humana, los extraño

-debe ser horrible tener familia en algún lugar y no poder verlos

-si, es horrible – se mordió el labio inferior – a veces deseo aparecer delante de mi familia y decirles que estoy viva, que esos malditos me quitaron muchas cosas esa noche, pero no lograron quitarme la vida, quiero abrazar a mi madre de nuevo, a mi padre, a mis hermanos y claro…., seria divertido si ellos me aceptase como soy

-no he visto jamás a un humano interactuar con un vampiro o vivir en el mismo techo – dije con ironía

-yo si – exclamo mi hermana – si es verdad la leyenda, Bella ha vivido con dos vampiros toda su vida – allí lo entendí

-..-claro…, Ashton y Soran, como no, tienes razón – respondí

-aun no puedo creerlo, si es verdad ellos tienen tanto o mas poder que nosotros, pero como es que jamás se dieron cuenta?

-a decir verdad…, según la leyenda cuando los doce estuviesen reunidos desarrollaran su máximo potencial – dije

-y los doce están, no lo ves? Bella es posible que también los tenga, tal vez ocultos, pero los tenga, aunque me extraña que algunos tengan no solo uno, sino dos dones ¿Cómo es posible eso?

-no lo se, me extraña, Daniel posee dos dones, Wendy también, solo ellos dos, pero sus dones son extraños, algunos no están desarrollados como Renno y…., Ashton – dije – pero el de el es el mas extraño de todos

-¿Qué pasa con el?

-sus dones son como el de Bry, pero no se ha desarrollado, no se porque, eso es una dificultad para el

-pues si a mi me preocuparía si fuera el

-me parece que el intenta.., no lo se, evitar que se desarrolle su don, como si le tuviese miedo a algo, no se a que será

-y si…, la muerte de su madre tiene que ver con eso?

-que quieres decir Sarah? – le pregunte, intente leer su mente y su respuesta era concreta

-el antes de eso tal vez manejaba sus dones con normalidad, pero ese suceso le hizo ver que sus dones era como algo malo, y quiso dejar de usarlos

-puede ser – me levante de la rama y me dispuse a descender, mi hermana se dejo caer y callo de pie, con la agilidad de un felino – recuerdo que yo me puse algo, recitente cuando descubrí mi don, pero fue porque Carlisle dijo que esos dones se desarrollaron mientras éramos humanos, Bryant también, el primer año fue insoportable, no se podía enojar porque en seguida empezaba a lanzar objetos con su mente el fue un reto al igual que Alice – recordar como pudo ser Alice me revolvió el estomago

-pudo haberse convertido en un ser completamente salvaje si no fuese por su poder, tuvo suerte la duende

-si, mucha suerte, todos tuvimos suerte, obtuvimos una segunda oportunidad para vivir

-pero muchos de nosotros a veces pensamos que hubiese sido mejor morir – esas palabras me dejaron con una duda, ¿acaso se arrepentía de vivir?

-Sarah…, porque lo dices?

-Bry me ha contado que arrepiente de que lo ha pensado, deseaba morir el día que Carlisle los encontró, me decía que era un dolor intenso lo que sentía, no toleraba que sus padres estuviesen muertos y que de repente llegase un completo desconocido y les salvara la vida..., el..., siente algo de rencor a Carlisle por ello -sorprendido me pase las manos por el cabello y cerré los ojos, si pudiese llorar o hacer algo para descargar la opresión que de repente me vino al cuerpo, mi hermano odiaba a Carlisle, a quien represento nuestra figura paterna y nuestro creador

-vámonos -ella se quedo pensativa en un solo lugar -Sarah?

-hueles eso? -exclamo mirando a todos lados. Cerré los ojos y aspire un poco de oxigeno, todo el bosque vino a mi mente, cada una de las notas del bosque, deje que mi mente se abriese también y unos pensamientos pude escuchar, me daban asco esas mentes, no eran humanas, empecé a jadear

-..Edward! -mi hermana empezó a decir mi nombre -que pasa?

-hay alguien en el bosque..., tiene la mente retorcida, sucia, es lo peor que he visto en mis 100 años -ella abrió sus ojos topacio de par en par -debemos irnos, pueden sentir nuestro aroma y venir a nosotros

-donde están Carlisle y Esme?

-ya se adelantaron junto con Rosalie, están atentos porque dentro de 24 horas es la Luna de Sangre, todo puede pasar, y mas con los chicos de la banda

-maldición! -mascullo

-que sucede? -no fue necesario que ella me respondiese, lo vi en su mente, panfletos, un escenario

-un concierto..., de una de las bandas favoritas de Bryant, de seguro el ira -dije algo serio

-crees que el aun este en la ciudad? O al menos cerca?

-no lo se -le respondí -su mente esta tan bloqueada..., lo he buscado por todo el bosque, de noche en la ciudad y nada

-crees que se haya ido a los Estados Unidos? -pregunto ella

-no lo se, pero algo me dice que el aun esta aquí

-su mente o una corazonada?

-no... - la mire, listo para arrancar a correr -los lazos que nos unen.

**Bella´s POV.**

Gandhi una vez dijo, lo que hagas en la vida, será en vano..., no se si el tiene razon, pero se que si al menos no se intenta, si al menos no se hace el minimo esfuerzo si sera en vano, desde que me di cuenta que mi mundo gira a traves de leyendas, cuentos de terror y profecias ya no se ni que pensar, ya todo se me ha escapado de las manos, Ashton y Soran iban al lado mio en mi auto, estaban serios mirando el semaforo que aun estaba en rojo, el volteo a mirarme con su rostro aun palido

-..-perdoname Bella -susurro -no debi actuar asi

-se que no fue tu culpa... -le dije tratando de animarle. Medio sonrio, y fijo tu vista al frente

-..-crees que se acabara...? -mascullo Ashton, Soran hizo una respuesta ironica

-que? Que el semaforo siga en rojo, eso depende -dijo mirando de nuevo su mirada azul a este, Ashton arrugo la cara en señal de molestia

-noo! Lo que somos, esta pesadilla, crees que si encontramos esa respuesta concreta, dejaremos de ser fenomenos?

-no lo se -respondi aferrando mis manos al volante -quisiera tenerles todas las respuestas chicos..., quisiera que ustedes, la banda y nuestro mundo fuese normal -empece a lagrimear sin darme cuenta -ojala pudiese tener el poder de cambiar todo, para ser normales

-Bella no desees tener el poder -agrego Soran mirandome seria -nosotros lo tenemos y no es agradable

-es cierto..., no es agradable tener el poder, y que este te quite la paz, la normalidad, lo que mas amas en el mundo -dijo Ashton cerrando sus ojos fuertemente

-estan avanzando -dijo Soran en medio del silencio, lentamente arranque el coche para cruzar la ancha avenida con una velocidad menor a 20 km, Ashton abrio de repente sus ojos marron chocolate de par en par y me miro

-..-acelera Bella -me dijo, no entendia que me estaba diciendo. Al ver que no le hacia caso tomo la palanca de velocidad, pero se lo impedi

-que te pasa Ashton, es una avenida, no lo hare! -le reprendi - suelta!

-acelera el maldito coche -en medio de sus gritos un chirrido ensordecedor me estremecio una camioneta se acercaba a toda velocidad a nosotros, todo paso lentamente, solo vi a Soran con la boca abierta voltear hacia mi y a Ashton con una lagrima cayendo por sus ojos. Soran se subio en las piernas de Ashton y me tomo del brazo cuando teniamos el coche a unos 3 metros de nosotros, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, solo espere el impacto del coche y que ese fuera el final de nuestras vidas..., de repente, no senti nada, y habia algo suave a mis pies, abri mis ojos y lo que vi era lo mas absurdo de mi vida, estabamos en el jardin trasero de nuestra casa, los tres, sin un rasguño

-..-que alguien me golpee porque no lo creo -mascullo Ashton mirandose -estamos vivos!

-no lo puedo creer -me pase la mano por el cabello, entonces vi a Soran fijamente, estaba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, pas palida de lo normal -Soran..., tu hiciste esto?

-yo..., -parpadeaba con nerviosismo, su cabello cubria uno de sus ojos -no lo se..., solo algo me dijo que te tomara de la mano a ti y a mi hermano... -sus lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, y temblaba de miedo -pense en estar en el jardin de nuestra casa..., aqui y..., no lo se, no se que paso maldicion! -se puso sus manos en el rostro y rompio en llanto. Ashton se acerco a ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos, beso su cabello y la acariciaba

-no se que diablos fue eso, pero nos salvaste la vida hermanita..., gracias -Ashton rompio a llorar con ella

-desarrollaste un don!... -susurre a medio hilo de voz, unas lagrimas calleron de mi rostro, ambos me vieron sorprendidos -desarrollaste un don Soran no lo ves?

-que quieres decir? Que Soran fue capaz de hacer esto? -alzo la voz Ashton

-no lo se, lo unico que sabemos es que casi nos matan y por alguna razon aun no conocida terminamos aqui en casa es..., -me puse de pie y me limpie el barro de mis pantalones

-eso..., eso es imposible Bells, creimos que su fuerza inhumana era el don principal de Soe -exclamo Ashton sorprendido

-no lo es..., -le dije- Danny desarrollo un don hace varios dias, que tal si todos van por el mismo camino

-no lo digas Bella -mascullo Ashton levantandose del suelo -tenemos suficiente con todo esto

-si Soran desarrollo..., esa habilidad y Danny tambien obtuvo un don quiere decir que o todos estan desarrollandose, o algo lo esta incitando -Soran tambien se levanto del suelo y los tres entramos por la puerta de atras a la casa. Tiramos al suelo lo que teniamos, lo cual no era mucho, solo la mochila de Soran y la mia

-que quieres decir con ello Bells? -pregunto Soran sorprendida -acaso no es por causa de nosotros lo que pasa?

-no lo se! -grite desesperada -no lo se, esto es desesperante..., ya no se si voy a poder con esto, a veces siento que no puedo, pero lo hago por ustedes, por Charlie y por los demas! - Ashton y Soran se me acercaron y me abrazaron -siento que en cualquier momento me voy a derrumbar

-lo sentimos..., sentimos haberte involucrado en esto desde el comienzo -me susurro Ashton con su cabeza apoyada en la mia

-no es su culpa, eran niños y no sabian que era lo que pasaba

-pero nosotros te metimos en esto, lamentamos mucho que te sientas asi -exclamo Soran -pero eso pronto lo resolveremos

-excacto! -apoyo Ashton- mañana tenemos nuestras respuestas

-y que haran si la encuentran? -les pregunte

-vivir con esto..., tal ves podamos hacer buen uso de nuestras habilidades -agrego Soran con una media sonrisa en los labios -esa seria la mejor forma, pero aun tengo una duda

-cual es querida? -le pregunte

-como es que Ashton supo que la camioneta venia? -ambas lo miramos y el palidecio, ni el tenia una explicacion a eso

**Alice´s POV**

De verdad ya todo esto me estaba frustrando, Bry, los chicos, la cercana Luna de Sangre, al tener la vision de Bry y Emmett peleando fue casi la gota que rebaso el vaso, y la unica vision en donde lo pude ver, por alguna razon ya no puedo ver a mi hermano, me encontraba masajeandome las sienes para lograr al menos saber en donde esta

-..-Alice..., tienes jaqueca? -me pregunto Jasper, esa era una pregunta interesante..., los vampiros podemos sufrir de migraña?

-no lo se Jazzie -dije a casi un hilo de voz -todo esto ya me esta frustrando, y me mata, sobre todo el no saber de Bryan

-escuchame preciosa -me miro a los ojos e hizo que su don me invadiese, una calma total -todo saldra bien, salvaremos a los muchachos y Bry regresara a nosotros, no debes de preocuparte por algo que veras en cualquier momento en una de tus visiones -el me abrazo muy fuerte, entonces mi mundo se oscurecio por una vision

-..- Bella! -susurre lo que estaba viendo era terrorifico

-Alice..., Alice que estas viendo? -no podia responderle, la vision era mi prioridad..., estaban Bella y los Parker en el monovolumen de Bella, distraidos en el semaforo, ella piso el acelerador y vi a Ashton gritarle algo, a su hermana voltear a su derecha y una camioneta..., creo que una Ford Triton, mucho mas grande que el auto de Bella, iba a matarlos, pero de repente la chica de los ojos azulados se sube en las piernas de su hermano y toma a Bella del brazo y..., se esfuman, se vuelven un humo negruzco en el aire, y la camioneta impacta el auto, haciendolo dar varias vueltas, sin sus ocupantes...

-Alice! -grita Jasper sacandome de la vision -que sucede

-tuvieron un accidente -dije temblando

-quienes tuvieron accidente? Donde? Responde?

-ellos..., Bella, Ashton y Soran -lo abrace mas fuerte

-que? Estan bien?

-si..., mejor dicho, estan a salvo..., eso creo, vi a Soran tomandolos de las manos y de repente.., se esfumaron

-se esfumaron? Asi como asi? -Jasper me hablaba como si fuera una loca

-siiii! Se esfumaron, no se a donde se fueron -me pase las manos por el pelo -esos chicos me van a sacar canas, pero cada vez me sorprenden mas

-pero, solo espero que esten a salvo, y que no les haya pasado nada, pudo haber sido peor

-tienes razon, si hubiesen permanecido en el coche, tal vez estuviesen mal heridos o muertos

-tienes razon -nos acercamos mas a mi casa, Emmett nos esperaba en la terraza, su piel resplandecia con cada rayo de sol, yo lo mire seria, el parecia abatido, decidi subir hacia el, al estilo Cullen, trepando arboles como monos, mi esposo me siguio, al llegar a una fuerte rama de un abeto salte y cai en pie delante de Emmett, Jasper salto y cayo al lado mio

-..-creo que ya debes saber la situacion -exclamo el con sus formidables brazos cruzados -Bry estuvo aqui

-que? -dijo Jasper sorprendido -que mas estan ocultando ustedes dos?

-que el actuo violentamente, se fue de la casa, ya no quiere ser un Cullen -le respondio Emmett con molestia -y lo que mas me molesta es..., como cambio asi, tan drasticamente, es como si no fuera nuestro hermano

-el es nuestro hermano Emmett, y a mi tampoco me agrada lo que esta pasando con el, pero..., necesita tiempo, permitamosle estar lejos, tal vez asi sus ideas vuelen

-si, pero el y esos semivampiros son nuestra prioridad -agrego Jasper a la conversacion -estamos a un dia para la Luna de Sangre, y no sabemos que pueda pasarles a esos chicos, podrian o desarrollar sus dones con mas fuerza o..., convertirse en vampiros completos

-pero recuerda lo que dijo Carlisle, si consumen sangre humana cuando la Luna este en su punto o que sean mordidos por un vampiro de linaje -dijo Emmett, tenia razon -pero creo que hemos olvidado algo importante

-que? -le pregunte

-que segun el relato de Wendy cuando se juntasen con sus respectivos guardianes podrian tener el control de sus habilidades -por Dios, tenia razon, entonces los mire y ellos suspiraron

-somos nosotros -exclamo Jasper -somos esos guardianes, por eso es que de repente esa sensacion de haberlos conocido desde hacia tiempo, y ese impulso por protegerlos

-como es que no lo habia visto -susurre, entonces voltee a la puerta corrediza y estaban Esme, Sarah y Edward de pie sorprendidos, yo abri los ojos desorbitantemente, no los habia sentido

-muchachos -susurro Esme -creo que debemos reunirnos en el salon a discutir todo esto, vamos -ella abrio la puerta y todos nosotros entramos, Carlisle estaba sentado en la silla principal con sus manos unidas, era una situacion que hasta mi me incomodaba, todos nos sentamos, Carlisle empezo a hablar y a explicar la situacion, y Jasper le explico el nuevo descubrimiento

-..-entonces..., desde el primer momento habia algo que nos unia a ellos -dijo Sarah a un hilo de voz

-eso parece -le respondio Edward -ahora mas que nunca debemos estar con ellos, no dejarlos solos, mañana debemos a cualquier costo estar con ellos

-lo mejor es tratar de estar pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos -dijo Emmett con su vista en su celular -Spencer me esta diciendo que mañana es el concierto de Green Day aqui en la ciudad

-ya lo sabiamos -dijo Edward con ironia

-pero lo sorprendente es que ellos abriran el concierto, piensen..., concierto, Luna de sangre, doce semivampiros, una oleada de adolescentes mortales y hormonales con sangre en sus venas, seria un frenesi alimenticio

-tiene razon -dije levantandome de mi silla -hay que hacer algo, lo que sea necesario, si es necesario secuestrarlos y tenerlos dopados para que no salgan lo haremos

-..-hablas como si fueras una terrorista Alice -me reto Edward -no podemos privarles de hacer sus cosas de adolescentes

-pero prefieres que salgan por alli y que su instinto de beber sangre sea mas fuerte, ademas piensa en Bella

-y lo hago por ella, si es necesario yo mismo los vigilare

-seras capaz de hacerlo tu solo Edward -pregunto Carlisle serio -muchachos, o van todos o no va ninguno

-pero papá!... -replico Sarah con molestia

-Sarah Michelle las cosas no se pueden hacer asi..., me comunique con el clan Denali, ellos vienen en camino para colaborarnos, llegaran mañana asi que preparense, no sabemos que pueda ocurrir.

Las cosas se estaban complicando, Carlisle no queria que estuviesemos cerca de los chicos, sabiendo que somos los guardianes de esos chicos, pero tenia un prescentimiento, uno que ni una vision me lo podria descifrar.

**Continuara...**


	19. El Inicio del Fin Parte I

**El Inicio del Fin**

**Parte I**

**Luna de Sangre**

* * *

**Ashton's POV**

El crepusculo se dejaba ver con todo su esplendor, el sol de este dia fallecia para dar cavida a la plena oscuridad, mi hermana y Bella se encontraban sentadas en el meson de la cocina, mirandose frente a frente, me preguntaba que pensaban ambas? La puerta sono, y todos nos alteramos, vimos a un molesto Charlie entrando a la puerta, al vernos corrio y nos abrazo a todos, estrecho a las chicas a su pecho con fuerza

-..-Bella..., Soran, mis niñas, estan bien -exclamaba en medio de lagrimas -pero..., como..., y -me volteo a ver, en sus ojos marron chocolate habia dolor, me agarra del brazo y me abraza -ven aqui pequeño

Por un momento, senti que ese niño de ocho años aun estaba alli, esperando a que sus padres llegasen y lo abrasacen. Con ese sueño eterno, en el cual no vivo la pesadilla en la que estoy, Charlie en ese momento nos ve a todos, habia dolor, molestia y toda clase de sentimientos encontrados, pero sobre todo molestia

-..-que paso? ¿Isabella? ¿Ashton? ¿Soran?..., el auto..., ustedes..., el instituto! -grito este molesto, Bella se acerco y trato de explicar la situacion

-..-papá..., podemos explicarlo, lo del instituto..., a Ash y a mi nos atacaron unos brabucones y lo golpearon, el solo trato de defendernos, no te molestes por favor -Bella titubeo en ese momento, pero Charlie lanzo a la mesa una carta, Dios, sabia que era eso

-..-que es eso? -pregunto Soran

-eso es una carta que me enviaron del colegio, me dijeron que Ashton tuvo un ataque y que es posible que halla problemas con su corazon -Charlie se sujeto el caballete nasal, pero su mirada aun estaba fija en mi- hijo debemos realizarte estos estudios, por amor a Dios, ¿no entiendes que tu vida puede estar en peligro?

-Charlie lo se! -le respondi con molestia -no es necesario que me digas eso, porque ademas ni siquiera es cierto, estoy bien! -le grite

-no me contestes de esa manera muchachito

-yo te hablo como a mi se me pegue la gana! -de un golpe derribe la mesa que estaba delante de nosotros, Soran se aferro al abrazo de Bella, las mire a las dos, y habia miedo, ese miedo del que Kimmy siempre habla, vi los ojos marron chocolate de Bella, con los que me he identificado toda la vida, los ojos de Charlie, de mi padre, vi que en mi habia algo que queria salir y gritar, y despues vi los ojos azul intenso de Soran, los ojos de mi madre, de Renee, habia fuerza, voluntad de oro y lo mas importante..., valor, ese mismo valor que se necesita para enfrentar la realidad, y hacerse responsable de sus actos -..-Charlie.., yo..., perdon de verdad fue..., un arranque de furia -me excuse, yo y mis malditas excusas. Le mire a los ojos y estaba viendome con cara de acusacion

-..-bien..., ahora deseo que Soran me explique lo del auto -miro a mi hermana, la cual temblaba como gelatina, y sus ojos los tenia enrojecidos de las lagrimas -señorita, quiero escuchar tu explicacion logica a lo del auto, porque no me explico que haya aparecido en el centro de la ciudad atropeyado, y lo mas sorprendente es que no iba ningun pasajero, nadie, solo habia una mochila con unas cosas, y todas tenian el nombre de Ashton, ¿y bien? Dime Soran... -mi hermana respiro y le limpio las lagrimas, dejando ver el rimel negro corrido de sus ojos, me miro y despues miro a Charlie

-..-lo que sucedio fue que... -no queria saber que le iba a explicar, y si le decia la verdad? Y si le decia que en verdad estabamos en el auto y que de la nada ella nos traslada de alli hasta la casa? Pensara el que nos volvimos locos? No queria escuchar las respuestas de mi hermana -estabamos camino a casa, en el trayecto nos detuvimos porque Ashton se sintio mal -el don natural de mi hermana, mentir, que ironia, Charlie no parecia creerlo, pero siguio escuchando la sarta de mentiras que salia de los labios de mi hermana -los tres nos bajamos del coche, para que se recuperara

-..-eso es verdad? -pregunto Charlie sorprendido, Bella asintio y me miro, me queria matar -continua querida

-bien..., en ese momento dos hombres se nos aparecen y nos amenazaron, lo unico que teniamos de valor era el auto, nos colocaron en el suelo y le quitaron las llaves a Bella y se fueron- hasta alli llego el falso cuento de Soran

-pudieron haberme llamado chicos -Charlie se sento en una silla que Bella le ofrecio, ella nos miro a Soran y a mi de nuevo

-ya no importa -respondio Bella acariciandole los hombros -ademas pudimos haber sido nosotros los que pudimos estar dentro del auto

-tienes razon Bella..., de seguro que los desgraciados huyeron heridos. Ahora vayanse a su cuarto, debo hacer unas llamadas, menos tu Ashton -demonios, de seguro que no creyo en Soran, alli cai en cuenta que mi abuelo, el señor Charles Swan no era un idiota. Despues que las chicas subieron a sus cuartos el me hizo sentar en una silla y el se levanto a preparar cafe

-..-no tenias que hacer unas llamadas? -pregunte con ironia

-si, pero creo que es mas importante pasar tiempo con mi familia -dijo mientras colocaba una cucharada de cafe en la cafetera

-que familia? -pregunte -esto son restos de una familia Charlie, somos nada

-no hables asi hijo..., tal vez este rota, y pequeña, pero aun asi la sangre nos une -se mordio el labio inferior, estaba nervioso -en estos dias hable a Estados Unidos, es respecto a tu caso y al de tu hermana

-a que horfanato nos llevaran? -pregunte con ironia

-a ninguno Ash..., es solo que logre ponerme de acuerdo con servicios infantiles y...

-y que pasa? -le pregunte

-si tu quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, tu y tu hermana, o irse con algun pariente loco de la estirpe Parker

-..-no -masculle -quiero ser un Swan, quedarme contigo, con Bella, Soran y mis amigos..., la banda, con ustedes

-a decir verdad me agrada eso hijo

-a veces crei que no iba a poder con todo esto

-tienes que aprender a amar lo que es bueno para ti

-lo hare Charlie, y quiero hacer las cosas bien..., no quiero decepcionarte

-tu eres mi orgullo hijo, y se que jamas cambiara eso -sonrei y le mire

-Charlie..., sabias que abriremos el concierto de Green Day mañana?

-Green Peace? -pregunto, rei a lo bajo -no es una sociedad protectora de animales

-nooo! Green Day, una banda de rock, Spencer y Renno se comunicaron con la empresa organizadora y misteriosamente de 30 bandas que hay en toda la ciudad nosotros fuimos seleccionados para abrir el concierto

-bien..., felicidades hijo -me dijo Charlie entregandome una taza de cafe -espero que puedan dar lo mejor de ustedes

-no estas molesto porque vamos a un concierto despues de lo..., de lo de mi mamá? -Charlie dejo su taza a un lado y me miro con tristeza

-hijo..., se que deberia tenerte aqui en casa, encerrado en un cuarto guardando luto, pero..., eres un chico, no quiero que te llenes de recuerdos amargos, tu madre amaba tu musica, y seguro a ella le hubiese gustado que fueses y tocases con tus amigos, es mas..., estoy seguro de que debe de estar aplaudiendote en este instante, celebrando lo que van a hacer, y mas que se trata de algo que te gusta

-tu crees? -le pregunte mientras le daba un sorbo a mi cafe

-claro..., ella y tu padre deben estar orgullosos de ti, y se que haras las cosas bien. Pero yo te voy a pedir algo mas hijo

-que? -le pregunte a Charlie

-te pido que tu y tus amigos se cuiden, luchen por lo que quieren, no dejen que los pisoteen y si alguien trata de decirles que no pueden, levantense y demuestren que si, ustedes doce son mas de lo que creen hijo, mucho mas -en ese momento me levante de mi silla y lo abrace, trate de que el no me viese llorar, pero es que Charlie me hizo sentir todo tipo se cosas que deseaban salir desde hacia tiempo -pero sobre todo, cuida a Bella y a Soran, a nuestras dos damitas, cuidalas con el corazon, lo haras?

-claro que si Charlie -me aferre mas a su abrazo -lo hare

-y que estas esperando para practicar? -me pregunto -tu guitarra esta en un rincon enterrandose en polvo, y saca tambien tu camara hijo, deseo ver las mejores tomas..., asi que muevete

-asi lo hare... -no pude evitar verme como un marica, me le avente a los brazos de Charlie otra vez, alli si revente a llorar, el me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y yo me estreche mas a el

-ya! ya! Sube y te quiero escuchar practicar, la orden va para las dos señoritas tambien -de la felicidad arranque a correr a la segunda planta de la casa, corri hacia el cuarto de Soran y estaban ellas dos alli, Bella y mi hermana

-..-que paso? -pregunto Bella

-que creen ustedes? -les dije, me veia estupido, pero no pude evitar abrazar a ese par -Charlie nos permitio ir al concierto

-oh por Dios habia olvidado decirle acerca de ello -exclamo ella pasandose las manos por su cabello castaño -y como lo tomo

-pues, dijo que lo disfrutaramos y que diesemos lo mejor, y que practiquemos bastante

-pues yo en lo personal lo hare! -dijo mi hermana sacando su instrumento debajo de la cama, estaba lleno de polvo, entonces ella cambio su semblante -oye..., lo hiciste de nuevo

-que? -pregunto Bella

-como supiste donde estabamos? -pregunto Soran, no podia explicar ni siquiera que era lo que me pasaba -que estas haciendo hermano?

-yo..., las escuche...

-que mierda dices?! -pregunto Bella -dices que nos escuchaste? Como si hablabamos a lo bajo!

-no lo se, y es extraño

-con la camioneta hiciste lo mismo?

-si..., escuche el chirrido del coche antes de cruzar, senti la respiracion del sujeto, cada parte de su ser y que venia a nosotros

-eso quiere decir que..., tu tienes sentidos sobredesarrollados? -respondio mi hermana -no lo puedo creer...

-es increible..., -respondi ante el descubrimiento, ahora si podia decir que era el rarito del grupo

-ya! Se acabo dejemos de hablar de dones y las porquerias que nos persiguen

-Amen Bella! ahora solo quiero practicar y que todo salga bien, si señoritas

-esta bien señor Parker, mañana arrasaremos con todo -eso esperaba, que nada nos detuviese, que arrasasemos con todo, pero habia algo, un palpito que me decia que ibamos a estar en problemas.

**Jasper's POV**

La reunion en nuestra familia duro hasta altas horas de la noche, las emociones no eran nada agradables, sobre todo entre Edward, Carlisle y Rosalie, quienes parecian estar en contra de la decision de nosotros de resguardar la seguridad de esos chicos hasta que pase la Luna de Sangre, pero yo tenia una preocupacion principal..., Bryan

-es que no podemos arriesgarnos a estar alli cuando..., pase lo que tenga que pasar -mascullo Rosalie con molestia, empezo a caminar en circulos -Carlisle, no leisle si hablan sobre que les pasa a vampiros ya convertidos

-no, pero supongo que no nos ha de ocurrir nada por tener, cierta antiguedad -respondio nuestro padre con su mirada en los ventanales, observo a las estrellas nocturnas que iluminaban el cielo, Esme se acerco a el y le acaricio los hombros

-que te preocupa mi amor? -susurro ella, Edward abrio sus ojos con afliccion, mi esposa me tomo de la mano con cariño, no era necesario ni preguntar

-me preocupa Bry -respondio a la vez que se pasaba la mano por el cabello -desearia saber donde esta! Alice..., has logrado ver algo que nos diga donde esta Bry

-Carlisle -exclamo Emmett con las manos en los bolsillos -Alice no puede tener visiones de Bry, ya ni siquiera puede ver que es de el

-imposible -mascullo Edward preocupado -mi hermano..., como es que no puedes ver su futuro

-no lo se -le respondio Alice -al parecer algo no me permite verlo, es como si hubiese un escudo bloqueandonos

-ese rebelde sin causa ya es caso perdido -agrego Rosalie con gran molestia -se atrevio a golpear a Sarah, a insultar a Esme, incluso a ti

-no hables mas Rose -le dije haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que me quedaba

-no Jazz..., es necesario, Bryan ha sido una molestia desde que nos mudamos por enesima vez, no se que pretendia de verdad

-hija..., hay que entenderle, esto ha sido dificil para el, al igual que tu no ha podido asimilar todo esto, en especial lo de la leyenda -exclamo Esme acercandose a la rubia para acariciar su mejilla

-es que por culpa de ese mocoso estamos hasta el cuello, si somos los guardianes el deberia estar aqui con nosotros, en vez de pedirle ayuda al Clan Denali

-Rose! -le grito Sarah

-es verdad, y les dire algo, apenas pase todo esto regresare a Estados Unidos, no tolerare mas esto, y tu Edward -miro a nuestro hermano con furia -deberas hacer como si jamas tuvieste un hermano, has como que fallecio aquel verano -Edward arrugo el rostro, con molestia avento una mesa hasta el otro lado de la sala, sus ojos dorados se posaron en Rosalie, parecia que la iba a matar, Emmett, Alice y yo nos interferimos entre ellos dos, tuve que hacer uso de mi don para intentar calmarlos, pero no fue facil, tenian mucha rabia

-me resigno a perder a mi hermano..., hare lo necesario para traerlo a casa -le respondio Edward, pero Carlisle agrego algo mas a la conversacion

-debemos hacer lo que sea necesario..., Bryan decidio abandonarnos, eso quiere decir que ya no forma parte de nuestra familia, queramos o no ya no esta bajo nuestra proteccion, ahora esta solo

Escuchar esas palabras por parte de Carlisle fueron como una patada en el estomago, que seria de el ahora, solo, siendo un vampiro solitario y lleno de ira, que en cualquier momento puede llegar a cometer una locura muy grande sino se controla

-creo que deberiamos ir a vigilar los hogares de los chicos, hay que prestar atencion a cada nuevo cambio -sugirio Alice

-buena idea cariño -le dijo Esme -solo traten de no hacerse notar y cuidado con ellos

-a mi me preocupa es la novia de Ashton, Catherine, esa si es peligrosa -dijo Sarah recogiendose sus rizos, todos en ese momento miramos a Edward

-Edward tu te encargaras de velar a los Parker y a Bella, te haremos el trabajo divertido-exclamo Emmett, haciendo que Edward rodara los ojos

-perfecto, muchachos preparense, si tenemos la oportunidad no se lograra el cambio, atentos a posibles cambios del tono de sus ojos, ardor en la garganta, uso violento de sus habilidades o el quizas nacimiento de nuevos dones a los chicos -Carlisle nos daba reglas y señales que nos advirtiesen de sus cambios, pero algo me picaba que no lograba asimilar

-Carlisle..., y que pasa si cada una de estas cosas se presenta en uno de ellos? -solo callo, al parecer no era nada bueno

-ni siquiera yo sabria que hacer, hay que tomar en cuenta dos cosas, pueden llegar a ser despreciables criaturas bebedoras de sangre, pero su esencia humana es mas fuerte, no me atrevere a matar a ninguno, y tampoco permitiremos que otros lo hagan, para eso fueron dejados a nuestro cargo hace mas de 700 años..., si la vida lo quiso asi..., que asi sea.

**Edward' s POV**

La reunion fue lo mas tortuosa que pudo haber en la existencia, por un lado estaba la cercania de la Luna de Sangre, por el otro la venida de los Denali y en medio de estas dos la resignacion por dejar ir a mi hermano, no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, esperare para ir a la casa de Bella, me hacia mucha falta, la necesitaba. Me asome a la ventana y vi la noche, pero un susurro en mi mente me hizo voltear, Alice no se habia dado cuenta que su mente estaba distraida, su mente era como una telaraña, vi imagenes borrosas, a los Parker, Catherine con sus manos encendidas, Bryan enfrentandose a Daniel, Jasper, Rosalie, la Luna Roja y el rostro de Bella iluminandose. Estaba teniendo una vision, jadee al ver la ultima imagen de esta me estremeci, sali sin ver a mi hermana a la cara, ella ya sabia que habia leido su mente, al estar fuera de mi casa aspire el aire nocturno, era frio y pesado, no era una buena señal, me puse en posicion para arrancar a correr en medio de la espesura del bosque, era fantastico sentir esa sensacion de libertad, de que no habia cadenas que me atasen a nada, me sentia como si en verdad en volase. Llegue a la casa de Bella, y senti a cuatro corazones latir, dos de estos parecian latir como un sumbido, latian demasiado rapido, cualquier humano hubiese sufrido un infarto, pero yo sabia el porque experimentaban eso..., no solo se escuchaba eso, tocaban guitarras, un par de risas celestiales se dieron a conocer, eran las de Bella y Soran, salte hacia la ventana donde podia sentir el penetrante aroma, trate de ocultarme en la oscuridad, era una habitacion..., sombria, era de la menor de los Parker, pude ver a Bella junto a la chica, ella parecia escribir algunas notas mientras que su sobrina entonaba algunas melodias, se veia hermosa cuando sonreia, como si nadie pudiese dañarla, intente leer la mente de Soran, era la unica de ellos que al parecer no tenia un muro mental

_parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero no se porque me siento con tanto miedo? Como si algo se acercara..., ah Soran ya deja de pensar en esas cosas, mañana resolveran por fin si eso de los semivampiros es verdad_

Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Soran acaso sabia lo que le estaba pasando? El cambio que estaba sufriendo?. Lentamente puse a esa niña en el lugar de mi hermano, eso era lo que habia sentido todos estos años, la soledad, el desanimo, y ese sentimiento de mantenerse al margen de todos. Una melodia me distrajo de la similitud entre Bryant y Soran, junto al cuarto de esta estaba la de su hermano, me movi agilmente a esta y lo vi sentado en una silla mecedora con una guitarra, el chico tenia talento, me mordi el labio inferior, me daba curiosidad su mente, y el porque el y Bella tenian ese muro mental que no me dejaba ver mas alla? De la nada el chico volteo bruscamente hacia la ventana, yo me oculte y subi al techo de un salto, el muchacho asomo su cabeza por la ventana y miro a ambos lados, se despreocupo y regreso a su cuarto, respire, estuve a punto de hacerme descubrir por el chico, quien era alguien algo celoso y muy protector, me escabulli al cuarto de Bella y camine por toda esta, aspire cada gramo de aroma, y olia a ella, a pureza, obvie el ligero desorden de la habitacion, porque mi atencion estaba en la pared de su escritorio, habian muchas fotos y mensajes positivos en esta, las fotos eran familiares, de sus amigos y nosotros, aun no podia entender como me habia enamorado de una chica tan dulce, mire una fotografia, eramos nosotros dos..., el dia del cumpleaños de Ashton, el dia en que todo se quebro, un crujir me puso alerta, la puerta lentamente se abrio

-..-Edward -mi amada corrio hacia mi y me abrazo, yo me aferre a su abrazo, la necesitaba -te extrañe mi amor

-yo tambien..., estas..., ensayando para mañana?

-leiste mi mente?

-sabes que no puedo, pero Alice tuvo una vision y me conto todo, ademas Theodore le conto a Emmett lo que haran, felicidades -le dije mientras atrapaba sus dulces labios -estas cansada

-un poco..., hoy ha sido un dia pesado, podrias esperarme mientras me arreglo?

-seguro -ella se dirigio al baño para arreglarse, la escuche cantar en varias ocasiones, bueno, tarareaba, mi nana favorita "Claro de Luna", definitivamente, la vida no podria bendecirme mas. Al terminar de bañarse salio con su ropa de dormir, un mono deportivo y una camiseta negra con agujeros, su cabello aun estaba humedo, se acosto en su cama y yo le segui el juego, me arrastre al lecho de descanso de Bella y le pase el brazo por el cuello

-le pedire a Teodore para que el dia sea nublado

-para que mi amor? -pregunto acariciando sus hermosos bucles castaños

-para verte durante el dia, no sabes cuanto te he necesitado

-y yo a ti mi Bella -dije mientras besaba su frente, un sollozo me alerto y era ella

-Edward..., tengo miedo -exclamo esta aferrada a mi, de sus preciosos ojos oscuros brotaron lagrimas -tengo miedo de todo

-no tienes que temer, yo te protegere, lo prometo

-es que siento..., aqui en el pecho que algo pasara y..., temo por mi familia, por la banda, por ustedes..., por ti -me aparicio el rostro con delicadeza, si pudiese llorar lo haria

-es normal sentir miedo, yo a veces lo tengo

-como es posible? Eres un vampiro y mas bien deberian temerte

-tu me temes? -le pregunte, nego con su cabeza, bese su frente y la abrace mas fuerte -duermete, mañana es un dia importante

Empece a tararearle una nana, ella fruncio el ceño y me miro

-que hermosa cancion..., como se llama?

-es una nana, la compuse yo y..., su nombre es Bella's Lullaby -ella sonrio y se coloco en mi cuello

-es hermosa, te amo Edward -me susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos, continue cantando a pesar de que mi ponzoña estaba produciendome un molesto ardor que no iba a dejar que me venciese, amaba a esa joven mujer que se habia vuelto mi todo en poco tiempo

**ooo**

El dia que todos esperaban habia llegado, la emocion, el nerviosismo invadia a los doce jovenes que estaban a la espera para abrir el concierto de la magnifica banda de Rock mejor conocida como "Green Day" las guitarras estaban afinadas, sus acordes perfectamente ensayados, listos para demostrar lo que son, pero ellos no eran los unicos que estaban a la espera, los Cullen estaban alertas a cualquier cambio

-que extraño..., habia visto que hoy habria sol -mascullo Alice asomandose por la ventana

-algo me dice que Teodore es el responsable de esto -agrega Esme con una sonrisa -bien, empecemos a arreglarnos, en cualquier momento llegaran los Denali

-creo que no va a ser posible -dijo Rosalie entrando al Living con un telefono en mano -los aeropuertos en Alaska estan cerrados por el mal tiempo, no pudieron salir, y si lo hacen tardaran horas en llegar

-demonios! Entonces haremos esto nosotros solos -exclamo Alice cruzandose de brazos

-eso parece..., bien..., Emmett y yo recorreremos los alrededores de las residencias de los chicos, cualquier cambio inusual les advertiremos

-ten cuidado Rose -sugirio Esme a la rubia, quien salto la ventana y salio disparada para reunirse con su pareja e ir a la vigilia de los jovenes sobrenaturales, quienes ese dia tratarian de descubrir el origen de sus dones.

Ese dia Bella se habia quedado dormida en los brazos de Edward, quien la habia detallado durante toda la noche, considero que era una criatura perfecta, y en su mente no cabia la posibilidad de que ella fuese un monstruo

-Bryan... -susurraron los labios de Bella, Edward fruncio el ceño, porque ella nombraba a su hermano en sueños, pero Bella estaba en una de sus pesadillas, veia todo borroso, solo veia a su amiga Kimmy aferrada de la mano del joven rubio y que se desvanecia en el aire, quedando el joven solo, pero tras de este aparecieron tres hombres altos y de aspecto noble, pero sus ojos de color rubi lo alertaron, a el y a Bella -cuidado!

-Bella? -la llamo el joven vampiro quien empezo a moverla con cuidado hasta que ella salio de sus sueños atrapados, jadeo y se toco el pecho con su mano temblorosa

-Edward! Que hora es? -pregunto Bella aun temblando

-son casi las ocho y media..., que pasa? -pregunto

-tenemos ensayo dentro de un rato..., bueno los chicos, es obvio que yo no canto -esta se levanto velozmente y se puso lo primero que encontro a su paso, se peino rapidamente y corrio al baño a cepillarse los dientes, Edward se habia quedado congelado al escuchar a su amada pronunciando el nombre de su hermano, pero noto en sus ojos nerviosismo

-Bella porque nombrabas a Bry en tus sueños?

-no lo se..., soñe que el esta con Kimmy..., sostenia la mano de ella y despues, se desvanecio y aparecieron ellos

-quienes? -pregunto Edward sujetandola de los hombros, ella alzo sus orbes de color marron chocolate

-no..., no se quienes eran, eran tres, tenian los ojos de color..., de color rojo sangre

-por Dios..., los Vulturis -susurraron los labios del chico

-te refieres a aquellos del cuento de Wendy..., no pueden existir

-si existimos nosotros tambien ellos..., ellos, son como la realeza vampirica, sin ningun respeto a la vida humana -decia Edward ayudando a Bella a recoger sus cosas y meterla en una mochila, ella se recogia el cabello y escuchaba lo que el contaba -pero tienen respeto por las artes, las ciencias y la ley..., en especial esta

-ustedes tienen leyes?

-si..., una de estas es no delatar nuestra especie y la otra., esta prohibido crear a niños vampiros, es una abominacion, ellos no controlan su sed, son violentos y salvajes, ellos, deben de ser eliminados cuanto antes posible

-por amor a Dios..., que horrible, matar niños... -ella no lo sabia, siempre estuvo con ellos, siempre noto que eran diferentes, pero..., y ella? Era la pregunta..., ella era igual a ellos? Un toquido a su puerta los interrumpe, Edward sintio los susurros de su mente

-es Soran...

-como lo sabes?

-es la unica de ustedes a la que puedo leerle la mente, Charlie no esta, tuvo que salir de madrugada a trabajar

-Bella!..., Bella abreme, es urgente -gritaba la chica del otro lado, Edward se escondio en el armario de Bella y la castaña fue a abrirle la puerta a la menor

-hola..., que pasa?

-tenemos que hablar..., y es en serio

-dime -Bella la invito a sentarse en la cama, la chica respiro y hablo

-es que..., crees que las leyendas y mitos sean posibles? Que de verdad existan criaturas como vampiros y hombres lobo?

-bueno... -miro disimuladamente al armario -es posible mi niña, pero no te puedo decir eso con toda certeza

Soran se levanto de la cama con nerviosismo

-es que no lo entiendo Bella! Todo gira en torno a eso..., digo, noy hay nada mas que tenga similitud con lo que hacemos, nosotros podemos llegar a ser esas criaturas?

Edward miro a la chica sorprendido, Bella la detallo en silencio y se levanto de su cama

-Soran..., eso es imposible, si asi fuera ustedes estaria en este momento desayunandonos a Charlie y a mi

-bueno..., punto a tu favor, pero no dejo de pensar en ello, digo y que pasa con los ardores de garganta y esa sensacion de tener sed a cada momento?

-no lo se, pero lo solucionaremos -suspiro -ahora ve a arreglarte, esta noche haremos temblar a la ciudad

-ok..., date prisa –exclamo Bella dejando que la menor saliese de su habitación, Edward aparecio tras ella sigilosamente

-escuchaste todo?

-si..., ella duda del origen de sus habilidades

-si, a veces he pensado que si hay un motivo ancestral para que hallan desarrollado sus dones, pero no es el momento de hablar de ello

-si -Edward se acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios -creo que debo irme…, pero esta noche te veré brillar –dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza junto a la de ella, lo cual la hizo sonrojar

-te vere en primera fila

-eso tenlo por seguro –este volvio a acariciar su labio inferior con ternura junto a los suyos para despues salir por la ventana con alegría en su duro y frio corazón.

La castaña resoplo y se miro al espejo que estaba delante de ella

-bien Isabella Swan…., prepárate para esta noche.

Y asi fue…., todo el grupo practico, hasta que sus acordes estuviesen perfectos, y en la noche la algarabía se escuchaba por toda la ciudad, pero el ardor en la garganta de los jóvenes se incremento

-demonios creo que no voy a poder cantar hoy…., me arde demasiado la garganta –exclamo Kennett colocándose sus manos en el cuello

-yo tampoco, será que pescamos una amigdalitis sin darnos cuenta? –fue la incogita de Renno, en ese momento aparece detrás de ellos un chico vestido de negro

-ten…., unas pastillitas de lafarcaina, las necesitaremos todos porque yo también me siento mal –le respondió su amigo Ashton el cual estaba mas palido de lo normal –oigan alguien ha visto a Kimmy?

-ya llegue! –exclamo una joven pelirroja que se acercaba a ellos, todos se qedaron con la boca abierta al verla tan linda, usaba un vestido negro de tiras que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero estaba ceñido a su esbelta cintura, cargaba unas converse rojas corte bajo y su cabello estaba suelto, se veía preciosa

-whoa! Amiga a donde vas tan elegante? –pregunto Catherine admirando a su amiga

-tengo una cita…, con Green Day y Bryan Cullen –exclamo con ironía, todos empezaron a reír pero a Wendy y a Danny no les hizo gracia

-oye pero se supone que debemos reunirnos en mi casa al salir de aquí –le respondió Ashton a esta

-lo siento chicos….,no voy a poder

El joven iba a responderle pero se les hizo el llamado, era hora de entrar

-chicos a moverse ya! –dijo Bella haciendo ovillo¸ todos estos se movieron a sus respectivos lugares en el escenario, pero Wendy detiene a los castaños antes de entrar a escena

-inicien ustedes dos

-que?! –exclamaron ambos –no podemos yo ni siquiera ensaye

-no seas mentirosa Bella claro que lo hiciste –refuto Ashton

-pero sabes mi horror al publico no lo hare…, además que podemos cantar juntos? –decia Bella aceleradamente

.por favor solo salgan y tengan cuidado –les dijo Wendy empujándolos con fuerza, la luz de los reflectores los cego, la peor pesadilla de Bella se hizo realidad, estar delante de cientos y cientos de personas, extrañamente Ashton escuchaba los acelerados latidos del corazón de esta

-tranquilizate Bells

-para ti…., para ti es fácil Ash…., tengo miedo

-tranquila…, hagamos como en Forks, solo nosotros delante de Charlie, Soran y mama….., hagámoslo sobre todo por Charlie y mama

-por Charlie y Mary Jane –en la mente de Bella se maquinaba eran las palabras de Wendy –pero que quiso decir Wendy con cuidado?

-cuidado…, cuidado –la mirada del chico se alzo con alegría –Careful!..., es eso Bella!

No fue necesario dar una orden parta que el grupo empezase a tocar los acordes de la canción de los Swan, dos pares de ojos dorados los veian entre el publico, Alice y Edward vigilaban con precisión a los jóvenes, pero por dentro estaban felices de verlos bien, pero la pelinegra estaba pendiente de la luna, estaba en su punto pico, se veía plateada y hermosa lo cual era solo una fachada para lo que en realidad era. Bella tomo el grueso micrófono entre sus manos y entreabrió sus labios para dejar salir su melodía

_Me senté.  
Un ceño fruncido, disfrazado de una sonrisa.  
Bien, tu nunca sabrás.  
Lo tuve todo, pero no lo que quería.  
Porque la esperanza para mí era un lugar desconocido  
y descubierto._

_Lo harías a tu manera, y yo me resistiría como es esto.  
"¡NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE SIENTA!"  
La verdad nunca me hizo  
libre  
así que lo hice yo misma._

Ambos hicieron pausa y como solo sabían ellos hicieron su solo

_Ya no puedes ser demasiado cuidadoso.  
Cuando todo por lo que estás esperando,  
no se acercará más.  
Tienes que alcanzar un poco  
más, más, más, más, más..._

-por amor a Dios jamás los había escuchado asi! –grito Alice entre el bullicio, entonces noto algo extraño en el ambiente –Edward…, Bry esta aquí

-que? –grito este –debemos buscarlo

-no! El busca a Kimberley…, dejalo en paz

-no.., no Alice es mi hermano necesito hablar con el

-solo entiende la situación entre ustedes no…, déjalo –explico Alice volteando al frente, esta vez era el turno del solo de Ashton

_Abre tus ojos como yo abrí los míos.  
Sólo es el mundo real:  
una vida que nunca conocerás.  
Desplazando el peso, para rechazar el dolor.  
Bueno, puedes ignorarlo.  
Pero sólo por un tiempo..._

Pareces como si me hubiese resistido a tí, como esto.  
"¡NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE SANE!"  
Y duele al recordar  
como se sentía al encerrarse.

El corazon de Ashton en ese momento se acelero repentinamente y el ardor en su garganta de acentuo, su mirada se alzo a la luna plateada y noto algo distinto, pero lo que no noto era que sus ojos habían adquirido un extraño color…

_Ya no puedes ser demasiado cuidadoso.  
Cuando todo por lo que estás esperando,  
no se acercará más.  
Tienes que alcanzar un poco  
más, más, más, más, más..._

Bella lo miro disimuladamente y vio el extraño color de sus ojos, miro hacia atrás y miro fijamente a su amigo Spencer, que tenia los ojos mas claros de todo el grupo, y efectivamente, sus ojos habían adquirido esa tonalidad, con la cabeza el le hizo una seña, la cual ella obedeció

_La verdad nunca me hizo libre_

_La verdad nunca me hizo libre_

_La verdad nunca me hizo libre así que lo haré yo misma._

_Ya no puedes ser demasiado cuidadoso.  
Cuando todo lo que estás esperando  
no se acerque más.  
Tu tienes que alcanzar...  
Ya no puedes ser demasiado cuidadoso.  
Cuando todo lo que estás esperando  
no se acerque más.  
Tienes que alcanzar...  
¡Más, más, más, más, máaaaaaaas!_

Ashton vatio su cabeza con fervor hasta que su hermana termino su ultimo acorde de su guitarra. Una ola de gritos y aplausos ensordecieron el lugar, Alice gritaba y aplaudía de la emoción, Edward solo se mantuvo serio su vista estaba fijada en los ojos del joven sobrino de Bella, estaba sonriendo pero sus ojos no eran de ese color que a el le gustaba, era mas maquiavélico

-Alice.., mira., los ojos de Ashton! -la pelinegra los vio y jadeo

-no solo el,…., los demás -dijo la voz temblorosa de Alice, pero había algo extraño, algo que ellos jamás pensaron, los ojos de Bella seguían siendo del mismo tono, no habían cambiado nada. La chica Kimberley se coloco en el lugar de la castaña con su guitarra, mas de uno le silbo, es que en verdad la chica estaba arrogantemente hermosa, hermosa y deliciosa para Bryan quien no quito su vista de ella, con una mano hizo una señal a Spencer, quien era el baterista y ambos a la vez dieron a tocar el primer acorde, la chica era muy hábil con su guitarra, una acrile style preciosa, su padre se la había obsequiado para su cumpleaños 16.

Con su fino cuello sudoroso desprendiendo su aroma un joven que la admiraba del otro lado del escenario sentía la ponzoña brotando a través de su garganta, con ganas de por lo menos saber si así como olía sabia.

_Si yo soy una mala persona y  
no te gusto.  
Bueno, entonces supongo que haré mi propio camino.  
Es un círculo.  
Un egoísta ciclo.  
No puedo excitarte más. _

_¿Dónde está tu martillo? ¿Y tu jurado?  
¿Cuál es mi ofensa esta vez?_

No eres un juez pero, si vas a juzgarme,  
bueno, senténciame en otra vida.

La rubia de ojos zafiro se acerco a ella cantando con la misma potencia que Kimmy, su voz era fina y fuerte a la vez

_No quiero oír tus canciones tristes;  
No quiero sentir tu dolor  
cuando juras "todo es mi culpa".  
Porque sabes que no somos lo mismo.  
Oh, no somos lo mismo._

Sí, los amigos que se quedan juntos.  
Escribimos nuestros nombres en sangre.  
Pero supongo que tú no puedes aceptar que  
el cambio es bueno.  
Es bueno.  
Es bueno.

El joven rubio jadeo y se alejo, pronto interceptaría a la chica, era lo único que le interesaba ese día, y la obtendría, ella poseía algo que a el le hacia temblar su muerto corazón

_Bueno, me tratas sólo como  
otra extraña.  
Bueno, es genial conocerlo, señor.  
Supongo que me iré.  
Seré mejor en mi camino hacia afuera._

Ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga.  
Ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga.

Bella se acerco a sus amigos y noto que tras ellos estaba el vocalista de la banda que seguía tras ellos, y por la cual era el bullicio esa noche en la ciudad, el chico tenia unos llamativos tatuajes en sus brazos, de cabello castaño oscuro como el de Ashton, tenia una linda sonrisa.

-hola…., ehh tu eres Bella verdad? Algo asi como…., la representante de la banda, o al menos me dijo eso la chica pequeña..., la de cabello negro y con piercings -este rio

-si..., algo asi, wao los chicos los aman ustedes Billie.., son lo máximo

-gracias –exclamo sonriendo, sin darse cuenta las chicas habían dejado de cantar, toda la banda se acerco a Billie Joe Amstrong, quien sonrio al ver al joven grupo –bien creo que es nuestro turno

-ee…, eso creo –titubeo la menor de los Swan viendo detalladamente al hombre, antes de retirarse a cantar este los vio con una sonrisa

-oigan…., gran efecto el de los ojos rojos, parecen reales, gracias por todo chicos esta va para ustedes –dijo Billie antes correr al escenario.

Todos se miraron a las caras y notaron que tenían los ojos del mismo color, un tono acercándose al escarlata, pero lentamente fue desapareciendo de estos, dejándoles con un ardor en la garganta, Jadearon al mismo tiempo

-debemos irnos…., ya! –ordeno Bella a sus amigos

-Bella nooo! Dijimos que.. –Kenai intento interferir pero fue detenido por Spencer, quiene staba serio, sus ojs había vuelto a ser azules completamente

-ella dijo nos vamos…., y hay que hacerlo

Todos miraron al escenario y el vocalista de Green Day les saludo antes de que Danny acabara con su tonada, canto "Uprising" de Muse. Cuando iba a despedirlos, este habia sentido el empujon mental de Wendy

-bien..., gracias por su atencion en esta... Preciosa noche -el chico titubeo porque habia visto algo inusual, era la luna, sus ojos aun no habian cambiado de tonalidad, seguian siendo escarlata

-deprisa Danny sal antes de que se den cuenta -suplicaba Theodore al ver como su amigo extrañamente era el unico que no habia cambiado

-que le sucede a Daniel? -exclamo Alice mirando a Danny con temor

-esta en un trance, hay que sacarlo de alli antes de que sus instintos salgan a flor de piel..., un neofito puede hasta con 100 personas

-si te pones a analizar el no es un neofito

-pero podria llegar a serlo si no hacemos algo... -exclamo Edward viendo anonadado al joven castaño que estaba como paralizado, sus ojos los cuales se habian tornado de un color rojo intenso estaban fijos en la multitud, no sabia que hacer

-Danny..., Danny! -le llamaba Bella a casi un grito, ya se estaba asustando, la mente del joven se traslado, no sabia a donde, solo detallo a una chica alta de cabello rubio y a tres hombres junto a ella, todos vestian enornes capas negras, estos estaban hablando con alguien, era un hombre que parecia estar sentado en un trono, era palido, de cabello negro largo y ojos escarlata, parecia que estuviese dando una orden y esa orden los dirigia a el.

El joven desperto de su trance espantado, pestañeo para poder despertarse, alli entendio que su mente se habia despegado de su cuerpo y lo que habia visto pasar no era bueno...

-disculpen..., ahn, no creo que tenga las palabras correctas para decir lo afortunados que somos mis amigos y yo de presentar a Green Day

La banda empezo a tocar su tema mas conocido por el publico "America Idiot", alli la algarabia sobrepasaba los niveles esperados por la banda, Danny corrio rapidamente con sus amigos y medio tropezo, Soran lo sujeto para que no se golpease

-Por amor a Dios que te ha pasado? -le reclamaron el resto de la banda al ver el estado del chico

-vamonos..., no se que diablos me paso pero mi mente viajo a un..., un sitio extraño y estaban los de las capas, las capas negras

-maldicion! -mascullo Catherine sorprendida -yo he soñado con ellos, son tres verdad? -Danny asintio

-un rubio y dos morenos de cabello largo? -pregunto Theodore a lo cual este volvio a asentir -y de seguro habia una rubia linda de ojos rojos, no es asi?

-no puede ser! -mascullo Ashton sorprendido

-son lo mismo..., vallamonos ya, esto es mas importante que el concierto -sugirio Spencer, a lo cual muchos hicieron casi, todos se movilizaron sin siquiera despedirse de los demas.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir del bullicio de jovenes, alguien toma del hombro a Kimmy, su mano era tan dura como la piedra, y fria como el hielo, ella volteo y alli estaba

-Bry! -esta le lanzo a sus brazos con alegria, el chico no hablaba, solo se limitaba a sonreir

-estas hermosa, lista para nuestra cita?

-aahh..., bueno..., yo -ella estaba debatiendose entre acompañar a sus amigos o irse con ese elegante y guapo joven de cabellos dorados

-que pasa? Acaso te arrepentiste de salir conmigo?

-no..., vamonos -este sonrio y la tomo de la mano, a ella le estremecio ese contacto, algo le decia que hacia mal, pero era una chica, una joven que no sabia que tomar esa decision fue el peor acto que debio hacer.

-..-esta con Kimberley -respondio Alice en pleno trance -y..., se le ve feliz

-eso es bueno -exclamo Edward esbozando una sonrisa -debemos irnos hay que seguir a esos chicos

-esta bien -asintio Alice, ambos se esfumaron del lugar como dos sombras mientras los otros chicos usaron sus habilidades inhumanas para trasladarse a la residencia Swan y otros se iban en la camioneta de Bella. No importaba como se fuesen esa noche debian aclarar sus dudas, las cuales eran muchas. Al llegar a la residencia Swan todos se acomodaron en el salon y Ashton empezo a hablar

-..-todos sabemos el porque estamos aqui, y es por esto -Ashton uso su casi inexistente don de telequinesis para hacer levitar entre sus manos un lapiz -por el don de Catherine, de Kennett, de Wendy..., el de todos, no conociamos sus origenes..., hasta ahora.

Bella estaba sentada en su silla admirando como ellos trataban de luchar contra sus propios demonios, pero ella luchaba era por descubrir si lo que Edward le habia contado acerca de esos semivampiros, que eran capaces de reencarnar, trato de analizar en su mente lo que les habia ocurrido a sus amigos en el concierto, como diablos cambiaron el color de sus ojos? Eso no tenia sentido

-..-alguna teoria? -pregunto Bella..., todos se quedaron mirandole -si.., digo, arañas radioactivas, criptonita o que en la escuela dieran leche verde contaminada con material nuclear

-Bella esas son cosas de superheroes -le respondio Kennett a la castaña -y aqui estamos suponiendo si somos heroes o villanos, mono o ardilla..., o humanos o fenomenos

-ya basta! -le respondio Soran -las chicas y yo en estos dias sentimos que algo no encajaba, el porque teniamos como una extraña sensacion de sed..., ustedes lo han sentido verdad? -todos asintieron

-y nuestros dones? Como es que de repente los desarrollamos y podemos tener mas ocultos, digo eso no es normal, es como si algo hiciera que estos brotaran

-pues yo no lo se, pero hay algo que nos impulso a tener estas habilidades y lo peor..., como es que sabemos como usarlas -agrego Renno a la conversacion. En ese momento Spencer y Kenai estaban en buscando en Google solo para verificar que hubiesen personas como ellos, con habilidades, pero no, no las habia, hasta que encontraron una seccion no muy agradable

-..-chicos vengan a ver esto -llamo el rubio al grupo, todos se acercaron a la pantalla de la computadora de este, todos se quedaron extasiados

_-velocidad_ -leyo Ashton

_-fuerza sobrehumana_ -leyo esta vez Catherine

_-sed _-mascullo Kenai

_-inmortal_ -dijo Soran

_-piel palida y fria_ -leyo Wendy

_-beber sangre _-susurro Danny aterrorizado, se dejo caer en una silla, se paso la mano por su largo cabello castaño, y su rostro estaba mas palido de lo normal. Al igual que el de todos los presentes

-esto ha de ser una maldita broma -exclamo con molestia -eso es solo un cuento de terror

-¿al igual que la leyenda de Wendy? Por ironias de la vida esta justo debajo de esa descripcion -le respondio Kenai mostrandole la pantalla -Dios..., lo que mi familia habia luchado por mantener alejada toda la vida y...

-eso es mentira! Es solo un cuento nada mas -le respondio Ashton a gritos

-no! -respondio Bella esta vez -yo creo que es posible que sea verdad, que dice alli Spencer

El joven se acomodo en la computadora a leer

-bueno, es solo un fragmento..., cuando los doce se unan un frio viento soplara y su verdadero ser empezara a mostrarse a flor de piel y al llegar la luna de sangre estara en ellos el deber de tomar el lugar que les corresponde como los Hijos de la Noche..., Bella..., esto nos esta diciendo que somos..., vampiros eso no es posible

-claro que puede, es la unica explicacion logica -les decia la castaña -ustedes mismos se vieron sus ojos no eran normales..., y sus habilidades, como explican eso..., y esa sensacion de sed

-pero me niego a eso Bella! -le grito Ashton -no somos mosntruos, no somos asesinos ni nada de eso

-y que pasa si es verdad? -agrego Catherine con el ceño fruncido, alzo su mano para que una flama azul se formara en esta, estaba en calma -nadie puede hacer y ver lo que nosotros es la unica explicacion

-por favor Catherine no me hagas reir con eso tu tambien crees que eso es verdad

-yo lo creo..., y tu no vengas a decir que eso es mentira, has soñado con esos tipos de ojos rojos que obviamente no son humanos, tienes sed, ademas al igual que muchos de nosotros puede correr rapido, tiene fuerza inhumana aunque es algo loco es la unica teoria que tiene sentido -le respondio Wendy con rabia

-y dime..., ¿lo viste en una de tus visiones?

-eres un estupido quieres buscar algo que diga que es normal ser asi..., tu no sabes ni siquiera que eres

-callate! -Ashton iba a golpear a la rubia, pero un golpe lo envia hacia una mesita y se estrella entre los cristales que habia en ella

-a Wendy no la tocas! -le respondio Danny con sus ojos verdes echando chispas

-controlate Ashton! -le gritaba Kennett al chico

-no hasta que alguien me diga que es mentira

-por favor hermano trata de calmarte y asi podemos entendernos, yo tampoco creo que seamos eso...

-no quiero escuchar a ninguno de ustedes -grito el chico, Bella miro a su brazo y jadeo

-Ashton..., estas sangrando

El se miro el brazo y jadeo, peor nadie pudo ver lo que pasaria, los ojos de todos empezaron a cambiar de color, no eran normales..., se habian vuelto escarlata, hasta los del mismo Ashton habian cambiado, Bella se sorprendio al verse alli en medio de esos chicos

-que les sucede? -pregunto ella

-Bella..., ayudame a limpiarme por favor -suplico el joven, ambos se dirigieron al fregadero a quitar la sangre de la herida del chico, muchos jadearon y se volvieron a sentar, buscaron aire para calmar lo que les habia pasado, todos notaron el color de ojos del uno del otro, pero no quisieron hablar de ello

-Kimberley pasame el..., -Bella volteo al grupo y noto que no estaba -Kimmy?

-¿Kimmy? -pregunto Danny con nerviosismo -donde esta ella?

-ella dijo que en vez de venir con nosotros se hiria a..., su cita -mascullo Bella

-su cita es con..., Bryan Cullen -susurro Kenai a lo bajo, pero todos lo escucharon, en especial Ashton

La vista de Wendy se nublo en ese instante, mostrandole una mortal escena de una castaña con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y la sangre corriendo por su cuello, en los brazos de su asesino

-Kiimmm! -grito la chica horrorizada, se dejo caer y fue atrapada rapidamente por Danny, quien al estar al contacto con su piel vio las horribles imagenes que esta habia visto

-maldicion! -mascullo horrorizado -esta en peligro! -el se coloco su abrigo y salio a buscarla usando su velocidad inhumana, pero el no era el unico que se habia preocupado

-Danny espera! -Bella salio corriendo tras el, Ashton vio preocupado y al igual que Bella corrio tras su amigo, el resto de los chicos se quedaron anonadados, no sabian que podia ocurrir, y mas con su descubrimiento, Ashton tomo su motocicleta y junto a Bella salieron volando a traves d elas calles a perseguir a su amigo

-como sabes a donde va?

-ambos tenemos dones, algo en su interior le dira en donde esta, puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazon, los de el son intermitentes y al activar uno de sus dones hay un sonido extra que es identificable en el

-me debes una explicacion para eso, ahora date prisa hay que ayudarlos

La mente de Danny se despegaba de su cuerpo para localizar a su prima, debia hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarla, aunque ni el ni nadie sabia que era lo que se estaban enfrentando, encontro ese punto neutro en su viaje mental, debia ir alli, no estaba lejos, habia oportunidad, Ashton se guiaba por los latidos del chico, en su mente aun retumbaban aquellas palabras "vampiro" era imposible que el y sus amigos fuesen criaturas miticas, pero primero debia solucionar este nuevo lio.

-es muy hermoso este lugar -decia Kimmy tomada de la mano con Bryant, el chico la habia llevado a orillas de un viejo parque, al que en esas horas no habia ni una sola alma, era el escenario perfecto

-a mi me encanta, y mucho..., por cierto me encanto tu actuacion

-gracias Bry -la chica se solto de el y empezo a bailar en medio del parque, la luna plateada bañaba su cuerpo blanquecino, parecia una diosa, en este caso una presa

-donde estabas en estos dias? No te hemos visto a ti y a tus hermanos en el instituto

-he... -carraspeo -hemos tenido algunas dificultades, pero ya las he resuelto

-que bueno -la chica miro al cielo y vio la luna, no aparto su mirada de esta, habia algo que la atraia -que linda esta la luna esta noche

-pero..., no es tan hermosa como tu -el rubio la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, podia sentir inclusive los rapidos latidos del corazon de la chica a traves de su ropa, sus ojos dorados se llenaron de deseo

-Bry..., esto no es correcto

-claro que si, somos jovenes, es tan normal

-pero para mi no lo es -replico, era una batalla, lentamente el acerco su rostro al de ella y poso sus labios, al principio el beso fue tierno, pero despues busco mas intensidad, abrio su boca para adentrar su lengua a la inexperta cavidad de la chica, esta jadeo al saberse invadida -jamas te habian besado asi verdad?

-no.. -susurro, esta vez ella fue quien tomo la iniciativa, se aferro a los labios que hacia un par de minutos habia besado, eran un dulce manjar que no todos los dias podia probar, su primer beso, su primera ilusion, era tan solo una niña que por miedo a una desilusion jamas se habia dado a ver el otro lado del amor. El rubio estaba probando el paraiso, los tiernos labios rojos de ella eran deliciosos, y el dulzon aroma de ella se intensifico, las palidas manos de este se movieron por su cuerpo, estaba a punto de llegar al limite de su control

-eres tan hermosa Kimberley -susurraron sus temblorosos labios, lentamente el empezo a dejar una estela de besos que recorrian su rostro pero se detuvieron en su cuello, la sangre caliente corria por las venas palpitantes, tomo la cabeza de la chica y la inclino lentamente hacia atras y acaricio de nuevo su cuello

-Bry -susurro esta en medio de un gemido, aferrando sus manos a los bucles dorados del joven, quien estaba cayendo ante la tentacion, la sangre de ella era demasiado atrayente, entre abrio su boca para morderla hasta que...

-NOOOO! -chillo Danny empujandolo con una fuerza descomunal y haciendo caer a su prima a un lado, veia absorta al joven, Bella se acerca corriendo a ella y la toma del brazo

-Kimmy..., estas bien?

-que les pasa? El no estaba haciendo nada -exclamo, Bryan se levanto del suelo y se dirigio a las chicas, pero Ashton se interpuso en camino

-alejate de ella..., ahora -le replico

-tu no mandas sobre ella

-y tu tampoco, dejala en paz, vete por las bue... -antes de que el acabara de hablar Bryan hace uso de sus dones y lo hace volar, aterrizando en el suelo estremitosamente, a Asthon no le gusto nada -entonces quieres jugar rudo

-hay no! -mascullo Bella sorprendida ante el acto, ella sabia la verdadera naturaleza de Bryan y lo salvaje y peligroso que podia llegar a ser. El joven de ojos cafes se levanto del suelo a toda velocidad e impacto al rubio con su cuerpo, este solto un quejido, y una sonrisa maliciosa

-eres fuerte..., para ser un humano! -le tomo por el cuello y lo plasto al suelo, este solto un grito de dolor, no se habia dado cuenta que su brazo aun estaba sangrando, ese liquido espeso rojo volvia loco al muchacho, Danny se atrevio a defender a su amigo y pero el rubio arremetio contra el tambien, golpeando su estomago, cayo al suelo, Bryan aprovecho su debilidad y lo levanto del suelo por su cabello, se quejo de dolor, pero este era agil y veloz, se solto y se escondio de su atacante dando uso de su don

-vamos Daniel! No seas cobarde enfrentate como un hombre -al no hacerse notar el chico, Bryan giro sus ojos hacia Bella y Kimmy quienes observaban aterradas la brutal escena -vamonos Kimberley

-yo no ire contigo a ningun lado! -replico la ojiverde

-levantate y vamonos! -grito este

-ella dijo que no iba contigo -se atrevio Bella a enfrentarlo, Bryan iba a arremeter contra ella tambien, pero la otra castaña no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, vio junto a si unas piedritas pequeñas, no eran muchas, pero servian para cambiar la contextura de sus manos, las tomo y absorbio, al saber sus manos duras golpeo al rubio con su inclemente fuerza inhumana, lo hizo volar como a 30 metros de distancia del grupo, las chicas rapidamente se acercaron a Ashton que estaba aun descordinado por el golpe

-Ashton..., Ash cariño mirame -le decia Bella acariciando su palido rostro, Danny se hace ver en ese momento, estaba aterrado, Kimmy lo ve y se aferra a su torso

-eres un tonto Daniel, en que estas pensando?

-no! En que piensas tu Kimberley! -le reto este mirandola con rabia -pudo haberte hecho algo

-de que estas hablando?

-Wendy tuvo una vision..., el estaba en ella

-y que pasa...?

-tu tambien estabas..., en la vision estabas muerta -respondio Danny agitado, los ojos de Bella miraron hacia donde estaba el, se habia levantado del suelo y estaba corriendo hacia ellos, dio un salto, pero Ashton se interpuso entre ellos y expandio su escudo mental con fuerza, a lo cual Bryan no estaba al tanto. Al saberse interpuesto con este lanzo una risotada

-jajajajaja..., tienes miedo Parker, no puedes evitar temblar de miedo -mascullo el chico rodeandolos

-el tiene la capacidad de ver las emociones y sentimientos de los demas -exclamo Bella aferrando a los chicos hacia si misma, algo la impulsaba a protegerlos con uñas y dientes, era algo que no habia sentido en su vida -que te pasa Bry? Tu no eres asi

-estas en lo correcto Isabella..., no soy asi!

-entonces que diablos estas haciendo?

-nada..., solo haciendo un intercambio

-intercambio? -susurraron Bella y Kimmy, a un lado del grupo aparecen tres personas, un moreno, un rubio y una pelirroja, los tres tenian una caracteristica que espantaba a los cuatro chicos

-Bry?! -exclamo Bella aterrada, miro delante suyo y el chico se habia ido, dejandolos a merced de los extraños, el hombre de aspecto desgarbado no dejaba de mirar a Bella y eso la aterraba, la esculco lo mas que pudo, pero lo que mas le atrajo fue su aroma

-yo la quiero a ella! -señalo, estaba a punto de dirigirse a Bella cuando un brazo le detuvo de un golpe

-si le haces algo te mueres! -grito Ashton con rabia

-no..., aqui los muertos seran otros -exclamo la pelirroja con ironia.

De repente estos se mueven como veloces sombras alrededor de los cuatro chicos, Danny cae desmayado de un golpe al suelo, luego Kimmy..., quedando Bella y Ashton conscientes, pero no por mucho tiempo, antes de que recibieran un fuerte golpe en la cabeza se tomaron de las manos y cayeron al suelo, la oscuridad los cego a los cuatro.

**ooo**

-oh no! -grito Alice levantandose de su silla, estaba aterrada, todos voltearon a verla y su rostro expresaba terror

-que ha pasado? -pregunta Carlisle a la chica

-los cuatro..., peligran

-quienes? Quienes cuatro Alice? -exige saber Esme aferrada a Emmett

-Ashton...n Danny, Kimmy y..., Bella

Al escuchar este ultimo nombre Edward parecio que su mundo se vino abajo, no podia llorar ni hacer nada, solo se dejo caer al suelo y empezo a maldecir con todas sus fuerzas

-noo! Alice donde estan? debo ir por ella

-no lo se, se apago la vision y sin ella no puedo decirte donde estan

-que haremos ahora? -pregunto Rosalie nerviosa -no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos

Un toquido en la puerta alerta a los vampiros, y el potente aroma lo dijo todo

-son humanos y son..., son los chicos -susurra Esme antes de ir a abrir la puerta y encontrarse con ocho miradas llenas de rabia e intriga

-que sucede? Que hacen aqui a esta hora? -pregunta Edward con seriedad

-tenemos que hablar... -mascullo Wendy, la cual no se habia dado cuenta que el color de sus ojos habia cambiado.

**Continuara...**


	20. El Inicio del Fin parte II

**El Inicio del Fin**

**Parte II**

**La Evolución de los 12**

* * *

Los jóvenes aun estaba parados en el pórtico de la Residencia Cullen, sus ojos eran de un horrible color escarlata que en seguida espanto al vampiro mas viejo del clan. Carlisle

-podemos entrar Carlisle? -pregunto Wendy enarcando una ceja

-si..., pasen -los ocho chicos entraron a la enorme casa, y se quedaron viendo a sus miembros, no había rostros alegres

-que pasa chicos? No deberían estar en el concierto? -esta vez pregunto Emmett, todos lo miraron

-es verdad..., deberíamos pero hay..., circunstancias que nos impidieron estar allí -respondió la menor de los Swan cruzándose de brazos -queremos la verdad

-cual verdad hija? -exclamo Esme, parpadeo un par de veces para mirar a los demás chicos

-una verdad que ustedes saben! Wendy lo vio..., y yo lo estoy sintiendo, no se porque no me di cuenta antes -la voz de Renno era quebradiza

-de que hablas? Que es lo que no te diste cuenta Renato? -se acerco Rosalie al chico, este tomo su mano y sus ojos verdeazulados la vieron perplejos

-tu no tienes habilidades..., ni Emmett, Carlisle o Esme

-que mierda hablas muchachito?! -riño la rubia

-habla de que en esta casa hay personas con dones, el puede adivinar quienes los tienen y quienes no -fue la respuesta de Kennett, no dejaba de ver a Sarah, la chica se mordía el labio inferior con la mirada penetrante del chico de color -no te sirve de nada aparentar Sarah, mejor dicho a ninguno

-un momento muchachitos se me calman todos! -ordeno Edward poniéndose alerta -ustedes no debieron venir aquí, es peligroso

-peligroso son las cosas que pasaron a nuestro alrededor sin darnos cuenta, eso es peligroso! -contesto Spencer acercándose mas a Edward -sabemos lo que son

-que? -pregunto Rosalie sorprendida -no sabemos de qué hablan

-bueno..., no importa si se los saco entonces, Alice! -llamo el rubio a la chica, esta le miro profundamente a sus ojos azules, que se habían tornado de nuevo escarlata -ven aquí!

-Alice no lo escuches! -grito Jasper, pero ella no respondía, estaba bajo el poder de Spencer -que le harás?

-ella solo nos dirá la verdad que tanto queremos Jazz, no le haremos nada -le respondió el rubio, Alice era atraída a Spencer y al grupo, Renno la tomo de los hombros mientras el otro chico aun la mantenía bajo su control.

-Alice..., que es lo que ocultan ustedes?

-No lo digas! -grito Rosalie, pretendía alejar la de Spencer, pero Soran la sujeto con gran fuerza de los brazos y Catherine alargo su brazo derecho, solo para que su mano se incendiase, pero las llamas eran rojas

-no te muevas..., Spencer has lo tuyo!

-que están haciendo? -grito Esme al ver como esos chicos actuaban

-respuestas Esme! Ahora Alice dinos todo lo que sabes YA!

-no! -Edward corrió hacia el rubio para detenerle, pero Kenai lo agarro por un brazo y lo lanzo al suelo con una fuerza descomunal, el vampiro no podía hacerle nada, ya que esos chicos eran en parte humanos, Sarah se acerco corriendo hacia su hermano, estaba dispuesta a hacer uso de su don, pero Wendy se acerco a ellos y fue como si algo se hubiese expandido con gran fuerza.

-ya basta! -grito, esa rubia miro al chico, quien no tardo en volver a preguntarle a Alice que era lo que sabia. Estaba en gran trance, no estaba en si

-..-cuando los doce estén reunidos un viento frio soplara y la sangre brotara, un destino que cumplir y una eternidad por vivir

-eso parece la letra de una canción -mascullo Theodore enarcando una ceja, pero Alice no había acabado

-..-doce extraños chicos en una escuela secundaria en Francia, eran extraños y algo dentro de nosotros lo sabía, nos pusimos a investigarlos en secreto y descubrimos muchas cosas

-así que nos investigaban no? -reclamo Renno con molestia, continuo escuchando

-..-Wendy puede ver el futuro y leer mentes como yo, pero también tiene un escudo mental como Daniel y Ashton..., Danny puede hacerse invisible, es veloz y puede transmitir y ver pensamientos al tocar, Ashton es veloz, fuerte y telequinetico..., son excepcionales

-por Dios como lo haces Spencer? -quiso saber Jasper, le estaba sacando toda la información a su esposa

-eso es confidencial..., continua Alice, omite los detalles de nuestros dones y dime porque nos investigaban y respóndeme algo mas..., nosotros somos vampiros?

Ella no respondió, pero el insistió mas

-respóndeme Alice, somos vampiros?

-solo en parte..., son híbridos, criaturas casi extintas -Todos jadearon y se vieron con gran sorpresa, jamás lo creyeron venir, si era cierto después de todo, pero Spencer quería saber algo mas

-y ustedes..., que es lo que son? Dilo

Edward veía a su familia, todos callaban, estaban dispuestos a que su secreto se descubriese, de todas formas ellos debían saberlo, eran sus guardianes

-somos vampiros..., Carlisle es el mas viejo de todos, la mas joven es Sarah, pero somos diferentes a el resto de los clanes a nivel mundial ya que solo cazamos animales, aprendimos a controlar nuestra sed.

En ese momento Jasper estallo y agarro a Spencer por el cuello, necesitaba que dejara de manipular a Alice, pero ya la verdad estaba declarada.

-entonces es cierto..., mis visiones eran ciertas ustedes jamás fueron normales! -grito Wendy con rabia -es mas ni siquiera son humanos

-ustedes tampoco son humanos si analizas niña -reto Emmett -solo son una fachada, solo son una bomba de tiempo

-que? De que estas hablando? -quisieron saber muchos.

-familia..., ya saben la verdad creo que ya deberían saber el resto de la historia -sugirió Carlisle

-el resto?

-Wendy recuerdas la noche que salimos de campamento -esta vez tomo la palabra Esme

-si

-esa noche tu contaste una historia, pero..., esa historia la sacaste de una visión Edward nos conto todo, ustedes sin darse cuenta relataron su pasado, un pasado que traspaso las fronteras del tiempo.

-y saber que somos los monstruos con los que los mayores asustan a sus hijos? -grito Catherine lanzando una llama de sus manos al suelo, la alfombra empezó a quemarse pero Kennett hizo uso de su don y apago la flama, los Cullen sintieron temor hacia la rubia

-tranquilízate! -dijo Jasper, el no estaba en calma pero le dio un empujón mental a las emociones de la rubia. En ese momento ella se sintió bien, no estaba molesta aunque tenía las ganas de quemar todo a su paso, en especial a los vampiros que tenia al frente.

-cual es el resto de la historia? -esta vez pregunto Theodore

-esta noche..., cuando la luna de sangre este en su punto máximo tienen la oportunidad de ser como nosotros completamente, si ustedes quieren

-y que pasa si accedemos? -pregunto el chico de las gafas

-serán inmortales, serán siempre adolescentes, sus dones mejoraran al mil por ciento, sus sentidos se agudizaran, serán perfectos

-pero la perfección conlleva a un precio no es así, Edward...! -miro Wendy a este, quien gruño a lo bajo con rabia -no me hagas escenitas! Como si no supiera lo que están haciendo, he visto sus mentes, la de todos, se que creen que Bella es una de nosotros

-entonces respóndenos..., ella tiene dones

-solo uno, pero te aseguro que ella no es como nosotros. Ahora que ya aclaramos nuestros conflictos..., necesitamos su ayuda.

-lo sabemos, Alice vio lo que paso

-pero que vistes exactamente -quiso saber Soran, le preocupaba mucho la vida de su tía y de su hermano

-no lo se, todo se apago, vi a tres personas

-no son los de las capas negras, son otros -respondio Wendy mordiendose los labios con fuerza

-como?! -exclamaron Rosalie y Emmett aterrados -por Dios los Vulturis

-ustedes..., los han visto? -gritaron todos los chicos con gran sorpresa

-mucho peor..., los conocemos y estamos en contacto con ellos, quieren estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa, ustedes están a salvo

-no..., no es cierto -se quejo Theodore colocándose frente a Carlisle -Danny los vio..., vienen hacia acá

En seguida se encendió la alerta entre los Cullen, debían buscar a esos chicos lo antes posible y sacarlos del país si era necesario, no permitirían que los lastimaran, nunca.

**ooo**

Los ojos de Bella lentamente empiezan a abrirse, siente un fuerte dolor a un costado de su cabeza, alza la mirada y ve algo que ella reconoció. Era un prado, justo aquel a donde fueron ella y sus amigos al campamento con los Cullen, se agito completamente

-Be...Bella -susurraron su nombre, ella se giro y vio una mirada verduna quien tenia expresión de dolor en su rostro -estas bien?

-Danny! -la castaña se acerco al chico y lo estrecho a sus brazos, el tomo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la miro detalladamente -por Dios que esta pasando?

-no..., no lo se..., Ashton..., Kimmy? Donde están ellos?

-están junto a nosotros, pero..., están drogados, es como si supieran lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser -Bella miro hacia donde estaban Kimmy y Ashton, estaban atados con gruesas cuerda y completamente dopados

-Ashton..., Ashton mi amor despierta -ella le daba golpecitos en las mejillas, pero estaba muy pálido, gritaba el nombre del chico con rabia pero no respondía. Bella le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Ashton, tan fuerte que este abrió los ojos de bruces y aspiro tanto aire como pudo -idiota! Casi me matas del susto! -se abalanzo y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Danny le desataba las sogas

-donde estamos?

-no lo se…., creo que el prado donde fuimos de campamento

-me siento raro...

-estas drogado, por eso te sientes así

-el maldito de Cullen donde esta... -intento ponerse de pie pero estaba muy débil como para hacerlo -cuando lo vea lo..., lo matare

-no lo matare yo! Se atrevió a lastimar a Kimmy, ella es como mi hermana

-sssshhh! Esta despertando -lentamente los ojos de la chica se abren y ven los ojos verdes de su primo y a los Swan con gran sorpresa

-oigan..., donde estamos?

-después te diremos, ahora..., Ah! -el chico acabo de desatarla y la miro -tenemos que salir de aquí, estamos en grave peligro

-donde..., donde esta Bryan?

-no lo se, pero a penas salgamos de esta lo buscare, me las pagara -respondió Ashton con molestia pero algo lo alerta -sssshhh, escuchen!

-que pasa?

-viene alguien -Ashton sin miedo se coloca frente a Bella y a sus amigos, los defendería a capa y espada esta vez, no bajaría la guardia de nuevo -son tres!

-crees que sean ellos?

-es posible..., Danny necesito un favor tuvo

-que vas a hacer? -una sonrisa maliciosa se curso en los labios del chico.

Los tres personajes totalmente extraños y mortales se aparecieron alrededor de ellos, la luna se reflejaba en sus palidos rostros, James aspiro aire lentamente y sintió toda gama de aromas, pero había dos que le hacían agua a la boca.

-espera un momento..., aun no están todos -susurro la chica pelirroja de facciones felinas caminando en medio del lugar, sus ojos rojos se abren despavoridamente -no están!

-eso es imposible! Yo mismo los deje aquí!

-pues creo que no los vigilaste como debías

-sssshhh! Si lo están, escuchen el palpitar de sus extraños corazones, son rápidos.

-y sientan los aromas, el miedo los acentúa -susurro el vampiro mas sádico de los tres.

Empezó a caminar en círculos a través del lugar, solo esperaba una señal, el agitar del viento solamente o un latido inusual para atacar. Escucho un leve jadeo, reacciono! A toda velocidad se dirige una zona desprovista de arboles, impacta un golpe a lo que Victoria creía aire, pero no era así, de la nada aparecen cuatro chicos que salen disparados uno a cada lado, pero este tiene entre sus manos al que obro ese acto sobrenatural. Daniel.

-vaya..., excelente truco amigo!

-vete al diablo! -logro exclamar el muchacho mientras James lo pego al suelo y apretaba su cuello con sus manos, a el chico empezaba a faltarle el aire. Pero entonces su prima busco entre sus bolsillos algo que la pudiese ayudar, pero no encontró nada. Pero Bella si tenia algo, le agradecería a Charlie por eso, corrió hacia ellos y roció gas pimienta en los ojos James, quien al sentir el picor de este cerró los ojos y soltó a Danny, quien empezó a toser efusivamente. Pero entonces el sujeto abrió sus misteriosos y maléficos ojos color escarlata, Bella y Danny estaban en problemas

-Altoo! -detuvieron a James, quien volteo con una mirada de odio tremenda. Este se acerco con pasos firmes

-quien crees que eres para detenernos?

-ese no era el trato! -grito un desconocido acercándose a Victoria, traía una capucha negra cubriendo su rostro

-de que trato? De que hablan? -exigió saber Bella aferrada al abrazo de Danny, Ashton y Kimmy se acercaron a estos, las manos de la chica aun temblaban por causa de la droga que aun estaba en su organismo, pero quien era ese extraño que acompañaba a aquellos sádicos vampiros y donde estaba Bryan

-ustedes son..., son vampiros? -quiso saber Ashton con su voz cargada de miedo, el vampiro de piel oscura y lanzo una carcajada

-wao! El muchachito habla y aparte es inteligente

-no le veo la gracia! Que es lo que quieren de nosotros?

-vaya que divertido, el juego de las preguntas! -dijo Victoria con ironía, a ella le encantaba jugar con sus victimas, se acerco a Ashton y acaricio su mejilla, Bella se sorprendió al ver ese acto. El se estremeció al sentir el frio tacto de la vampira

-lo son?... -volvió a preguntar

-tu que crees jajajaja -rio James sin quitarle la vista al desconocido. Entonces Victoria esbozo una sonrisa que se podría decir era tierna

-James, Laurent este muchacho me acaba de recordar a alguien -hubo un momento de silencio macabro en el lugar, las respiraciones de aquellos chicos estaban exasperando a James -recuerdan a la pelirroja de ojos azules, la de hace tres meses? A la de Pierrefonds

-Pierrefonds? -susurro Bella anonadada, algo dentro de si le dicto un terrible presentimiento

-si..., la pequeña marca en tu mejilla me recordó a ella, el humano mas fuerte con el que nos hemos enfrentado, pero como todos debe caer, aunque la pobrecita era muy luchadora, susurro unos nombres incluso cuando le quedaban unos segundos de vida

-ustedes... -los ojos de aquel chico empezaban a derramar lagrimas

-déjame recordar esos nombres..., aaahh, Charlie...

-no! -grito Bella quien estaba roja, no podía creerlo

-Renee!

-por Dios -susurro Danny pasándose las manos por el cabello

-Derek! -era imposible creer lo que decían, Kimmy se tapo la boca con las manos ante la sorpresa

-Soran!

-es mentira! -volvió a gritar Ashton dolido

-Isabella!

-ya basta! -las lagrimas de Bella ya habían brotado por su rostro, una cruel verdad estaba frente a sus narices.

-Ashton! -exclamo con una sonrisa en sus labios, el chico no aguanto el dolor por escuchar a los asesinos de su madre diciendo las ultimas palabras de ella, agacho la mirada para lanzarse a llorar.

-pero no te preocupes, no murió en nuestras manos.., Ashton, es como te llamas no? te presento a quien ocasiono que ahora seas..., un huérfano.

Los cuatro chicos levantaron sus húmedas miradas con temor, descubrirían quien era aquel misterioso que se encontraba frente a ellos, se quito la capucha, dejándoles a todos sorprendidos, hubiese sido mejor no haberlo querido saber.

**ooo**

-..-esto esta mal! -Susurraba Edward apoyado de sus manos sobre el piano -por favor Kenai tienes que seguir buscándolos!

-entiéndeme Edward hay algo que no me permite localizarlos! -el chico se encontraba en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y sus ojos cerrados, a el también le importaban sus amigos, y quería hallarlos a como fuese lugar. Alice caminaba de un lado a otro acariciando sus sienes con fuerza

-Al..., que pasa? -pregunto Sarah a su hermana

-es que..., ya no puedo verlos..., no puedo ver a ninguno de los chicos, es como si hubiese una pared entre nosotros

-eehh... -mascullo Kenai pasándose las manos por el pelo -hoy estamos diciendo nuestras verdades y creo que debo decir la mía

-la tuya? De que hablas? -pregunto Carlisle agachándose a la altura de este, el chico miro al vampiro y hablo

-bueno..., provengo de una línea de indígenas americanos..., los Quileutes

-oh! Oh! -ya Carlisle se empezó a preocupar

-y en nuestras leyendas dicen que en nuestras venas corre la sangre de lobos, y existen unos pocos con los genes para ser..., metamorfos

-con razón! -grito Alice acercándose al muchacho, lo iba a matar -con razón no puedo ver nada esa parte de lobo que tienes evita que pueda tener, por tu culpa maldito perro

-Alice! -grito Esme -no voy a tolerar que les hablen mal a estos chicos

-pero...-

-sin peros, ahora debemos apurarnos para encontrar a los chicos, con la venida de los Vulturis todos corremos peligro

-esperen tengo algo! -el chico de paro de bruces del suelo -necesito un mapa de la ciudad! Rápido!

Jasper salió corriendo a la biblioteca de Carlisle y busco sin prisa el ansiado mapa de la ciudad luz, debía confiar en ese muchacho, no importaba los conflictos que tuviesen con la otra mitad de el, ayudaría a encontrarlos

-ya esta! -bajo a velocidad inhumana y abrió el gran mapa en la mesa, el chico empezó a buscar con rapidez la dirección en donde podían estar hasta que...-los vi están en..., el bosque Vincennes, es el que esta mas cerca de la ciudad

-ese es donde…, el campamento! –exclamo Soran anonadada –allí fue donde contaron la historia!

-pero porque estarán allá? -se preguntaba Kennett paseándose de un lado a otro

-chicos..., algo me dice que esto es una trampa -mascullo Wendy apretando los puños

-pensamos igual verdad amiga -le dijo Edward mirándola. Pero ella miro al frente con el ceño fruncido, estaba leyendo la mente de los Cullen

-..-entonces..., ustedes son nuestros guardianes no es así?

-algo así Wendy! -respondió Emmett pasándole el brazo por el cuello a la chica -y que esperamos, vamos a buscar a los demás antes de que esto se ponga feo.

Alice en ese momento logra reaccionar y tener una visión, al igual que Wendy, tenían la misma, y ambas ven un ejercito de vampiros, una gran lucha, y la gran luna roja dándoles el nuevo ser a los 12 y vieron a los tres personajes que mantenian cautivos a aquellos chicos, que a pesar de tener gran poder eran debiles mentalmente, en seguida descubrieron sus objetivos, Edward leyo sus mentes y sabia de que se trataba ya.

-es hora! -mascullo Alice, ese día iban a conocer todo el poder oculto.

**ooo**

Para todos ver quien era aquel personaje misterioso fue una sorpresa nada grata, Bella no superaba aun eso, como podia ser el parte de plan tan diabolico como ese

-..-Bryan? -exclamo aun pasmada

-tu que demonios haces aqui? -dijo Danny con rabia, el joven vampiro esbozo una sonrisa malefica, pero todos notaron algo diferente en el, algo que ni en pesadillas se lo hubiesen imaginado, el color de sus ojos era rojo. Este miro a aquella hermosa chica de ojos verdes, vio miedo en aquella mirada que le gustaba tanto

-mis queridos amigos -Victoria poso su mano en el hombro del chico -gracias a este chico pudimos llegar a ustedes, conocer sus habilidades y claro..., traerlos hacia nosotros

-eres un traidor Bryan! -grito Danny, no podia levantarse pero si fuese por el lo estaria desmembrando en ese momento -confiamos en ti! Te aceptamos en la banda! Te confiamoz nuestro secreto!

-al diablo con ustedes..., acaso crees que de verdad me fascinaba estar con ustedes? Eran solo una presa mas para mi, y ahora seremos tan poderosos que ningun Clan podra vencernos, ya no podrán acabar con nuestra existencia

-de que diablos hablas? –quiso saber Bella, el rubio agarro la mano de ella con fuerza, la espanto al ver como los trataba, era como si fuese otro -la sangre de los doce nos dara un poder inimaginable

-eres despreciable..., como es que Edward tiene a un hermano como tu! -mascullo Ashton con rabia

-vaya ejemplo de hermano perfecto que eres..., haaa! Pobre Soran, se ha de sentir tan rechazada y humillada al no ser considerada

-con mi hermana no te metas! -el chico se habia levantado y sujetado a Bryan del sueter, estaba de verdad molesto -no te metas con mi hermana!..., ella es preciada para mi!

-pues en tu lugar yo no me preocuparía tanto por una niña que pronto va a morir -Laurent encendio la chispa que haria prender la furia dentro de Ashton -quieres saber quien fue el responsable de la muerte de tu madre?

-que? ..., quien fue el que ocasiono su muerte?! -la voz de Bella se quebro, necesitaba saberlo -diganlo! -grito al final

-no se lo... -Bryan miro a Victoria, pero esta no se iba a detener -Bella!

-tu amiguita quiere saber quien fue la asesina de su hermana y yo pues..., le dire la verdad.

-Victoria! -el rostro del chico se desencajo, pero aquella pelirroja no se iba a detener

-quien mato a tu hermanita fue el..., Bryan Cullen

Las lagrimas rodaban por el rostro de Bella, jamas creyo que alguien con quien habia compartido secretos y risas haya sido el asesino de su hermana, no lo podia creer

-nos dijo que era uno de los sabores mas dulces que habia probado en su existencia

-tu..., maldito te matare! -Ashton utilizo su fuerza inhumana para abalansarse hacia el rubio, quien se defendio tirando al suelo al chico, quien en ese momento tenia un odio tan grande que seria capaz de hacer lo impensable, sus ojos cambiaron de color bruscamente.

-eso es..., muestra que realmente eres un monstruo como yo!

-callateee! -hizo uso de sus dones con gran agilidad, pero Ashton no estaba en sus cabales, el odio fluia por sus venas y estaba dispuesto a vengar la muerte de su madre, el rubio le agarro por el cuello con fuerza, le estaba empezando a faltar el aire. Como si dentro de Kimmy algo le susurraba que hacer ella absorbio el suelo bajo sus pies, con dificultad logro ir a ayudar a su amigo.

-sueltalo! -grito ella entrometiendose entre ambos, pero Bryan la alejo de ellos dos golpeandola con fuerza, esta grito de dolor, era el peor dolor del mundo, al primo de la chica no le agrado nada y se abalanzo a el en defensa de ella

-ya basta por favor! -lloraba Bella tendida en el suelo, pero vio a la pobre Kimmy llorando en el suelo, Bella al ver las lagrimas de la chica sintio impotencia y odio hacia el hermano de Edward, les habia mentido a todos, se habia disfrazado de oveja, pero en realidad era un lobo buscando sangre, se sintio traicionada -basta, basta ya maldita sea!

Esta vez ella se entrometio entre dos semivampiros furicos y un vampiro lleno de rencor y odio en su frio corazon, el chico se reflejo en las orbes oscuras de Bella y ya no sabia ni que sentir en ese momento, James, Victoria y Laurent estaban regocijandose al ver que estos se peleaban, dando por sentado el aumento de sus dones.

-bien.., ahora que por ahora estan calmados, nosotros iremos a buscar al resto de su pandillita, ya la hora esta cercana

-la hora de que? -exigio saber Kimmy con sus ojos llorosos

-se supone que hoy completan su transformacion, cuando la luna roja este en su punto mas alto y se encuentren los doce reunidos ese poder fluira por sus venas

-y que es lo que pretenden hacer con nosotros?

-simple..., matarlos para obtener sus dones, con ellos ni el fuego podra destruirnos, podremos salir libremente al sol, seremos el triple de agiles, el triple de fuertes y.., tendremos habilidades que ni siquiera el vampiro mas poderoso habia imaginado, seremos indestructibles

-y a que se debe eso! Expliquen porque quieren tanto poder? -volvio a preguntar Bella

-eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, no eres como tus amigos, solo eres una simple humana, o en este caso, uno de los guardianes de estos..., niños

-que yo soy que? -dijo Bella sorprendida, sabia que el cuento de Wendy mencionaba algo acerca de unos guardianes, pero jamas penso que ella podia llegar a ser uno. Entonces Bryan fruncio el ceño y miro a Victoria

-eso es imposible Victoria! Me confirmaste que Swan era uno de ellos

-menti querido, lo siento

-entonces si ella no es uno de esos niños sigue faltando uno

-no.., estan los doce completos -corrigio Laurent, los chicos se estaban mareando con tantas interrogantes

-y quien demonios es ese chico?

-oh, eres tan inocente..., "Bry" -mascullo su nombre con algo de ironia, los tres vampiros miraron al chico quien estaba pestañeando para lograr entender que estaban diciendo

-te encontramos en Chicago, Illinois hace mas de 100 años, huiamos de la guardia de los Vulturis, estábamos en la busqueda de esos extraños niños y en ti..., en ti vimos algo diferente, eras algo apartado de los humanos comunes, eras muy hermoso y claro..., te veiamos hacer uso de tu don

-no entiendo de que estan hablando?

-lo mismo pregunto, que tiene que ver ese monstruo con nosotros? -exigio saber Danny, un silencio sepulcrar azoto el lugar, mientras Victoria se paseaba alrededor de Bryant acariciando sus sedosos cabellos rubios

-no te has preguntado porque cuando eras humano tenias horribles pesadillas y te sentias tan diferente al resto de los humanos, o porque de repente te buscamos?

-si..., toda la vida me lo pregunte pero hacia donde quieres llegar con esto?

-mi pequeño amigo, tu eres uno de ellos..., eres uno de los doce!

-que?! -exclamo horrorizado, Bella se sorprendio al escuchar eso, no lo podia creer, Bryant Cullen era uno de esos niños vampiro -eso es mentira!

-no es mentira, el pequeño Bry fue el primero al que encontramos, y el era moldeable, poco a poco fuimos controlandolo hacia nuestro favor

-no! No! Estas mintiendo Victoria! -grito el chico con sus manos en la cabeza

-no..., es cierto, porque has sentido esas sensaciones extrañas, tu eres uno de esos chicos que va a morir esta noche -la pelirroja le dio un golpe en el pecho al pobre muchacho que le hizo caer al suelo

-porque? –si el en ese momento pudiese llorar lo haría -el chico se sintió muy mal, se sentia mal por lo que habia hecho, le habian mentido de la peor forma, le habia mentido a su familia, a la banda, traicionando sus principios, todo ese mundo se habia destruido. Se dejo caer de rodillas, ya no sabia ni quien era, parecía una estatua en ese momento, se mecía de adelante para atrás.

-descuida, ya pronto te liberaras, ya pronto tu y tus amigos estaran muertos, y Bella! -ella alzo su mirada llena de horror -preparate para ser ese..., aperitivo. Ahora con permiso, buscaremos al resto de sus amigos, tal vez la pequeña Soran quiera verlos ya

-no.., no, no, con Soran no! Con mi hermana no! -intento levantarse Ashton pero James lo sujeta y le golpea en el estomago, haciendo que este caiga al suelo, tosiendo con afan. Los tres vampiros salen disparados a velocidad inhumana, dejandolos solos, con gran sufrimiento en sus corazones, Kimmy gira a ver al chico, quien se atrevio a mirarle, pero las orbes rojas la asustan completamente, se atrevio a enfrentarlo

-eres una basura...

-de verdad yo no... –era lo que susurraba, pero aun estaba en shock

-yo confié en ti!.., has arruinado todo, eres un monstruo, esto es imperdonable!

-Kim..., -no tuvo miedo de llamarla asi -lo siento, quisiera haberme dado cuenta que todo era una vil mentira, y jamas..., jamas haber guiado a esos tres a ustedes, lo siento -bajo la cabeza y golpeo el piso, agrietandolo, pero se sentia debil. Se maldijo por ser debil y dejar que el odio y el rencor tomasen lo que no debian, y ahora iba a morir, aunque ya estaba escrito que el debia hacerlo.

**ooo**

La luna estaba casi en su punto, y ya el resto de los chicos estaba mostrando los cambios drasticos, la transformacion era inevitable. Algunos de los chicos de la banda se dirigian al sitio donde estaban Bella y sus amigos, mientras que otros se dirigian utilizando su velocidad inhumana, pero habia que darse el prisa, el tiempo se acababa

-Carlisle..., me arde mucho la garganta! -grito Soran dejandose caer al suelo, Emmett la sujeto entre sus brazos y vio los ojos de la chica, eran rojos

-Soran? Por favor linda..., calmate

-es el cambio, debemos evitarlo -mascullo Carlisle acercandose a la chica, su respiracion era tenue

-vayan a buscar al resto de los niños, yo me regresare con ella -respondio Esme acercandose a ella y a Emmett

-sera lo mejor, no podemos estar todos juntos, aprovecharian para atacarnos -respondio Wendy animando a que la menor se quedase con ellos

-no!..., no! Quiero ir a buscar a Bella y a mi hermano -dijo la chica, pero estaba muy debil, pero no era la unica

-maldicion! -grito Kennett colocando su mano en la garganta, el cambio le estaba afectando -por favor Carlisle haz algo! No podemos transformarnos, no podemos

-ya! Calmense! -replico Edward tratando de tranquilizar el grupo, Jasper uso su don para tranquilizar a los chicos que estaban alterandose.

-por favor no pueden estar todos! De eso se trata, si estan juntos el proceso de transformacion se acelerara, la luna de sangre, si estan separados no se llevara, ahora Soran obedece a Carlisle y ve con Esme, ella te cuidara

-pero yo quiero estar con ustedes! Por favor...

-Carlisle hay que hacer algo

-mi amor -el vio los ojos de la chica y estaba preocupada, era la mas pequeña de todos, pero igual de poderosa

-Soran te iras con Esme como toda una niña buena, ella te protegera, si algo llegase a suceder corrar, corran como nunca -dio a saber Carlisle, Soran asintio con un halo de felicidad en su rostro, se dirigio a Esme y se pego a su pecho

-..-habra que mantener a los mas sensibles lejos! Theodore, Catherine y Kennett quedense tambien con Esme

-esta loco doctor! Nosotros ayudaremos tambien, no tendremos los dones mas geniales del mundo, pero podemos hacer algo... -replico Theodore

-esta bien, solo traten de que no los maten -respondio Emmett

-descuida Esme..., esta noche acabara la pesadilla, por favor cuidala mucho -susurro Catherine acercandose a ella y dandole un beso en la mejilla, en los ojos de la chica habia fuerza, se fue tomando la mano de Jasper, ya que el era el que podia controlar sus emociones y para ella era excelente. Pero al mando estaba Edward, Carlisle y Kenai

-..-estas seguro de esto?

-si segun la vision de Wendy y de Alice esos tipos los quieren a ustedes eso es lo que les daremos

-que es lo que haras hijo?

-que es lo unico que puede destruirnos Carlisle?

-pues el desmembramiento y... -se sorprendio y giro a ver a la rubia que estaba junto a Jasper y Theodore

-exacto..., el fuego

El telefono de Edward suena en ese momento, era Alice, ella y los otros chicos habian llegado al lugar, y en ese preciso instante ellos tambien, era la hora de la verdad. Miro a Catherine con calma

-Cath's..., necesito que hagas algo que jamas le pediria a alguien, o en este caso a alguien como tu

-si sirve para ayudar a mi novio y a los demas hare lo que sea... -respondio la chica firmemente.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en el profundo y espeso bosque las miradas de rabia hacia Bryant era intermitentes, no se hablaban, no se miraban, no hacian nada, Bella caminaba de un lado a otro, no entendia nada, lo unico que sabia era que sus amigos de toda la vida eran vampiros, ella era uno de sus guardianes y Bryan Cullen era uno de los que los estaba dandoles caza para matarlos y obtener sus dones. Deseaba que Edward, o alguien llegase y los ayudase

-Bella... -llamo Ashton a la chica, quien rapidamente fue a atenderle

-que te pasa? Te sientes mejor?

-no..., siento que la cabeza me arde

-porque sera? Kimmy y yo sentimos lo mismo

-esta ocurriendo! -respondio Bryan a lo lejos

-callate Cullen..., no te metas con nosotros -abogo Danny levantandose del suelo

-yo se lo que les digo, recuerda la historia de tu amiga Wendy, ustedes son esos..., esos vampiros, cuando los doce esten reunidos justo hoy! Con la luna de sangre se completara su transformacion..

-eso quiere decir que...

-seran vampiros de pies a cabeza, y nada podra impedirlo, a menos que...

-que? Que puede impedirlo? -grito Kimmy llena de horror

-no han de estar juntos los doce! Tienen que estar separados pero es necesario que ustedes salgan de aqui..., y yo les ayudare

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo, ese vampiro sadico que estaba frente a ellos los iba a ayudar

-porque lo haces Bry? -susurro Kimmy, a decir verdad a el le gusto que ella le volviese a llamar asi

-yo..., me siento responsable por haberles engañado de esta forma, no sabia lo que hacia, no sabia que Victoria me estaba usando como su titere, Ashton..., de verdad desearia poder enmendar lo que le hice a tu madre, quisiera poder haber evitado causarles tanto mal..., no dejare que los lastimen

-y que pretendes hacer? -pregunto Bella

-lo que este en mis manos!..., enmendare mi error de una forma u otra

Una serie de sonidos aturden los oídos de Ashton, Kimmy y Bryan, algo se acercaba, en medio de la espesura de los arboles se muestran a Victoria, a Laurent y a James, pero no estaban solos, junto a ellos entraban otras personas, todos con ese aspecto frio, piel tan blanca como la leche y sus ojos, con ese color tan caracteristico

-..-vaya, veo que han resuelto sus diferencias no?

-dejalos ir James! Si vas a matarlos tendras que pasar por encima de mi

-valiente el muchachito, lamentablemente tu! Eres un vampiro completo, no haras mucho, mientras ellos tengan sangre corriendo por sus venas las cosas seran faciles para nosotros, aunque…, no has desarrollado todo tu potencial

James y Laurent se estaban acercando demasiado a los chicos, quienes se levantaron del suelo horrorizados, estaban dispuestos a matarlos, James agarro a Bella con fuerza entre sus brazos y empezó a olfatearla, el aroma dulzo lo estaba volviendo loco.

-deja a Bella! -dijo el chico tratando de contener la rabia que tenia, esa era la ultima vez que jugaban con sus emociones

-dime Bry! Que estas viendo en este momento?

-tu... -cerro sus ojos para buscar que clase de sentimientos tenia el vampiro -tu no tienes sentimientos, no tienes nada!..., estas seco

-whoa! Es un gran talento, es una lastima que se desperdisiase -replico James, lentamente Laurent se acercaba al menor de los Cullen y sintio horror, en sus ojos rojos se podia adivinar

-..te..., tendran que matarme antes de que..., les hagan algo -susurro con seriedad

-HEY! -una voz potente se dio a escuchar, todos giraron y vieron a una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azul zafiro, Ashton sintio que el corazon se le iba a salir por la boca

-Cath's! -grito, se levanto del suelo para correr hacia ella

-a el! -grito Victoria, los neofitos estaban al mando de esta, un grupo de vampiros corrio al chico, uno lo agarro por el cuello, pero el estaba dispuesto a defender a la persona que amaba, uso sus dones y lanzo a un par de estos a un árbol, haciéndole caer, se coloco en medio de los vampiros y su novia

-si se acercan no respondo! –grito. En ese momento los acorralaron, la chica se sentía tranquila, respiro y dejo fluir su don, ella parecía una flama viviente, los neófitos se alejaban de ella, sabían que ella podría acabar con ellos en tan solo un momento, Bryan aprovecho la distraccion de los vampiros y los hizo volar como a unos 30 metros de distancia

-corran! -grito Bryan golpeando a James con fuerza, dandole chance de agarrar a Bella del brazo para liberarla de esa prision, Ashton hizo lo mismo pero cargo a la rubia en su espalda, los dos castaños les siguieron el paso, pero Victoria agarro a Kimmy por el pelo, cayendo al suelo sin oportunidad de levantarse, sintio que el alma se le salia del cuerpo al ver el horror de la chica plasmarse en sus hermosos ojos verdes -no!

El grito del vampiro fue ahogador, esa escena parecia que se repetia en su mente, intento correr a salvar a la chica pero Bella le contuvo, Victoria la agarro por el cuello, quedando frente a frente, y el no sabia que hacer, debia salvar a esa chica, el no sabia ni siquiera que estaba enamorado de ella.

-acercate un poco mas! -amenazo la pelirroja. En ese instante otro grupo aparece alrededor de ellos, los latidos anormales lo dictaban todo.

-sueltala! -el rubio en seguida reconocio esa voz, empezo a respirar aceleradamente, Bella lo sintio

-es el..., vino a salvarnos!

-pero vinieron los chicos, ahora la transformacion se completara! -decia con temor. Edward camino lentamente a Victoria quien aun tenia aprisionada a Kimmy, debia quitarsela de encima antes de que la matara, la mirada felina de la vampira estaba puesta encima de Edward, el y el resto del clan era un problema para sus planes

-este ha de ser tu hermano, no Bry? Es que son tan parecidos los dos, pero dime algo, Edwin? No es asi, sabias que tu hermano es uno de los semivampiros..., o en este caso, un vampiro

Edward no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, esculco en la mente de estos y era cierto, lo habian espiado desde 1915, cuando el desarrollo su habilidad, y tambien como lo habian controlado

-suelta a la chica! -trato este de ayudar. Necesitaba quitarle a Kimmy de los brazos antes de que cometiese una locura -no saldras bien librada de esta si la matas

-eso es lo que tu crees! Es que de eso es que se trata esta reunion! Los doce tienen que morir para asi nosotros obtener sus dones, al ser mas fuertes incluso los Vulturis nos tendrian miedo

Carlisle en seguida reconocio aquellos tres rostros, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Laurent tambien reconocio al rubio, pero en ese momento Jasper trataba de controlar los animos pero era dificil, era el Clan Cullen, los doce chicos, un ejercito de neofitos y una humana, eso le hacia colapsar, el trato de negociar

-hagamos algo..., entreganos a la chica, no daremos lucha, pero entreganosla..

Era un debate a muerte. Asi no la entregasen los iban a matar, las miradas estaban puestas en aquellos chicos que estaban reunidos, la leyenda se cumpliria, pero la mirada de James cuantifico todo

-..-Victoria! Falta uno..., la niña Parker!

-descuida..., esta aqui..., yo ire por ella! -respondio Laurent, el habia memorizado los olores de todos los chicos, en especial el de ella, su sangre era un elixir y no lo dejaria ir

-no! -Ashton corrio hacia a Laurent y como si algo de el brotara golpeo con toda su fuerza inhumana al moreno, quitandole la cabeza.

Victoria abrio sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver a uno de sus compañeros ahora destruido, todos se sorprendieron de igual forma, hasta el mismo chico, habia matado a alguien en defensa de su adorada hermana, pero ese acto encendio la chispa y el odio de Victoria

-a el! -ordeno al ejercito, esta vez Ashton era el objetivo, Emmett salto desde la copa de unos arboles en defensa del chico al igual que Sarah, rapidamente esta provoco terribles dolores en un par de neofitos a los cuales Emmett desmembro sin perder el tiempo. Sin darse cuenta el fuego se encendio, sin previo aviso los neofitos iniciaron el ataque a los Cullen y a aquellos semivampiros que estaban claros que moririan ese dia

-que estan esperando? Corrar! -grito Alice en plena lucha, uno de los neofitos la agarro a su torso, rapidamente se encendio la alerta en la mente de Kenai, corrio con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos y el hizo algo que ni siquiera en ese momento penso que podia hacer, paso por encima del neofito y arranco sus miembros superiores, el hombre grito de dolor pero no vio venir el golpe de Alice que le arranco la cabeza en seguida -eso es!

Alice entendio lo que estaba pasando, miro la luna, habia adquirido el tono rojo, no habian cambiado, pero estaban evolucionando sus dones, eran mas fuertes ahora y sus ojos rojos eran la muestra de ello.

-muchachos! Ya la luna esta en posicion, sus poderes estan evolucionando usenlos! -grito Alice en ese instante, si ella tenia razon era el momento adecuado.

-estas loca? -gritaron Rosalie y Spencer a esta, para ellos dos podia ser un suicidio -y si esto se sale de control?

-no pasara! Lo he visto! -miro a Bryan con dolor, sabia que su vision anterior se estaba cumpliendo, vio como el rostro de Bella estaba iluminado con la luna, en ese momento su hermano y su amiga fueron atacados, pero los neofitos se convirtieron en hielo, Kennett dio a usar su don mientras Jasper destruia las mismas estatuas de lo que antes habian sido vampiros. Ahora el control lo tenian ellos. Con gran velocidad se reunieron estos y algo parecia temblar dentro de los chicos, era el poder que tenian dentro de si.

-..-aaahh! -grito Soran colocando su mano en el pecho

-que te pasa? -exigio saber Esme

-no lo se, es como si tuviese algo dentro

-descuida, estas a salvo aqui

-Esme por favor llevame con ellos, necesito saber si Bella y mi hermano estan bien

-tranquilizate pequeña, todo estara bien -un crujir de hojas alerta a esta, quien aferra a la menor a su pecho, escucho los acelerados latidos de la chica. Tras esta dos neofitos sedientos aparecen, con rostros frios y mirada penetrante, uno de ellos miro a la pequeña chica que no dejaba de temblar, algo dentro de si le decia que la buscaban a ella -Soran voy a hacer algo, te pido que no te muevas

-Esme.., que?..- la vampira la agarro de la cintura y la hizo volar lo mas alto que su fuerza sobrehumana le daba, la chica sintio que le faltaba el aire, pero para mayor sorpresa Esme estaba peleando con aquellos vampiros que pretendian hacerle daño, esta solto un gruñido al sentirse aprisionada entre los brazos de uno de los neofitos, mientras que el otro pretendia matarla, Soran no iba a permitirlo, esa sensacion que tenia atrapada en su pecho la hizo sujetarse de un arbol y usando su fuerza bruta derribo uno de estos, cayendo encima de los vampiros, Esme aprovecho la distraccion para soltarse de los brazos de estos y salir a toda velocidad.

-por Dios! Estas bien?

-si.., lo estoy, pero aqui vienen otra vez -los vampiros arremetian contra ellas otra vez, la menor apreto los puños con fuerza y cerro sus ojos, de la nada se esfumo del lado de Esme, se sorprendieron al ver la extraña habilidad de la chica, esta aparecio tras uno de estos y de una sola patada lo partio en dos mientras que el otro vampiro era aplastado contra el suelo por Esme, matandolo al instante -tenemos que buscar a los demas. Me vale mierda lo que diga Carlisle o Edward debo ir yo tambien y ayudarlos

-te apoyo querida, siento el rastro de ellos, vamos por aqui! -ambas corrieron a velocidad inhumana hasta el sitio en donde estaban, pero era un verdadero campo de batalla. La ventaja por el momento era de los Cullen, Victoria al ver que estaba perdiendo el control apreto a la chica mas a su cuerpo y su pareja dio un gruñido gurutal para alejar a Carlisle y a Edward de ellos dos.

-por ultima vez, suelta a la chica...

-porque habria de hacerlo, asi es como mantengo controladito a tu hermano -miro al muchacho que estaba como una estatua, y jamas solto a Bella, porque sabia que irian tras ella tambien -jamas crei que los dos hermanos Masen podrian llegar a amar a un par de simples mortales

-ya basta! -se airo el chico -suelta a Kimberley, te lo exijo Victoria, sueltala, porque estoy dispuesto a matarte!

-tu no le haras nada -James arremetio contra el chico, lo pego contra un arbol y le ataco sin consideracion, Bella cayo al suelo asustadisima, pero se queda paralizada hasta que Renno corre a toda velocidad y la atrapa entre sus brazos, Kimmy al ver el salvajismo de James contra Bryan opto por hacer uso de sus dones, aunque se estaba arriesgando a que la mataran con facilidad, pero Edward previo eso y se le lanzo a la pelirroja, quien en un descuido solto a la chica, corrio a velocidad inhumana y le quito a James de encima al muchacho

-que estas haciendo?

-salvandote maldita sea! -los pocos vampiros que quedaban se acercaban a Bella y a los otros chicos, Bryan y Kimmy se miraron por un momento, ambas orbes rojas se fundieron en una sola mirada, era ahora o nunca

-voy a enmendar mi error, y te juro que despues de esta no te dejare ir, jamas

-vaya la hora en que lo dices -susurro con ironia mientras absorbia gran cantidad de piedras en sus manos. Ambos corrieron a auxiliar a sus amigos, parecia la sincronizacion perfecta entre ambos, ella era la diosa de la batalla, fuerte e imponente y el sentia que por fin estaba haciendo algo bueno. Bella estaba tras Theodoro, Renno y Wendy, ellos parecian tener desventajas, a excepcion de Renno que era muy fuerte, pero el resto a pesar de haber desarrollado el resto de sus habilidades no sentian ese fluir en sus venas

-tenemos que hacer algo?! -exclamaba Wendy llorando, entonces Theodoro entro en desesperacion y lo primero que penso fue en golpear el suelo con gran fuerza, haciendo que temblara y se abriera a sus pies, una enorme grieta se abrio, sus lentes se cayeron a ese enorme vacio que el mismo habia abierto, sus ojos rojos estaban sorprendidos por aquel poderoso acto.

-Theo! -grito Bella cuando uno de los vampiros se le abalanzo a ella, pero Catherine giro a ellos y lanzo una llamarada de fuego hacia el, por la desesperacion el hombre cae a la grieta, al igual que todos los vampiros, la chica estaba decidida a acabar con todo e hizo una tormenta de fuego en el lugar, todo se ilumino, quemo todo lo que posiblemente estuviese dentro de la grieta, ningun neofito logro salir con vida, todos se sorprendieron al ver que los dones de todos eran excepcionales, Victoria estaba bajo el mando de Edward esta vez, y vio como su ejercito habia sido derrotado, jamas creyo que se le iba a salir de las manos la situacion

-se acabo Victoria! -Edward vio a la luna y esta retomo su color natural, habia acabado todo, Theodoro, se dejo caer al suelo mientras que su poder acababa de cerrar la grieta que habia abierto, sus ojos volvieron a ser negros, habia gastado su potencial, al igual que el resto, Alice sonrio al saber que habian ganado, pero su vision le llego a la mente, aun no estaba todo declarado

-Edward hay que matarlos..., si los dejamos libres no se detendran

-que? -grito Sarah quien estaba al lado de Kennett y Spencer -que es lo que...

-yo se lo que vi, no pararan hasta tenerlos en sus manos, es mejor matarlos ahora -Animo Alice viendo a Bella aferrada al abrazo de sus sobrinos

-si prometen dejar a estos jovenes en paz les perdonaremos la vida -aconsejo Carlisle, miro a su hijo para que soltara a Victoria, James se acerca a ella y la aferra a su cuerpo, pero Edward seguia viendola friamente, se habia metido con lo mas preciado para el, corrio rapidamente y abrazo al trio, estaba muy asustado por la seguridad de Bella

-estas bien? -pregunto Edward sin dejar de abrazarla

-si..., gracias por venir

-jamas te dejare sola.., jamas los dejare a ninguno de los tres, me encargare de protegerlos -dijo abrazando a Bella y a Soran con fuerza, esta vez Wendy vio lo que estaba en la mente de James, no iba a dejar las cosas asi, a toda velocidad se acerco a atacar a Edward, ella se paralizo, justo como cuando era una niña, pero logro gritar

-Edward cuidado! -grito con gran fuerza, Ashton y Bryan giraron lentamente y vieron como el vampiro iba a cobrar venganza contra este, Ashton empujo a Edward con gran fuerza, este recibio el ataque feroz de James, grito de dolor, todos reaccionaron de nuevo, esta vez fueron Edward y Bryan quienes agarraron a James con fuerza, por primera vez actuaban como lo que eran, hermanos, mataron y desmembraron al vampiro, y Catherine por impulso quemo los restos de el. Esta vez fijaron su vista en Victoria quien pretendia huir pero Sarah le infringio un enorme dolor que la hizo retorcerse y Emmett la agarro con fuerza y la tiro al suelo, quedando a merced de esos chicos que pretendia matar

-ojo por ojo..., diente por diente -mascullo Danny, Renno y Kenai sujetaron a la pelirroja de los brazos con fuerza mientras Soran llena de rabia e impotencia le quitaba la cabeza, la ultima vision de Victoria fue a la rubia de ojos ahora rojos quemando sus restos, para que no volviesen a ser cuerpo.

-aaagghhh! -grito Ashton con fuerza, le dolia demasiado -me quema!

-tranquilo mi amor, todo saldra bien!

-no me quema! Apa.., apaguen el fuego por favor -suplicaba, estaba muy adolorido

-que le pasa?! -quiso saber Rosalie aferrada de la mano de Esme, Carlisle se agacho a revisarlo y encontro la causa del dolor del muchacho

-lo ha mordido

-no! -Bella grito al saber que le habian hecho daño a su sobrino, posiblemente un daño que no iba a poder enmendar -Carlisle haz algo

-no puedo hacer nada! Es mitad vampiro, el veneno corre rapido por sus venas, podria es acelerar el proceso o acabar de matarlo

-Bellaaaaa! -grito con gran fuerza, ella tomo la mano del chico, se la apreto con mucha fuerza

-Ash..., aagghh! -practicamente le estaba rompiendo la mano -tranquilo mi amor, ya.., ya pasara -de su rostro las lagrimas caian -hagan algo!

-sucedera el cambio lo he visto -respondio Alice

-no! Por favor no..., tienen que..

-creo que hay una solucion! -agrego Bryan agitado -dice la leyenda que no solo la luna de sangre puede darles la transformacion completa no? un vampiro de linaje tambien

-y que quieres decir?

-y si hacemos lo contrario, alguien que sea de su propio linaje podria salvarle la vida

-pero esa soy yo! Soy su hermana -grito Soran con su rostro humedo

-pero al igual que el eres vampiro, tiene que ser una sangre limpia del veneno, a menos que..., Bella dejate morder por el

-que? No.., no lo permitire, eso seria como darle droga a un drogadicto -reprendio Edward a su hermano

-solo..., escuchame! -exigio el chico con rabia -tu haras el resto, ella sera como un filtro, tu despues succionaras la sangre envenenada

-puedo matarlo, o el matarla a ella, eso es peligroso

-y que prefieres que el se convierta? Tiene dieciseis, no acabaremos con su vida justo ahora, Edward! -ambos hermanos se vieron y estaban a punto de sucumbir a la rabia, pero Bella escucho lo que debian hacer, ella no pidio opinion ni nada, era posible que doliese, pero por su familia haria lo que fuese, se arremango la manga de su blusa y acaricio el pelo castaño de su sobrino

-sshh, hazlo mi amor, no te perdere -ella puso su muñeca en los labios del chico, quien por instinto abrio la boca y mordio a Bella, ella empezo a gritar

-no! -grito Edward, iba a quitarsela de encima pero Emmett y Jasper no le dejaron, el cerro los ojos con fuerza al ver el acto de amor que hacia ella, Carlisle se acerco a ellos dos para cuidar del estado de ambos

-tienes que hacerlo Edward! -dijo Alice nerviosa -hazlo

El asintio, tomo el brazo de Ashton y hundio sus dientes en la palida piel, sintio algo sublime en su lengua, eran dos sabores excepcionales, una union perfecta, era la sangre perfecta, Ashton en ese momento solto a Bella, quien habia palidecido, su antebrazo aun sangraba pero Catherine se acerco y con su bufanda hizo una especie de torniquete. Ambas miraron el rostro del chico estaba mas pálido de lo normal.

-ya.., ya esta limpia la sangre -mascullo Carlisle, pero Edward aun estaba succionando

-Edward..., ya basta.., tienes que dejarlo! -grito Bella empujandole

Se estaba saliendo de control, Sarah estaba a punto de utilizar su poder en el pero Spencer se lo impido.

-no.., no, no suéltalo Edward por favor! -grito Bella desesperada, su amado le estaba robando la vida de su sobrino sin darse cuenta

-esto se esta volviendo un frenesi alimenticio! Sueltalo Edward, lo estas matando -Danny temblaba al ver como lentamente acababa con la vida de este, puso sus manos en la cabeza de Edward y en seguida una serie de imagenes viajaron a traves de su mente, Edward se sorprendio por ese acto, solto el brazo y un halo de sangre rodo por sus labios, miro al chico

-..-como lo haces? -quiso saber Edward

-puedo transmitir pensamientos, el no es inmune a mi don

-ya esta listo..., tranquilo amor, ya estas bien -dijo Bella abrazando al chico y acariciando su cabello castaño, se sintio mareada, cayo casi inconsciente, pero Kenai la agarro para que no se lastimara

-sshh, ya paso el peligro, ya paso

-debemos quemar los restos de todos los neofitos, Catherine podrias ayudarnos

-sera un placer Carlisle -dijo la chica dandole un beso en la frente a su novio, quien ahora parecia dormir. Edward cargo a Bella entre sus brazos, la herida aun estaba abierta y la sangre mancho la bufanda, le hacia agua a la boca, pero ella habia sido muy valiente ese dia, tanto fisica como espiritualmente, acaricio su cabello y prometio no dejarla sola otra vez, Emmett tomo a Ashton y corrió a llevarlo para que fuese atendido, Bryan miro a su hermano Edward, la forma como veía a Bella, ese cariño excepcional, esa era su felicidad, tal vez no habia sido el mejor hermano del mundo, pero queria ahora el perdon de Edward, necesitaba que el peso de sus hombros disminuyera, ya que un sentimiento que el estaba viendo en su hermano nacia dentro de el.

-aun tienes oportunidad de enmendar tu error mas grande

-tengo miedo -respondio, aunque le extraño que esa rubia le estaba hablando

-no te pongas asi.., ademas ya se que tu eres uno de nosotros, bienvenido al club imbecil

-no podras perdonarme verdad Wendy? mejor dicho creo que ninguno de ustedes -vio a su familia

-eso el tiempo lo dira, ahora preocupemonos por los Vulturis, vienen en camino

-de eso hablaremos cuando ya todo se haya calmado -respondio Carlisle mirando a la luna plateada, quien diria que algo tan bello podria llegar a ser mortal, asi tambien eran los llamados hijos de la noche, bellos por fuera, pero mortales por dentro, pero estos en cambio eran mas humanos, tenian mas sentimientos, no dejaban que los instintos los dominasen por completo, ese dia habian descubierto quienes eran y habian dado a mostrar al monstruo que hay detras de toda persona, se habia cumplido la leyenda, y ese dia era uno que ninguno de ellos olvidaria jamas.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo vampiritos, estamos cercanas al capitulo final de esta historia, gracias por haber aguantado mis retrasos, de verdad, se les quiere bastante**


	21. Edward y Bryan: Reconciliacion

**Capitulo 21**

**Edward y Bryan: Reconciliacion**

* * *

Era casi de madrugada y todos estaban reunidos en la mansion Cullen, el secreto habia sido desvelado y la leyenda se hizo en parte realidad, ellos conservaron su humanidad, pero aun habia un costo que pagar

-Carlisle..., me duele mucho -susurraba Bella hecha un ovillo en la camilla mientras Edward le acariciaba la espalda con cariño, ella desvio su mirada a el hermoso vampiro de finas facciones que le cuidaba

-tranquilizate, este es ultimo punto y acabamos

-y.., respondeme algo, Ashton estara bien? Despues de lo que hicimos el..., el no sera como ustedes

-afortunadamente Bryan conocia una extraña tecnica que por mi parte no practicaba desde hacia 300 años

-quisiera saber ahora algo..., como es que Bry se metio con esos sujetos y porque decian que el era uno de los doce? -pregunto Sarah mientras quemaba los vendajes empapados en sangre

-creo saberlo -esta vez entraron Alice y Wendy juntas -nuestras visiones siempre tuvieron un mensaje subliminal

-algo oculto? Y acaso eso era..

-Bry! En las visiones siempren salian Bella y el juntos, como si todo fuese un juego mortal -exclamo Alice acercandose a Bella -tu habias tenido sueños con Bry?

-si...

-de alguna forma tu debias darle a saber a Bry quien era en realidad, a el lo engañaron diciendole que tu eras uno de esos niños

-yo?

-asi es, bueno, yo llegue a creerlo, pero no fue asi, en cambio eres una guardiana, uno de nosotros, tu deber es cuidar y proteger la integridad de ellos

-pero no tengo poderes y habilidades especiales

-eso no importa, eres valiente y tienes voluntad, eso es mas que suficiente para saber que jamas los vas a dejar solos

-y que mas han visto? -pregunto Sarah sentandose al lado de Edward y Bella

-Alice cree que cada uno de ustedes es responsable de alguno de nosotros, dependiendo nuestras actitudes y habilidades -respondio Wendy mirando a Carlisle

-en este momento no importa eso! Los Volturis vienen en camino y estoy seguro de que Aro vendra, y no dara tregua, los matara si los encuentra

-entonces que hacemos?

-primero tomeslo con calma, ahora que saben su verdadera naturaleza es un gran paso para ustedes

-para que?! -se levanto Renno del mueble y camino hacia Carlisle -miranos! Somos monstruos, no somos ni lo uno ni lo otro como quieres que nos calmemos si apenas sabemos controlar nuestras habilidades y para cagarla aceptar nuestra naturaleza

-Renato.., hoy demostraron lo que son capaces en verdad -esta vez Bella en medio del dolor logro hablar -jamas los habia visto hacer cosas asi

- fue..., fue tal vez la susodicha luna de sangre que nos dio esos poderes

-no lo creo, ella aaggh! -se quejo, apreto la mano de Edward y volvio a mirarle a. Renno y a Wendy -estaba oculto dentro de ustedes, solo necesitaban un impulso, y que impulso mas grande que defender a un amigo

-bueno..., me asuste al saber que esos tipos podian hacerles daño

-pero no lo hicieron -respondio Edward abrazo a Bella con gran cariño y beso su frente -ustedes hicieron lo que nosotros ni en mil años hubiesemos hecho, gracias -agredecio este con mirada melancolica, los otros que estaban en la sala medio sonrieron, y Carlisle no evito sonreir mientras le daba las ultimas puntadas a Bella. Todo parecia normalizarse en ese momento pero solo era una fachada que no acababa de caerse, las crueles mentiras de desbarajustaron, algunas fueron para bien, otras para mal

-..eres un maldito asesino! -grito Soran apunto de aventarsele a Bryan, si no es por Emmett ella lo hubiese desmembrado, el le conto acerca de lo de su madre, en seguida ella sintio ese odio tremendo hacia el

-lo siento mucho

-lo sientes? Lo sientes? Tu no sabes nada no tienes corazon! Te odio y jamas te perdonare esto entiendes! Jamas... -la chica se solto del agarre de Emmett y corrio con Rosalie quien la abrazo con ternura, la rubia no quito su mirada de su hermano menor, quien se sentia mas maldito de lo que era por haber causado tanto daño en medio de su inconsciencia. Estaba pagando ese gran precio, sus sentidos lo alertaron y ese penetrante aroma a rosas le incitaba a caminar fuera para subir al tejado de la enorme mansion, alli un par de ojos verdes cansinos estaban con una gran tristeza, el sol no acababa de salir

-Kimberley? -le llamo por su nombre completo, ella le miro espantada y era de suponerse, reaccionar asi frente a un vampiro real

-acaso vienes a matarme como lo pretendias?

-no claro que no.., es que..., necesito hablar con alguien

-le contaste a Soran que tu mataste a su madre, es fijo que no te lo perdonara, la conozco bien

-de eso no hay duda -el se mordio el labio inferior con fuerza, y sus orbes aun rojas no dejaban de ver a esa chica, que era posible que lo estaba odiando, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo. El sol toco el alba y sus rayos tocaron al chico, quien empezo a brillar intensamente, ella vio aquel hermoso fenomeno completamente sorprendida, era lo mas bello que sus ojos habian visto.

-eso es lo que eres? -pregunto anonadada

-si..., esto es lo que soy en realidad, me temes?

-no se ni que pensar..., pense en odiarte y desmembrarte con mis propias manos

-creo que es lo que todos quieren en ese momento -dijo con ironia

-pero entonces recorde que me besaste! Eso acaso formo parte de tu estado de inconsciencia, trance o como quieras llamarle

-pues en realidad creo que ese fue un momento de lucidez

-que?! -exclamo sorprendida, se ruborizo al escuchar eso, a Bryan le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba, si el pudiese hacerlo lo haria. En ese momento vio que ella no era un peligro para el, ninguno de los dos era un peligro para el otro. El sol se elevaba y Bryan seguian brillando como una estrella en medio de tanta oscuridad, una oscuridad que casi lo arrastra.

Asi como el sol nacia, toda una serie de eventos daria un nuevo giro.

-..-lo que hiciste fue una estupidez -regañaba Edward a Bella, quien aun estaba recostada en su pecho

-tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi -respondio esta somnolienta

-casi lo mato Bella! -la voz de Edward se quebro en ese instante, si el pudiera llorar lo haria -me hubiese sentido maldito si lo hubiese hecho

-pero no fue asi! Lo salvaste

-lo salvamos! -corrigio este acariciandole sus sonrosadas mejillas -ahora entiendo porque te aman tanto tus sobrinos

-porque por ellos daria mi vida si fuese necesario..., Edward?

-si..?

-perdon por no haberte dicho nada de los chicos antes

-no, perdoname tu a mi por no haberte dicho nada acerca de que tus amigos eran esos niños vampiros

-lo se, pero como es posible? Digo se remonta a generaciones y varias reencarnaciones

-Carlisle cree que es un instinto propio de ellos, pero yo creo que es el destino

-instinto y destino, un juego peligroso, todo se junto en el momento, lugar y tiempo preciso

-y agradezco a eso que junto a esos niños, porque me ayudo a encontrarte

-valla, mis sobrinos semivampiros, mi novio un vampiro, y que sigue? Que yo sea un hada?

-no mi amor..., eres una guardiana, esta en tus venas proteger a esos chicos

-pero no soy vampiro

-no es necesario! He visto como los defiendes, tu! Tienes instinto -el le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz, mientras la mente de Bella divagaba en todo lo que vivio en las ultimas 12 horas

-el asesino a mi hermana

-Bella no te acongojes mas por eso

-es que no puedo evitar pensar que Bryan..., tu hermano, el es solo un niño

-no es cierto, tiene la edad para ser tu tatarabuelo -bromeo, pero se sentia mal por dentro, responsable por haberlo dejado solo en los ultimos años, incluso antes de ser convertidos -creo que esto ha sido culpa mia

-no! Porque dices eso?!

-Bella..., el ha sido mi responsabilidad desde que nuestros padres murieron, mi madre me dejo a su cargo.., eso lo recuerdo muy bien

**Flash Back**

_-Edward..., Edward hijo -Elizabeth se acercaba debilmente a la cama donde estaba su hijo, le costaba respirar, el abrio lo que en esa epoca fueron sus preciosos ojos verdes_

_-madre..., que..., que haces levantada? Re.., recuestate_

_-no..., ssshhh, no hables, aun no_

_-que pasa? Y Bryan.._

_-el..., Edward tu hermano no esta nada bien_

_-que pasa? Dime que el no..._

_-no.., no digas eso..., el estara bien, los dos estaran bien, pero.., hijo prometeme algo.._

_-no, creo que no.., lo cumplire_

_-escucha -le acaricio las mejillas a su hijo -tu estaras bien! Bryan estara bien, lo prometo, solo jurame algo_

_-por ti lo que..., lo que sea_

_-cuida a tu hermano, cuidalo mucho -Elizabeth habia empezado a llorar, odiaba ver como sus dos hijos se debatian entre la vida y la muerte, sin dejar de tomar la mano de Edward dio la vuelta a la cama para acercarse a su hijo menor, estaba muy palido y delgado, acaricio su rubio cabello, parecia un bebé_

_-mamá -susurro pero no se le entendia bien por la mascarilla que le tapaba la boca, de sus ojos verdes rodo una inocente lagrima -tengo miedo_

_-no temas, no estas solo hijo, tienes a tu hermano contigo -tomo la delgada mano de Bryan y la unio a la de Edward -los amo mis chicos.., nunca estaran solos..., cof, cof, estaran siempre juntos..., para siempre._

_Empezo a cantarles una dulce cancion de cuna a ambos, como si fueran niños, ella habia sacrificado sus ultimas fuerzas para estar junto a sus hijos y asegurarse de que estuvieran juntos, un doctor rubio se acerca a la mujer y nota el gran amor que le tiene al par de hermanos de ojos verdes, para ella eran lo mas importante, y habia tomado una decision que les salvaria la vida, pero a un costo muy elevado,ella gira su mirada al doctor con profunda resignacion_

_-ya esta dr. Cullen.., apenas yo muera quiero que los salve a ambos_

**Fin Flash Back**

-tu madre se sacrifico por ustedes?

-eso parece..., aun recuerdo su voz cantandonos, y diciendonos que estariamos bien, solo cuando desperte de la transformacion logre entender sus palabras, creo que ella sabia que Carlisle era vampiro, y que el era el que podia salvarlos -callo por un momento, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza -eso es algo que ni aunque pasen mil años olvidaria

-tu crees que..., que mi hermana sabia algo de los chicos, digo que..., acaso sabia que ellos no eran solo adolescentes?

-las madres tienen un septimo sentido, es posible que ella supiera lo que ellos eran y los queria proteger a toda costa

-es..., es increible, es como si fuesen superheroes

-asi es -el se levanto de la cama y camino hacia uno de sus cajones, su mirada dorada se dirigio hacia esa caja de terciopelo negra, sonrio melancolicamente y lo cerro para despues dirigir su mirada a Bella -las madres harian hasta lo imposible por sus hijos, incluso dar la vida.

-Edward yo..., no se que hacer ahora, los chicos son mitad vampiros y mitad humanos, crees que su instinto sea mas fuerte que lo que sienten

-si ellos solo se guiaran por el instinto hace rato que hubieses sido su desayuno

-jajaja -medio rio Bella, colocandose en ovillo otra vez y derramando lagrimas de tristeza

-Bella..., porque lloras?

-es que hubieras visto el rostro de Ashton y Bryan al enterarse de todo, el de Ashton era de dolor y decepcion al saber que Bryan mato a Mary Jane y el de Bryan, al saber el porque el tenia un don extraño siendo humano, el ya estaba marcado

-al igual que el resto, estabamos marcados sin darnos cuenta

-tienes que hablar con tu hermano

-Bella...

-esta tan confundido como cuando se dio cuenta en lo que se habia transformado! Edward no puedes solo dejarlo en la ignorancia, el te necesita mas que nunca, se siente culpable, perdido y solo, tu eres su unica familia, su verdadera familia, y merece que escuches lo que tiene que decir, hay muchas cosas de el que tu no sabes

-y que sabes tu de el? Te hizo daño y aun asi lo defiendes!

-no sabes sus razones, podrias sorprenderte de todas las cualidades que se le fue dotado, escuchalo -le acaricio sus cabellos cobrizos con dulzura, el la miro y la abrazo

-esta bien..., hablare con el, por ti, por el, y por mi -respondio con una sonrisa en los labios, despues de mucho tiempo era la primera vez que hablaria con su hermano mucho mas que simples monosilabas, esas palabras que faltaron por mas de un siglo los volverian a unir. El esperaba que algo bueno saliese de todo lo que habia ocurrido en las ultimas horas

-por amor a Dios despertaste! -grito Catherine al ver a Ashton moverse y quejandose de dolor -Esme! Esme, ayudame

La vampira corrio hacia ellos a velocidad inhumana y se agacho al lado de la rubia, quien estaba absorta al ver a el joven quejarse, Esme temia era que posiblemente Edward y Bella no hubiesen logrado evitar su transformacion

-Ashton..., Ashton soy yo, Esme, me escuchas cielo?

El lentamente abre sus ojos, no coordinaba las cosas, vio el rostro de Catherine quien le sonreia tiernamente y despues vio al de Esme, pero estaba muy confundido

-mamá... -susurro, a esta se le encogio el corazon al sentir como el, le llamaba de esa forma tan dulce, ella le dio un beso en la frente con sus frios labios

-Esme..., el estara bien? -pregunto la rubia

-si.., estara bien -respondio sin dejar de quitarle la mirada a este -ssshh, tranquilo cielo, tu novia se quedara contigo, llamare a Carlisle para que te venga a ver

-lo cuidare -dijo esta recostandose a un lado de el, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su brazo o de no respirar muy profundo, sus sentidos al igual que el de el resto de sus compañeros se agudizaron de forma increible y el olor de la sangre se le haria agua a la boca, no queria que su primera victima fuese la persona que mas amaba.

Aquella mansion era como una especie de batalla, doce chicos que recien descubrieron sus habilidades, los guardianes de estos que no tenian ni la mas remota idea de que hacer, y mucho mas con la llegada de los Vulturis, esperaban que la historia no se repitiese, que no tuviesen que separarse o peor, que los Cullen pagaran por tal traicion, pero estos chicos eran listos y tenian habilidades sorprendentes, algo se les ocurrio.

A solo tres dias de que estos llegaran a la ciudad luz un plan infalible habian fraguado estos adolescentes.

-..-me parece lo mas estupido y arriesgado que he escuchado en mi vida -replico Jasper levantandose de su silla con molestia al igual que Edward -como pretenden hablar con ellos frente a frente

-nada perdemos con intentar! -respondio Wendy

-si, sus vidas si no sale como dicen ustedes, ellos no escuchan sino por si mismos

-se que podemos hacerlo Edward..., solo dennos la oportunidad

-esperen!... -Danny se levanto de su asiento y sus ojos estaban fijos, Edward estaba viendo su mente y logro ver a los Vulturis, parecian que caminaban hacia el chico -estan en camino, llegaran en poco tiempo

-Wendy que has visto?

-hasta el momento nada.., no me ha llegado ninguna vision

-Alice?

-a mi tampoco, hasta el momento el don de Danny y el de Kenai son los unicos que pueden guiarnos -dijo con sus brazos cruzados -y que diremos?

-pues propongo que si los chicos quieren darse a conocer..., que aboguen los mas fuertes

-Ashton, Danny, Kimmy y Wendy? Oigan pero eso no seria algo arriesgado, en especial con Jane vision electrizada

-quien es Jane? -pregunto Renno enarcando una ceja

-es como el arma secreta de los Vulturis, su don es provocar dolor con la mirada y tiene un hermano gemelo, el puede paralizar los sentidos de las personas, eso los hace muy letales..

-asi que gemelos no? Y no se han enfrentado a los hermanos Parker y a los primos Riccis?

-que planeas Soran? -pregunto Edward

-sus dones son mentales, mi hermano y Danny pueden crear un escudo, acaso ese escudo no puede bloquear sus dones?

-esa es una pregunta muy interesante..., pueden bloquear dones? -Emmett y Jasper se sentaron alrededor del grupo, la proposicion de la menor de los Parker era interesante

-Edward me dijo que puede leer mentes, pero no lee ni la de Ashton ni la de Bella, la de Danny es un misterio, pero!.., si el no puede con ellos ese don que poseen es perfecto en caso de que quieran lanzar un ataque

-y en caso de fuerza fisica tu, Kimmy, Catherine y Kenai serian perfectos..., no perdemos nada! -sonrio Edward con un halo de alegria

-funcionara

-lo viste Alice?

-no..., pero confio, confio en ustedes mis muchachitos atolondrados, manos a la obra.

Todos esperaron el momento a que los Vulturis llegaran a la ciudad, los doce estarian preparados, pero habia algo que solucionar, algo que lograria darles la victoria a este reto que debian de afrontar.

-Bryan... -Edward toco a la puerta de la habitacion de su hermano, parecia distraido, no se habia quitado las gafas de sol, no queria que volvieran a ver ese tono de ojos, preferiria morir de hambre mil veces antes de volver a cometer ese error, antes de volver a hacer daño -puedo entrar?

-ya estas adentro de todos modos

-que gracioso..., olvidaba que antes eras asi

-asi como Edward?

-gracioso, amable, fuerte, algo timido, pero eras tu..., mi hermanito, quien jamas se dejo controlar por nadie, el que siempre podia sacarle algo bueno a las cosas malas

-aun asi estas enojado conmigo y te cuesta aceptar lo que hice

-no es cierto

-si es verdad..., yo..., lo estoy viendo

-que dices? -en ese instante Edward esculco en la mente de su hermano y descubrio ese secreto que guardaba tan afanosamente durante años -oh por Dios..., tienes otra habilidad?

-desde hace mucho tiempo

-cuando..., desde cuando la tienes

-creo que la desarrolle en los años 40, la vez que queria enlistarme para la guerra, me senti aquella vez muy abrumado y asustado, ya habia aprendido a bloquearte y por eso no te diste cuenta de ello

-eres..., eres muy escurridizo lo sabias?

-siempre lo fui..., pero esta vez, creo que no lo fui mucho -medio esbozo una sonrisita. En ese momento Edward queria hablar directamente de lo ocurrido, pero logro esculcar en la mente de este y lo primero que vio fue aquel par de ojos verdes y aquella ola de cabellos castaño rojizo

-no paras de pensar en ella cierto?

-que?.., Edward tu estas...

-no te hagas, piensas a cada rato en ella, en Kimberley, y vi como te pusiste cuando Victoria intento matarla, aunque quieras mostrarte indiferente ante ella no puedes evitarlo..., la quieres?

-no lo se..., cuando estoy cerca de ella siento que no soy yo! Siento que mis pies no son los que me sostienen sino ella! Su voz, su piel, su aroma! Es fuera de este mundo!

-acaso tu..., no estas enamorado?

-yo..., no lo se, analizo las cosas y ella es humana, en parte, es fuerte, hermosa y tiene oportunidades que yo no! Porque yo jamas envejecere, ademas yo soy un monstruo que casi acaba con su vida

-pero dime..., que fue lo que mas te llamo la atencion de ella cuando la viste?

-bueno..., sus ojos, son identicos a los de mamá..., mejor dicho ella se parece mucho a mamá!

-eso pense...

-me tuvo miedo cuando nos vimos la primera vez en los vestidores, y me golpeo..., jamas olvidare ese dia

-Bry.., quiero que me cuentes un poco acerca de tu don -Edward se sento al lado de su hermano, y este empezo a relatarle acerca de como funcionaba con las personas, no era algo poderoso ni nada parecido pero podia ver cuando las personas estaban enojadas, sentian odio, amor, cariño, y alli Edward analizo que se basa en la personalidad de el, y aunque hubiese querido mirarle a los ojos y decirle que no estaba molesto era como que imposible, pero poco a poco entendia porque era tan reticente y las causas que llevaron a su distanciamiento.

-..-no sabia que era lo que tenia, a veces pensaba que era algo bipolar o algo asi..., tal vez por eso Victoria..

-ssshh, no hables de eso

-Edward, de verdad siento mucho lo que hice

-oye, no eras tu, de alguna manera esa mujer logro controlarte..., pero tus amigos lograron sacarte de ese pozo profundo en el que estabas

-no creo que ellos me vean de esa forma..., al igual que yo a ellos

-Bryan..

-lo siento..., es que, tengo que aprender a controlarlo, pero debo admitir que ellos me salvaron..., y tu tambien hermano..., y por eso.., quiero que me perdones, por no haber hablado en el momento que mas necesite de ti

-no, tu debes perdonarme a mi, creo que..., al igual que tu no he superado lo que nos sucedio, pero quiero que afrontemos esto, los dos juntos, no importa cuanto nos lleve

-tenemos una eternidad por delante, empezar de cero..., que dices hermanito?

Bryan alzo la mirada sorprendido, hacian mas de cien años desde la ultima vez que Edward le llamaba asi, recordo las ventajas de ser el hermano menor, se quito las gafas y dejo mostrar las que en ese momento eran sus orbes rojas, si pudiera llorar lo haria, abrazo al vampiro con fuerza, a Edward no le importo lo fuerte que lo estaba apretando, en ese momento la union que ellos tenian iba mas alla de los apellidos y su especie, el amor de hermanos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**sorry por la tardanza, de verdad, me sorprende su paciencia, y estamos cerquita el final, thanks**


	22. DECISIONES, DECISIONES

**Capitulo 22**

**Decisiones, Decisiones.**

* * *

Respiraba lentamente, sus aceleradas palpitaciones retumbaban a los oidos de los vampiros, las pupilas de sus ojos grises se contraian mientras que su mente se esforzaba en ver o leer lo que habia mas alla del bosque, la brisa alboroto sus rubios cabellos, sus agudizados sentidos esperaban pacientemente cualquier cambio.

-Wendy! -llamo Jasper acercandose a la chica que aun miraba al bosque -que es lo que haces?

-esperando

-a quien?

-aun no lo se, solo se que hay que estar alerta

-te refieres a los Vulturis acaso?

-es posible, aunque no quisiera sorprenderme, ya he visto como que demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

-Wendy necesito que me respondas algo

-que pasa Jazz

-tu sabias lo de nosotros? Dimelo y quiero que me respondas con toda la verdad

-Jazz..., -suspiro lentamente para mirar despues al vampiro de ojos dorados -las señalas las tenia al frente, visiones, su aspecto fisico, incluso cuando Bryan fue atropellado, todo eso lo tuve frente a mi y no logre deducir lo que en realidad eran, hasta esa noche.

-y que sentiste?

-a decir verdad eso no me lo espere.., en ningun momento y eso que las chicas y yo llegamos a tocar el tema, ustedes se ven tan..., normales

-al igual que ustedes, quien iba a pensar que tendrian tanto poder corriendo por sus venas -articulo Jasper colocando sus brazos detras de su espalda y mirando divertidamente a los ojos de Wendy, ella hizo un mohin y prefirio distraer su mente a traves de de los enormes bosques, esperaba, esperaba y esperaba, en cualquier momento es vision que ella esperaba golpearia su mente y seria la hora de actuar. Todos en la mansion Cullen se preparaban para recibir a los Vulturis, quienes no iban a dar tregua para matarlos.

-Esme necesito que llames a los Denali para saber si lograron salir de Alaska, si se arma una batalla al menos tendremos refuerzos -informaba Rosalie a Esme, Carlisle camino al frente de Rosalie y suspiro.

-Rose.., no podemos adelantarnos a una batalla.

-querian buscar pelea cuando transformaste a Sarah, con esto no dudaran en matarnos a todos

-pues esto es diferente, esta en nuestras manos protegerlos, de alguna forma tenemos una promesa con ellos, pero no vamos a dar pie a la guerra con los Denali a nuestro lado

-pero...

-mi amor.., es lo mejor -Emmett la tenia abrazada por la cintura, su semblante era serio -por el bien de esos chicos y de la familia no incitemos a la guerra, ademas miralos.., ellos no conocen la magnitud de lo que son y del peligro que ameritan

-pero son inocentes todos

-lo se, pero justo por eso, tienen que verlos como son en verdad, humanos! Solo asi podran perdonarles la vida -fue la recomendacion de Emmett, Carlisle y Esme miraron complacidos al vampiro, al fin habia dicho algo coherente, y que podria salvarles la vida.

Todos habian logrado acordar sus papeles para cuando los Vulturis llegaran, a pesar de que aun habian algunos con contradicciones, como por ejemplo Soran y Bryan, pero al menos se mantenian calmados. Una vision vino a la mente de Alice y Wendy, la mente de Danny se despego de su cuerpo, Kenay sintio en su cuerpo aquella sensacion extraña, sintieron a los Vulturis.

Lamentablemente la tormenta en Estados Unidos no permitio que los Denali fuesen a Europa a auxiliarlos, por lo que se las tuvieron que arreglar solos, Charlie llamo desesperado a Bella porque se entero de lo ocurrido con Ashton y ella, pero ellos no fueron lo suficientemente valientes para contarles que es lo que en verdad ocurrio, no tuvieron el valor de contarle lo que en verdad ellos son.

-..esta bien..., adios -Ashton colgo el telefono y lo lanzo a un lado de la cama, Soran lo vio, sus ojos estaban tristes, ella camino hacia el -me escuchaste?

-si.. -respondio la chica -se sento a un lado de el, la abrazo y le empezo a acariciar el cabello

-lamento haberte puesto en peligro

-no lo hiciste..., me cuidaste mas de lo que pudiste

-no.., Soran escuchame bien, soy tu hermano mayor, y ahora es mi responsabilidad cuidarte, bueno.., mucho mas -Edward caminaba a traves del pasillo, escucho la mente de Soran, se asomo por la puerta pero tratando de que no lo vieran o se dieran cuenta de su existencia.

-pero escucha..., esto podemos superarlo

-claro que no..., esto es permanente, y lo sabes

-claro que lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, por eso te pido, Ashton, ya es hora de que empecemos a apoyarnos el uno del otro, hagamoslo por los chicos, por los Cullen, por Charlie, por Bella..., por mamá y papá, se que ellos ya saben lo que somos, y que aun asi nos seguirian amando

-costara un poco superar esto

-lo lograremos, lo lograremos juntos

-juntos -los hermanos juntaron los meñiques en señal de que concordaba y que harian lo imposible para continuar con su batalla. Edward medio sonrio, ellos dos tenian mas fuerza de la que creian, ni el actuo de esa manera para cuando fallecio su madre, ellos eran un ejemplo de la fortaleza.

Ahora ya todos tenian fuerza y voluntad, sabian quienes eran y a donde iban, y estaban dispuestos a defender sus vidas y a los Cullen a pesar de todo, nadie moriria ese dia, ya lo habian declarado, y tenian un poder mas fuerte que cualquier vampiro. La Fe.

-ya vienen preparense -alerto Carlisle, los Vulturis habian llegado justo como Alice y Wendy lo habian predecido, todos estaban alerta, Spencer y Jasper se encargarian de mantener los animos calmados por si las decisiones de los Vulturis llegasen a cambiar en contra de ellos.

-tengo miedo.. -mascullo Soran agarrando la mano de Bella con fuerza, Edward llego y tomo su otra mano.

-tranquilizate..., todo saldra bien

-asi es hermanita.., y si intentan hacernos algo, esos sujetos desearan jamas haberse metido con los Cullen y con nosotros -Ashton tomaba la mano de Bella, tenia una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, estaba confiado.

Delante de ellos aparecio una vision casi terrorifica, justo como Wendy lo habia visto, su vision se hizo realidad, por primera vez vio a los causantes de sus terribles visiones y las pesadillas de toda la banda en general.

Para los Vulturis, parecian simples humanos a simple vista, pero querian ver que era lo que ocultaban detras de esos rostros sonrosados y miradas coloridas. Jane, Alec, Felix y Dimitri escoltaban a quienes eran en ese momento los verdugos de los semivampiros, Aro, Cayo y Marco, los tres venian con sus trajes negros, y las capas del mismo color ondeando con el viento, las visiones se estaban cumpliendo.

-Carlisle, es un honor volverte, despues de muchos años -hablo Aro primeramente, sus orbes rojas viajaron a traves de Carlisle, vio miradas desconocidas

-me alegra que hallas venido Aro, vienes en son de paz?

-eso depende si colaboran ustedes, ahora en donde estan?

-quienes? -pregunto Rosalie en tono fuerte

-ellos mi querida Rosalie -hablo Cayo sonriendole a la rubia de ojos grises, ella estaba leyendo sus pensamientos -parece que ya se habian preparado para nosotros

Lentamente Aro alzo su mirada hacia aquellos chicos que estaban detras de Alice y Emmett, empezo a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, Edward leyo ese movimiento

-no! -iba a correr hacia ellos, Jane sonrio maliciosamente hacia Edward

-dolor! -susurro, Edward empieza a gritar y se desploma al suelo, se tensa al sentir ese dolor en su cuerpo, Sarah lo ve sufrir y plasta su mirada en Jane

-sueltalo Jane! -reclama la pelirroja, pero al parecer la rubia disfrutaba mucho hacer sufrir a Edward, no parpadeaba, Bella estaba que se lanzaba a correr para proteger a Edward pero Bryan no se lo permitio, conocia el don de Jane. Al final Sarah no resistio y le dio una probada de su mismo don a Jane, eso fue algo que ella no vio venir, cayo al suelo, pero reprimio sus gritos para que no la viesen como una debil, Alec, su hermano gemelo iba a hacer uso de su don, pero se espanto al ver a los dos morenos y al castaño de ojos verdes colocarse delante de la chica.

-si la miras te mato! -hablo Kennett mirando a Alec con frialdad, todos se quedaron mirando fijamente, preparados para actuar, pero Jasper aparecio en medio de ellos y dio uso a su don, calmo a todos a su alrededor.

-ya basta! Estamos aqui en son de paz se supone, comportemonos diplomaticamente, no va a ver una masacre justo aqui! -hablo Jasper con todo el control que tenia, Sarah y Jane se miraron retantes, a cualquier impulso cada una lanzaria una brecha de dolor sobre la otra.

-por favor es lo mejor! No peleen mas -Wendy se habia acomodado en medio de Jasper y Kennett, Kenai sintio el penetrante olor de los vampiros en su nariz, era algo que ni el mismo creia queiba a obtener. Los humos se estaban alterando, Carlisle coloco sus brazos detras de su espalda.

-Aro.., que quieres?

-solo quisiera hablar con uno de ellos, quiero saber si es cierto lo que escuchado? Pero en este momento he visto mucho

-estamos aqui abogando por ellos -hablo Alice con tono serio -nosotros hablaremos por ellos.

-no.., quiero hablar con uno de ellos -Aro empieza a caminar, mira Wendy y a Spencer, les dedico una sonrisa ironica, pero un par de aromas lo distraen, se gira y encuentra es a un par de ojos marrones que miraban con cierto miedo a aquellos sujetos de orbes escarlatas, Aro prosiguio su camino hasta toparse con aquel castaño de ojos verdes quien estaba sujeto a su prima -puedo?

-yo? -pregunto Danny con total inocencia

-si..., tu, dame tu mano jovencito -le dijo Aro con total calma, Cayo y Marcus miraban complacidos como Danny se soltaba de Kimmy y le daba la mano al vampiro de ojos rojos, se estremecio al sentir su piel fria como el hielo, pero mas sorprendido estaba Aro, el podia ver los pensamientos de las personas con tan solo tocar, era al contrario del chico, quien podia transmitirlos, pero lo que el vio fue sorprendente, era mas de lo que el esperaba, lo que vio no solo era de los ultimos meses junto a los Cullen, era mucho mas, desde el momento de nacer de sus habilidades, y desde mucho, mucho antes de reunirse y ser lo que eran ahora -esto es sorprendente!

-que pasa?

-tienes una memoria bastante extensa, y creo que eso se debe a..., tu don, es muy interesante, y veo que la mayoria tiene dones

-asi es, y los utilizamos para el bien

-yo no estaria tan segura -murmuro Jane con molestia

-Jane querida, silencio -exclamo Aro aun maravillado por las habilidades de Danny -que mas puedes hacer jovencito? Demuestramelo.

El chico lo complacio, lentamente se fue desvaneciendo de la presencia de Aro, quien empezo a reir como un desquiciado, Danny habia aparecido al lado de Kimmy de nuevo y volvio a apretar su mano con fuerza, ambos se estaban apoyando por si acaso los Vulturis llegasen a tomar la decision que acabaria con sus vidas.

-magnificente tu don.., ahora quisiera hablar con alguien mas -se giro y encontro fue a Bella y a Ashton, sonrio y los miro -vaya, vaya.., tu debes de ser la famosa Isabella, y tu...

-Ashton, Ashton Parker Swan

-entonces son familia, Isabella? tu me puedes dar la mano tambien? -pidio Aro con tranquilidad, Bella alzo su mano, el vampiro se le hizo agua a la boca la sangre que palpitaba por las venas de ella y Ashton. Pero su rostro se fruncio -esto es interesante..., no veo nada.

Para Ashton esa no era una novedad, Wendy y Edward no podian leer sus pensamientos, la mirada controladora de Spencer no surgia efecto en el, y sabia que a Bella tampoco le afectaria. Aro quiso probar con el tambien y resulto lo mismo, un enorme muro mental, muy dificil de atravesar, mejor dicho, impenetrable.

-esto es muy, muy interesante, son inmunes

-eso tiene una exp.. -ya Renato iba a explicar el porque ellos son inmunes a su don, pero Alice silenciosamente con la mirada expreso que no, el hizo caso, tal vez por alguna razon lo queria, y esa razon era quizas su salvacion. Aro aun miraba con admiracion al grupo de jovenes que estaban tras los Cullen, este les sonrio y miro al resto de su clan.

-amigos..., esto que estamos viendo aqui es un milagro de la naturaleza o quizas el destino, quien hubiera pensado que ustedes.., ustedes doce podrian llegar a ser tan escurridizos, y tan fuertes a la vez, quien diria que incluso podrian a llegar a ser tan..., humanos.

-hay algun problema con ellos? -pregunto Edward, podia sentir la paz que Jasper irradiaba a todos alrededor.

-no es lo que me esperaba..., los creia mas.., salvajes, son muy diferentes a lo que he visto, creia que lo que salia de la union de un humano y un vampiro era un verdadero monstruo, pero lo que estoy viendo no es asi, en verdad parecen ser mas humanos, no creo que halla dificultades con ustedes no?

Un halo de esperanza se sintio entre todos, Bryan miro a Bella y sonrio, primera vez que sonreia con sinceridad, Esme apreto la mano de Carlisle, tambien se sintio con esperanzas.

-si no son tan peligrosos como creiamos serian perfectos para la guardia -exclamo Marcus

-que?! -Bryan se adelanto hacia Aro, Carlisle le impidio el paso -Carlisle no dejes que lo hagan -suplico

-no..., no lo permitan! -Kenai y Theodore tambien se sorprendieron al escuchar la proposicion, pero la decision estaba en las manos de ellos.

-es posible..., tenemos siglos en su busqueda, y creo que podriamos utilizar sus dones para el beneficio de nuestra raza, de su en especial raza.

Todos se miraron con rostro fruncido, Rosalie entreabrio la boca, nadie podia creer esa invitacion, formar parte de la guardia de los Vulturis significaba muchas cosas, entre ellas dejar su mundo humano normal.

-algun dia van a necesitar sangre de verdad, y nosotros podremos facilitarsela, los entrenaremos y seran fuertes, seran verdaderos vampiros. Que dicen?

-bueno... -Wendy trato de decir algo, era una tremenda sorpresa, no lo habia visto venir, alzo su mirada grisacea y veia a aquellos jovenes vampiros que parecian aparentar la edad de ellos, 16, queria que ellos llegaran a ser como los gemelos Vulturis? Edward leyo su mente, no le agradaba la idea, ni siquiera queria imaginarselos con ellos, destruyendo sus vidas, transformandolos y secando sus corazones. Ella sintio el empujon mental de Edward y lo miro, le guiño un ojo.

_Ustedes tomaran la mejor decision _-le decia Edward mentalmente a ella_  
_

Todos miraron a Edward y a Wendy, en seguidsa supieron que tenian una conversacion mental, poco a poco, se fueron adelantando y se colocaron al lado de ella, se tomaron de manos, algo extraño sucedio, sus pieles empezaron a brillar apenas el sol los toco, y sus ojos habian adquirido ese tono rojizo, pero menos intenso, Bella empujo a Bryan para que fuese a unirse, le hizo caso. Al tomar la mano de Spencer, algo se libero de ellos, una fuerza que ni ellos sabian que tenian, la vision de Alice se cumplio, estaban juntos, y el poder que tenian ocultos se mostro frente a sus verdugos, y expresaron su decision.

-gracias por su generosa invitacion, pero no.

-no? Porque se niegan, que hay en este mundo de interesante para que se nieguen a venir a nosotros? -reclamo Marcus, Catherine, sonrio, se solto y alzo su mano al cielo, de su palma salio como una especie de fuego artificial. Los vampiros estaban maravillados por tal acto, pero a la que no parecia agradarle era a Jane, su don habia quedado en desventaja ante el de la otra rubia

-en este mundo hay muchas cosas que ustedes aun no entienden, que todos los dias es una aventura y que aun nos falta mucho que crecer y aprender. Y con los Cullen podremos aprenderlo.

-asi es señor, mi amiga tiene razon, y si algun dia llegasemos a sentir, esa verdadera necesidad de sangre ellos estaran aqui, nos enseñaran a cazar, y tenganlo por seguro, no correra sangre humana, no lastimaremos a quienes representan nuestra otra mitad.

-y nosotros estaremos dispuestos a enseñarles..., despreocupense, a nuestro cargo ellos no tendran ningun problema.

-esto es..., extraño pero..., aceptamos. Creo que ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aqui no?

-eso parece Aro.

-no ellos.. -Dimitri queria pelea, pero Ashton uso su don, con su mano alzada lo elevo a unos metros del suelo, con una sonrisita ironica lo mantuvo asi durante unos segundos para despues hablar.

-no queremos mas peleas, no mas sangre, asi que hagamos paz..., no la guerra.

-bien dicho jovencito, muy bien dicho... -Aro estuvo de acuerdo con Ashton, bajo su mano y dejo que Dimitri tocara el suelo -fue un placer conocerlos a todos, incluida a ti..., Isabella

-a mi?

-si, no creas que no he oido todo lo que dicen de ti, bastante fuerte para ser humana, me encantaria.., verte como nosotros, serias una gran inmortal. Fue un placer y espero volver a verlos, mis jovenes amigos

-oigan señores! -Spencer corrio hacia ellos e hizo algo increible, los abrazo a los tres, todos se sorprendieron por eso, y parecia susurrarles algo. Los hombres sonrieron y estrecharon las manos.

-maldito gordo manipulador -mascullo Wendy sorprendida, Edward sonreia, se sujeto el tabique nasal.

-los miro a los ojos.. -dijo Edward

-o sea que..., hijo de su madre es un experto! -Emmet no encontro otras palabras

-no nos molestaran en un buen tiempo

-y Jane y Alec...? -pregunto Soran

-esos se fueron como que medio espantados, no querran ni siquiera recordarles lo ocurrido -Los Vulturis se fueron a toda velocidad, apenas se desaparecio el aroma de ellos todos empezaron a gritar, a reir y a abrazarse muy felices, los Cullen tambien celebraron muy alegres, habian logrado un objetivo que les salvo la vida, Ashton, Soran y Bella se abrazaron con fuerza, Soran los cargo usando su fuerza bruta, estarian juntos, sus dones no serian razon para separarlos, Edward abrazo a su hermano con fuerza.

-esto es increible!.. -hablaba Bryan con sorpresa y emocion

-lo ves? Estaran a salvo, todos

-cumpliste tu promesa con nuestra madre..., y no solo me salvaste a mi, nos salvaste a nosotros, a la familia completa.

-y los mantendremos juntos.., te lo prometo -giro su cabeza y miro a Bella, fue a abrazar a Bella y a besarla con ternura, ya ella tambien estaba a salvo.

-estamos a salvo, a salvo, a salvo -decia Bella con una sonrisa.

-si mi amor, y jamas te dejare, me escuchaste Isabella Swan? a partir de ahora tu eres mi vida -ambos se besaron con ternura

Alice en ese momento tuvo una vision, miro a los chicos alegres, abrazandose entre ellos, Rosalie estaba alegre, su alegria habian sido esos adolescentes apenas los conocio, y ahora que sus hermanos habian encontrado el amor era algo majestuoso, Bryan se acerco a Kimmy, quien a pesar de todo lo ocurrido acepto abrazarlo, a Bella y a Edward que quienes habian batallado desde el principio y eran e uno para el otro. Su vision se apago y se agito, no iban a poder estar juntos asi lo quieran, en ese momento Charlie y los padres de los semivampiros estaban hablando en la embajada del pais. Ellos tambien tomaban una decision definitiva para ellos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ya casi finalizando mis amores. Nos estamos leyendooooo! Reviews pleasee?  
**


	23. Siempre Contigo

**Capitulo 23.**

**Siempre Contigo.**

* * *

Al fin habian logrado salvarse todos, y esperaban que los Vulturis jamas regresasen despues de haber hablado con ellos, todo acabo en paz, al fin sabian quienes eran en realidad y lo importantes que eran para el mundo vampirico, era como si todo estuviese planeado.

-..-bien.., creo que han sido muchisimas cosas para unos dias -exclamo Kimmy levantandose del suelo junto con Jasper, el le estaba ayudando a reparar su motocicleta y a hacer algunos trabajos con la de Ashton

-si.., quien lo diria, de unos niñitos inocentes y tiernos pasaron a ser los depredadores mas peligrosos del mundo -agrego Emmett quien estaba rodando la moto del mayor de los Parker -aqui tienen ustedes dos, y segun yo parece que tuvo un accidente

-es porque un vampiro torpe hizo que chocara frente a un arbol -regaño Alice a este -Emmett hermano, sigue cumpliendo tu papel de osito sexy en la familia y no vuelvas a agarrar una motocicleta

-estas advertido! Si agarras mi motocicleta te mato con mis propias manos escuchaste Emmett McCarthy Cullen? -amenazo Jasper

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo.., no agarrare tu moto, y donde esta Ashton?

-creo que Carlisle esta revisando sus heridas y las de Bella.

-y porque no estan con ellos?

-aaammm Emmett creo que eso es algo que hasta tu mismo sabes, nosotros estamos como que.., sensibles desde la luna de sangre, quien diria que podemos oler la sangre? -exclamo Wendy medio sonriendo.

-tienes razon amiga, creo que costara acostumbrarnos a esto -hablo Kimmy pasandole el brazo por el cuello a la rubia, ambas sonrieron, ciertamente el haber descubierto lo que eran les devolvio la alegria, las pesadillas cesaron definitivamente, ya eran normales en esa parte. Alice las veia felices, riendo con su hermano y su marido, pero sabia que no seria para siempre, el destino cambia, no queria decir nada, en algun momento Edward o Wendy lo habran visto o Danny la tocara y descubrira la vision que esta tuvo.

-Alice! -Sarah venia corriendo a velocidad inhumana hacia ella -Alice por amor al cielo dime que lo viste?

-ver que?

-no viste nada?

-de que hablas Sarah?

-oh ya no importa, nunca habia estado mas feliz en toda mi existencia! -ella empezo a brincar de la felicidad, Alice aun no lo comprendia.

-..-creo que alguien esta enamorada -Kenai se le habia acercado a esta, ella sintio el aroma de este

-te refieres a...

-Sarah y Kennett, sabia desde el primer momento que ellos quedarian juntos, pero..., es bueno que ella y el.., tu sabes, vampira y semivampiro

-oh de eso yo no se, quizas halla algo nuevo que escribir, algo que rompa los parámetros en este mundo.

-y crees que mi familia me acepte como soy? Ellos son Quileutes y al saber que yo..., ya que esta comprobado que no tengo los genes para ser un hombre lobo, sino que..., tengo sangre de sus enemigos, ellos no me haran nada?

-ante todo los lazos, nunca dejaran de verte diferente y creo que a pesar de ser ellos..., metamorfos y tu mitad vampiro igual seguiran siendo familia.

La misma pregunta que Kenai se hacia la tenia Bella, y estaba pronta a saber la respuesta.

-..-valla, al parecer esta cicatrizando de forma normal Bella, las de Ashton esta tardando un poco

-porque?

-es algo dificil de deducir, quizas con el tiempo descubramos cosas maravillosas acerca de los semivampiros

-Carlisle...

-si Bella?

-como es que Soran y Ashton.., llegaron a ser semivampiros

-todo esta basado en la genetica, tal vez tuvieron algun antepasado que tambien fue semivampiro y se salto quizas unas diez generaciones.

-pero entonces..., Dereck Parker!

-el padre de ellos?

-el era, lo recuerdo muy poco pero era la unica forma en la que ellos pudieron ser asi, por el, era muy, muy palido y con ojeras y sus ojos oscuros.

-presentaba las caracteristicas, y al casarse con tu hermana tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de que su descendencia fuese la proxima en dar a esos niños, a los hibridos

-que?

-la combinacion entre dos especies, humano y vampiro

-pero Dereck no era vampiro

-pero tenia los genes, aun hay cosas que no se explican con facilidad Bella, con el tiempo todo se entendera y dejara de ser un misterio

-entonces quiero saber algo.., si Ashton y Catherine alguna vez llegasen a..., intimar y ella quedase embarazada

-eso es algo dificil, los vampiros no pueden tener hijos

-oh, entonces no hay problemas

-eso parece, pero igual deberian tener precaucion, no sabemos que pueda pasar, y esa advertencia va para Bryan y Kimmy y Edward y tu

-que?! -dijo Bella atragantandose un poco

-cielo..., obviamente sabemos que ninguno de ustedes tiene autocontrol, asi que les advierto, tengan cuidado, puesto que los vampiros tenemos tendencia aaaahhhh -Carlisle no hallaba las palabras correctas para expresarse -ser salvajes en cuanto a los temas de la intimidad

-oh! Descuida Carlisle, creo que ya se por donde vas, pero mi madre y mi hermana hablaron con nosotros acerca de cosas como esas, y bueno, en cuanto al salvajismo vampirico me mantendre al margen

-muy bien Bella -mascullo, tiro los guantes a un bote de basura -estas heridas sanaran pronto, asi que cuidate.

La chica se bajo de la camilla, y camino hacia la ventana, aun todo parecia un sueño, pero era real, vampiros, lobos, poderes, todo eso existia en su mundo, y de alguna forma tenia un equilibrio especial, ese equilibrio que no deberia romperse.

-...-bien, Emmett dijo que llevaria a Spencer, Kenai y a Theodore a sus departamentos

-pero hay sol y...

-oh Bella, aun tienes mucho que aprender, Theodore de alguna forma evoluciono sus dones en la batalla, tu viste lo que hizo, ya no tiene la necesidad de las gafas

-eso fue..., sorprendente

-conozco a alguien que puede hacer cosas parecidas a las de el, con la excepción que no tiene un control del clima, es un joven, de Egipto llamado Benjamín, conozco a muchos vampiros, justo con las mismas habilidades de los chicos, pero son dones unitarios

-entonces son afortunados?

-eso parece -en ese momento Edward aparece junto con Wendy, no tenian buena cara -que pasa?

-Charlie ya viene, y no trae un humor del bueno, y mis papás.., bueno no vi exactamente lo que hacian

-tuviste una vision?

-si, pero era confuso, como fotogramas o algo asi

-pudiste descifrarlo Edward? -pregunto Carlisle

-no, no me da suficientes datos para saber que es lo que esta mostrando, y me preocupa saber que es lo que estara pasando.

-hacia donde va Charlie?

-viene para aca! -respondio esta

-hay no..., Edward alista a tus hermanos, deben llevarlos a sus casas a todos

-porque?

-Charlie sabra que pasa algo mas al verlos juntos, asi que deprisa, saquen de la cochera los autos

-esta bien! -Edward salio corriendo a velocidad, rapidamente reunio a los doce y a su familia.

-escuchen, Charlie viene en camino y se extrañara al verlos todos juntos, vayanse a sus casas y traten de calmarse, cualquier cosa les avisaremos

-pero Edward... -quiso intervenir Theodore

-no! Haganlo! Yaa! Ordeno Edward con rostro serio, todos se resignaron a obedecer, pero el tiempo estaba acortandoseles, no iban a poder volver a sus hogares a tiempo

-faltan cinco minutos -explico Alice acabando de colocar las cosas de estos en la camioneta de Emmett

-no dara tiempo -dijo Sarah

-demonios todos denme su mano! -ordeno Soran

-estas loca? Aun no lo controlas

-no..., se que puedo Jasper.., ahora quiero que me den la mano, Catherine, Wendy, Renno, Kennett vengan!

-el resto acerquense -explico Jasper, todos se miraron, listos y tomando la mano de la menor de los Parker.

-Carlisle..., estaremos bien? -pregunto Catherine

-claro que si..., ustedes son chicos listos, Soran! Haz lo tuyo

-regresare en un santiamén! -exclamo la chica, cerro sus ojos, se concentro y de repente..., desaparecieron, asi como el polvo.

-es sorprendente! -hablo Rosalie

-esa niña es talentosa -adulo Esme

-pues arreglemonos adentro, ya siento el aroma de Charlie, en donde quedo Bella?

-esta en mi estudio con Ashton! -respondió Bryan, el vampiro salio a toda velocidad a buscar a los castaños. Los encontro a los dos solos, Ashton estaba con sus brazos enrollados a sus piernas y Bella acariciando sus cabellos.

-..ya.., mas tarde te dare algo para eso

-y si esta pasando? Y si en realidad me estoy convirtiendo?

-no.., eso no pasara, descuida cariño

-que sucede? -pregunto Edward con preocupación

-Ash siente ardor en su garganta, crees que sea..., sed?

-por favor alza la cabeza y abre la boca Ashton

-para que?

-hazlo -el vampiro busco una linternilla entre las cosas de Carlisle, no queria que el tuviese que afrontar una lenta y dolorosa transformación. Lo reviso detenidamente.

-que pasa? El esta bien.

-pues te dire que obviamente eres humano

-que significa? -pregunto Ashton

-que lo que tienes son las anginas un poco inflamadas, un poco de lafarcaina y estaras bien.

-lo dices en serio?

-claro que si, y si yo fuese ustedes dos y Soran estaria abajo en tres..., dos.., uno

-..-Ashton! -llamo Charlie a casa de los Cullen justo a tiempo, le habian dado aviso de lo de su nieto, no sabia que habia pasado pero dejo a un lado el trabajo y fue a atenderle a el y a su hija, los Cullen lo recibieron con agrado, los dos chicos estaban nerviosos, no sabian si el creeria todo lo que les iban a decir -que paso?

-Papa.., por Dios -abrazo esta a Charlie

-me han preocupado un mundo los tres

-lo sentimos -Soran aparecio detras de Carlisle, en buena hora.

-alguien me explica que fue lo que les paso a los tres?

-Char..., digo abuelo puedo explicarlo -la voz de Soran era temblorosa, Edward se coloco tras ella para explicar con calma lo que paso

-solo fue un accidente en la moto -los ojos azules de la menor de los Parker miraron al vampiro tras ella, y al resto de los presentes, hora de usar su bien entrenado don para mentir -el y Bella venian del concierto y al parecer el perdio el control y cayeron, el se lastimo bastante

-ya sabia..., la motocicleta esa traeria problemas!

-fue mi culpa Charlie! -replico Ashton

-por Dios casi se matan! Otra vez

-lo sentimos papa, no volvera a ocurrir

-claro que no volvera a ocurrir, con ninguno

-que es lo que quieres decir? -pregunto Carlisle

-es que.. -el hombre empezo a buscar las formas de explicarlo, pero decidio ir al grano -hablamos con la embajada

-hablamos? Quienes?

-los padres de Daniel, Catherine, Wendy, todos nosotros y llegamos a una conclusion, sera bueno para todos y los mantendra a salvos, debemos regresar a casa

-que?! -exclamo Bella, habia agonia en su voz -papa no puedes hacernos esto

-yo no quiero que alguno de ustedes sea el proximo ejemplar de la primera pagina de un periodico

-pero estamos a salvo ahora entiendelo!

-que voy a entender dime Soran? Ashton? Que estoy a cargo de ustedes, son niños y deben obedecer

-no..., no, no lo acepto Charlie justo ahora no -replico Bella con sus lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas

-lo lamento Bella..., pero es por el bien de ustedes

Bella no soportaba todo lo que se le estaba diciendo, no queria irse, no ahora que estaba segura de haber encontrado el amor junto a Edward y de saber que tenia una responsabilidad con la banda completa.

-Charlie.., cuando deberian partir?

-minimo dentro de un par de semanas

-tan pronto?! -pregunto Bryan con voz ahogada

-asi es jovencito, lamento el haber tomado esta decision de esta forma, pero es necesario.

-lo entendemos -hablo Rosalie con rostro serio

-Bella, Ashton, Soran vamonos a casa

-que? No, no quiero irme -explico Bella

-hija..., no hagas esto mas dificil, vamos

-ve -le dijo Edward acariciandole los hombros, pero ella estaba muy triste, iba a irse y quizas no volveria a ver a los Cullen, el vampiro la abrazo y le susurro algo al oido -te visitare esta noche -mascullo y despues le dio un beso en la frente.

-vamos Bella -suplica Ashton tomando la mano de esta, quien por dentro sentian que le estrujaban el corazon, si el de Edward pudiese latir en ese mismo instante estuviera muriendo, iban practicamente a alejarlo de la persona que le dio el sentido a su vida, veia como ella se alejaba del portico de su casa, sentia los latidos de su corazon y la aflicción de esta, escucho el coche arrancar y llevarsela, camino hacia el piano y apoyo sus brazos en este, no tenia modo de expresar lo que sentia.

-esto iba a pasar -le explico Alice, todos la vieron amenazantes

-lo sabias! -exclamo Bryan con furia -lo sabias y no advertiste nada!

-es lo mejor para todos, yo no me confio de los Vulturis ni del don de Spencer y apostaria que el clan de Victoria no era el unico, habra quizas otros vampiros en busca de ellos

-pero para eso estamos! Para defenderlos Alice, debiste decirnos o algo asu -reclamo Emmett

-debemos entender algo, y va para todos, no siempre vamos a poder tenerlos vigilados y..., en algun momento moriran y volveran a dispersarse en otros cuerpos

-tu no sabes nada Rose -se quejo Bryan, se paso las manos por su cabello rubio -no quiero que se vallan, no ahora, no quiero perder a Kimberley

-pues si yo fuera tu declararia mis sentimientos Bry, aun tienes tiempo -aconsejo Jasper a este, no sabia que decirle, el silencio los invadio a todos, ya se les habian acabado las ideas.

Si esa era la vision de Alice era horrible, pero era cierto, Wendy la acababa de tener, pero jamas penso que al llegar a su casa ya esta estaba empezando a cumplirse, saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco un numero, todo era demasiado sorpresivo para ella.

_-...-Hola_

-Jacob -susurro

_-Wendy? Que te pasa por que tu voz parece triste_

-es que estoy triste

_-porque preciosa?_

-Jake..., vamos a casa

_-si, de vacaciones no?_

-no..., vamos a casa, definitivamente, regresaremos a Forks

_-oh._. -exclamo el chico del otro lado de la linea, una lagrima de tristeza rodo por sus mejillas, ya estaba desesperada.

La noticia habia caido como un balde de agua fria para todos, obviamente la reaccion fue abrumadora, todos los jovenes no pudieron evitar discutir con sus padres, algunos terminaron castigados, pero no se podia hacer nada, tenian que obedecer asi estuvieran en contra.

-...-aqui tienen cariño -le respondio la secretaria de la escuela con tristeza a Ashton y a Bella, entregaba sus papeles de la escuela con sus promedios -lamento mucho que tengan que irse

-nosotros tambien, pero gracias por estos años aqui

-son los mejores estudiantes del extranjero que hemos tenido aqui

-ha sido un inmensurable placer.., gracias -exclamo Bella, se paso la mano por el pelo en señal de frustracion, con dolor salio de la oficina junto con Ashton, quien la tenia sujetada de la mano, los ojos de ella se movian de un lado a otro en los pasillos, buscando a alguien.

-...-no vinieron hoy Bells, hay sol

-lo se..., es que.., tenia alguna esperanza de que ellos pudiesen evitar el tener que irnos

-Spencer facilmente podria evitar esta situacion, pero a pesar de todo la orden ya fue dada, tenemos que volver, solo nosotros...

-me va a dar, mucha nostalgia, regresar solo nosotros cuatro...

-hey.., Renee dijo que iria a pasar una temporada con nosotros a Forks, y Phil dijo que iria tambien.

-si.., extraño mucho a mamá en momentos como este.

-descuida..., pronto veremos a Renee y sus alegrias nos animaran un poco

-esta bien..., Ashton!

-si Bella?

-gracias por ser mucho mas que ese sobrino que es un par de años menor que yo..., eres mi mejor amigo, y eres como mi hermano.

-tu eres como mi hermana tambien Bells, y a pesar de todo quiero que estes conmigo, en todo momento, y aunque pasen mas de mil años, siempre estare a tu lado.

-mira quien lo dice, un chico mitad vampiro -medio bromeo esta.

-bueno..., siempre pueden haber posibilidades, como lo que dijo Aro, espera que algun dia pueda verte como ellos, o los Cullen, nosotros..., como sea.

-sabes..., he estado pensando en eso y..

-que sucede?

-que si me convierto en vampiro yo..., podria estar junto a ustedes, y seria fuerte para cuidarlos

-espera Bells, creo que no entendiste lo que dije, yo...

-se que dijiste..., pero he decidido que esto podria ser beneficioso

-o sea que tu..., quieres ser como ellos

-como ellos y como ustedes Ashton, seremos siempre familia y amigos para siempre

-siempre es una palabra muy extensa, pero se cual es la otra intension de todo..., es Edward no?

-Ashton no te voy a mentir..., cuando tu me mordiste senti algo..., algo que me quemaba las venas, pero a la vez me daba paz y tranquilidad, fueron sensaciones sublimes y me mostraron que para proteger a alguien a veces es necesario ser un monstruo.

-si pero no solo lo digo por eso Bells..., nosotros quizas no seamos inmortales despues de todo, paso nuestra oportunidad de serlo.

-oh Dios...

-no importa, siempre seremos eternos de algun modo -explico el chico tomando a Bella entre sus brazos y besando su frente con cariño.

-Parker..., Swan -llamaron a estos dos, se giraron y eran las personas que ellos menos pensaron, el equipo de futbol, ese que a cada momento le molestaba la paciencia a Ashton -oigan..., aaaahhh, escuche que ustedes se van

-si.., es cierto, creo que de alguna forma esto era lo que querian no?

-hey Parker nosotros..., no, no queriamos esto

-por favor ya basta.., las disculpas y las cosas que hicieron no son de importancia ahora, regresaremos a casa pronto y creo que nosotros seremos un mal recuerdo.

-no lo creo, pero bueno..., fue un placer conocerlos -el capitan alzo su mano para estrecharla, pero Ashton se mostraba escéptico -Parker?

-seguro que esto no es una trampa?

-al 100% Parker..., esto es la tregua, y que dices?

-hecho! -acordaron ambos chicos. Los celulares de Ashton y Bella empezaron a vibrar en sus pantalones, el chico saco su celular para leer los mensajes enviados.

-eso es un Iphone? -pregunto el joven deportista, pero los dos castaños no estuvieron al pendiente del comentario de este, sino del texto escrito en sus celulares, lo que los dejo sorprendidos.

_"¿Has visto a Kimmy?"_

Se miraron y no podian creer lo que estaban leyendo.

-..-por Dios..., Kimberley donde estas? -quiso saber Bella, ya se habia preocupado, la chica estaba bastante sensible y volátil con la noticia de la mudanza, y cualquier cosa podria llegar a hacer.

Como siempre la chica iba a toda velocidad en su motocicleta por las calles, sin pensar en el peligro que significaria para ella andar sola y depresible, delante de ella un peaton caminaba entre las calles, freno bruscamente y creyo que se iba a caer, apreto sus manos con fuerza al manubrio, absorbio un poco del material de estos, quedo frente al peaton, y gran sorpresa, el destino le estana jugando una mala racha, de nuevo.

-Christina? -mascullo esta sorprendida

-Kimberley? Hija -respondio la mujer

-estas bien? -pregunto, hasta esta misma se sorprendia el estar preocupandose por la persona que la abandono.

-si..., si eso creo.., y tu?

-si -hablo la muchacha, pero su rostro expresaba algo diferente

-estas palida

-estoy bien!

-ven..., acompañame

-yo no voy contigo a ningun lado

-por favor Kimberley..., solo una vez -la chica la miro escéptica, no queria ir obviamente pero algo muy dentro de ella la empujaba a ir, era como una necesidad.

-solo un rato.. -explico, la chica bajo de su moto para caminar junto a la mujer, no la miraba a los ojos ya que seria reavivar su odio y lo que le hizo, era algo imperdonable. Trataron de reunirse en un lugar en donde nadie las viese, ahora si era hora de decirse sus verdades, y esta vez quedaria todo finiquitado.

-qué quieres de mi? – le pregunto sin más preámbulos. Quería terminar con eso cuanto antes.

-se que no deseas verme – le dijo – pero yo sí necesitaba hacerlo, la ultima vez no te trate de la mejor manera, me burle de ti, tus amigos y hasta te golpee

-si me golpeaste, eso lo recuerdo.

-en fin, queria verte por última vez.

-por ultima vez?

-mi actual marido ha decidido que nos mudaremos a Rusia, es por seguridad – Kimberley no expresó ninguna clase de sentimiento al saber que su madre se iría, estarian a mano ya que ella regresaria a Forks, ese lugar que ella tanto odio– tal vez no te interese, pero tenía la necesidad de ver tu rostro por última vez – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – sabes Kim..., que nunca me cansare de pedirte disculpas por lo que te he hecho, yo misma jamás podré perdonármelo, pero créeme que estoy pagando mi error con creces – la chica sentía la necesidad de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba demasiado confundida como para hablar – solo…, solo quiero que me prometas algo.

-que?

La pelirroja miró a su hija con un profundo cariño, cariño que sabía nunca jamás volveria a ser correspondido.

-prométeme que serás feliz.

-Christina..., soy feliz – contestó Kimberley con sinceridad – tengo a mi papá que a pesar de mis habilidades me apoyo y me ama, unos amigos que no cambiaría por nadie y que son como hermanos para mi, ya que no solo compartimos el gusto de la música, sino que mucho mas, y un chico al cual amo más que a mi vida misma…, estoy en el momento mas importante de mi vida.., no podría ser más feliz.

-entonces prométeme que nunca permitirás que nada ni nadie opaque tu felicidad.

Kimmy miró los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas de Christina, no le estaba pidiendo que la perdonara, sino que por primera vez, sentía que su madre estaba pensando en ella. No veía en ella la necesidad de abandonar todo solo por ser desconocido y quizás atemorizante, y no sintió la necesidad de odiarla.

-te lo prometo –fue lo unico que le dijo con rostro serio y tratando de contener las lagrimas que querian brotar de sus ojos

Esta sonrió, pero hubiera querido darle un abrazo y besar el rostro de su hija, pero aún no era el momento, la ojiverde no la había perdonado, y tal vez nunca lo hiciera.

-debo irme –le dijo con la voz quebrada.

-si

-escucha….., se que me odias, y que no tienes interés en continuar hablando conmigo, pero si en algún momento quieres buscarme… te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Kimmy no dijo nada, pero a Christina no le entristeció su silencio, sino que le dio la esperanza de que en algún momento la vería de nuevo. La mujer fue en busca de un taxi y giro su cabeza para darle un ultimo vistazo a su hija, la cual era ya una hermosa mujer.

-te amo mi amor -dijo a la chica en un mutismo que traspasaba toda frontera.

-adios..., mamá! -hablo la chica cruzandose de brazos, cerro sus ojos y respiro con impotencia, no queria gritar, no queria expresar ninguna sensacion. Una brisa alboroto sus cabellos, eso solo podia ser una cosa -me estabas siguiendo?

-Edward y Alice me dijeron que andabas desaparecida, y mandaron mensajes a todos averiguando donde estabas.

-Mmmm.

-asi que..., hay un chico al que amas mas que a tu vida? -pregunto este con sonrisa ironica

-estabas escuchándome?!

-recuerda que mis sentidos son 1000 veces mejores que los tuyos

-que haces aqui? Hay sol y podrian verte

-ando en el coche de Carlisle, entonces tu..., dejaste en claro todo mejor dicho, sin articular ni una palabra.

-asi es mejor que queden las cosas Bry, se hablo lo que se tenia que hablar! -dijo esta con tono serio

-mirame..

-que? Yo no..

-mirame! -grito Bryan a la chica, esta con reticencia lo miro a los ojos, estaban perdiendo ese tono escarlata y lentamente pasaban a negro -dime la verdad...

-que te voy a decir?

-que sientes por mi en verdad?

-pff, para que lo quieres saber

-respondeme?

-para que?! si ni siquiera he acabado de conocerte y no se cuando es verdad lo que dices o estas siendo controlado, primero me dices que me odias y el otro dia estas enamorado de mi cuando ni siquiera tu corazon late y...

La chica no vio venir que este la aprisiono entre sus brazos, haciéndola mirarle a los ojos, esta se agito al tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo, el acaricio sus mejilla sonrosada y temblorosa, se acerco a besársela tiernamente.

-mirame..., este soy yo, el verdadero Bryan Masen Cullen, hermano de Edward Masen Cullen, hijo de Edward y Elizabeth Masen y de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, si podre ser un monstruo y un imbecil pero escuchame bien Kimberley Anne..., no volvere a hacer la misma estupidez.

-lo juras?

-me enseñaron que jurar esta prohibido, pero en este caso una promesa es valida, Kim.., quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mi

-tu.., escuchame bien! Eres ese imbecil que me mintio a mi, a la banda, a los Cullen y hace que casi nos mate, pero cualquiera que es capaz de arriesgar su eternidad para salvarme tiene una segunda oportunidad.

-pero..., tu te vas.

-por suerte existen las redes sociales no?

-no es mi metodo de comunicacion mas usado, pero lo intentare.

-Bry..., te voy a extrañar, y mucho.

-Kim..., tambien yo.

Las despedidas siempre tienden a ser tristes, nadie jamas quisiera despedirse, pero es como cerrar un ciclo, un proceso que lentamente tiene que asimilarse, poco a poco muchos aceptaban que regresar a Forks era inevitable, pero la unica que no parecia aceptarlo era Bella. A tan solo tres dias de partir ella acababa de recoger algunas cosas de su cuarto, suspiro y miro todo a su alrededor, ese lugar obviamente quedaria alli, seguiria siendo el hogar en donde vivio por tres años, pero en ese momento lo amaba mas que a nadie.

-..-no estes triste -escucho esa voz colarse por su ventana, como siempre

-no estoy triste

-Bella no tengo el don de Bryan, pero siento en tu voz la tristeza

-es que..., Edward no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte

-quien dijo que ibas a dejarme

-que?

-Isabella Swan..., yo siempre voy a estar contigo

-no.., no siempre estaremos juntos, ahora y quizas en un futuro

-porque?

-mirame..., soy humana, quizas si fuera como tu yo..

-en que estas pensando?

-Edward.., quiero ser como tu

-no sabes lo que dices

-claro que lo se..., quiero vivir contigo, para siempre

-Bella, no quiero acabar con tu vida, tienes diecisiete años, eres hermosa, tus mejillas se colorean, amo todo de ti, tal y como eres, no es necesario que seas un vampiro para estar juntos -el le acaricio sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas con delicadeza -a donde tu vallas yo ire, siempre estare contigo mi Bella.

-...Edward por favor

-ssshhh, ven aquí -el la abrazo con fuerza y sintio como ella se desmoronaba en su pecho -nada nos separara, nunca, nunca, siempre seras mi Bella, te amo.

-tambien yo -ella se acerco y beso los labios de Edward, queria llevarse consigo su sabor, su aroma, todo lo que el representaba, el accedio al beso, ya que ella era su todo, era su vida, era lo que mas amaba, con ella vio la luz y todo lo malo quedo atrás, la iba a perder, no sabia si la volveria a ver, pero conocerla fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida, aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio entrar a ese salon de clases y sentarse a su lado, las imagenes de verla sonreir, cantar, y su valentia al saber lo que el era en verdad le demostraron a Edward Cullen que Bella Swan no era cualquier persona, era quien le habia robado el alma.

**Continuara...**


	24. Vision de Oportunidad

**Capitulo 24.**

**Vision de Oportunidad.**

* * *

El clima frio ya se notaba, Wendy fue a cerrar la ventana, pero sus ojos estaban fijados en la luna, la cual desaparecia entre las nubes nocturnas, todo cambiaba, hasta ellos, ya no eran los mismos niños de hacia unos meses, habian madurado, crecido, evolucionado mas alla de sus capacidades.

-..no quisiera irme.., no es justo no ahora -se quejaba Catherine jugando con una flamita entre sus manos, se habia quedado a dormir en casa de Wendy, Kimmy tambien estaba con ellas, aprovechando las ultimas noches que les quedaban.

-yo tampoco, pero..., ya no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que acatar lo que Charlie y nuestros padres han decidido.

-no se puede hacer nada? Spencer no puede hacer que cambien esa decision?

-tendria que no solo alterar la decision de nuestros padres! Sino del personal de las de las embajadas tanto Americanas como europeas, la escuela, el consorcio y todo eso, seria un enredo total y frustrariamos a Spencer, agregando que llevaria tiempo..., ya no existen posibilidades! -explico Kimmy respirando con frustracion.

-porque ninguno de nosotros obtuvo el don de regresar el tiempo hacia atras? -dijo Wendy quejandose.

-existe ese don?

-oh no lo se, aunque no se vale soñar

-Danny se hace invisible y Kenai puede curarse, todo es posible.

-oigan.., creen que en Forks nos vean como nos ven aqui? Digo..., diferentes?

-bueno, habra que verlo..., todo puede pasar.

-pueblo pequeño, infierno grande -se quejo Catherine, sono los dedos de su mano e hizo una enorme flama azul, las dos chicas la vieron sorprendidas.

-whoa! Lo controlas

-si.., eso parece

-espera! -Kimmy absorcio un pedazo de metal en sus manos para que fuese inerte a lo que iba a hacer, al convertirse paso su mano por esa flama azul y despues dejo que su mano volviese a su estado natural, no la dañaba. La otra rubia intento lo mismo y lo logro, ya que la rubia de ojos azules estaba en calma su llama estaba en calma, era inofensiva para ellos, era uno de esos momentos en los que estaba feliz por darse cuenta que no ocasionaba daño, ninguno de ellos podia hacerlo.

En la residencia Swan otros ya empezaban a tener un control de sus habilidades, Ashton aun recogia su cuarto con la ayuda de Bella, ella tenia un triste semblante, el chico la vio y observo como esta doblaba una camiseta de este sutilmente, pegandola a su pecho con dolor, Ashton tenia ganas de llorar pero no queria verse debil delante de ella, era suficiente con lo que estaba sucediendoles, pero! No se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo algo con su mente hasta que Bella se giro y grito.

-maldicion! -exclamo dejando caer las cosas, se asusto en gran manera, el chico lo estaba haciendo de nuevo sin darse cuenta, estaba levitando unos libros y otras cosas que le pertenecian, pero el grito de esta provoco que el muchacho perdiera la concentracion y dejara caer todas estas al suelo -Ashton..., tu...

-Bella yo..., por Dios no sabia que lo hacia inconscientemente.

-hey! Calmate cielo pero..., Dios.., esto que haces es increible

-creo que no es la primera vez..., recuerdas cuando me cai de la cama? Al parecer soy como los murcielagos.., trabajo de noche jajajajaja

-gracioso, vamos a recoger esto

-espera quiero intentar algo -el chico alzo su mano y miro fijamente todo lo que estaba en el suelo, lentamente fue levantandolas una por una, colocandolas en sus respectivas cajas, sellandolas inclusive con su adhesivo.

-whao..., eres un experto, te has entrenado

-no..., creo que simplemente esta en mi controlarlo, sino hubiesen aparecido los Cullen quizas no lo manejara

-te esta enseñando Bryan?

-no..., creo que por el momento sera mejor no acercarmele

-no lo perdonas?

-perdonar? Jajaja, eso es algo que no se si forma parte de mi vocabulario en este momento, mejor dicho no se si tenga la capacidad de hacerlo despues de lo que hizo es..., no se que explicar, mato a mi madre, intento entregarnos a Victoria..., hizo tantas cosas que no se si olvidarlo, pero despues me viene a la mente cuando intervino por Kimmy y por ti! Que elijo Bells?

-bueno..., date tiempo a ti mismo, le agradeces a la ves por ayudarnos no?

-asi es..., es por eso que no se que clase de sentimientos de tener hacia el, pero si..., tal vez deberia dejar que el tiempo y..., quizas la distancia logre mostrarme una perspectiva diferente de las cosas.

-asi es cielo, puedes perdonar pero..

-pero que Bells?

-puedes perdonar, pero jamas olvidar.

-no..., esto es algo que nunca olvidare -respondio el chico. Su corazon habia sido agrietado despues de esa experiencia, su mundo ahora era un rompecabezas armado, con piezas de un pasado que ni el sabia, como se enfrentaria al mundo sin lastimar a las personas, el, muy en el fondo era peligroso, y aunque todos quieran demostrarlo en cualquier momento perderia el control.

Sentado en la terraza, dejando que el viento alborotara su pelo, Edward pensaba, pensaba en que haria ahora, Bella se hiria, y sin ella no tenia ningun motivo para seguir viviendo, ella era su vida, ella habia cambiado su mundo totalmente.

-..-Edward?

-que pasa Esme?

-estas bien?

-si...

-no es cierto, te conozco, vamos dime que te sucede.

-Esme..., se trata de mi, no se que hare ahora que Bella regresa a America, me quedare sin calor otra vez?

-no digas eso cielo.

-es verdad, desde que conoci a Isabella Swan siento que he vuelto a nacer, es como si ya no fuese yo..., no quiero que se valla.

-tu no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, y sabes en parte que es lo mejor para ellos.

-y los chicos..., dime no has pensado que ellos tambien nos necesitan? Sus poderes no han evolucionado lo suficiente, no tienen control sobre si mismos, y la sed, que pasara si son tentados a beber sangre y...

-tranquilo hijo -Carlisle aparecio tras su esposa y entro a la discusion de estos -ellos tienen su propio autocontrol

-como el de Sarah o el tuyo?

-no..., su lado humano es quien no se los permite, confio en ellos y se que a pesar de la tentacion seran fuertes, y Bella estara con ellos, ella es la que practicamente se encargo de todos ellos antes de que aparecieramos..., un tiempo mas no la dañara, o si?

-no.., ella es fuerte.

-no lo acepto Carlisle..., no puedo ni quiero perder a Bella.

-hay que aceptarlo.., debemos dejarlos ir, ellos tienen que volar -el vampiro se giro y otro vampiro rubio de cabello corto estaba apoyado del marco de la puerta -dejala..., ella estara bien, no importa la distancia, se que ella te ama y no te olvidara jamas, Bella es muy especial.

-y a ti no te importa que se vallan? Que Kimberley se valla?

-si me importa, pero me di cuenta que no puedo hacer nada y que ellos son chicos fuertes, sabran como usar sus propias armas para su lucha..., asi que, dejala volar, dejala disfrutar de la humanidad.

Lamentablemente eran palabras fuertes para Edward, dejar ir a Bella era matarse lentamente, la unica forma de asesinar a un vampiro, de forma lenta y cruel.

El frio dia llego, y por supuesto Theodoro puso de su parte en cuanto a su don, no duraria mucho el clima nuboso, ese que Edward de algun modo anhelaba, queria despedirse de ella, de su vida, de su amor. Corrio a velocidad increible en su Volvo, sabia que al llegar encontraria una casa vacia, y pensar que su vida cambio radicalmente en unos meses, tal vez mudarse de nuevo a Francia no fue mala idea, de ningun modo. Salio del auto casi a velocidad inhumana, trato de verse calmado, toco a la puerta y quien le ha salido.

-..que quieres?

-hola señor Swan..., aaamm, vengo a ver a Bella.

-esta arriba, date prisa, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora, ya han cargado lo demas.

-esta bien -respondio el entrando a la casa, le sorprendio verla tan vacia y tan gris, ya no estarian ellos alli, si pudiera llorar lo haria.

-..Edward? -hablo la voz masculina

-hola Ashton!..., yo.., bueno.

-Bella esta en su cuarto, lo que queda bueno, ya empaco todo.

-y..., su vuelo..

-sale en una hora, esperamos al camion para irnos ya!..., -hablo el chico metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon -Edward...

-que sucede?

-..sabes..., conocerlos fue una gran experiencia, aprendi a conocer ese lado oscuro de mi y.., a no tener miedo de lo desconocido, gracias.

Ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos, es que hasta para Edward fue una gran experiencia conocerlos, recobro ese lado humano que creia perdido, recupero a su hermano y conocio a su amada Bella. Los oidos supersensibles de Edward sienten unos pasos, sus ojos dorados fijan su mirada a las escaleras, el y Ashton jadearon sorprendidos, Soran parecia una adolescente normal, blusa blanca, pantalon de jean azul marino y ballerinas grises, sin rastro de maquillaje negro y piercings y cabello de colores, se veia tan natural y sonrojada.

-..whoa..., Soran, te ves..

-ni siquiera lo digas Edward -expuso esta sonrojandose mas de lo que estaba, a Edward le gusto mucho, era de familia sonrojarse -pero gracias de todas formas.

-..Edward! -esta vez fue ella quien llamo, Bella.

-los dejaremos solos.., vamos Soran -le dijo Ashton a Soran, tomando los bolsos que estaban en un rincon, usaron su fuerza inhumana para cargarlas y salieron, dejando a la pareja en un silencio sepulcral.

-..-hola Bella.

-hola Edward..., a que vienes?

-vine a acompañarte, no puedes irte sin despedirte de mi.

-sera mejor que.. -el acaricio la mejilla de esta, se estremecio ante su tacto frio, pero delicado a la vez, deseaba en lo mas profundo de su ser que el tiempo se detuviese, como el dia en el que se conocieron.

_-..Hola, me gusto lo que hicieron ustedes dos, mi nombre es Edward Cullen_

_-gracias..., yo soy Bella Swan_.

Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo tiernamente, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de el, descargandose a llorar, el vampiro la estrecho mas a su cuerpo, enterro su rostro en la cabellera de Bella, sollozando, sin lagrimas, cuanto deseaba poder llorar para poder descargar la impotencia, le apuñalaban el alma con una daga que le arrancaba el corazon.

-..Bella, Edward, el camion llego -la hora se habia acercado, y Bella se habia aferrado mucho mas al vampiro, no podia ser, no podia acabar todo asi, era demasiado rapido. No queria perder a Bella, y no queria volver a sentirse solo -adelantate hija, quiero hablar con Edward -ordeno el hombre, Bella y Edward miraron temerosos a Charlie, que queria hablar con el? Ella asintio y tomo el bolso que habia dejado caer hacia un rato. Ahora Charlie tenia la palabra.

-que sucede?

-muy bien Edward, la cosa es esta..., tu no me caes bien

-eso debo saberlo?

-pues si, porque ahora quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti -Edward se metio en la mente de Charlie, y era un mar profundo, complicado de navegar, pero se podia ver algo en medio de la oscuridad, y lo vio todo -tu estuviste al lado de mi hija en todo momento, fuiste como un hermano para mis nietos.

-Ashton y Soran son chicos muy especiales, y Bella, whao, Bella es alguien excepcional, muy facil de querer, hermosa, valiente, es casi un angel, y le juro que lo que siento por su hija es tan grande que no sabria explicarlo, ella me saco de la oscuridad.., por ella soy capaz de todo.

Charlie escuchaba al joven vampiro sin creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo, practicamente le confeso sus sentimientos, confeso lo que sentia por Bella.

-vaya.., me has dejado sorprendido

-solo queria que lo supiera, y que nunca hare sufrir a Bella, asi estemos distanciados

-me alegro de que mi hija se haya relacionado con personas como tu, me siento orgulloso -Charlie estrecho su mano a la de Edward, no le importo que su mano estaba fria, le demostro que era digno de su confianza y su aprecio.

Ya era el momento, Charlie saco las llaves de su bolsillo, debian despedirse del que fue su hogar por tres años, se limpio las lagrimas que estaban brotando por sus ojos y miro por ultima vez su hogar..., al que quizas no volveria.

-...bien.., esto ha sido todo, gracias por todo Edward

-no.., el gusto fue el mio -exclamo Charlie, este se ha decidido a salir de la residencia junto con Edward, con dolor cerro la puerta y paso el cerrojo de una casa que ahora estaba vacia, legalmente le pertenecia a los hermanos Parker, quien sabe si ellos regresarian o no.

En el auto Bella contenia las lagrimas para que no la viesen, pero era imposible, ya estas se habian dado a descubrir, Ashton le acariciaba la espalda para consolarla, pero ni el podia borrar su tristeza, Charlie subio al coche y arranco, el vampiro se quedo parado en la entrada de la residencia sin saber que hacer, Bella se giro para verlo desde el parabrisas, susurro su nombre con dolor. Y creyo morir de dolor.

-..no Bella, no puedes irte asi..., tengo que hacer algo! -se dejo caer y golpeo el suelo con fuerza, lo agrieto y deseo llorar, se abrumo, se levanto y corrio a su auto para dirigirse a toda velocidad a su residencia, si, Bella se hiria de su lado, pero no sin antes verla una ultima vez, aunque sea desde lejos.

Ya en el aeropuerto todos estaban alistados, la madre de Spencer, el señor Riccis y Charlie se encargarian de revisar que todos estuviesen completos y que nada faltara.

-..donde esta Charlie? -pregunto la señora Grenouille mirando a todos a su alrededor, no tenian una buena cara ninguno de los jovenes, Wendy tenia sus ojos cerrados tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta de lo que sucederia con ellos ahora, que les esperaba en Forks? Habria algo diferente al regresar al lugar que los vio nacer..., o reencarnar.

-..en que piensas? -le pregunto Kenai acercandose a ella con una lata de Coca-Cola para ella, se sento con ella en el suelo del aeropuerto.

-en..., en como sera todo ahora, despues de esta experiencia la vida ya no sera lo mismo..., vaya, los extrañare mucho

-que a Francia?

-nooo! A los Cullen, jamas crei que diria esto, pero son las personas mas grandiosas que he visto y creo que..., cambiaron completamente el concepto de monstruo

-tu lo dices o lo preguntas? -agrego Renno sentandose junto a ella y tras esta el resto del grupo.

-saben..., debi haberlos hipnotizado esa noche de la luna roja

-para que? -pregunto Danny

-para que decidieran transformarnos completamente, y asi no separarnos jamas, seriamos fuertes, poderosos..., eternos.

-Spencer, sino recuerdas lo que paso por el simple hecho de ser fuertes te lo puedo enseñar de nuevo -Danny iba a poner su mano en la de el para usar su don, pero este se nego porque ya sabia todo lo que su amigo podria enseñarle con solo un toque.

-eres una amenaza Daniel.., ojala no consiga a ningun vampiro o semivampiro como tu.

-eso amigo sera un honor -le bromeo este, giro sus ojos verdes hacia su prima, quien estaba muy deprimida, su tio y su padre hablaban afanadamente, sin notar que esta no estaba bien. Giro su cabeza para todos lados para despues desvanecerse, como una sombra para acercarse a ella, pero se dio cuenta.

-..no estoy de humor Daniel -expreso esta con molestia

-lo lamento.. -se hizo visible de nuevo frente a ella y le empezo a acariciar el cabello -Kimberley, olvidalo..., no vendra

-lo prometio

-pero personalmente no me confio de el..., y piensa que en parte esto sera bueno, tanto para el, como para nosotros.

-en que sentido?

-sanar heridas -ella noto que su primo la agarraba de la mano, lo vio todo -se que lo amas, pero no sabes aun su historia completa

-lo se, y si.., la distancia sera en parte buena, yo creo...

-llegaron! -escucho esta, tanto ella como el resto del grupo se levantaron del suelo, Wendy, vio llegar el coche con los Swan y los Parker, con ellos ya era el grupo completo, ya era el momento -hay no..., Dios un minuto mas!

-Danny, no le insistas..., ya las decisiones se tomaron, y no podemos regresar -dijo la chica recogiendo sus maletas y buscando en su bolso su pasaporte y su boleto.

Con terror Bella veia como el aeropuerto la esperaba, cerro sus ojos por ultima vez, esperaba que al cerrarlos todo siguiese como hasta el momento recordaba, fruncio los labios esperando que de alguna manera el apareciera de nuevo.

-Bella por favor no te pongas a llorar -le suplico Soran a esta, ella la estrecho a sus brazos y puso su nariz en el pelo de esta para controlarse, pero aun asi no podia evitarlo.

-lo siento Soran, no puedo callar estas ganas de llorar.

-Ssshhh, chicas, por favor, no, no lo hagan aqui, nos van a hacer llorar a todos -suplico Catherine uniendose a un abrazo entre las otras dos chicas, Ashton sintio su corazon romperse y se unio a ellas, todos vieron el acto de estos y se unieron a ellos, era mas que la forma de calmar a Bella, en otro modo tambien era una suplica, un deseo intenso.

Pasajeros con destino Los Estados Unidos, favor abordar por la puerta 12.

El anuncio era inminente, ya era inevitable, todos se vieron a la cara, sus rostros llenos de tristeza y melancolia.

-..oigan..., es su numero -expreso Bella

-si, el doce..., el doce -hablo Spencer a la castaña, todos estaban sacando sus pasaportes, listos para abordar, ya estaban registrados y ya habian cumplido todos sus requisitos, listos para partir, pero de repente.

-..BELLAAAAA! -parecia escucharse, Bella se gira y mira a todos lados.

-que pasa? -le pregunto Kennet a esta

-escuche algo

-yo no escucho nada

-BELLAAAAA!

-alli esta de nuevo -se regreso para atras a buscar a la persona que la llamaba, Charlie y el resto vieron a esta regresar y fue llamada

-Bella regresaaa! -llamo la señora Anderson, pero no le importaba, era a ella a quien llamaban, era a ella a quien alguien necesitaba con anhelo.

-me estoy volviendo loca! -se dijo asi misma pasandose las manos por el pelo, se iba a dignar a volver, pero alguien enrrolla sus manos palidas y heladas en su cintura y la estrecha a su pecho con cariño, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

-Bella te amo...

Era acaso cierto? El estaba alli? Se giro y era la mas bella realidad, aferrandole a su cuerpo, ella podia sentir sus frias extremidades, pero a su vez la calidez del amor que este le profesaba. Consiguientemente el resto de los Cullen llegaban al aeropuerto a despedirlos, justo como ocurrio la vez que se encontraron, los jovenes semivampiros sintieron un frio en su cuerpo y ahora un extraño cambio en el tono de sus ojos, pero en lugar de ser rojos, eran ambar, Alice ya habia previsto, en sus antiguas visiones que algo asi ocurriria, se acerco a Wendy y la abrazo.

-..cuidate mucho colega

-asi sera Alice, cuidense ustedes tambien.., no perdamos la esperanza de volver a vernos

-claro que no.., somos una especie de familia, no es asi? -pregunto Kenay viendo a Rosalie, esta le sonrio, deslumbrando su dentadura

-asi es Kenay, somos una familia ahora

Los padres de estos veian a sus hijos despedirse de esa familia, eran las personas de las que tanto hablaban.

-..me duele tener que hacer esto Jace -decia la madre de Catherine, Chris, el hermano de esta los vio con nostalgia, pero al mirar a su hermana noto el tono de sus ojos, no quiso decir nada al respecto. Charlie cada vez mas se preguntaba si lo que hacia estaba bien, queria que estuvieran a salvo, pero no los queria tristes.

-..disculpen señores, ya los asientos estan apartados y ya es hora de que suban al avion, tienen retraso

-no podemos esperar unos minutos mas? -pregunto el señor Riccis

-lo lamento, ya es hora -explico la aeromosa, todos se vieron con resignacion.

-..los brazos de la familia Cullen estaran abiertos para cada uno de ustedes, siempre

-claro que si Carlisle, gracias -aporto Kimmy tapandose el pelo con una capucha

-Kim... -llamo el rubio a esta, a el le extraño que no halla actuado de forma violenta hacia ella -te extrañare

-y yo a ti -ella se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, un beso rapido y dulce, Bryan se sintio dichoso por ese beso tan excitante que de repente hizo que algo se agitara en su muerto corazon, era como una especie de latido, cosa que era imposible que sintiese -te quiero

El rubio le acaricio el rostro con sus dedos frios que la estremecieron, ella se despego de el para ir a los brazos de su padre, ella se despidio con la mano de el. Cerro sus ojos y recordo la vez que sintio su penetrante aroma, escucho los extraños latidos de su corazon. El par de hermanos cayo vamo las garras de dos humanas que se robaron sus corazones, y era dificil que volviesen a ser lo que eran antes.

-..Bella.., ya es hora!

-no.., no, no, no Edward!

-Bella..., siempre te voy a amar, y siempre estare contigo -volvio a abrazar el vampiro a esta, para luego separarse y besar su frente con cariño intenso, una gruesa lagrima de Bella ha caido en el dorso de la mano de Edward, sintio algo, una sensacion que le decia que no la dejara ir, pero ya se le habia ido de las manos, la vio alejarse de el, tapandose la boca para evitar soltar el llanto.

_-Tranquilizate, aun tienen un lazo que solo ustedes dos entienden._

Sintio un empuje mental, se giro para ver de quien era esos pensamientos.

_-Mira al frente_

Obedecio, Wendy abordaba el avion, le sonrio, sus ojos grises le daban esa esperanza, el le dedico una triste sonrisa a la chica.

_-gracias Wendy..., gracias por todo, nos salvaron ustedes a nosotros despues de todo _-vio la lagrima de esta, antes de ingresar al avion, todo se habia acabado ese dia, Rosalie fue a abrazarlo, todos mirando al avion

-...esos son niños extraordinarios -susurro Rosalie, suspirando bajo el abrazo de Edward

-no podemos dejar que se vallan!

-Emmett, lo dices tarde.., ya no podemos hacer nada, mira..., solo nos queda recordar -respondio Jasper, su voz fue aplacada por el sonido del avion, a el tambien le afectaba pero usaba su don para verse fuerte ante todos, Alice se fue a sus brazos con una gran tristeza en su cuerpo. Pero entonces la mente de Alice nublo, dejandola perpleja ante lo visto, empezo a reir como loca.

-Alice.., Alice que viste? -pregunto Sarah apoyando sus manos en los hombros de esta, alzo sus ojos a la pelirroja y la abrazo.

-si hay esperanza!

-de que hablas? -pregunto la chica, Edward se acerco con sorpresa a esta y la encaro.

-es posible? Dime Alice..., es cierto?

-asi es..., asi que no perdamos la fe, que muy pronto los volveremos a ver.. -dijo fijando su mirada a aquel avion que acababa de despegar, alejandose, y cruzando el Oceano Atlantico. Con grandes esperanzas una de sus tripulantes veia la ciudad en donde habia residido durante mas de tres años, sus ojos se cegaron, se inclino hacia adelante con sus manos en el rostro y sus rubios cabellos tapandolo.

-..Wendy.., hija estas bien? -le pregunto su madre acariciandole la espalda, Danny, quien estaba un asiento mas adelante con sus padres se gira para estar al pendiente de ella.

-genio.., que pasa? -ella alza la que al momento era su mirada dorada pasando a gris, le sonrie con cariño.

-nada..., estoy perfecta, mejor que nunca -respondio con lagrimas en sus ojos, se movio en su asiento para mirar a Bella, quien estaba aferrada al brazo de su padre, con sus ojos cerrados -descuida amiga..., esto solo sera por un tiempo..., mas pronto de lo que puedes creer.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**No tengo excusas, las tengo olvidadas..., sorry, llegando a su pronto final..., gracias por su tiempo, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Review Please?**


End file.
